Crossing Over
by Arcin Enroth
Summary: The girl of mysteries, with her talking magic dog, and a 20-year-old looking man that is her grandfather, who is actually over 1000-year-old. And a guild of fairies that is always in trouble with the magic council, with them there is always an adventure! What is in store for them at Fairy Tail after get caught up with a girl and her friends who aren't even from their dimension!
1. Prologue The meeting

Crossing Over

Arcin Enroth: _**I do not own Fairy Tail or it's character**_, _I have how ever own a couple character I'm using in this fanfic_. The character that I am using are characters from my novel that I'm writing (yes I know that sounds a lot like Lucy...) I am a novice novelist and a currently working n the novel with this characters that I'm going to use. The character is different than any other, and since I have not released the book (or a book) I will give you details about the characters that in using from the book to make sure you under stand who they are an who they got into this mess.

I now this is quite a long intro but I just wanted to get this down. Also if people argue this is a crossover take the fact that this is an unpublished novel still in the works, and I'm also planing on the area where it happens is around book 2 or 3 (I'm not sure if I'll split up book one or not yet or add a couple if side stories actually relevant to my book...)

I'm sorry I'm rambling I'm hopping you get why I won't start right into the Fairy Tail part but I promise you that I'll get the Fairy Tail part soon very soon just not the first word will be in Fairy Tail! ; )

* * *

**The meeting **

** Prologue;**

(Unknown POV)

I've gotten used to the darkness of the gap between faster than I thought. "What are you thinking about?" the dog asked me. "Yes I was just thinking about how I'm fine with this now in such little time. I've only be trough here a few times since I my 17th." I sighed.

"Don't try to think about it much missy we have to find them before it's too late!" the 20 year old looking man told me.

"Yes, we don't know what the dime-invaders will do to them!" the dog exclaimed. I saw something or someone and stopped. _'Who is that?!'_ I asked when I could tell it was living. I saw the man's face and for some reason anger, sadness, and fear boiled inside me!

"What's wrong?" the 20 year old asked pulling on my cloak. My cloak covered me head almost to toes.

My skin burned, blood boiling the next thing I did in didn't think I would do. I rammed into him an started to fight. When closer where I could see his face better a name came to mind. '_Flame!'_ I what I heard is that who he is, did I once know him, what happened before?

"What the in the underworld!? Why are you attacking me? What did I do to you!" he yelled. "Flame!" I mumbled. He pulled out a sword but I didn't care I kept fighting.

"How are you here in the gap between!? And who in the underworld are you!?" he growled. My friend followed behind me when me and Flame went into a portal.

(Lucy's POV)

I was sitting at a table waiting for Natsu to stop fight with Gray so we can get a job. "Why does this have to happen right now!" I sighed. I leaned on the table. _'If only Erza was here she would have stopped them fight by now.'_ I muttered.

All of a sudden I felt a gust I air! "What was that?" I muttered looking around I looked back them all of a sudden, a swirling circle of a dark colour opened not to far from me.

"What is that?" I asked looking at the swirling opening. "Master what is this magic that's coming off that?" Mira asked. Before the master could answer something flew out!

(The stranger's POV)

I was thrown out of the portal when I opened my eye it looked like some kind of bar in front of me was the portal! I forced myself up and looked at what was behind me."Eek! I just was thrown into a pervert! Your dead Flame dead!" I yelled as I jumped at the portal but inside of going through I was thrown backwards.

"Urk." I groaned. "You'll never get me now... And I'm taking your friends!" Flame laughed. My eyes widened I jumped up and used the wall I was thrown into as a push off to get more speed.

I saw there was a pink haired boy where I was thrown into. _'Why does that keep happening?!' _I muttered. I went right for the portal right at the last second Flamed closed the portal but not after I made sure he wouldn't get out of that bridge between.

As soon as it closed I saw I was going to slam into a girl!? _'Not this time!'_ I exclaimed and opened large wings! "That was too close! But I think you should move." I told her. She nodded and went over to the bar.

I threw my hand above my hand above me head and opened another portal. "As if I would ever let you get away with my only family… Flame!" I growled. I flapped my wings to try and break through the magic blocking me but that back fired and threw me right back down, 2X fast and 2X as hard into the ground. "Eep?!" I yelped my wings disappeared and I pulled myself off the ground I was bleeding I felt it drip off my hand and face.

I put my hand in front of me. "I would rather die then lose them!" I howled opening another portal and thrusting my hand through the magic barrier. "Ugh!" I groaned sparks flew from the barrier into my face and all over.

I felt cloth that I grabbed early when I attacked him and grabbed it. "Arg!" I howled as I pulled Flame out of the portal with my friends flying out right before the portal closed. My arm was bleeding forcing yourself through magic barriers is like cutting yourself thousands of times on glass. Flame was a Dime-invader head's, of the fire division, I not don't know why I know this but, he has flaming hair with red and yellow eye colour, looked in his teens, possibly 15 maybe 16 years-old.

I saw Flame grin! "What are you so happy about!" I spat. "You may have me... but I reassure you that others will come here." he laughed, my eyes widened! _'Damn it!'_ I cursed I threw him to a wall and got my other hand out my claws out.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "What in the Underworld did you do!" I growled. "You think your claws will scare me I've face claws to my face before from a person with meaning to fight unlike you!" he laughed.

"Your a dime-invader even though you look human... Your scent too... I don't get how... No!? Damn it!" I screamed and threw him to the ground away from me he almost got up. I threw a ball of fire at him "I am not letting you go so easily." I growled it was centimetres away from his face.

I was over him claws out but I stopped. "I'll kill you just like anyone... Just like that last **_real_** dimensional I killed while ago... Maybe a year ago!" he laugh his sword to my trough. I clenched my teeth I was to rash and wasn't thinking hearing that he called reinforcements! "Who are you?!" he asked. "Like in the whole underworld would I ever tell you! Flame the fire master of the 8 dime-invaders big shots!" I growled.

"Please make sure my friends are alright." I sighed. "What! Why?" the pink hair boy growled! "Just do it!" I yelled a sharpness was in my voice. "I can't let anyone else get hurt." I whispered as blood dripping from my arm.

I felt something grab the hood of my cloak. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath. "Now who are you!" he exclaimed tarring off my hood.

His eyes opening wide "H-h-how are you alive!? I-" he was cut off as threw his sword away. _'I don't know what he was going to say but I'm not going to listen to him!'_ I exclaimed, he threw me off him as he ran to his sword. I tore off my cloak and I heard a few gasps.

"What is she?" I head whispers. "I never thought we would fight once again!" he laughed. "I can't stand listening to you anymore hurting my friends like that! their all I have and you will not get out of this scott free! I swear that you won't even remember what will happen... Or what you saw I will make sure my mission will say a secret from you dime-invaders! I am the dimensional that will protect the many dimensions and make sure you guys will **_never_** rule over them!" I growled fangs baring my tail flicked, ears twitched.

I summoned my weapons, it was my black and white pistols. "Well well, I'm happy to see the wolf-dog once again... But this time I'll make sure it's the last!" he laughed. "Enhance... Gem swords of the dimension!" I called and blocked his attack.

"What is she using master I've never seen something like this... It looks so much like Erza's?" a white haired pretty girl asked. "This is nothing like Erza's though it does look like it... Even though I've never seen it before I notice look at her-" he was cut off. "Master!" she growled.

"No not like! Even though she's not that bad to look at, I'm mean her accessories." he told her. I looked over nodded my head an put one fingered to my lips telling him not to say out, thankfully he stop talking meaning he got my message.

I changed them back to guns but now the guns had 3 gems on them pink, green, and blue. I quickly changed forms mask on my face. "You taking me, for real how kind. For you to chose to go to battle form must mean your serious!" he laughed. _'How does he know this!'_ I growled. "Enhance... Twin guns of light and dark… Max blast!" I exclaimed I fired my guns they hit him but like I thought it wasn't enough, _*cough*_ he had blood dripping from his side and he spat up a small amount of blood.

I trusted my left hand out and changed my guns once again. "Staff... Boost! Wolfdog staff... Enhance... Platinum staff! Bleeding blade... Boost... dimension's Blood sword ... Ultimate Enhancement... Bloody Excalibur!" I called I used all my magic enhancing jewelry for this. This is a rare form of the blade its not it's not like normal the normal enhancements I use to change the form of my weapon.

"You idiot I told you never to use that blade well normal worlders are around it could kill them!" the 20 year old yelled. "I'm sorry but I got to take him for real!" I exclaimed. "But you'll destroy the town if your use all your power!" my dog yelled. "I won't I got to get him away out of here not destroy the place." I sighed.

_*Sweat drop*_ my friends couldn't believe me. It happened fast we both started to move so fast you couldn't keep track of us. The sound of metal ran trough the place as are swords clashed. "Get down!" the master exclaimed. I quickly went in front and pushed him back away.

Next thing you knew I was on the ground sword to my head. "I'll end you now!" Flame laughed but I grinned. "What are you doing?!" I heard the people behind me yelled. "Game over you lose!" he laughed, but he couldn't move to take the finishing blow. "No it is game over… but not for me no it's game over... For you... I've won!" I laughed he saw that my staff was gone.

"I casted the spell as soon as you go into that portal you'll forget what you saw and what's happened!" I huffed. "Damn I should have known! You'll never leave this place though I'll make sure that even if you have to go it's going to be a living hell as some call it, it will be chaos!" he growled. I smirked I was bleeding and couldn't stand up, blood was going into my eye so I left it closed I could see him do something but I couldn't tell what.

"See you!" I laughed and hit the ground a large portal opened. "You won't be able to leave this place, I'll make sure and I'll send some of the men here to mark my words!" he yelled as he was pulled into the portal.

"Damn *cough cough* he hurt me more then I though blood." I sighed blood dripping from my mouth. I wiped it off on my blood red fighting robe, I then changed back my ears twitched.

My weapons disappeared and my jewelry came back, I forced myself up off the ground. "What are you doing!" the blond I almost ran into asked. "I'm going, I got to get back the longer I stay the more likely I'll be attacked." I sighed opening a portal I touched it and I got shocked. "Damn." I growled and fell to the ground. "I guess were stuck here!" my dog laughed. "Shut it!" I growled.

Blood dripped down my face, I sighed and I started to changed I started to look human. "Human." I heard whispers I grinned. "What you think that I was a monster... Hen... I guess I'm not to far from it!" I laughed. "Why'd you'd say that child?" the one I heard they call master asked.

"What I just did what you've seen is really nothing I haven't even used much magic yet only 3 spells… but you haven't seen the half of it yet." I chuckled. "What!" they all sounded shocked and they haven't seen nothing yet I fell to the ground and spat up more blood.

I felt a hand on my arm I tensed up I started to breathe heavily. "Argh!" I groaned my head killed I saw something as my head hurt. "Damn it not again!" my dog exclaimed licking my face I put my hand on her head. "I'm sorry... to worry you again." I sighed giving a small smile. "Are you alright?" the blond asked.

"Yes I'm sorry about that, I get them often. I for one don't know why I'm not used to it yet." I sighed I got up from the ground. "I should clean this up it got mess from me I'll clean it up." I sighed. "What you can't do that your to hurt and it could take hours!" the white hair pretty girl exclaimed I grind.

"Don't worry it'll take only a few seconds... You should stand back though." I exclaimed as I got my staff out. "Time to clean." I heard the 20-year-old man that was with me exclaimed I tapped the ground with my staff as soon as you blinked the mess was cleaned up.

"Wow how did you do that." I heard gasped I was on one knee holding my stomach. I pulled my hand away I had a deep cut on my stomach. "Damn… Urk!" I groaned I was stormed by the people here. "Take you shirt off!" I was told I didn't want to but I was forced. "What a deep cut we should take care of that right now or you'll die of blood loss!" she exclaimed but I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she growled I pushed myself up. "I would have die awhile ago if that was the case!" I huffed pointing to the blood stains how large they are and how dark the colour was they were shocked. "I'll be fine!" I exclaimed hiding my right arm. "Who are you?" the stripper asked I saw he was still in his underwear?!

"Why doesn't he ware clothes? It ain't a strip club, and he's still young to even be apart of that?" my friend asked I started to laughed in agreement. "What's so funny?" he asked. "N-nothing!" I stuttered holding back my laughter.

I got up still hiding my right arm. "Why have you been hiding that arm child." the master asked trying to see. "N-no reason!" I exclaimed but someone grabbed my arm with my reflexes I flipped them one foot on his back arm pulled back I was growling.

I then realized that it wasn't a threat and let go. "S-sorry about that!" I muttered blushing from embarrassment looking away my arm to my side. "Please don't ask me there's something's that I don't went tell people if just met like that... It something that isn't good for first impressions." I muttered picking up my cloak and putting it on.

"I'd say that's gone out the window!" a man laughed and I hung my head I then realized something. "You!" I exclaimed pointing to the pink haired boy "I can tell your trying to find out my scent, I would tell you to stop but I already got your's but I'll tell you this, ask next time... I'll bring danger you never know what a person could bring!" I exclaimed I saw him freeze up.

"Wait you have my scent?!" he exclaimed I chuckled at his expression. "Who is that girl?!" a blue cat exclaimed he was flying with wings I chuckled. "Wait aren't you surprised at all?" the blond asked I shook my head shocked at my answered. "He's a cute one." my dog laughed I smacked my face. "Stupid!" I muttered the people gasped at the fact of my talking dog.

"Dummy why did you do that!" I yelled. "They have a talking cat... But when the dog starts talking they freak!? What the heck!" she huffed. "Your not supposed to talk in front of people! Even if that pendent gives you the powers it's dumb you don't know how they will react!" the 20-year-old man huffed. "He's right." I huffed.

They were freaking out about us now. _'Great now I can't leave they now too much… and I think he may have put up a stronger spell up before he was sent out… I don't want to use that spell since the boys got my scent.'_ I muttered. "Alright now that I've caused to much that would be the end I may as well have a proper meeting!" I sighed as I walked over to the bar.

They looked at me shocked of how I acted like this was normal. "Really we could have done other things." he growled at me. "Be quiet you idiot! I'll handle it... And will you for the gods shake get off me!" I huffed which he was literally on me now. "Your not playing it safe here!" he huffed.

"Yes I am the boy's got my scent... And why do you have to argue with my in front if people when they can't see you unlike me." I growled. "Because it's fun!" he huffed. "It's fun that's your reason! You could have many more and that's it... Your also making me look crazy in front of these people!" I exclaimed.

"A-ah sorry to interrupt your c-conversion… but! Who are you talking to?!" the blond asked sweat-drop I laughed a little making it even more weird. "A man who looks 20 years old that is actually over 1000 years old!" I huffed as I glared at him. "Why can't we see him?" someone asked I put my hands behind my head people started to think I was crazy.

"Show yourself stupid I got to make sure they don't think I'm crazy... Even more than originally!" I sighed. "Nope!" he huffed. "To bad!" I huffed and made him visible. "Hey!" he yelled I stuck my tongue out. "Who's that... And was he always here?" another asked. "This is Leaf, he's my master even though he looks 20 he's over a 1000-years-old… Oh and also he's my grandfather!" I exclaimed.

"Wait does that mean your way older them you look?!" the white-haired girl asked. "No! Yes she's my granddaughter but she's 17-years-old not older than that!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Who are you people?! You haven't answered that one we only know the name of the one?" the master asked. "Oh that's right! My name is Zara, and the German shepherd name is Aria… and you already met Leaf." I exclaimed pulling out a journal. "This journal is an important item for my… 'work' so don't touch without permission." I told them as I put it away.

I sat for a few minutes, I had a drink in my hands, with my tail and ears out."I am one of the strongest I my 'job' now. But even though my magic strong, my enemy's are not walk in the park!" I sighed.

"So I noticed that you used some kind of magic what was it?" the blond asked. "Oh yes... I don't much about this area but… I'll say I use I think it's called... change magic, it's a rare form." I lied.

There is not such thing but I'm sure that my magic isn't something from here. I have many kinds but, I'm not sure any more of what kinds of magic it is.

As far as I've heard, being in my level per say you don't know since there's only been 2 others, besides myself, Leaf, and a girls named Iris, I got on the counter top with my drink.

"My do you look sadden?" Aria asked I shook my head. "I fine... Just thinking!" I sighed closing my eyes my ears twitched I flipped backwards. "What in the underworld!" I gasped I saw the dagger.

"Could people be after you again?" Leaf asked. "I don't know but it's weird how would they find me here of all places!" I muttered. "What the hell!" someone growled seeing the dagger reaching for the dagger. "Don't... Touch the dagger!" I exclaimed trying to warn him but he touched it and cut him self on the dagger before I could stop him.

_'Shit that dagger covered in poison it was meant to kill me... but too bad the poison wouldn't work! wait that's underworld poison that kill these people!'_ I huffed I saw him fall down.

"Natsu!" the blond yelled going over to him. "Move!" I exclaimed jumping down beside Natsu, the boy with the, I don't know salmon hair colour?!

"What?! Why?" she asked. "That dagger it was trying to kill me again. It was covered in poison that could slowly kill a demon! If a human get it into their blood stream it can kill them almost instantly!" I yelled I went to my knees I grabbed the hand that was cut by the poisoned dagger.

"But that won't be able to kill him! He's not like other humans!" she exclaimed. "Do you truly want to take the chance, if I don't act and your wrong since this poison is meant to kill a person not dead over losing over losing half her body wight in blood! Do you truly think you want the chance he can die! AND most likely will for that fact if I don't do something!" I growled.

I didn't mean to snap but when someone's life's on the line even if I don't real know them I have to save them and when it, a time sensitive thing, it's not too good to be the one arguing with me.

"What are you going to do?" I was asked. I notice his body was very hot… I-I mean warm, but considering I don't get this place I can't go on his body temperature so I listened to his breathing. "I will take in the poison in my body... But after that I have too... I'll explain later or they will depending on what happens." I sighed.

"But your injured it'll kill you!" she exclaimed. "I'm happy you like me but do you truly want to lose you friend over worrying a stranger!" I exclaimed. "Don't worry she's not like a normal human." Leaf exclaimed watching me like a overprotective hawk.

I heard his breathing start to get worse shortened I quickly put his wound close and changed into my dimensional form sleeveless shirt with a strap around my neck and unattached sleeves the went for my elbow to wrist and a skirt with shorts on underneath.

I put my lips on his hand where he was cut from the dagger "What is she doing?!" someone exclaimed. "She's shucking out the poison! Jeez don't you listen." Aria exclaimed. "I could have done it!" another huffed.

"One screw up would kill you on spot... She's can to this... Also it poison isn't like anything from here she's faced it before she can do this... But what happens next she's probably going to pause… that's for sure, she has trouble with it." Leaf sighed. "This is underworld poison meant to kill she has to stop the effects, or it's likely going to kill him!" Aria exclaimed.

"How would you know?!" the white hair asked wring the care for the boy even though hidden I could tell by the reactions, and well scent in the air that they care about their friends with the fear mixed in after the poison was told to be on the dagger.

"Zara's cousins died from this poison she only save one... out of 3 that where hurt by it." Leaf sighed. "Truthfully he was the second one I found passed out. I heard his breathing stager and from the first experience and the first one I found. I knew it meant the poison was killing him" I huffed.

"Who is this person anyways I get her name but?" someone asked as I went back to shucking out the poison. "She's the protecter of the many." Leaf sighed.

"Wait she's what?" the blond exclaimed, he was not gong to repeat the less they knew the better. "Yes she had a peaceful life before but then something happened that called her to take up arms in the fight against are enemy." Aria sighed. "We... The last one that took this on made sure to leave the places protected before she was killed... Oh Master!" Aria sobbed.

I sighed I wanted to talk but I was more important to get the poison out of... Natsu I think that's what I heard them say. I notice that his skin started to turn very pale. _'I got to hurry up I don't got much time left!'_ I exclaimed.

I got all the poison out and I knew what I had to do next. _'Come on.'_ I muttered telling myself, I heard his breathing change his face was pale . "Shit, I-" I cursed I still couldn't I looked at the girl in front of me. _'She has feelings for him i'm sure of that the concerns she has, plus… never mind. She my not realize yet... but I'll do this for her... And him… but it's my fault in the first place this happened these people… I got no other choice!_' I exclaimed, I bit my tongue hard to make it bleed and go into the poison, to insure that it will save him, but it will defiantly... I swallowed the mixture. I moved my hair away I closed my eyes I placed my lips on his... and kissed him!

Moved back from him I saw the colour comeback to his face I smiled "I made it in time." I coughed I was barely even a whisper. I fell to my side forcing myself on my arm and legs I coughed up dark blood.

"Your friend will be just fine!" Leaf sighed they was still shocked at what happened and what was happening to me. "Oh that right you don't know that... Zara is able to neutralize ailments but when its strong poisons, really the underworld poison she first has get it out then well that... There's no more poison in his system at lest but... Zara took all the poison in herself… giving her a chance that's killed very fast!" Aria sighed it was the last thing I heard before I pasted out.

(No One's POV)

"Couldn't there be a better way!" someone huffed. "Yes and No... Yes there's other ways... No since it's underworld poison like all poison it's meant to kill but this one a normal way won't work like medicine and that was the fastest as well as safest way to save him..." Leaf exclaimed.

"You should take him to the infirmary." Aria told them. "What about her?" they asked. "We can take care of her." Leaf exclaimed. "Your friend will stay! I want to talk to her when she's up!" the master exclaimed they new it would be stupid to argue so they took them both to the back to the infirmary.

"What do you think of this master?" she asked. "This is interesting I never thought of things like this to happen or were real... This will be interesting." he exclaimed. He didn't even know the half of it keeping Zara around you never know what will happen. This is how this mess started when Zara's gang met the Fairy Tail guild.

The girl of mysteries, with her talking magic dog, and a 20-year-old looking man who is her grandfather who is actually over 1000-year-old. And the guild of fairy's that is always in trouble with the magic council, there is always an adventure. What is in store for them all after get caught up with a girl who isn't even from their dimension!

* * *

**Zara's description;**

Hair colour; similar to lava it is bright pink, very light hints of purple, tints of yellow and gold, very long

Eye colour; amber (gold)

Age; 17

Looks; Mature, rough and actually not that bad to look at for guys, 5 feet 6 inch. strong even though she looks like she's weak. Has a deep tan just dark than tan.

Personality; She's actually shy even though she doesn't act it, and fearful. She doesn't show emotion fear for it to over power and give away whats she going to do can be impatient. Acts clod hearted, distant, unfriendly at times, and drawn off from others, but she's actually the opposite, she is just afraid what will happen to them if she gets too close. Loves music and devoted to her train to make sure she's strong enough for her fight.

**Leaf's description;**

Hair colour; Green colour of a leaf short spiky

Eye colour; silver with hints of amber

Age; over a 1000 years old age in years not actually recorded since the oldest man you wold ever met

Looks; he looks 20 years old never aging. 5 feet 7 inch. Has a D-gear on his side and wares jewelry, has a tan. When first in the story here he was in spirit form that only Zara, (because of her powers), and Aria (for the same reason), can see him like that vice versa.

Personality; An odd man very protective of his granddaughter, smart but sometimes bothers young women stopped, after getting hurt a few 100 times. Smart even though he's actions don't always make sense. Can always tell what Zara' think, and feeling, a level one in what they do the first ever.

**Aria's description;**

A dog with magic that allows her to talk to normal people and transform into a human form, she's protective of her master and follows Zara's orders over Leaf's any day. Can tell when Zara base a problem and a great ally in her fight that Zara can count on in a jam.

Cute, smart, loyal girl, that stays with Zara, and hate's when she's teased. human form she normally has purple long hair, silver eye colour, looks 14 years old, around 4 feet 5 inch. has a light tan, and normal shorts and a t-shirt which she takes/borrows from Zara.

**Also here's an extra**

**Flame's description;**

Flame looks very human, and not like the dime-invaders, he's younger then Zara, and had a fire kind of colour (hence the name Flame). Eye's a yellow colour. He has a odd cold personality, but when you look at him looking into his eye's there blank like he's being controlled or something like that, but it's really hard to tell. He loves teasing, and attacking Zara but still gets his work done that's he has to.

When you see him you question what the dime-invaders do. He was actually one of the many people that the dime-invader's had taken over time. When he met Iris he was originally almost as annoying. The memories that the taken people had in the past before are actually clouded but a serum that the Dark king (dime-invader leader) made to be able to control and 'brainwash' them into fallowing but there serum was never permeant.

So they had to get another run of serum in there system when every they start seeing weird things tell the one in charge of the serum and get a new serum. Flame actually disobeyed that and didn't do that, he turned on the dime-invaders and was helping Iris out, but was caught. The scientist of the dime-invader Aqua who is also his sister, made a knew serum that will make it almost impossible to turn him back.

The next time Iris saw Flame he was completely under there control, along with another one of her companions from that same serum. Iris was killed by his hands, who was under another person control, unlike before this serum took away their free will.

But unknown to Aqua the serum has a weakness… that she may never find out till it's to late. But it also had side effects as well all know to any of them but the two and Zara who found out. But doesn't know who they really are, but she found the truth out about the serum, but can't exploit it.

* * *

**I was sitting in my bedroom when Lucy came in a sat down on my bed. **

**Arcin; Oh Hay Lucy what's up? **

**Lucy; Well I wanted to come met you your are a new author and all, including to this place!**

**Arcin; Yeah well, I've been working on a lot, High schools hard I barely get anytime to do anything I like let alone write which I love to do! **

**Closing my laptop**

**Lucy; So Arcin who even is this Zara and her friends? What are these dime-invaders that they fight.**

**Arcin; Well Zara I actually the main character of my story that as the system I'm using name is Note, Leaf, is her master, later found out relations, and Aria is a special dog, yes she can talk… but with out a certain pendant on her collar she couldn't talk or use a few of her powers to other's but Zara, Leaf and one other character remaining unknown for now.**

**Lucy; what about the dime-invaders whats with their name?**

**I now fully turn around**

**Arcin; Well dime-invader is the name most known and used but it's not actually their real name.**

**Lucy; what did you mean wham you wrote Flame the human looking dime-invader? **

**Arcin; Flame is human but what around dime-invaders for a long time, that he's got a similar sent, but he's still human, dime-invaders, have a more odd distance look of different from human, there grunts look like monsters, and the high dime-invader you are the lest horrifying monster they look. But are smart and monstrous on the inside, most of the time.**

**Lucy; So what's that over there? **

**Arcin; my computer that I'm writing you story in.**

**Lucy: I'm going to stay here.**

**Zara; Lucy cold we at lest talk come on we just met!**

**Zara huffed as she stormed in to my room knocking me over off my chair!**

**Arcin: Zara how many time do I have to tell you not to do that!**

**Zara; Sorry Arcin**

**All 3: See you later in Chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1 Natsu & Zara

**Curled up in a bull under her covers Arcin is there right there.**

***bam* her door is kicked open.**

**Natsu: Where's Arcin though you said she in here?!**

**Zara: Well I saw her come in here muttering something about… school is going to be the death of me.**

**Natsu goes and sits on Arcin's bed, Arcin was asleep under her covers, she was woken up by a wight on her, and wakes with a yelp.**

**Natsu: What was that?**

**Arcin: G-get off me!**

**Natsu jumps off the bed and Arcin sits up, you can see some streaks down her face with massive bed head.**

**Zara: What's wrong?**

**Arcin: N-nothing!**

**Natsu just stares at her… she then starts to tear up**

**Arcin; J-just do the intro… I'll tell you later**

**Natsu looks at her computer, Arcin see him and gets a little worried for the computer. Zara pulls him to her side.**

**Zara: Ready?**

**Natsu: Yeah...**

**Zara &amp; Natsu: Thanks to Myth Magyk Fae, &amp; Nira Dragneel for there reviews! Arcin Enroth does not own Fairy Tail or it's character's. But she does own her character's, now back to Chapter 1 of **_**Crossing Over**_**!**

* * *

**Natsu &amp; Zara's odd friendship**

** Chapter 1; **

(No One's POV)

"I'm sorry that happened my granddaughter never wanted any if this to happen. She never can tell where they near until the last second..." Leaf apologized, a pendant on Aria' collar glowed. "I feel sorry for my master she has the worst fate a being could get..." Aria sobbed they looked that the girl the just spoke standing there, who was once a dog not even a minute ago.

"First your now a human how!? And second why does she have a terrible fate?" Lucy asked looking over to the girl in the bed. "Well besides the fact of her blood... There's a curse gaining the immense power... They lose there family, she did lose them but not the same way, because of my blood, but... The price is painful! The family either dies or forgets them, or they are thought to be dead by there family. Every dimension they go to when they leave any existence in normally taken away, she also can't let anyone get close or they are likely to get taken by the enemy. But the worse is that they shouldn't fall in love... It would be to painful for both." Leaf explained.

"But how is that bad!?" Gray huffed and Aria had quickly gave him a death glare. "And what do you mean by dimension?" Mira asked.

"You don't understand, if they die it won't be notice by except by the others _i__f_ they fine the body! Meaning that we die none are 'workers' memories altered either way if we live or die, meaning all the good, the bad only the 'workers' know! We could see someone's death in front of use and we would now what happened! It's worse for my master! She's hunted and can't die easily mean she would feel all battles before, her skin broken by sharp items, and hit by magic... She won't die... She has fast regeneration and long life span... Meaning she will remember all of it well others forget the good and bad! Imagine friends, and family, forgetting you the memories that you made together... It's painful to watch. But Leaf accidentally said dimension he meant continent." Aria cried she wiped the tears away.

"Yeah I meant to say continent, that slipped out." Leaf chuckled scratching his head. _'I shouldn't say that we can't tell them where we're really from. We don't know if we can trust them yet, and we're noting going to be here to long, Aria let's after this, work on dispersing the barrier that is stopping Zara from leaving this place.' _Leaf huffed Aria gave a small nodded that the others didn't notice but Leaf did.

"Sorry, are life is a hard an painful one where training never ends." Aria sighed. "Why does she have to go through this? Whatz you even mean by protector" Cana asked drinking her booze, wondering of the mysterious girl. "The enemy she fought... They are trying to take over all the place she protects, they are evil! They use beings that aren't like them as tools, brainwashing them! Every where it will be runs if they take control!" Leaf sighed. "And with your question on protecting is actually as it sounds." Aria exclaimed.

Leaf went over to Natsu and sighed. "He'll be up in a hour or so." he told them. "What about her?" Mira asked Leaf frowned. "We don't know since the poison was used on the boy, the amount of poison she had to take it all other being could stand a little of underworld poisoning left in them with out it killing them, and with the kiss it would be gone... But my guess they put 10x the poison on this dagger then what happened before the why she looked scared after getting the sent... But she'll be fine I'll tell you that much." Aria sighed, she and Lucy was looking at her.

"What!? How?" she gasped looking at Zara. "What is it?" Leaf asked going over to Zara. "She doesn't have any injuries!" she exclaimed. "Yes, like I said she doesn't die easily". Leaf huffed.

Leaf ad Aria saw the necklace with a star on it glowing. _'Good it means that she's fine at least._' Leaf sighed. _'Yes but what happens next is...'_ Aria exclaimed. They were worried since she took in a lot of poison what was going to happen.

(Zara's POV)

I opened my eyes and saw once again I was sent out! _'Ugh... Great every time that means I'll be stuck like this for a while... Maybe a few days.'_ I muttered I saw that I was in a hospital like room I went beside Leaf. "Hey there." I sighed he just hushed me I saw I the corner of my eye Aria saw me. _'Grr I hate being ignored! ... I wonder why Aria is human right now... What ever I'm still mad about the whole being ignored thing.'_ I mumbled they left and Leaf stayed for a bit.

"You alright?" he asked looking at me. "Yeah I'm fine, I hate being a spirit it's a little boring I can let then see me... I'll do that then I really want to make things interesting." I exclaimed then sent a small harmless blast of magic to allow them to see me like Aria and Leaf.

"Your not allowed to leave this room watch the boy that you kissed!" Leaf huffed I blushed and was mad that he had to bring that up. "I had to and you know it!" I yelled he waved and left the room I started to pout like a child.

I took out the journal which was one of the few things that I had and could use as a spirit I looked through the book. I saw a picture of a boy he had a mix of orange and cherry-blossom (pink) hair, I was blushing looking at it. _'Who is this... He quiet cute... He has a __hair colour similar to Natsu's only the boys hair was lighter in the pictures hair is lighter and that flirt I didn't get his name but I did hear him flirting with someone... I hate flirts... But beside that he looks nothing like them besides the hair colour and that it was spiky... Why doe it feel like I knew this boy once in the picture?'_ I wonder as I blushed. There was a picture of a boy that looked similar but older, his hair was a mixture again of the 2 colours, his eyes a brown, green colour. I found another picture with 5 people with the boy they were younger the only way I could tell was how her looked. _'This picture is quite old!'_ I muttered.

Time skip~An hour later

I was floating around in the sky in the room I saw Natsu move. _'Hum is he waking up?'_ I muttered went over over his face. His eyes opened and I flew back and hid. "Ow!" he yelled I looked at him where I was. He looked around and scratched his head.

"Good I'm happy your alright!" I exclaimed not thinking that I would even get answer since I'm a spirit and Leaf took down my spell already. "Um who are you?" he asked *sweat-drop*. _'W-wait! He can hear me?!' _I gasped, I didn't think he'd hear my question or answer me. "Well I'm Zara... I'm sorry about what happened! If I told you sooner you won't have gotten poisoned!" I exclaimed he looked at me.

"Zain" he repeated. "No! Zara! Z-A-R-A! That's my name don't mix it up or else... Oops sorry! Just don't mess it up." I told him. "Zara! Zara I got don't kill me!" he exclaimed. I actually had a force of power around me making me look scary. "Heh... Good... But I can't hurt you I'm-" I started!

"Are you a goest or something?" he asked seeing that I was floating. "Um yes but no at the same time… I'm not dead, unlike how you almost died, getting cut by a poison dagger." I exclaimed.

"Really?" he muttered. "Yes but no normal poison either it was from the underworld it can kill anything... Except me since I can neutralize any kind of ailments including for others." I told him blushing saying that, he gave a confused look at me. "It's so booorrrrring like this! My grandfather won't let me leave the room all because he knows that I'm weak like this... But few can see me like this! He so mean! Natsu! Maybe if you wouldn't mind... There's one exception to the rule and that is I had to watch you to make sure there was no side effect to the cure that I made to get ride of the effects of the poison that it many have done and heal." I exclaimed giving him puppy dog eyes which I'd say and my friends agreed the I did quite well.

_'I think begin able to see me is a side effect?' _I muttered, but wasn't sure since I had use my blood to save his life the side effects are weird. I was getting really excited my hair was prickling. _'Calm down I can't let myself get so excited, that I forget to keep my I guess true appearance hidden.' _I sighed at the fact that I can't even show what I really look like to people.

"Fine!" he sighed finally caving my wolf-dog features came out an my tail started to wag. "Yea! I get to leave! Thanks Natsu I owe you, I didn't want to be stuck in here!" I exclaimed he saw my tail and other wolf-dog features that I had, I looked behind where he was looking. _'Of course!'_ I groaned.

"I have a question what's up with the on an off with the tail and that?" he asked I laughed put in my fingers together. "W-well um... It's... Ah... Kind of what I meant by monster… For no reason I can change between this human and a pointed human features since birth… Apparently." I muttered my ear and tail kind of drooped down afraid of what he'll say.

_'I'm going to be shunned again, by the people here.' _I muttered. "That's cool you look cool, and I guess other's would think cute too!" he exclaimed I blushed when he said the cute part. _'I can't remember the last time or if anyone has called me cute before!'_ I gasped he looked at me amazed.

I was actually happy someone wasn't afraid seeing me like this. I smiled and started to laugh. I felt a few tears in my eyes. _'I-i can't believe it...' _I cried.

"Hey don't cry I didn't mean to make you sad!" he exclaimed I giggled. "No I'm happy I've never meet someone besides my home not afraid, others were afraid, so really I've been alone for a long time... So I'm happy someone actually likes me like this!" I sniffed Natsu tried to wipe the tears away. "It not going to work Natsu... I'm a spirit." I laughed but I actually felt his hand. _'What! How?'_ I exclaimed.

"I hate seeing people cry." he muttered I giggle giving him a smile. "I like this place it's different in a good way I can feel the bonds between you guys here, I wish I could have that… like you guys here." I exclaimed. "Why not?" he asked. "I can't... If I get to close... I'll most likely bring your deaths faster… and the fact I probably won't stay long." I sighed I looked down.

"Where'd you get that?!" he huffed crossing his arms. "It my fault you almost died." I muttered. "But you saved me." he told me. "I'll bring worse along, people always go after me." I mumble.

"Jeez we're Fairy Tail mages here-" he exclaimed but I cut him off my ears perked. "Mage's, so this dimension has magic?!" I exclaimed he looked at me confused.

_'Good magic's a thing here! It won't be to hard to keep my powers or the weaker side at times, but at least I won't have to worry about…' _I started then shivered at the thought. _'The 'witch' burnings' I hate those, things… crazy people that believed magic, or someone different should be burned.' _I sighed, shivering think of it since they tried to burn me like about 10 times! Who does that really?!

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm sorry I can't say... The less you know the better... I'm probably going to leave as soon as I can so I shouldn't tell you if we only know each other for less then a day." I sighed.

"Why leave so fast?" he asked another question. _'I'm pretty sure I already said that I was leaving now I got to explain.' _I huffed.

"You have a lot of questions! But I have to even if your mages, I'm a strong mage too and so are the others... And I've heard that there are only a few left after fighting are enemy... Each one ended the same way-" I told him shivered at the thought of what happens!

"Each one of use no matter died by are enemy... Each kill was... Cold blooded... Murder." I told him. "Ugh!" I groaned fell to the ground.

Natsu caught me I held me head. I save I girl starring death in the face not afraid at lest not showing it. She was chained to the old wall two looking at her one with a sword I saw glowing eye in the corner in the shadow. "I'm sorry but you won't get me to be afraid! I foresaw this months ago, I am no longer afraid... But you will regret killing me Flame! I could have saved you two!" she laughed.

I saw she was bleeding but her wounds not closing... I looked in her face she didn't look scared only saddened why…? _'Why was she sad?'_ I wondered. "The blade in your hand... How funny killing me with my own blade the Bleeding blade. The only weapon that stops me fast regeneration ability, and the only sword that would have a chance to kill a demon like me." she chuckled as I saw a tear start to fall from her eye!

"I never though that my own blade was the one that was going to kill me... But I should have know my scar I was given it was from that blade." I heard someone beside me sigh.

I looked over I saw the girl that was strapped to the wall beside me. "I was sad about who was there... I knew him my friend was brainwashed or something! And then Flame was my spy both allies I trusted.. something happened to them that the dime-invaders did! I can't even save him... hither of them…" She sobbed.

What came next was seeing Flame stab her right in the heart I felt the pain in my chest as it ran her through. "Uggghhhh!" I and the girl screamed in unison I could barely open my eyes I saw the girl beside me just like me.

I watched the sword be pulled out, the wall was covered in blood, and the girl went limp. "Let her lose, Gale!" Flame huffed. She fell to the floor Flame left well Gale stayed The journal fell out of my pocket.

"My journal you have it!" she exclaimed I nodded but besides that I couldn't move. "Good you'll need it." she told me I still couldn't see her face but I watch to the end.

Gale fell to the ground something happened his fine met changed. He picked her up the glowing eyes came out it was a cat then Aria appeared. He could talk I her his cat talked too I felt like I remembered him but it just wouldn't come to focus.

He took her to another place I saw another come out from no where I saw both of them crying. "Master Leaf!" I gasped. She was placed down I watched as her breathing slowed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, why did you appear only when... I started to die! I missed you why didn't you tell me! I wish it didn't end like this!" she sobbed. "Don't we could save you!" he answered she shook her head!

I could see the sadness in his eye's but it was glossed over like mine with a mist of mystery. _'She knows him, and he feels like he knows he I know that feeling' _I sighed. It was hard to see them, with him not being able remember.

"I knew about my death a long time ago I'm dying... I'm sorry that I never answered you back then... You were my first friend! I never forgot you once I missed you and you brother, and my siblings so much! Don't worry I won't be alone I'll be with Milo... I just wish I could have had one more day with you." she coughed giving a small smile coughing up blood.

I looked at her like she was dead but she was just holding on. "Who are you" Leaf asked? He answered but I couldn't heard so many things were missing, I could see that blood was dripping off the table from the girl that dying, after his unheard answer she died.

The thing I heard, "I remember my name…" That is what I heard before it went dark."I died that day, I was worried for the 8 normal people that I gave the dimensional's power to but they've done well." she exclaimed.

I saw her give a smile even with the pain it was like a mirror. "Don't let life slip from you." she smiled I saw her hair move I though I saw the mark on her shoulder, then she turned around.

"Life is something great done let it hold you back." she laughed. "Wait your Iris!?" I asked yelling a little.

"Yeah! I'm Za- I mean Iris… but I'll give you an official code name, instead of wolf-dog, it's too giving… your Arcus the roman equivalent to Iris… see you later Zara Wolf-dog Arcus! Please save my allies." she huffed, and everything became bright.

I opened my eyes I was in the place I was sweating I head a major headache. "Ugh!" I groaned putting my had where my heart is. _'It was so real I can still feel the pain... This is the second time I've seen this now… she's told me the same thing too... why?'_ I groaned Natsu looked at me a little shocked.

"Sorry I'm fine now." I told him. He just started in my eyes *stare* it started to scare me. "Your lying!" he told me I frozen up. "Um... Um...… Fine I'm lying! But I've had it happen to me before! It so real this time it was triggered from telling you about how they get murder. I don't know who but I saw a girl get killed the one who wrote the journal of mine." I exclaimed showing him.

"She was run trough, on her shoulder before I heard, and what I saw was her being run right through the heart... I could feel it the metal so thought the pain the coldness of death! I never felt that before... Ugh.. It was hard to bare, I saw her die! The scary part she wasn't afraid she new what was going to happen... And was sad for her friends to her death not herself... She said that se saw her death long before it came." I explained.

"I feel sad for her." I told him. "Whys that?" he asked. "The one that she was really sad for was take by my enemy... And watched her die… and he couldn't remember her I know the look… He got out to see her death. She was looking for him for a long time till to death finding out it was him her ally taken but not even able to remember! They loved each other I could see it... And he had to watch her die not by his hands that her death was caused." I sniffed. He pulled me it to a hug I looked at him.

"Your crying again, I already told you I don't like to see people cry!" he told me I stayed like that. I was in quite a lot of pain I don't get why of what level but it killed.

"I'm sorry about this Natsu." I muttered he was still holding me I was blushing a little. "I'm here for any of my friends." he told me. _'Friend?! I'm a friend!' _I gasped.

"You think of me as a friend really but I caused so much trouble for you guys, I know you think it's cool but I'm a monster..." I muttered twirling my hair nerviously of what he'll say.

He hit the top of my head. "Yes your a friend stupid! I can tell that your, different then you actually show, in you eyes there's kindness, caring, fear, courage, and there shrouded in many mystery ways." he told me I didn't believe that he really knew that. "In what ways?" I asked. "Who you are, your past, what you do... But I also see some kind I pain." he told me. "Spot on!" I muttered pulling my knees in.

"Hmm at lest you admit it! Lucy never does." he exclaimed I giggled. "Natsu your funny... Are you trying to cheer me up?" I chuckled. "Yeah, I just hate see I friends sad or hurt." he exclaimed. "Thanks... Your a great friend." I told him he was giving me a goofy grin.

"You know not many people can do that... Read someone's feelings and my no less I've learned to hide them more then others can." I laughed. "Why do you do that?" he asked looking at me.

"I need to I can't show weakness not saying emotions is a weakness but it is in a fight were you can tell someone's moves from there emotion's... My job... My secret job so many things happen but I have to to hid my own pain. All of us do it... Me, Leaf, and Aria that is we've lost... Many time's but only a battle not what we protect but a lot." I sighed.

"What have you lost?" he asked. "A lot more than anyone... I'm sure this 'job' is because of it! It just a feeling... But I can't give up or all will end." I answered.

"Thanks... I just after seeing that I don't get why I saw it... Or why I felt the blade pierce me at the time it piece the girl shackled to the wall." I sighed he looked surprised at that last part.

I got up after Natsu let me go. "I guess it would be good to kept people around that can cheer you up! I've been lost for a long time not often brighten up... Thanks! You at lest gave me some hope Natsu, I was run'n out!" I exclaimed.

_'He's a interesting and nice person. I've never met someone like this before.'_ I exclaimed I floated up in the air close to Natsu. _'I've never met someone who like's me for my before! He's not afraid of me like this he like's it maybe I'll show him my other forms when I get back in my body I can't change into them as easy though!'_ I mumbled as Natsu opened the door I was behind him!

I want are with Natsu floating above him. My grandfather saw me out of the room and want over to me I went behind Natsu. _'Grandfather is scary when he's mad.'_ I muttered

"It told you to stay there!" he huffed at me crossing his arms. "Actually you told her to look after me." Natsu told him. He was shocked that Natsu knew what he told me and he glared at me. _'I'm not using magic he can actually see me!' _I exclaimed.

_'What how?'_ he asked. _'I'm guess cure it the reason' _I answered him. I could use telepathy to talk others. _'I can't believe someone actually talked back to him!'_ I gasped holding onto Natsu's arm looking out from behind him.

"Come out behind him before Leaf get angry!" Aria exclaimed she was behind him. "Master Leaf is scary when he gets mad." I whispered I notice I started to dig my claws into Natsu's arm. "Oops sorry Natsu!" I exclaimed letting go. "Master Leaf?" Natsu asked.

"Yes she is my student along with my granddaughter." he exclaimed. "He... Was the first you can't get any better then training with him... He takes few students I'm the only one recently." I answered.

I saw that Leaf wasn't to happy and saw that his power started to reacted from his anger. "Look out!" I exclaimed I pushed Natsu out of the way as I countered his attack.

"Stupid! Your just lucky that you can use magic like this!" he huffed I shook my hand. "Your the one that's stupid letting that happened! I know well enough when you get like that your power isn't under control!" I growled as I help him up.

"How can't he touch you?! Your a spirit right now?" Aria asked a Natsu got to his feet. "I don't know... Maybe the cure?" I exclaimed.

"Maybe... Then that means!" Leaf exclaimed. "You made something that let's people see spirits without you magic!" Aria exclaimed I sighed an hung my head.

"My magic you took it down yes?" I asked. "Yes they would think your dead seeing you being a spirit for the time being, hanging around like that!" Leaf huffed.

The others have been looking over here. "What's going on over there?" I heard whispers. "A fight broke out between that old guy and Natsu and it seem like something happen." whispers went on. "Sorry I caused something again." I sighed.

"It's alright." Natsu told me giving me a grin. "If I didn't that use the cure none of this would have happen at all!" I muttered looking at the ground. _'I keep screwing up! I'm just a failure... But I guess I didn't mess up to much Natsu at lest isn't dead! that's something I didn't mess up.'_ I exclaimed I felt a hand on my head. "Don't beet yourself up just look forward." Natsu told me making me smile.

Leaf took me to the guild master's office who's name I still don't know. "So why are you here?" he asked Leaf. I cast the spell it makes it so only people I want to see me.

"Sir I wanted to personally say that I'm sorry about all this, the attack, and the poison dagger I will take the responsibility for this!" I exclaimed doing my bow.

"So your up?" he asked looking at me. "Not really." Aria laughed. "What do you mean by that?" he asked I pointed to the only necklace on me it was the star necklace.

"I'm still out down there my physical body is still trying to detoxify me. But this necklace when my physical form I can't use I become a free moving spirt, like this… anyways Natsu is fine, and up, but I'm very sorry that happened." I exclaimed but I think I confused him.

"She meant is that the necklace on her neck can let her move with out a physical form, it is a sacred item that is from one of are goddess!" Leaf explained. "Hmm... You have a lot of odd items with you." he sighed as he went back to his desk.

"Yes well you haven't seen anything until you've seen the gate or the realm between... That is something." I exclaimed! "So what are you going to do well you wait?" he asked me as I started to float up in the sky I looked at him.

"I have to stay here until I can return to my physical form... But after that I'm probably going to stay around I'm sure that if Flame does send someone they will come here if, I won't be any trouble will I?" I asked. "No it's fine!" he exclaimed.

"I'll help out here! I can't go anywhere else. We don't have anywhere to stay." I exclaimed. "Certainly we would love to have more pretty girls here." he exclaimed.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed I bowed. "You could join are guild." he told me I looked at him. "I'm not sure... But I'll think about it! And I promise if I want to join any guilds in this dimension this is my first choice and the one I will join alright!" I exclaimed with a wink.

I left the masters office. "What are we gong to do" Leaf asked me. "I'm sure that if Flame truly going to send people that it will be here, or the lest until the barrier is gone..." I stopped I saw a image different. _'A vision why now?'_ I exclaimed I saw what it wanted me to do.

"We have to stay!" I exclaimed holding my head when I get visions I get little headache unlike what happened earlier. "I saw something of the future there... That's why." I huffed! "Don't read my mind!" They both exclaimed I stuck my tongue out at them and went in the air and fly around without wings (I was floating that's what I mean). "Hehe I'm not going to let me get me!" I laughed.

I saw Natsu looking up at me I wave to him giving him a grin he smiled back then I ran into a pole. "Ow!" I yelped sliding down the pole then fell to the ground.

"That must have hurt!" Natsu muttered looking at me "I'm good I'm still alive!" I exclaimed putting a thumbs up I heard him chuckle.

I pouted then saw my tail wagging at me and grind I shot up and started to chase my tail. "I will get you to today tail I swear it!" I growled going around in circles trying to grab my tail. I heard my friends start to laugh for my silly antics.

_'I don't want to think of it… but I can entertaintian at lest!' _I huffed. I stopped about when I was so dizzy I fell to the ground. "Ugh... That was not smart doing that for 3 minutes." I groaned trying to get my bearings.

"I feel drunk" I whimpered. "I'll let them see you now" Leaf sighed and cast the spell. Natsu went over to me. "You shouldn't have do that for that long then!" he laughed helping me up.

"Well I made you laugh right?!" I asked. "Hey when did she get there?" the blond asked. "She's been here for awhile Lucy." Natsu told her looking at his friend I chuckled. "Natsu it told you unless a spell was cast you, and my fellow 'workers' can only see me!" I told him has he help me stand.

"Nope." I yelped and my legs gave out Lucy tried to grab me but her hands just passed through me.

"What?" she exclaimed as I was on the ground. "I guess I'm not ready to stand yet." I laughing Natsu an Lucy were confused why I went through her.

"Why did that happened?" she asked. "I'm a spirit that's why!" I exclaimed scratching my head. "Wait does that mean your dead?!" Lucy exclaimed I waved my hands.

"No my necklace allow and forces me at times." I exclaimed this time using Natsu as crutch to keep me up. "Why can Natsu touch you like as a spirit?" she asked seeing him actually help me to a table. "My cure I messed up probably giving him the ability to, it was by accented really! It was by accident but I promise you that it was all by accident that any of this happened!" I exclaimed, half lying since they didn't know how bad it gotten.

"Truth is she supposed to stop the problems, hehe n-not start them." Aria laughed as a dog once again I glared at her. "If I wasn't dizzy I would kill you right know Aria!" I grumbled holding my head.

I pulled out the journal I could never leave it no matter how angry I got with the thing I had to just keep it with me. "What's up with that journal, anyways?" Natsu asked he was looking over my shoulder.

"Oh well I'm not really sure but grandfather gave it to me not long ago, he never said the reason, but it has an assortment of things at the time before I got it, I've used it like the last person but it was a journal it has drawings, like the of the people I need to find. Also pictures old ones, and a couple of him." I exclaimed looking blushing a little showing I saw a girls look and from there expressions they like what they saw.

"He's cute I'll say that." Lucy exclaimed looking at the journal. "I don't know why but I feel like I know him?" I muttered holding my head. "Why compared to the pages before these are quite blank." Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes, maybe I'll tell you why one day but not yet." I sighed. Giving her and Natsu a grin picking up my journal.

"I got to keep you guys safe from knowing everything about me… maybe one day I'll tell you more about me, maybe I'll get to show you some cool things too!" I sighed Aria fallowed behind Leaf properly said good-bye.

"So what are we going to do. It's unlike you to stay, and we can't stay here!" Leaf exclaimed I stopped in my tracks. _'Agh! I still didn't think of sleeping wise after I'm back to normal! And for Leaf and Aria as well! What am I going to do!'_ I exclaimed.

* * *

**Zara: Okay Arcin the chapters done know tell us whats wrong?!**

**Arcin: Fine. I'm just a little frustrated, and stressed, I haven't got much time to clam down I guess, and well, in high school I'm in the band and play the flute and this one part in a song is really hard, and I've been working on it but I still can't get it! I was one of 3 people that couldn't an it made me feel a little singled out.**

**Natsu not fallowing this at all just staring at the computer **

**Zara: Oh it's alright, just try your best Arcin, you can't let it get to you!**

**Arcin: I-i know it's just that even though I've been working on it I still can't get it.**

**Natsu grins and lights his hand on fire.**

**Arcin: Natsu? What are you doing?**

**Natsu: Nothing!**

**As he touches my wooden chair.**

**Arcin: Zara! get the fire extinguisher! Now I got another thing to be sad about!**

**Zara runs out of the room, and I grabbed my textbook.**

**Arcin: Natsu you idiot! Don't sent things that aren't yours on fire!**

**Arcin chasing after around the room hitting him with her textbook**

**Natsu: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**Zara runs back in the room. **

**Zara: Arcin! Take it.**

**Giving her the Fire extinguisher.**

**Arcin: Eeek!**

**Spraying it where it was on fire and Natsu in the process. **

**Natsu: Hey!**

**Arcin: You sent my room on fire your punishment is not done!**

**Arcin chase Natsu around again. **

**Zara: I hopped you like this last chapter… eek! Hey watch it!**

**Natsu: Zara help me.**

**Zara: No way, she's deadly when you get her mad enough to chase you around with a text book.**

**Natsu: What?!**

**Zara: Leaf was knocked out for making a comment to her after a really bad day.**

**Leaf: Don't even bring me into this!**

**Arcin: Any ways, please review, hopefully it won't be as bad next time as in sad, and that I'll be in a better mood.**

**Natsu: Don't kill me I won't set your room on fire again.**

**Arcin: We'll see.**

**FYI I'm not really like that I just thought you'd want something funny! See you again in chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2 Finding out thy enemies plans

**Arcin: Finally I'm finish that project!**

**Aria: You mean the one that took a few days to do?**

**Arcin: That's the one! I just hope the teacher see's it or I am going to lose it, spending 2 days to put a it up and it didn't go, after spending hours on en-**

**Aria: Wo wo calm down! Your getting red in the face like when you see that boy you like- **

**Arcin: Don't you dare!**

**Arcin's face turning red think of the boy. Zara walks in.**

**Zara: Oh there you are Aria… Is Arcin think of that boy again?**

**Arcin: S-shut up!**

**Now a bright shade of red Arcin is freaking out. Happy comes flying in.**

**Happy: You llliiikkee him!**

**Arcin continue to turn red. **

**Arcin: You cat! I'm going to get you.**

**Arcin starts to chase Happy around, Zara was on the ground laughing so hard you'd think she's dying.**

**Aria: I-i guess I'll do the intro. Arcin Enroth does not own Fairy Tail, nor any of it's character. She only's own her own character's now onto chapter 2.**

* * *

**Finding out thy enemies plans**

** Chapter 2;**

(Zara's POV)

"Did you forget that you can turn completely sprit already!" I huffed smacking my head. "Oh yeah that's right! I'm so used to sprit I forgot I wasn't like that at this moment!" he laughed I smacked my head with my hand again.

"What about me?" Aria asked, She was at my feet looking up at me. "Your a dog that uses a pendent to talk to other humans beside me and Leaf, and can change forms... If I'm right I don't think they'ed care for a dog, but you can turn invisible can't you with on of the charms can you not?" I sighed. "Yeah! What about it?" she exclaimed.

_'I wonder sometimes if these 2 are stupid, dense, or just plain forgetful!'_ I muttered shaking my head side to side. "Meaning your fine if they sent you out you can turn invisible and come back in." I told her.

I went to the infirmary with Leaf and Aria. "Why were you clinging on to the boy you know it's a rule that were's not allowed to date non-crosser anymore!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I know it's just, Natsu is so nice, sweet, and kind to me he actually like me like this!" I exclaimed. "Wow haven't seen one like that before! He's a keeper!" Aria exclaimed. "Not helping the fact Aria!" Leaf growled.

"You now I've have had trouble making some friends, and he was the only other person besides you to that I let actually come close. He's kind to his friends, I can feel it so I can't help it! I what to be friends with him and his friend Lucy they different then others I've met!" I exclaimed.

"Be careful you know that just talking with us could put them on the capture/kill list." Leaf told me tail wagging. "I promise this I won't put them in danger an do all in my power to insure that they will not be in danger by me." I exclaimed I quickly made a potion that will allow Lucy to see, hear, and maybe touch, spirits when wanted by the spirits (i.e. myself and Leaf and invisible Aria's like Natsu because of my potion he got my power of sight of that kind) but I have to want me to be seen by her which will be most of the time anyways but I can't actually make the one that allows to see all sprits yet... I'm actually not even sure how.

It been a week an a half and I'm still stuck like this I got Happy Natsu's blue cat and Lucy to have a drop of the potion I made. I've help out by organizing, inventory, and putting up the job requests. I actually became good friends with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy over the time that I've been stuck like this.

I was putting something up on the board while Aria was asleep on the counter top. "Zara I haven't seen Leaf for a while do you now where he is?" Mira asked. I sat on the counter beside her searching my head. "Yeah... But he's really pissed with what's happened." I sniffed just thinking what he could be doing. "He's most likely keeping guard." I told her shivering at the thought.

"Why is he mad at what happened? Wait what actually happened?" she asked. "Well that is... He's angered that it's taking so long for the poison I leave my body... But I had a feeling it was going to happen! Compared to the attempts before there was 10x more of underworld on it! Natsu was lucky he lasted as long as he did! A demon would have died 30 seconds after it touched! But besides that he doesn't like my choice of staying in the area." I sighed. "Whys that?" she asked as I started to float in the air drinking my tea.

"My job I'm constantly put my and other's around me in danger, and I'm often looked for and the longer we stay in one place... The large the chance of being attacked, eventually causing here in the after shock... It's not that he hates anyone here but worried and what's to keep me and others safe." I told her frowning at the thought.

"Really he doesn't show it!?" Mira exclaimed. "Well he has reasons... Beside the fact of emotions getting in the way of battle... He told me that he saw the ending of his world and the beginning of new ones, all the people he once knew are dead but my grandmother! He doesn't show it with facile expressions... He shows it I his eye'a and by his actions! He never opens up in public... He's actually quite funny... Heh... I guess I could say my grandfather is a little only a little like Natsu." I laughed looking down at her tail wagging as I was feeling my ears.

"Why would you say that?" she asked. "They are both kind, funny, and caring... But Leaf doesn't show much and he is very quick thinking and wise, I haven't seen Natsu battle before but Leaf will make the hard decisions that are hard to make... He learned that sometimes it's no choice! He's master of weapons, hand to hand, magic spells, spiritual, healing he teaches me all kinds of things but he can't when I'm like this... Also he's a bit of a pervert." I sighed. "Have you had to make any hard choices?" Levy a blue hair girl asked me she must have been listening.

"Y-yes I have... I had a friend or ally. I had to stop them! They were rampaging I wanted to stop them I tried everything I looked into his eye's... He told me to... Kill him I argued with him but he told me that there was no choice his spirit cried for help he wanted to die. I went back an got ready and got my guns... He yelled for me to fire I cried after I fired. I went over to him his dying body he was a friend that I brought from home and I had to kill him... I killed my friend Rease!

He knew what was going to happen and still pleaded me to kill him but I knew I had to do it... He was cursed I found out a looked for something to lift it... All meant his death but as soon as I got close what I though of finding it was to late there was a limit of when he would be stuck like that a large rampaging demon, is what he became not anything you've seen... He had no control any more! He didn't want to.

I even found the witch an she couldn't lift it even with my treats she told use that, each night he will become the beast and in 7 days he will never be human again for ever destroying anything it goes past! On the last day I tried what I thought could lift it but it didn't work... He didn't want tone stuck like that so he wanted his friend to kill him!" I cried nose running. I pulled out my journal and opened it to a page.

"This was the last night." I exclaimed showing them it took 2 pages. It had horns a devil's tail, giant bat wings, large pointed ears, sharp teeth spins large claws, and rough skin. "He destroyed almost an entire content!" I told them. "Oh that is scary!" Levy exclaimed. "What's worse is the drawing doesn't even grasps the depth of terror that it really was." I sighed.

I could help but be sad... Holding my legs close. "I'm going of to think... Tell Aria when she wakes up." I sighed putting the glass down. I walked out the doors. _'I can't be seen by anyone in town it seems.'_ I exclaimed. I went around and listened. "What are we going to do with Zara?" I heard mumbles. "We'll use her capture her to get money and when we get the ransom money we'll kill her!" they laughed.

"Damn why won't these people leave me alone." I spat. "We'll go after her tonight, she's in that large building's infirmary in his place." the man laughed.

My tail prickled at the conversation I hate people like to use or try to use me for ransom often. I hate it, I heard the only reason some can follow me around is from a invention that opens a portal.

"My job... And my life are just the worst! In both of them I'm hunted" I muttered! I went to the sky as put in my headphones to listen to music. _'I wish I could get my items in my storage system like this I really want my guitar! I could write a song.'_ I huffed. There's an item it is the ultimate tool, it holds many and anything.

On a pervious job of mine I had to become musicians. It was me, Jade, Aria, and Rease were a band we got what we needed but I loved to sing play! My stage name was the wolf-dog demon, my 'costume' was me with my demon look, are 'costumes' where are when we have the animal features.

I made are that every-time we played thing we had ear plugs that made sure we didn't lose are hearing. I was called demon for the looks but also my playing! I could play all the instrument we played, of course I practice the songs but still... Well I love playing either way!

I went over to Fairy tail it raced thought the door "Maaassssstttteeeerrrr Llleeeeaaaaaffffff!" I screamed flying through I the infirmary. "Zara?! What's wrong?" he asked. "Well I went outside and over heard some people talking! Grandpa there after me again! They said of using me for ransom why?" I exclaimed!

"Grrr that stupid invention! Your never safe since then besides the normal... We have to make sure these people don't find out! We can take care of it yourself but you need to start meditating to force yourself to wake up now!" he told me. "B-but you know it's not good the more-" I was cut off.

"I know... But there's no choice well get it... And I know it hurts." he told me. "Yes... I just wish that wouldn't happen." I sighed. "Master Leaf please insure I'm not disturb, and protected you know I be come visible! Heh... The only plus is my power with the necklace grows... Even if the affects of forced wake up are temporary it sure is a mean price." I puffed as I crossed my legs.

"Yes... Will do Zara." he answered as he closed the door. I started the procedure to force myself back.

(Natsu's POV)

I was eating with Happy when I heard someone yelling coming in "Maaassssstttteeeerrrr Llleeeeaaaaaffffff!" they yelled and flew past me. _'That girl... Um... Zayn... No... Zaya... No... Zara that it! What up with her?'_ I wondered. I looked around it looked like no one noticed her even though I heard her loud an clear!

_'Wait that's right I remember her telling me something why! Oh yeah... That poison dagger... Lucy told me what happened. How she have to save... I guess she would be nervous... After kissing me to talk to me a guy she recently meet… No off topic! Something must have happened!'_ I exclaimed. I went to the infirmary and hear her conversations but not much though.

What I got was someone's going to attack her she didn't want to worry us, and they're a way for her to wake up. _'Why haven't they used it originally?'_ I muttered. "Listening to other peoples conversation are you Natsu?!" I heard I froze I was listening to the conversation so hard I didn't notice her.

"Lucy! Shh! I want to hear this!" I whispered Happy flew over to me. "It must be that girl again!" Happy snickered.

"Why are you so interested in her anyways? Everyone else is but you must know something more then us about her?!" Lucy asked. "Yes and no! I know more but just little. She's keeping something large from us! She told me she's taught to hide feelings... That they are always in pain or sad." I told them.

"True but why would you what to know! I'm sure she told you the deeper you get into this... The more you learn about us the worst off you are." _he_ laughed behind me. "Where her friends!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Humph... You may be friend it the fact is that unless she know's she can't tell you anything else! And if I had my way we would be gone." he laughed! I turned around and saw Leaf behind us, we where busted.

"What is with you." I muttered it happened in a flash he was right at me. "You don't get the thing we've went through we may not show it but inside we're as alone, in pain! You've never seen anything until you see a love one killed in front of you, a friend, or Allie! We've seen it before!" he growled then let me go.

"I only stand you for my granddaughter's sake I know she's told you this... But even through I've lost many... I would say what Zara's lost is worst! She needs friend but se can't have friends with out them possibly dying! Are life is a joke! But we stay alive for clueless people because they can't do anything!" Leaf growled I saw Lucy was afraid of the man I saw her trebling so I pushed her behind me.

"Leaf get back of we have a job to do." someone huffed this one I knew was coming. The Dog came up the stairs during mine and Leafs argument

"You shouldn't bother them just get back we need to make sure that she's ready!" Aria exclaimed. _'What is with these people?!'_ I wondered after that.

(Lucy's POV)

I never knew that they were protective over her! Why is that?! Why do they feel so sorry Zara! She seem so happy going around with us.

I started to go home after that balancing of the liege. "Be careful!" I heard someone called Plue was beside me. "Plue I wonder know that girl is thinking about it! That girl she doesn't seem bad but why does she stay away saying that she would put everyone in danger?" I asked. "Pu-puun" Plue answered. I got home and like normal found Natsu on my bed.

"Get out." I screamed kicking him. "Hun?! Natsu?!" I asked him. "I don't like what I heard coming over here." he mumbled. "What?" I asked

"I hear something I didn't like at all!" he answered me. Happy didn't like it either I could tell. he was almost as quite as Natsu! "I heard 'will use Zara! Well take her tonight take her by storm but I'll go first' is what I heard!" he told me! I was shocked -at that fact. "What do they want with her?" I asked.

"I don't know but they didn't have scent like here similar to Zara's as in the unknown!" he told me. "What are we going to do?" I exclaimed! "We'll protect Zara! She may not be part of the guild but Natsu still owe's her his... Hehe... Life! And she's are friend!" Happy exclaimed!

We decided that we would help we don't know how many there are. So we can't let then take all of them on alone! "Natsu make sure not to go over board! It's are guild we're at this time!" I told him!

I raced off afraid for a new friend. Hopping that we won't be late. Wanting to protect the new friend that gets the interest of so many who all want to kill her.

(Happy's POV)

I looked at Natsu in confusion as we left Lucy's. He wasn't telling Lucy the whole thing. I don't really get why not though.

_Flashback_

We were going over to Lucy's like always when Natsu all of a sudden stopped. "Natsu what are you doing!?" I wined. "Shh!" he hushed me.

I saw him get mad, angry he was burning. "Why?" I heard him muttered. He grabbed my quickly and move as 3 daggers appeared wear we once were!

"Natsu what did you hear?" I whispered. "The girl that's staying at the guild." he started I nodded! "They're planing to kidnap her use get for ransom! But apparently after they get the reason they're going… to kill her!" he told me.

_Flashback over_

I couldn't believe this Natsu worried about someone this much! Besides me, Lucy, and the other guild members, he's never done this to some outs side of the guild! Does he like this girl or... Did her see something in this girl?! What could it be!? I noticed it was almost night I started to wonder if we would make it in time to stop the attack!

"Happy what are you doing?" Natsu asked me. "Nothing Natsu!" I answered. Natsu left me with Lucy. "Happy I could tell your thinking of something! What is it!" Lucy huffed. "Maybe I was but I'm not telling you Lushi!" I laughed. "My bet it was probably something about fish." Lucy muttered.

I wonder if I'll fine out what the answer is... Maybe not! Knowing Natsu its probably something stupid! But still... I can't help but ask myself what it could be that he's thinking about its so hard sometimes!

* * *

**Arcin was holding Happy's tail, and pulling the leash on Aria**

**Aria: Come on Arcin why do you have to do this**

**Happy: Let go of my tail!**

**Arcin: You are being punished! **

**Aria &amp; Happy: What?!**

**Arcin: With a bath!**

**She pulls off the robe she was warring you see her warring a bikini underneath and goes into the nice steaming hot bath tub.**

**Aria: Yeah!**

**Happy: What?!**

**Happy was confused what was going on here, and was not following at all what was happening.**

**Aria: The bath is the fun part what come's after not so much. **

**Happy: What come's after. **

**Arcin: not too much just you getting fancied up…**

**Arcin puts here face under the water and grins (evilly) her thoughts**

**Arcin (thinking): This is what they get for making me so nervous and fluster, just to get a laugh. **

**They have fun in the bath tub holding Happy close. putting in fur softening shampoo, and conditioner. And pulls out a container of wash out hair dye after doing his fur.**

**Time skip~3 hours later**

**Aria and Happy wake up from a nap they don't remember taking.**

**Arcin: This is my pre-breed animals, Aria and Happy.**

**Some random person: Ok then your next for the pedigree pet show. **

**Aria: What?! Come on!**

**Happy: W-why is my fur…**

**On stage the Fairy Tailer's were in the audience since Arcin told them she's in the show. Along with Leaf and Zara who were hiding there laughs, knowing what was going to happen.**

**Arcin walks on stage with Aria and Happy.**

**Natsu: Um?! Why's Happy's fur black.**

**That's when Zara couldn't hold her laughter any more and burst out.**

**Happy: What?!**

**Arcin: Don't worry I can wash it out now lets finish the show!**

**Arcin leaves the stage pulling Aria who was pleading for help, and Happy upset about his blue fur that is know black.**

**I hopped you liked it please review. See you again in chapter 3! Arcin :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Attack on the full moon…

**Arcin: Natsu come over here!**

**Nastu: What is it? Am I getting hit by a book or did you dye happy again?**

**Arcin: … Neither I need you to sit on this suit case with everyone else.**

**You see Leaf, Aria, Zara, Lucy Happy, Gray, Mira, and Master Makorov (don't know If I spelled his name right that's why i only put in the master), where sitting on a suit case.**

**Mira: What's this for any ways. **

**Arcin: I'll tell you later Mira why not you do the intro today?**

**Mira: Sure! Arcin Enroth own nothing, but her own characters and story line of Fairy Tail she does not own Fairy Tail. Now onto chapter 3!**

* * *

**Attack on the full moon…**

**Chapter 3**

(Zara's POV)

It's late at night the moon was high my eyes were closed. _'A full moon how fitting.'_ I laughed. I was closed to finish the retrial. I heard glass shatter I tensed up but I couldn't stop, not yet.

"What was that" I heard Aria exclaimed! I hated this sitting here just waiting to reawaken!

"Get in the infirmary quickly." Leaf exclaimed. "Remember to stay way from her after she's done!" Leaf reminded Aria.

I could feel the change of Aria's form. _'She's turned wolf Hun... She's getting real about this!'_ I exclaimed. "I'll protect you I promise." Aria whispered in my ear.

I heard windows crash they came for me! "Za-ra where are you?!" some laughed! "We've come to take you!" others laughed. "You will not touch her" Leaf growled, I heard clash of metal.

I hated sitting and waiting to fight it was hard to tell where they were! "Aaahhooooow!" Aria howled as she attacked someone getting to closed It was loud and seemingly endless. "I'm not sure how we'll hold them off Aria! These too many left! were strong but they keep coming!" Leaf exclaimed. "We can't give up!" she told him.

"Gate of the raging bull! Taurus." Lucy yelled. "Oh who's this lovely lady!" I heard swooned. "Taurus we're protecting the girl there be good!" she growled. "Alright sweat body!" he answered.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" I heard Natsu call. "Hey you alright?!" Natsu asked me. "She's fine, she can hear you just can't answer." Leaf exclaimed.

"Hahaha! We got who we're looking for we've won!" a man laughed. _'Now!'_ I exclaimed as my eyes shot open. "You sure about that!?" I growled I stepped in front. "Stay behind I'd rather you not get hit!" I snickered.

"Howl of the flame wolf, enemy burner!" I howled after is said that the room had pillars of fire blasting up from the grind, I quickly put a barrier around us when there was a burst of fire. Like I though the big leader wasn't going to die that fast. But he called followers!

"I'm not alone we have 3 others after me!" he exclaimed. "Really how kind for you to tell me. How long do you bet it will take me?!" I laughed power coming off me Aria and Leaf know to stay way when I'm like this, the man just looked at me.

"I don't know maybe just enough time for you to clean this place up." Leaf laughed, Aria shoved Leaf. "No way I'd say less than that! Master Zara isn't that weak and they've just done enough to tick her off too." Aria snicker. "True when Zara is mad you don't know what will happen!" Leaf laughed nervously.

"Wait Zara?! Then who's this!" he exclaimed. "Oh that's me! But this is me too. I'm a spirit that, you should not tick off." I huffed happily at his confusion.

I disappeared and appeared behind him. "I'm strong either way!" I laughed. _'I'll stall him for now! I hope you get what I'm doing they should get ready soon!'_ I sighed as I went into the main hall, as they fallowed me, out there. "Come on let me fight too!" Natsu growled. "Don't get into this she's angered at the moment and she's hard to predicted like this." Leaf told them.

"Leaf! Aria! Keep them safe... This will take a bit!" I huffed. Turned around looking at them, my ear twitched I could hear slicing air. "Zara look out!" Lucy yelled. "Don't worry the dagger would past through her… right!" Happy exclaimed. I turned around I saw the dagger, and quickly grabbed it.

My skin was cut by the blade blood dripped down I smirked. "This is going to be interesting!?" I laughed tossing the dagger to the ground. "That was covered in underworld poison and we put even more poison on it then last time!" another exclaimed. I saw the man was holding my physical form by the neck.

"From someone wanted!" he laughed looking at the others. "I'm not wanted in the aspect of law breaking though only for assassins right. The applause you'd get, money, jobs of higher class! Right I'm wanted to be taken out by my enemies!" I laughed.

"We don't care killing someone of your status, is great for us!" he huffed. "The ones who hate my job just out of pure jealousy. I can tell one of you is one, I don't care about you, your to easy to deal!" I shrugged.

Another dagger thrown at me. "Stop it! Why are you stalling!?" she growled at me. "Huff! You finally notice!" I snickered I crossed my arms. "I just wanted things out of the way that's all!" I huffed and sent a bolt of lightning towards them.

The glow around me and my body brightened so I let them get together once again. "I'd hope you would have noticed before it got real! To bad times up! FYI poison doesn't work on sprits." I puffed.

"What! Damn it!" he yelled as he just noticed what was going on now probably from the information on me, though the look was never told or known the name was, and the way you can find me is odd too… but this was there biggest mistake that will most likely end them.

I closed my eyes and I started to disappear fading. "Zara?! What's happening!" Happy asked. "Don't worry just make sure that you stay with Leaf and Aria don't leave them, there protecting you." I grunted holding my right arm were the marking was.

"What do you mean?! Protecting us! From what!" Lucy yelled! "You'll see just stay there I can't let you get caught up I this!" I grind I was in pain. "Arghh!" I screamed in pain.

(Lucy's POV)

She screamed from pain I saw that her the others wanted to help her, but they didn't. "Why won't you let us out!" Natsu yelled.

"We can't! We want to but what else could we do! Nothing the pain she's feeling we can't do anything!" Leaf yelled. "Just sit down and watch." Aria growled at us. _'These people are quite scary!'_ I sighed.

"Natsu! We a sure you she's fine but what happens is nothing that we can control!" Aria sighed. I noticed that Zara's body started to had a faint glow. _'What's happening here'?_ I muttered. I then saw Zara's eye shot open!

(No One's POV)

Zara's eye's shot opened her wolf-dog features appeared and her eyes were dull. "Zara! Your alright?" Natsu and Happy exclaimed! She looked at them then got out of the mans grip.

"Hahaha! You thought you'd kill me! Hahaha!" she laughed and extended her claws baring fangs! "Zara the wolf-dog demon" he laughed.

She just shot a hand out and a blast of dark energy shot out and hit him! She licked her fangs and attacked him. Her attack unpredictable and practically savage! They were afraid of her.

"W-what power!" she stuttered in shock! Zara started to howl she and the people she was fighting was covered in scratches. "I hopped you where stronger for assassins!" she laughed.

There was only the one that broke in the infirmary. The others knock out. "Please I promise not to tell anyone anything!" he pleaded. "You promise?" Leaf exclaimed. "Yes! Yes I promise!" he cried.

"Zara! Stop!" Leaf yelled she turned around an growled. "I'm not listening to you." she howled an attacked the barrier. "You know what happened list time now allow the man to leave or I'll go out there and beat you!" he huffed "Grrrr! Get out of this dimension… Now!" she howled.

He picked up his allies opened a portal an ran. "Hah hah." she panted blood dripping off her claws.

"Zara you got to calm down." Aria told her from behind the barrier. "S-stop r-right t-there! I-I c-can't kill them they... Ugh... Accepted me! I-I c-can't let m-myself k-kill them! N-not a-another friend! S-so stay right there!" she coughed. "What is she talking about it her right?!" Lucy asked. "She's not in control... her instincts are! When this happen it's hard to get herself back in control." Aria explained.

"What do you do?" Happy asked. "Sometime we had to wait out, then also we could knock her out, but we normally hold her until she calmed down is what works most of the time." Leaf answered. "Why not now?" Happy asked. "To hold a barrier against her like that we need both of us!" Aria answered.

"We don't have time for the others are going to be coming soon." Lucy exclaimed. "Natsu where are you going?!" Happy exclaimed as Natsu ran out of the barrier. "Natsu get back here! When Zara's like this no one's and Allie! She is not the same person like this!" Leaf yelled.

He didn't answer and went over to her. She sniffed the air then turned around right to him! She started to growl at him, then slashed at him and scratched him.

She looked at her claws an sniffed the blood on them. Her eyes opened in shock and looked at him. Her eyes turned less dull Aria noticed this an bit Leaf on the ankle and pointed at Zara he nodded.

She didn't move just looked at her claws. He grabbed her and whispered something. "You need I calm down." he whispered, she lick his cut and whimpered but didn't hit him again.

"This is interesting?!" Leaf muttered. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked him. "When Zara's like this... no in general she's very picky of who can touch her, or get very close! Before it was only me, Leaf, and a few family members. She must trust him or something." Aria exclaimed.

She put her hand over his cut. "W-what are you doing?" he asked. She looked at him with a pleading look. It stayed there for a bit them she moved it away the cut was healed. "I cause injury on friend, so I clean an heal." she answered giving a small grin.

She looked at him, and he notice her eyes were dull, and where starting to turn to normal. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "S-stupid I told you to stay! And you didn't listen and got hurt by me. I can't control what happens like that!" she sniffed. "Zara." Leaf and Aria yelled and tackled me to the ground hugging me. "Come on you guys I got to clean this place up! So what did I do this time with my instincts taking over. Besides that last thing." she laughed.

They told her what happened, she was a little embarrassed. "Darn sorry to worry you guys!" she apologized scratching the back of her head the winch and look a her hand. "Shot forgot that I had claws." she sighed blood on them. "Why not change back?" Lucy asked.

"Can't!" she answered as she started to clean the place up with her magic. "What?!" they replied expected Leaf and Aria. "Did you tell them nothing! Or where you wanting me to tell them!" she yelled at the other 2.

(Zara's POV)

"Well I heard about there attack and when I'm a spirt I can really only use magic. So in order to fight them I had to use one of the powers of the necklace to force myself up, but it has draw back... Like crazy amounts of pain, my instincts take over I'm no longer in control of what I do, I only now what's going on after I start to calm down. Then there's the draw back of being stuck like this, over time I'll change back. With this I have five forms this being the 3rd form over time I'll change to form 2 then normal form 1." I explained.

"What do you mean without your powers?" Lucy asked me. "With my powers I have right to other forms." I told her. "Actually like I keep tilling her she has them with out the powers but she's only used them with and her fighting form's! But in her blood line he has human, mage, and also what you see now." Leaf huffed.

"Why are you telling us?" Happy asked. "Your my friends! Also I really don't want you to go around telling others please keep it between us!" I exclaimed. "Sure!" they answered. Leaf and Aria left, I stayed there! "Also I'll tell you a few more secretes I you don't tell anyone in a 2 and a half week time! I can't let people find out about me." I whispered. "Really?" Happy asked I nodded with a smile.

"Zara we have to go! We can't let people see you like this or your likely going to be hunted... Again!" Aria yelled. "I'm coming I just need to grab something!" I yelled back. "Hey if you want to get in touch, call this number... Or go to this address and tell the smith that your looking for someone with the code name Wolf-dog or Arcus they'll help ya' out" I told them giving a pice of paper with a number and a address on it. "I keep this phone on me all the time." I whispered. "Zara! Hurry up we have to go!" Leaf yelled.

"Be quiet old man I has to get something! So cool yourself down." I howled waving good-bye as I ran off after them! I jumped into the air, and wings appeared on my back I few into the air after Leaf and Aria and tackled into them, we laughed Leaf hit me on the head. I held my head fake crying then looked behind me and waved. "Come on let's go find a place in the area you baby!" Leaf huffed picking me up. "Hey I'm no baby! And put me down I'm your granddaughter not one of those girls you hit on." I yelled squirming in his arms I got out of his grasp.

"Come on I know a great place!" I exclaimed. "How?" Aria asked me. "I may have been a spirt but I didn't just stay in one place!" I huffed as we flew off.

Time skip~ 3 minutes later

"Is this really the place?" Aria asked. "Yep! Why don't you like it!" I exclaimed. "It's not that!" Aria sighed. "What is it then!" I exclaimed. "It's a wall Zara that's the problem how are we ping to sleep here! It's a cliff at a beach!" Leaf yelled at me!

"Did you forget!?" I huffed. I turned to the wall force my hand forwarded at the wall then I made a hole in the cliff! "I'm the one the can use all the elements in a few days with both of your help we can make a place to stay in the wall." I told them.

So we started to got started to make a place to stay in the wall in one night we got to solid ground. "Ok we're going to make rooms since Leaf's a bit perverted also it a cave so if someone came in an went this far we'll were changing it wound end to well." I sighed.

I made a place for my room it was large giving at lot of room. "How this for are room Aria?" I asked. "Great now just get the stuff from the d-gear." Aria told me. I grabbed the d-gear and opened it.

The d-gear looks a lot like a phone it works as one with range were ever where ever, but it holds everything I own, can change me into my fight forms, and a lot more!

I had all the bedroom items in there taken out. Carpets, bed, dressers, mirrors, blankets, pillows, chairs, a table and lights... That for some reason work. "How's that?" I asked looking at the room

"Perfect!" she answered and jumped on the bed I opened the dowers and saw clothes I pulled them out an started to change. I changed into a short sleeve shirt, shorts, a scarf that hides the mark on my right arm, and a fight boots.

I went to the main area Leaf was waiting for us. "Took you a while" he huffed. "Sorry I needed to get change." I sighed. "Let's get back to work!" Aria exclaimed me and Leaf nodded.

By the time we were done making the last room which was the kitchen I got the kitchen stuffed out that was in my grandfathers d-gear, it was about 2 days later! "Now all we got to do is to fix up the room that's the main room!" I exclaimed. "But what about people taking the stuff well we're gone." Leaf exclaimed.

"The main room we can put it away the other rooms we could put a giant rock well we're away." I answered. "I guess?" Aria sighed. "If your really worried I can make an illusion, so the hole doesn't look like it's there." I answered.

I put up the illusion then went back inside. "Guys 2 days have past!" I exclaimed. "Yeah I check my d-gear! We should get some sleep." Leaf yawned we nodded in agreement. "This is what happens when we get into something this big!" Aria exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess but it went fast with Leaf's help!" I yawned I pined up a blanket to a door it didn't touch the floor but it will do." I sighed as I moved it out of the way to get in my room. I got changed into pjs and fell into bed. "Good night Aria." I yawned tuning off the lights. "Good night Zara!" she answered. I fell asleep holding a plushy that was in the bed.

Time skip~

The next day early in the morning. I woke up sweat running off my face. I got out of bed and got changed I went to the bathroom washed my face. _'Again! I new it wasn't my imagination... Damn why I have to protect these people from what's coming it will be the end... If I can't I'll have to use that spell.'_ I muttered.

I went to eat but I ate very little, then went to the main room and got a chair and sat down.

I got my guitar in my hand and started to play a few rifts. _'I hate getting to see the future sometimes! It's helpful but scary.'_ I sighed. "Zara why are you up?" I heard someone whisper. "Sorry I got a vision again, I'll just say this dime-invaders everywhere." I sighed! "So what happened?" Leaf asked.

"I-I'm not to sure, but I now that there's an attack that happens!" I exclaimed. "God we never can stay somewhere that these guys don't bother us." he sighed I giggled. "Thanks!" I thanked him he pet my head and ears my tail wagged.

"Now how about you try and change to half human." Leaf told me I got up. "I'll try!" I sighed. After a few minutes I got it done. "Hey look the I changed! It's not taking as long now." I exclaimed. "That's good!" Leaf exclaimed.

I covered the mark on my arm then waited for Aria to get up. "I still hate that I have to hid it!" I huffed. "Well that mark some my believe it's something else." Leaf told me, as I pouted. "Are we going or not I'm already now." Aria exclaimed I put a cloak on over myself then left the cave.

We left are current home... Which is a hole in a cliff. I put the magic up with a second little spell then went to Fairy Tail which was a 5 minute walk. I went to the door and opened them. I saw Mira and went over to her this place was as noisy as ever.

"Um... Could I get a herbal tea with honey?" I asked. "Why are you asking for that it's a bar, not a restaurant you know that right?" she huffed the hood over my face. "Yeah I know but I was hopping to have some lovely tea before going out." I sighed.

"Going out who are you?" she asked. I looked up "Zara! Your alright!" Mira exclaimed. Grabbing me over the counter. "Yeah I'm fine! I just need to get some place to stay which took awhile." I laughed! "I'll get your tea right away how about you take off the hood!" Mira told me.

"I-I'd rather not... Cause a panic." I muttered. "Oh come oh it's man to hide yourself" Elfmen exclaimed! "One I'm not man I'm a women, two I do not want to start something, 3 don't call me a man again!" I huffed. "Jeez Zara you sure can be scary." Mira sighed placing the tea down in front of me I took a sip.

I got a quick flash then move out of the way with my tea. Another flash I floated into the air! "Nope not going to happen you won't get the wolf-dog." I laughed. Sipping my tea what happened next happened fast I was grabbed by the hood. "Your fast that's for sure." I sighed! He wouldn't let go and the button popped open and I fell to the ground.

I caught the cup and growled. "That was not nice I was just having fun... I never get much of that now." I muttered! I went over to the bar glaring at the guy that still has my cloak. "Zara what up with you ears, teeth, and nails?" Mira asked.

"Oh that it's nothing I stuck like this for a little will before I can go back to normal I would have like in not have been seen, unless fighting but that seem not to be and option." I huffed. "Any ways in need some money you won't happen to know any where I can get some cash?" I asked?

"You can get one here." Mira told me. "Yeah but aren't it only for guild members I'm still nervous about that part..." I muttered. "Why don't you try out a job from the request board decide in a few days, and please don't destroy to much!" the Master told me. "Master when did you get here?" Mira asked? "When that thing happened between Her and Luxus. I'm sorry about that." he apologized.

"It's fine… But sir I notice that those 6 aren't here the scent here is very old what with that?" I asked. "Well Natsu, Lucy, and Happy took on a S-class quest Gray went to get them and Erza went to get them plus Gray before they get them-self killed." Mira told me. "S-class?" I asked tilting my head. "Yes mage of the that passed a test to take on harder requests." Mira told me.

"O-ok I'll try out a request by myself... Aria and Leaf will follow me what ever my choice is... I'll try my best!" I exclaimed. "Are you sure!?" Mira asked. "Yeah I'll be fine, I can handle myself." I exclaimed looking around. I floated up to the second floor but not to the ground I just stayed at the balcony. "Give me my cloak." I huffed crossing my arms.

"Why should I listen to you!" he huffed. "I'm not even trying to be hostile dummy I just want my cloak! The faster you hand it over the faster I can leave you alone!" I huffed. He din'td seem to like that so he sent lightning at me!

I saw it an grabbed it I glared at him. "Don't attack someone for no reason. All I want in my cloak that you took from me!" I sighed still holding the lightning in my hand. "How can you do that with out it hurting you?" Mira asked, "Oh it hurts a little, just not as much." I sighed switching it to my left hand.

"Stop showing off Zara! Being a caster of the elements she can use, absorb, deflect, stop, and defend against magic. But it doesn't mean that it does nothing to her, really if she's not prepared it'll hit but the damage she takes but it differs, on the person and strength." Leaf answered sitting on the bar, I glared at him, he got the message.

"Why are you so strong?" someone's asked me. _'Leaf could I give a very vague explanation?'_ I asked? _'Fine! But stay very vague!'_ he answered!

"Well the reason is my job that I do... That I currently can do... My enemies are strong for the average worker in are work they have trouble, and it is stupid to face the big shots alone unlike me I have trouble fighting the higher ups. I read that in one place there's a special trained group of people that can but have trouble fighting the lowers of my enemies. But I don't have one I have many strong, smart enemies!

Only current people are part of my work. It actually the blood in use that determines who joins. Me it was a given, others it's a energy they have, and few people that are chosen to go into the work... But that's all in allowed to say. There's actually more depth into this then you'd think." I laughed.

"It's best you not ask anymore I'm putting my foot down! The more we say the more danger that is faced!" Leaf told them. "So well never find out more!" Mira exclaimed. "No! There's a chance but only slight but there's requirements." Aria exclaimed who was in a stool using the charm that allows her to talk.

"What are these requirements?" Levy asked a I was trying to pull my cloak from Luxus! "Trust with the people, that they can keep a secret, that they can handle a tough opponent... And not die or get captured, and a lot more." Leaf told them jumping off the counter, I flew backwards!

"Yeah you learn to be careful after almost dying, and also having the person dead in the end." I sighed the snapped my fingers. I made my cloak go back into my storage then back to my hand! "Nun!" I taunted sticking my tongue out, I went to the ground.

"Do you have no fear?!" a older man asked me I think his name was Wakkaba. "Yeah I have fear! Just not of people or most mage." I exclaimed pointing to my grandfather stopping looking away when he look at me I heard a few people laughed.

"A-anyways let's get you a job!" Mira coughed. "You sure are an odd one you'll fit in here." Mira whispered. "It not fitting in that matters, it's how well she likes you guys, an pass the test." Aria laughed I glared at her.

"Yeah this one has trust issues!" Leaf whispered my ear twhiched I hit him on the head. "Grandpa! I'm not as bad as you so don't talk about that." I huffed dragging him with me following Mira.

"Come on let me go!" he wined I dropped him then kept walking. "Don't even try acting old Leaf, you now that doesn't work!" I muttered. He grumbled something under his breath.

Mira handed me a job. "You good at fighting right this you have to take down a group of people. First you go to the client at the address then do what the job says or what the client says." Mira explained. I looked at the page I didn't know how I was going to get this place without getting lost.

"Would it be alright if someone could take me to the place we don't now the area well and in don't want to get lost?" I muttered. "You mean that place listed?" Mira asked

"No… in general!" I explained but that didn't clear anything up, but made her even more confused. "Don't try to think about it, you won't get it." Aria sighed. "What she's trying to say that we'll need a guild for a bit. Until we get the system, she's not good at things like this, so we use a navigator, but something like this, I'd rather she have a guild to get used to others, in this place." Leaf sighed!

"Your warming up!" Aria snickered. "Shut it dog!" he huffed crossing his arms. "Great Aria now you got Leaf in a huff we have I deal with him for the rest of... Well actually forever we have to deal with him." I whispered.

Mira found someone that would take us to the place. We went to the train station Leaf was sprit so I me and Aria could only see him. We boarded the train, which are guild had to pay for my ticket, thank goodness that they didn't care for a puppy.

I was looking at the guild. "Ok why are you staring at me your actually scaring me." he told me. "Oops sorry about that! I didn't me to... Anyway thank you for helping me!" I exclaimed I noticed that I got a strange scent from him.

"I don't think I introduce myself. My name's Loki." he told me. "Zara, Aria, and the person you can't see is Leaf." I answered looking out the window. "Your cute-" I cut him off right there! "I don't like the players so don't try, oh an also if you haven't heard the one you can see is my protective grandpa!" I huffed pulling out my journal.

"Ok what's with you?" he sighed. "Sorry about her, unless she gets the right wave I guess from you. You got'a work your way to good terms! Not like se hates you it just she's really bad with new people." Aria exclaimed. "Sh! Don't talk... Ahem... Well it say this your scent isn't human why?" I huffed. "I don't know what your talking about!" he exclaimed.

_'Great this game I love this game... Not!'_ I huffed, closing my journal Leaf laughed sensing my anger. "Ok I'll tell you something if you answer the question after wards, demons blood oath?" I told him. "Fine demons blood oath!" he sighed, I grind! "I got to use that more often." I snickered. "Yeah that would work great for many occasions!" Aria agreed.

"Alright what did you make me do?!" he asked. "A demon's blood oath, you can't break it so you have to tell me or something happens." I answered. "But that only works with demons maline the deal right?" he asked me. "No comment!" I answered!

"Ok I'll tell you why I was starring at you." I sighed opening my book once again! "I guess that you look a bit like a boy in a picture with the hair and eyes, see! I don't really remember him or even know if I know him." I told him, whispering the last part! He answered my question following the demon blood oath, which was good for me… not so much for him.

* * *

**Arcin: Well I probably won't be updating for a while, a little over a week most likely.**

**Natsu: Why's that?**

**Arcin: I'm going out of the country for 10 days and I'm not really sure if I'll be allowed to take my computer.**

**Zara: Well that explains the suit case.**

**Erza: Natsu where are you!**

**Leaf: What did you do to Erza!**

**Leaf ran into the room a little scraped up.**

**Natsu: I got to go!**

**Running out of the room.**

**Loki: What happens in a demon blood oath anyways cutie.**

**Arcin: Eeek! **

**Screaming for she didn't notice him there and hit him.**

**Arcin: THIS is why I'm going on vacation!**

**Yelling running out of the room.**

**Lucy: Well that was weird for her at lest.**

**Arcin: Someone do something like closing.**

**You hear a door slam in the background.**

**Zara: Well I'll do this then! Hope you liked the chapter, see you in chapter 4, when ever that's done. **

**It is true that I'm not going to be at home for sometime, and it's unclear if I'm able to take my computer or not so in advance in case I'll be back in around 10 days, I leave on thursday Easter stander time.**


	5. Ch4 The flirt Her first job & the facts

**Arcin; Hi everyone I'm ho-me… what the hell happened?!**

**Walking into the door, the house is a mess and for some reason the talking dog became a truant over everyone.**

**Lucy; Arcin help us she's gone mad!**

**Arcin slams the door behind her.**

**Arcin; Clean this up NOW! My families right behind me and we been up since yesterday!**

**There's a hard banging on the other side of the door.**

**Someone; Arcin H. Enroth open this door right now!**

**Arcin; Damn! When did I ever say the dog was in charge any ways?!**

**Zara; She took over when you left, and locked, almost everyone in the basement or the… ouch dungeon as she calls it. **

**Arcin now rubbing her head, seeing only, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Zara, and Loki, up here.**

**Arcin; Loki?! why are you here did you flint with the dog or something, and were's Happy?!**

**Loki; Happy went to find you to save us and I'm did nothing at all this time.**

**Natsu; Arcin please save use from this crazy dog truant.**

**This was completely not his character, but looking at him and Gray are in bad shape. **

**Arcin; Zara I'll need your blade!**

**Gray; What does the V stand for?**

**Arcin; Really I'm going to fight the dog truant over… lady and that's your question?! Grrr I'll just tell you later! **

**Aria; Ahaha you'll never beat my I am ruler here!**

**Arcin; Oh really!? I haven't had sleep for 24 hours you do not want to mess with me!**

**Over with Happy who is… in who knows were.**

**Happy; Arcin where are you? Arcin doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, only her own added characters. Now back to finding Arcin! **

**Yes I'm back after 10 days I'm back from my great vacation! But now I got a stupid large amount of homework to do **㈷7㈶6** Why homework givers, why must you have given me homework so close to Christmas brake!? … Any ways on to chapter 4.**

* * *

**The flirt, Her first job, and the facts**

**Chapter 4**

(Zara's POV)

He took me to the client's house, and then the client told us where to go from there. "Zara, make sure you don't kill them, remember that your only allowed to kill the dime-invaders! Oh and I think I heard that people only use one type a single type of magic here but I'm not sure even though follow those guide lines." Leaf told me in nodded telling him I understood.

They walked over to where they needed to go Loki showed them the way. "Stay out here I can take this!" I muttered, getting my staff out.

"Why do you need that?" Loki asked. "It enhances my magic... Maybe I shouldn't use it." I answered end up with putting the staff away.

_'I can get out of hand sometimes and I'd rather not destroy anything I'm work under Fairy Tail… even though I I'm not a member, I shouldn't do something that stupid. I'm to professional for that.' _I sighed.

_'No you're not you've destroyed thousands of buildings, when have you started to think when your going into a fight!' _Leaf huffed. _'S-shut up!' _I growled.

I ran in there and decided to use Fire. I wasn't really in a great mood at all. I fought them alone which normally would kill normal people.

Including the fact that I'm not in a good mood that could kill someone if there fighting me, without my team who make sure I don't go over the edge… at times.

I was hitting them left and right. They were falling like flies, what didn't help was my claws were drawn and was cutting into there skin so they started to bleed.

The scent of blood, I didn't like it too much, when ever I could smell it… I get an image of a sword, either stabbed into my heart, or into my right shoulder, at the start. The scent of blood the image I get I only see it at the first bit, but then goes away.

I punch someone across the face, and he feel to the ground. I grabbed them by the shirt. "W-what is she!? I-is she some kind of demon!" I heard them gasp I couldn't help but smirk.

"You!" I growled at the person I was lifting. "Eek!" they yelped. "Were's your leader!" I growled. "I'm not telling you!" he spat, in my face. *Tick* I wiped the spit out of my face, then smashed him into the wall.

"That was **NOT** a good idea! I'm in a ticked off mood as it is, and so help me that you, if you do not tell me what I want! I'll take you to the underworld personally, and spitting in my face did **NOT** help that fact! You caught me on a bad day… and you **BETTER** tell me what I want to know!" I hissed, and you would swear that with the look of fear in his eyes that I was spitting venom.

"U-up the s-stairs, large door h-he should be there." he stuttered. I let him go letting him fall, he was done and out for the count.

"Are you sure she'll be fine by herself" Loki asked Aria?! "Yeah unless someone's stronger then the guy that she fought awhile back which is very unlikely" Aria exclaimed!

Time skip~ 10 minutes

"It's alright now they're done" I yelled! They came in a saw the place it how it wasn't totally destroyed, and all in a pile. "There alive right" Loki asked.

"Yeah I knock most of them out others I beat there knocked out cold. Also they still have a pules, so they're fine, but I did get what the clint wanted so the jobs done." I sighed. We left and went to the clients house with what they wanted.

"I would have done a lot more but you master told me not to destroy to much, which wasn't hard I just had to change my attacks and style a bit!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah this girl she's a great at making plans for battle! You should have seen her old battles!" Aria exclaimed. "Really?!" Loki asked shocked at that fact.

"Yeah I had a lot of free time, so I started playing games with strategy games for fun." I told him, as we left the clients house with the reward throwing him his cut of the money.

"I have to say thank you again for your help Loki, I would have gotten lost without your help." I thanked him with a bow in a fancy odd style, my lower leg's crossed arm at my stomach head dipped down the other hand behind my back, face was to the ground.

"N-no problem!?" he stuttered, as I looked at him from my bow. I turned around started to walk off towards the woods.

"Zara?" he called to me in a confused tone.

"What is it?" asking looking over my shoulder. "The train stations the other way." he told me. "Yeah. I'm going home but with a faster way! Later." I sighed as I walked off again. "

Wait!" he exclaimed I turned a round an looked at him. "Your different than earlier, and at the guild." he exclaimed.

"I swear to god's and goddesses if your hitting on me I'll will smack you right here! Right now!" I growled, fangs baring Leaf tackled me.

"No not in public! I hate that someone's flirting with you but your in public!" He huffed with his protective tone, I could tell him fangs where out as well.

"No! I mean at the guild you showed a fearless, cheery person, on the train you where cold, but now your a mix, but more friendly." he explained.

"Yeah, I'm different around people, but I'm not that cold you'll get it, I'm not sure of too many people here in this world so I'm defensive." I sighed scratching my head.

"So are you going by train or do you want to come with me?" I sighed. "I'll go with you Mira wouldn't be happy if you or I if we got back at different times." he sighed.

"Are you really going to use the teleporting magic speed." Leaf exclaimed I nodded we went to a unpopulated area and I started to draw the circle.

Time skip~ 2 minutes

"Done! We'll go right the front of fairy tail" I sighed clapping my hands together. I pulled Loki in the circle an chanted the spell. The next thing you new we were in front Fairy Tail.

"We back Mira!" I exclaimed going inside. "Please keep quiet about what just happened… and the other stuff too." I muttered he gave a little nod then left me going somewhere else in the guild hall and I sat on a stool.

"You got back fast, you weren't gone to long." she exclaimed turning to me. "Yeah I got it done pretty fast, then went to the clients, and I had a way to get back pretty fast too." I told her giving me my usual tea, I took a sip.

"This is interesting how things work here. My work it was first come first serve." I giggled. "Good job then, and what of the masters offer? Have you thought about it more?" she asked me.

"Thanks! It's not too bad, I'll think of the guild master's offer to me. I'm just a little worried, I guess." I sighed. I finished my tea an left the guild about future plans. I climbed up tree an sat dreaming in the branches.

Time skip~ 2 hours

I felt shaking then a rush of air. "Eek!" I screamed and fell face first to the ground. I got up quickly angrily that I was forced out of the tree from someone moving it in the first place.

"Who in the underworld did that!" I growled, scanning the area. "Leaf what the heck I told you not to do that when you know I'm sleeping in it!" I huffed, stoping my foot and crossing my arms.

"Well there's a message in Fairy Tail for you! How else was I going to wake you." he shrugged. "

It an hour away from night! Is it that important!" I groaned. I just wanted to go back to sleep, but I looked at his face an saw he was serious.

_'Damn! not good it must be real bad! I can tell he doesn't want me to see it but looking at his expression it no laughing matter.'_ I muttered, then started to take this real serious.

"Fine tell 'em I'll look at it tomorrow morning! Make sure to tell them not to touch it, if it's something like that! It has something evil creature or evil magic inside! We can't open it so close in the night it's way too dangerous! I'll be practicing in the cave when your done come, an train with me some more. We don't too many times like these to train together." I told him.

I was hitting targets with my bow charging the arrows with magic energy when Leaf came into the cave. "Zara ready for sword training?" Leaf asked, I turned to him. "Yes Master." I answered bowing to him.

I got my sword out the bleeding blade the strongest of all the blades, once was cursed blade the curse broken was by my master for Iris so she could use it in battle!

It get's stronger the more blood it has on it that's why the blade is blood red and it is called the bleeding blade.

I only allow my blood and the enemy's blood on this blade well it is in my hand! I'm no murder, nor am I crazy!

I lifted my blade an went into my fighting stance, I looked at him. "Go!" he yelled. We both spared into action swords clashing the sound if metal rang through the cave sparks flying from the clash of metal. I got a cut on my cheek and him on his arm.

A swords lock quickly and we could look one another in the face we both were sweating from the force of the blows and the strength of one another.

"Have I improved?" I asked looking at him in the eyes. "Better... But not good enough to beet me, yet!" he told me throwing me backwards. I round backwards then spared up an rolled to the side. He was so close he split my hairs... he was that close!

"Arg!" I yowled as I was kicked back to the wall. I slumped down but get the rush of air a put me sword above me.

I caught his sword I put my other hand on the dull side, to use more strength. It was a stuck but I quickly used my right leg and kick his pressure point makin' his leg give way.

I got out of the bad stop to be, I moved from the wall and stood up. I twirled my sword watching Leaf. Leaf sprang up charged me I tried to get out if the way but he caught my side forcing me to the ground. I opened my eyes his sword was at my trough.

"You did get better, Zara but you have to be able to force me into a hard position though to win the fight." he told me sheathing his blade. I gabbed his hand and got up I put my blade away as well. "I'll never be good enough." I sniffed, whipping the sweat from my face.

"Zara they ones before you where still training as well, but you're second best, the last one did well enough alone." he told me. He looked at me sadly looking at me for some reason.

_'Why is he looking at me? The last one had the worst of all deaths, apparently according to the records. Not like anyone like seeing stabbed in the heart anyways but hey what can you do when your going to be killed by the enemy that want's you dead plead them to be saved from? No not an option they will kill you… but the worst part was she __knew__ that she was going to die that day!'_ I muttered.

I went an took a shower to get clean Aria was already asleep in bed. I got change an got in beside her. I looked at the roof in my bed room, questioning if I will ever get my answers, to the many questions that I have asked?

* * *

**Arcin; hahah I've bested you!**

**Aria; I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'll never so it again!**

**Arcin; I'll have to deal with my parent's now since I locked them out.**

**Natsu; Wait what does the H stand for?**

**Arcin; I hoped you forgotten.**

**Zara; what does it mean?**

**Arcin; It stands for Haven-Anew. Ok! Now let's no longer talk about this!**

**Arcin storms out of the room. Everyone followers her but Natsu.**

**Natsu; Ah… Arcin would like me to say that ****this part was for fun, Arcin is her pen name not her real name! The fully name thing with the middle name was made for the effect for her getting in trouble not her real middle name!**** She also want's me to say to please review, she, likes to read the reviews with nice, and helpful comments, and would love to have more! You can PM her if you want to, talk or ask something of choice of the story or just to talk. Oh and we'll see you in the next chapter! Chapter 5… and has anyone seen Happy by chance I haven't seen him since he left last week!?**

**Over to Happy who is who knows where!**

**Happy; Where am I!? Arcin?! Lushi!? Zara?! Natsu!? Help me, I want to go back to Arcin's now!**

**Happy is sitting on a mountain peak location unknown at this time… ****hopefully Zara goes to get him soon.**

**See you soon everyone! **✌㈅4

**Oh and If I'm not done my homework and don't get to post another chapter before then. Happy holidays (not to exclude any holiday that happens). ㇳ6ㇳ3ㇴ1 (I got no symbol for anything else… sorry, just found out it works on here! Sorry.)**


	6. Chapter 5 The Death threat…

**Arcin was busy working on her computer, at her.**

**Zara; How do you write these chapters, so fast?**

**Arcin jumped unknowing that Zara was there.**

**Arcin; I've written up to 20 chapters for this story, so far including the one's on Fanfiction, it's just I have to put the finishing touches on them, before putting them up or change the length which I did with this chapter. It went from one chapter 5 to 4 separate chapters.**

**Zara; Why's that? **

**Arcin; The program I write it on is to start is a little basic, and has no page splits no of them so I don't know how many pages I've written until I press the command print button.**

**It's silent for a bit then Arcin thought of something.**

**Arcin; Hey Zara have you found Happy yet?**

**Zara; Eep! I got to go.**

**Arcin rolls her eyes. **

**Arcin; I guess she forgot. Anyways, I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of it's character, I own own the character's that I put in my story. Any ways on to the Chapter 5!**

* * *

**The Death threat, an a Battle against dimension Jumpers**

**Chapter 5**

(Zara's POV)

The next day before sunrise, I woke up early and quickly got changed it to a bikini, grabbed a towel, I went out of the cave, looking at the nice clear water. I got my wings put my towel down an went over the water till I got to a deep part.

"Woo who!" I howled as my wings disappeared to a feel the water. *Splash* was heard as I hit the water. "Ahh this fell great it cold but that's just fine." I sighed I started to go back to shore as the sun started to rise. I grabbed my towel and ran into the cave I quickly dry off got changed, grabbed a cup of hot chocolate in a travel mug.

I wrote a note saying I went to Fairy Tail early. I was humming a little tune of a song, as I walked over to Fairy Tail. I got over there an opened the door, I was the only one here. _'Odd. Why was the door unlocked?'_ I muttered. *Sniff sniff* I quickly sniffed the air.

"Blood its stale but its still blood... I don't like it." I muttered, I followed the sent and found it. It was a envelop it clearly had blood on it. I could see the stains, I could tell something wasn't right about it at all. I gabbed it and it was addressed to me, I really didn't like it now, I didn't now anyone expect the people from Fairy Tail in the area.

I opened the envelop an read what was inside I almost fainted! It was a death threat, telling me not to tell what it says, and a meeting, it was in 7 days from today. The person want me gone an knows almost everything about me. I started to tear up, hands clenched into a fist. _'D-damn it! Why?! Why me! Why am I hunted like an animal.'_ I cried, falling to the floor on my knees, tears were falling from my eyes.

"Damn it! Why?! Why me! What happened in my past?!" I sobbed. _'I'm being threatened, again,and worse they are threatening others too.' _I sniffed. I punched the floor, I made a crack but hurt my hand more.

About an hour later Mira came by. "How did you get in?!" she asked. "The door was opened unsure I came in ready to fight but all was fine." I exclaimed. "Well that's good... So do you want the letter?" she asked me. "I already got it. It was on the table, covered in the scent of blood…" I exclaimed.

She looked at me in shock! "What are you talking about it's right here." she exclaimed. "Oh god! That's even worse." I gagged. I took the letter "I think the person who broke in, so the letter with blood on it i would find it since they knew there was another letter I would come early to look at, Shit!" I muttered.

I opened this one, it was almost as bad! "Damn not good." I growled. It was a letter for me saying there coming for me, people just love to hunt me for some reason. "How did this one come?" I asked. "Dagger through the window" she told me.

"Damn!" I cursed. "What's wrong?!" she asked shocked at my outburst. "N-nothing I'm fine!" I stuttered. "Mira be careful the person who left the letter I found this morning, it had blood on it the sent was… never mind but, you have to be careful. This guy, I have a bad feeling about this." I told her, my voice was forced to say that to her.

_'That blood, it smelled kinda like my own.' _I whispered. I was afraid, this guy was trained. Known's about me, my allies, all of it, according to the note.

I was quiet for the rest of the morning. Until I was tackled of the seat to the ground. "Zara your back!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed. I was panting I though for a second I was being attacked. "Yes I'm back! I've been back for a few days... I got some where to stay, nothing great though." I exclaimed. "Will you show us?" Happy asked. "Maybe someday." I giggled giving a small smile with a hint of sadness.

"What's up your not your normal self?" Natsu asked. Instead of answering a saw Lucy and went to talk to her. "Lucy I haven't seen you for some time." I exclaimed "Yeah, nice ears." she exclaimed seeing my pointed ears I laughed with a toothy grin. "Who's this Lucy?" a scarlet hair women asked.

"I'm Zara." I exclaimed. "Well nice to meet you my name is Erza." she told me. "Why are you avoiding my question." Natsu huffed right beside me. It made me jump and I almost hit him, but stopped myself. "Sorry… but I can't tell you alright. I'm not allowed so drop it!" I exclaimed I saw the stripper…I mean Gray.

I drank my hot chocolate that I brought with me at the bar. "That note have something that made you jumpy hun." Mira exclaimed. "Y-yeah what it said what was on the one…." I exclaimed. I put my hot chocolate down. "There was blood on it right." she whispered I nodded.

"Both threats… of death. It's getting a little hard… this job, I started it not long ago but… I feel like it's not the first time, the death threats… it's never easier to see them." I mumbled felt warm. I felt Mira put her hand on my head, smoothing my hair to calm me seeing my fear, and discomfort.

"I'm going to start heading home… I'm not feeling well… more mentally then physically tell when he's up Loki we'll go on that job request tomorrow." I muttered. I got up but stopped when I saw Lucy Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray around a table.

_'Ancient text is being said.'_ I exclaimed. "Why because of the letter?!" Mira asked. "Hum… I'll hold out I guess! The answer to your question it could be from the excitement, but most likely fear." I sighed. There was a bright flash from it I felt a magic energy, change of some kind. Right as is was no longer bright and they started to freak out. I blinked an rubbed my eye's.

'No I have to be imagining things' I exclaimed. I then saw Natsu run out of the building, and Loki get up from the ground. "Loki! Your up! I'm feeling better now! So come on you promised to take me out again!" I exclaimed. "Wh-what are you talking about?" he stuttered blushing a little I tilted my head in confusion.

"Come on you promised to go out with me again." I exclaimed. "Wh-" shocked faces on Loki and the people who just came back. "Loki! Let's go the longer it take's for us to leave the longer it takes to get back!" I wined. "When did we start going out?" he asked me I was taken back. "What are you talking about it was yesterday don't tell me you forgot?!" I huffed. "Wait you and Loki are dating!?" Gray asked me.

"WHAT! Why would you think that!" I exclaimed. "Well you first told him, he was taking you out! Then you said go out with me. After all that you told us since yesterday." Erza exclaimed.

"Yeah yesterday! But were not dating, Loki helped me out I wanted to try the way the guild worked so I took a job and Loki was my guide. He promised to be my guide until I was sure I wouldn't get lost around this wor- I mean place. Plus there's the fact of my grandfather hates guys near me, then fact I can't stand flirts, another one is I'm not allowed to date people… because of a… stupid job… policy." I sighed.

"Really?" Gray asked. "Yeah! Mira had him go with me to make sure I got there making sure I did get killed! Right Mira!" I exclaimed. "Yep." she answered that's when I got a closer whiff of there scents. I did smell the normal scents plus another. _'NO way that wasn't my imagination then?!' _I gasped. "Y-your Natsu!" I gasped. "What how can you tell?" Elfmen asked me.

"1; Though its another persons body I can smell a small scent of another person, 2; my eyes I can see the soul that's inside when the body and soul does not match" I whispered! "Zara! We got a job!" Leaf exclaimed then stopped when he go in the guild. "Whats going on here?" he asked I turned to looked at him and shrugged. _'I think it was an old swap spell.'_ I sighed.

_'We should get out of here… the 'job' won't wait!'_ Leaf answered. "We'll later! I got my actual job to do… Oh by the way Lucy I've got a pretty nice place, I'll show it to you later kay!" I laughed leaving Fairy Tail I left them in confusion of what really just happened. "So were is the portal or rift, this time." I sighed, my expression and demeanour changed completely.

I had a cloak over me I had to stay hidden I already changed into my main form for these things. "So it's just closing right?" I asked keeping my claws from sight. "Yes just this way." Leaf told me. He was a sprit so others could't see him Aria at my side. "I wonder if that means Flame's stupid barrier's gone?" I mumbled.

This portal was in a city a bad place for a portal about 7 minutes away… flying. I went down an alleyway to a opening with the way I came the only entrance and exit. "Leaf watch the exit, Aria make sure nothing come's out the portal I'm going to look around do a area check." I exclaimed. I started to sniff around… literally. My hood down, and my tail swishing under the cloak.

"Since we're alone, just the 3 of us… Do you like Natsu, _princess?_" Aria giggled. I started to blush thinking of it. "N-no I can't! I'm not allowed… anyways it'd just end bad, being around me is a death wish!" I sighed. My nosed twitched when I got an odd sent. "What's this?! We got unknown scent. That I'm sure it is not from this place." I exclaimed I snapped my fingers.

_'This portal must be the one that my new assassins came through, the ones that broke into Fairy Tail…but it's a small chance it's someone else.'_ I muttered. "I better close this right away!" I exclaimed. "Also don't call me princess." I huffed.

As soon as it closed we were ambushed. "Great! Aria lets get 'em!" I exclaimed, throwing my cloak off and my mask appeared on my face. "Right! Let's go master!" she howled.

She changed into a large wolf, they looked in shock, as me and Aria howled. "I can't believe it, the roomers are true!" one exclaimed. "She's back. I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't seeing it." a female gasped.

"Let's get her we can't waste anytime!" another exclaimed. Some ran off and a few stayed behind, telling the ones running an lute some places here. I was about to go after them but I was attacked. "I guess you want to fight me first." I laughed. Me and Aria quickly beet them then heard a scream. "Let's go!" I exclaimed running to where we heard the scream. The was a dead body on the ground. "Where is the person that did this?" I asked a bystander.

I was pointed in a direction an quickly found the scent of blood. "Fetch! I'll try to get around and me you on the other side!" I exclaimed. On the way I found a few of them and fought with them. I slid to a stop right in front of him. "Got you!" I laughed Aria right behind the man.

"No way I'm losing here." he laughed, flicking his hand, and more jumped out. I pulled my swords from there seethes. "It's going this way. Hun!" I huffed. Me and Aria we're fighting them sending them all over the place, my swords clashed with the leaders, sparks and magic flying.

_"Wolf's lightning howl."_I chanted, and a shock of lightning hit the ground and some enemies. _"Air slicer."_ the leader chanted, and it was sent my way I saw what was behind me, so I stayed, in place. _"Gust."_ I casted, discerning the strength of the attack and then letting it hit me.

I had a gash on my leg, arm, and face, from the attack. _"Phoenix Inferno."_I cast, sending a blast of fire at him and his followers. I changed weapons to a scythe. "Get over here!" I growled, jumping after them.

(Aria's POV)

I was fighting enemy's and noticed the Leaf was fighting to. _"Air blast"_ I cast. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Fighting… hey where's Arcus?" Leaf asked.

"Your calling her that now hun… wait I though she was with you!" I exclaimed, slashing another enemy. "No I lost her a while ago!" He huffed. _'Damn it that's not good.' _I groaned.

_"Quaking earth monkeys wrath."_ Arcus casted. "Damn it!" Leaf cursed. The whole place shook as we ran over to the source. I noticed Wolf-dog (Zara. Who is also called Arcus to clear things up), struggling with her scythe stuck in the ground.

I watch as we could do nothing but let them get away threw a newly opened portal. She pulled her scythe out an ran to the portal touching the portal she was sent flying back… in to another build.

(Zara's POV)

"Jerks!" I growled getting up from the rubble from being thrown back after saying that I saw the town. _'God damn it! I'm so dead!'_ I cursed the city had about the entire east end, an a bit of the south end destroyed. "Good job Wolf-dog!" Aria huffed.

"Arcus! You idiot you went over board!" Leaf yowled! "I'm sorry master don't punish me! I didn't mean to! I-I wasn't thinking… but now is a great time to get out of here." I exclaimed.

I quickly got something out of the D-gear not wanting to use any more magic in that town it was called a fly board, made in another word, I have it and spares too. The fly board, it a board looks like a skateboard, but well flies.

I hoped on Aria following me out beside me flying. I got into the clouds and changed back shaking myself out, Aria changed back to an hopped onto the board. "Your great at this you know!" Leaf exclaimed. "Yes but I still don't get why I can actually fly this." I muttered.

"That doesn't matter. But that did take awhile almost 3 hours" Leaf sighed. "We did chase those guys around the town for the longest time. But those jerks fled so fast it's angering I could he got them, we need to find out who they work for." I mumbled. I looked down after a few minutes, I was over the town.

"You better get off I'm jumping." I exclaimed she got off. "You just love to do stupid things don't you." Aria sighed. "Yep! It's fun it takes away from the seriousness of all this." I laughed.

Right when I got over the water, I changed forms o my normal form, my board then disappeared, and I fell threw the air into the water. *Splash* I popped above the water after a few minutes an took a deep breath in. "That was fun!" I laughed starting to swim to land.

I got changed then went to Fairy Tail to see how things are going, Over there since the ancient body swap spell was casted when I left. I shook my hair, making the colour of my hair altogether looking like lava.

_'I wounded if they've fixed the whole mess of the body swapping spell yet?' _I sighed, walking over there my hair sopping wet from the water.

* * *

**Lucy; Dimension Jumpers weird name.**

**Arcin; Well it some what explains what they do, they, like to fight cause trouble, the take jobs, usually, to kill, destroy, or capture Zara, and her allies.**

**Natsu was looking at Arcin's computer again, he then for some reason, set his hand on fire.**

**Lucy; Arcin, Natsu's after you computer again. **

**Arcin turns around grabs the computer and runs. **

**Arcin; Your not going to brake my computer!**

**Natsu; I want it see if it can stand fire!**

**Arcin; NOOOOO! Get back you pyro! The Computer would burn… no touchy touchy my computer. That includes setting it on fire!**

**Arcin is standing on top of her desk holding her computer to her chest and for some reason a poking stick in the other hand pocking Natsu with it.**

**Zara; I'm back! And I found Happy!**

**Happy; What happened here?**

**Zara; Natsu they to burn your computer again.**

**Arcin; Yeah I'm starting to wonder if I should keep something to put out fires, or poke Natsu with the shocking pole when ever he tries to set something on fire in my house, and the bad person shocking tree, when he tries to burn my computer?**

**Lucy; What's the shocking pole?**

**Zara; It's an electrified metal pole that, when you, don't listen you get poked with similar to the poking stick that Natsu's getting poked with but it shocks you.**

**Happy; I'm afraid to ask what the bad person shocking tree is.**

**Zara; You do not want to know!**

**Arcin; Yeah you don't that's why that's the last option.**

**Natsu; Arcin will you stop poking me now!**

**Lucy; Arcin would like to say that she hopes you like the chapter.**

**I'm actually surprised that I finished this, I may, and I say may get to post the other 3 chapters that are in the works but it is unsure. **

**Please review and again incase, this is really had to tell so I'll probably keep say'n it for awhile l since I don't know how long each chapter will take in the editing phase. **

**Happy Holidays to every one if I don't update before the holidays. See you in chapter 6.**


	7. C6 ThingsofTheForgottenPast&TheGoddess

**Arcin; Marry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and all the other holiday's that happened of happening! I am back! But sadly not finished all my homework.**

**Grey; You should finish that then.**

**Arcin; Shut up! I only got Physics left which I got an I counted 65 questions to do, and I finished 17 of them… and 3 I can't get right, you go to school miss a week and try to catch up on something you don't understand!**

**Arcin; **_**'stupir how deep it the well question how dow you work! How do you answer! Agh!' **_

**Aria; What you do to her Grey she was happy only 30 seconds ago when I left you what did you do!**

**Arcin's hair is a mess, and wrapped up in her covers in a corner.**

**Grey; I told her to finish her homework.**

**Arcin turns around covers on her head now.**

**Acrin; You do it then- EEEEKKKK! Stripper.**

**Grey now in his boxers in Arcin's room. Arcin puts on rubber gloves and pulls out the shocking pole. **

**Aria; Grey you better run!**

**Grey; What? **

**Arcin hits him with the shocking pole. **

**Arcin; Bad no stripping in my room including when I'm in here or even when I'm not.**

**Grey started to run, Arcin cashes after him out of her room you here in the back ground.**

**Zara; EEKK stripper! Ack Shocking pole every one run!**

**Leaf; Damn it! **

**Natsu; I'm not getting hit with that again I'm out of here!**

**Happy and Lucy; Natsu take us with you or at lest wait up!**

**Loki; Owch! What did I do to get that?!**

**Levy; Erza look out! Arcin's gone crazy she's hitting him with electrified metal!**

**Erza; What did he do?!**

**Mira; He striped in her room.**

**All (but Grey, Arcin, Aria, &amp; the people that have actually run out of the house to somewhere unknown); OOOOHHH!**

**Aria; I'll do the disclaimer then, Arcin Enroth do not own Fairy Tail or its character's, she only owns her own character's, now onto chapter 6… I wonder how long Arcin's going to chase after Grey?**

* * *

**Things of The Forgotten Past &amp; The Goddess**

**Chapter 6**

(Zara's POV)

"Hey! How's things going he-re?" I exclaimed. "What happened here! Why is almost everyone switched!" I yelled. "Zara! Your back." Lucy exclaimed. My hair was still wet and dripping the water was running down my arm as I had my hand on my head.

"Please tell me what happened." I sighed shaking my head. I was told what happened an sighed. "I should have know this would happen." I groaned. "Did you put that up?" Levy asked me. "No! But well… I can read ancient writing. But it's an old spell that we normally call switch spells it switches the person beside you. I hoped that you would be fine and could fix it by yourself's, I guess I was wrong." I sighed.

"We can fix this at lest it won't be good to be stuck in another's body for a long time." Leaf exclaimed. "That's for sure, its so weird!" I groaned, thinking of it.

"But what about the time limit?" Lucy asked me? "Time limit. Your lucky you have my master then!" Aria exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Mira asked. _'Mira in the fairy tail master's body? Odd.' _I muttered which is a thing to see for sure. "The spell is an old spell in a ancient langue but, it's not as old as mine." I sighed scratching my head looking away for everyone.

"Stupid! Stop talking!" Leaf growled hitting me on the top of my head. "Ow." I yelped holding my head know. _'Master too hard that time!' _I whined.

"Ok, either way she can fix this." Leaf huffed giving me a glare meaning he heard what is said in my head but wasn't going to answer me. I knew I was probably going to get it later. _'Thank god looks can't kill.' _I muttered I looked at him.

"Yes you can. Your going to need to for this many people." Leaf sighed I bowed to him. "Thank you master! I'll do some more training tonight for using it not on the 'job'! I'll be back!" I exclaimed and went into another room, and came out a few seconds later.

"I need all the people that are in their actual bodies get behind me, everyone else in front of me I'll get this done in one go... or try." I exclaimed. I got my staff out spun it around my hand then hit the floor with the staff, my tail moved back and forth my eye's closed.

"DON'T! Touch my tail. Please! Not when I'm trying to cast a spell." I growled. "We should step back." Aria whispered to the people behind me. Light started to form at the end of the staff. My eyes opened an I jumped into the sky, and stayed there, I'll translate what I said.

_"The spell that one's soul to another's body. I shell undo! Thy souls, return to thy place in ye physical form."_ I chanted and thrusted the staff above my head and there was a bright flash.

The flash was my spell being released from my staff. It drained a lot of my energy, with this many people to make the spell for, and the fight today was no help. All I know was as soon as the magic left me I had no power left, I used a lot. I felt the rush of air from falling, then the hard ground and everything went dark.

I opened my eyes but I wasn't in Fairy Tail, that was for sure. _'What's up this time.' _I sighed looking around at the unknown place. "Hum… why are you here?" someone behind me asked.

I turned around a saw 4 people. "Are you talking to me?" I asked. "WHO ELSE." one of them huffed. "Why am I here?" I sighed, crossing my arms. "Were not sure." a female sighed.

"I haven't seen you for some time know Zara." A man, that I don't really know but do see him time to time here and have talked to him before. He said he's my age but nothing else, he ware's a cloak so I never see his face, only the cloak.

"Yeah. That's for sure." I sighed. "You should be careful your not invincible." the girl scoffed. "Shut up your dead… an I don't mean to though I'm sure I had more magic energy." I responded.

"I'm used to seeing you two here but why are the spirit's of my light and dark pistols here… you know the ones that are in my ear cuffs when there not in the weapon form." I added.

"We like to talk to you too, not like he'll admit it." the women huffed elbowing the man, the yelled at me earlier. "You got to start to work on unlocking your other forms, you know." he huffed.

"Yeah I get that, they only seem to allow me when I'm either going to be in dimensional battle gear for that form, or when I'm in trouble, but besides that not at all." I replied. "You can at lest use the battle, dimensional, and dimensional battle gear, it's your first from but, most only have one, and a dimensional battle gear, so getting all 3 your doing good." the girl sighed sratching her head.

"Oh shoot Zara you got to go. Don't talk about this remember." the one girl mentioned before I couldn't see them anymore. It was weird talking to the girl I usually only talk to her in odd visions, not here.

(No One's POV)

The person in the cloak watched as she left this place, it was odd seeing her like that is how he felt.

"Your not going to tell her?" A man how appeared behind Iris asked. "No let her find out on her own." she spoke to him.

"Tell her what?" the cloaked figure questioned crossing my arms. "We're not telling you about it either boy!" he stated. The boy in the cloak was a little taken back the dark spirit guardian notice this and held him back dragging him away.

"Who is she anyways I only know that her names Zara and she very powerful." he asked the dark spirit. He put his hand over his mouth then took the boy to where they could hear what the other where saying.

"I feel sorry for her, Iris she doesn't even know what happened." The light spirit voiced. "Your lucky I saved the girl!" another voice spoke. "Goddess Leargia." They gasped.

"We got to give her time, she has seen what may happen if she doesn't stop what going to happen to the dimension she in. She doesn't what to leave it defenceless, but…" Leargia trailed off.

"Yes! That girl of Leaf's is smart. An she's has demon bloodline, a mage line, human line, and the first's blood in her." the light spirit spoke, and then the dark spirit got up for the cloak boys side to join in.

"She has us too! Me and Tasinmin can make sure." he rejoined. "That's where you where hiding Sinetmin." Tasinmin commented. "Where's the boy?" the unknown man asked.

"I don't know. But Zara should be alright she's 10 other forms, and her strongest form will all was come in handy for a thing like that." Sinetmin sighed.

"I wish I could do something." Iris sighed. "Your stuck here Iris, you know that. I only wish we could stop them." the man sighed.

"That boy. He's got bloodline from Haven as well right?" the Goddess clarified. "Yes divine one, I'm not sure what side but his power is strong." the man exclaimed.

"He is able to mend with the animal soul, that is along with his power. My guess is his line in high up in the Haven, order like…" Tasinmin muttered.

"Yes not a low level would be able too. I wonder how the boy is doing we haven't heard from that cat for sometime." Leargia huffed.

"Sorry but it's not the easiest to get here or away, I have to make sure my master would leave and not allow me to find him again." a cat huffed walking over turning into a human form.

"How's he doing?" Iris asked very fearful of the answer, but wants to know. "He's no closer. He's only freed during the closing moon, she's got to free him, not forgetting the other 2 either. I'm sure she can free me with out killing them." he sighed looking over to the dark spirit.

"You still got the spell that connects you and Zara eh Sinetmin." the cat huffed.

"Shut up Dex!"

"Have you got any new info?" "Yeah, I'm meeting with the other 2 soon to give them the information."

The cloaked boy came out and over, not being able to stand seeing what he saw. "Iris. It's be alright kay!" he smiled. "I hope. I know what they can do to people it just…"

(Zara's POV)

"Za…Zar…Zara." I was being called. "Ugh! I feel like I was hit by a car again. Leaf did I let Aria drive again." I groaned. "No but you did just fall from pretty high, falling at the same speed that the car hit you." Leaf laughed.

"Come on! Won't you let that go already that happened awhile ago. Will I ever live that down!" Aria sobbed I opened my eye's. "I'm sore! God not madder how many time's this happens it still hurts." I whined. "Are you alright?!" Natsu asked right near me.

"Y-yeah I'm fine… at lest the spell worked! L-leaf can you take me home please, I'm have a little trouble moving." I muttered. "Fine, I'm putting you on Aria's back! But were putting that medicine on you right when we get back!" he huffed. "No! Not that! That's stuff hurts!" I sniffed as Leaf picked me up an put me on Aria's back. "See you later." I sighed slumping on top of Aria, the fact to that stuff was getting close. "Don't worry she'll live! She's gone through worse thing's than falling from that hight." Leaf chuckled as we left the building.

At the cave Leaf was putting the muscle relaxer on me. "Leaf it's a such a strong scent and it burns." I whined. "It's helping you need to live through the pain to no longer feel it. So stop it. You now how bad it hurts if you don't put it on." Leaf puffed. "I wish that didn't happen." I muttered.

I only had my bra and underwear on so Leaf could put the stuff on me the straps were off my shoulders so it was easier for him. I looked at my right shoulder. I can't remember why or and actually how it fuzzy I only remember sword and pain, where I have a large scar , and why or how I have those markings up my right arm.

"You did well today Zara! I'll give you that,but you can not talk about us that much you know." he exclaimed.

"I-i'm sorry. I know it's to dangerous I would rather not putting them in danger for helping and being around me. But it's hard these people here are different they care about there friends… I just wish I could be apart of that with out threatening others lives! I-I never asked for this!" I cried.

"Calm down! Zar please, how about we watch some of these video's of the last one. That all ways shu- I mean, keeps you entertained" he exclaimed.

He grabbed holo screen a chose a fight. It was a fight with the girl against all the big head of my enemies. She was kissed by the boy in the book, one of them, had allies, to help her. "Iris, right she's good… what ended her anyways" I asked? But I got no answer I quickly opened my book I saw A couple pages.

The text in the journal

_I couldn't believe this Flame actually started to question the Dime-invader's! He promised that he would help me from the inside of their head quarters, giving me plan's, info he was my spy. He found out what they're like and all he wanted in return beside's them being taken down is that I help him find out something's that are unknown to him. _

_Apparently he think's that they do something to them before they join! He told that he doesn't remember anything after joining the army for them. I bet that is what the dime's do to some of them! I known I've said it before but with this proof I'm sure of it!_

That was apparently sometime in June in a dimension. The next one is around a month later…

_I__just found out who Dimension was, and the dime-invaders take him seriously what the heck! Damn it! Again people are taken from me… I'm just lucky that I'm able to stay like this, staying at my real home with my family. Working for the defence force even though I was forced, I have friends that are on the 2nd level of the defence force with me. _

_First we only had 15 members, bit in June sometime after my squad member's forgotten adventure in another dimension since I erased it for safety reasons, which I made all of them but Ria forget what happened there's only a few people know and remember what happened there are only 8 people, well not entirely true but really only the people that I trust remember what happened. The squad got 4 older member's that don't like to listen to me! My squad Foxtrot was in for trouble and I knew it after the first few minutes after they found out that I was in charge of Foxtrot! _

_They brought doom down to about 5 people now. Taking the number from 19 to 14. THe death found is now 2 of the original members of my squad, and 3 of the late comers have died from there stupidity and jealousy to not follow my orders the put everyone in danger._

_Flame told me that Dimension is probably going to become the wind element head since they missing that one of the 8 element's. I have to save him but what could I do. I'm sure that Flame's cover will become blown someday I don't know when but… with my power's, and this feeling very strong, and getting stronger by the day. I'm sure that it will happen soon._

_Something big is being planed I'm sure I've had to split apart around 5 dimension's now and no one's stopped me! It's something big I'm sure of that why else would they do that! _

This was sometime in July, it was written. The next one is the worse out of them all…

_I'm meeting my end today I'm sure of it, I'm happy that I prepared for this… I foresaw my death along time ago but with this coming at some point and the dime's being around I had to make sure the baton was passed. I'm lucky to be able to write this…_

_What they were planning was a divide that could destroy a dimension, or land! I destroyed it but I found out that Flame, is no longer himself. He is a follower, hypnotized to follow, Like Gale the Wind head I'm sure that is my brain washed alley._

_I don't have much time left. Who ever read's this please… try and save my alley's, and my said to be alive siblings! If you can read thins I'm sure you can save them! _

There was no date, I'm sure it was Iris's note's. The last pages had blood on it she must have been in bad shape when she wrote this.

What happened to her could that have been what I've been showed in my vision's… why and how did it happen, and how did she know of her coming death. But really who was this you can saw what she looks like but not who she really is.

I closed the journal after reading the pages, I move around to make sure I didn't get stiff from staying still. _'I'm feeling much better kinda, at lest I should practice my evasion movements. I have to keep those fine tuned.'_ I sighed. I called Leaf and told him I'm going to do some evasion training today.

He got the system ready and turned it on, I started to evade them items after getting hit a couple times. "You look like your dancing." Leaf snickered, I glared at him dogged a item grabbed then threw it at him. "Hah beat that!" I laughed. "Ok enough of that." Leaf puffed, in pain from my item that hit him.

I looked at my clock an saw that I was at it for about 3 or 4 hours. The medicine at lest sunk in so it no longer burns, for the strength of the muscles relaxer. _'I should get some actual clothes on now.'_ I declared.

I put on some proper clothes the headed towards the exit of the cave. "I'm going out in a tree for awhile come get me or find if I don't get back after a few hours." I exclaimed making sure my mark was hidden then walked out of the cave.

* * *

**Leargia; I found Arcin.**

**Leargia came in dragging Arcin behind her.**

**Tasinmin; You got to treat her better you know.**

**Sinetmin; Yeah we only got one them, and she's still not done her book yet.**

**Iris hits Sinetmin on the top of the head.**

**Iris; Bad that is not a nice reason to want to keep her around.**

**Dex; Hey Aria I haven't seen you in so long!**

**Aria: Dex nice to see you too but where's your master?**

**Dex; I got that handled!**

**Zara; I'm worried for what you did to him.**

**Lucy; Whys that?! **

**Leaf; The guy he watches I hard to keep in one place so...**

**Happy; Do you know where Natsu is?**

**Arcin; Yawn! No… why?**

**You hear movement in the closet. The doors bust open to the closet everyone screams. And you see a tied up Natsu, They all look at Arcin.**

**Arcin; It wasn't me! Wait when did I get in to my room?**

**Arcin was to closest to Natsu so she tore of the mouth tap and cuts the rope.**

**Arcin; What happened?**

**Natsu; I'm not sure I opened a door a guy burst out grabbed my tied me up put tap over my mouth threw me in your closet, and ran.**

**Rubbing his rope cared wrist.**

**Dex; Damn it!**

**Aria, Zara &amp; Leaf; Go get him!**

**Arcin who funny enough fell asleep on the confused Natsu.**

**Natsu; Come on Arcin wake up.**

**Arcin; I tried. I fell a sleep at 4 o'clock in the morning then woke up a 8am. Yawn so I'm sleeping.**

**Arcin falls a sleep on Natsu again and this time can't move or get her up.**

**Leargia; The sleeping Arcin would like me to say that she hope you like the chapter.**

**Tasinmin; she want's me to tell you, Happy New Year, she hope you've liked the story so far and see you next year.**

**Sinetmin; and me to say please review, PM her if you want, and If you know how to answer a how deep it the well question to PM her very much so.**

**I actually am having some trouble with those question's so help with it in any way is appreciated! Happy New Year! Review, PM, see you in January for chapter 7… and please, I need all the help I can get I only got until sunday and I have 48 questions! =3 Pleas I know I shouldn't ask you guys but I do need help with it. Much appreciated Arcin Enroth =3**


	8. Chapter 7 The Hurt Ankle

**Zara; Ok has any one else notice Arcin has been in a bad mood?**

**Lucy; Yeah I sure have. Gray was just standing there looking at her and she almost killed him.**

**Arcin; Shut up I'm tried, I got a snow day so I woke up early for nothing… I have books to read, stories to write shows to watch. **

**Appearing out of nowhere, in the most angered voice.**

**Both; Eeep!**

**They ran off, since she looked like she would kill them.**

**Arcin; I don't own Fairy Tail of its character. Only my own… Ugh to much to do tomorrow… anyways on to chapter 7… sigh tomorrows going to be a long day.**

* * *

**The Hurt Ankle**

**Chapter 7**

(Zara's POV)

I went over climb he tree then lied their to get some fresh air. I quickly fell asleep and was having a nice nap for sometime. But like before I fell out of the tree.

"Ow!" I yelped as I was face first in the ground once again. "Why does this keep happening?!" I muttered. "Why are you on the ground?" someone asked?. "I fell out of a tree why else… which I was asleep in!" I growled.

I looked up from the ground. "Natsu?! Why are you here?" I asked I as got up. "Oh Lucy kick my out of her house." he answered. "Really, Natsu… I do not have any words." I sighed.

I've heard from Lucy about Natsu and coming into her house, always making it interesting there… sometime's not in Lucy best interest. He just gave me his goofy grin I rolled my eye's.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine. I have medicine for many kinds of things one of them for stiffness… but it burn's, it feel's kinda like a fire, but you can't do anything, and it has a very strong smell with it, oh and anything that you put or if you put purse on it it hurts even worse." I exclaimed, but I saw something at the corner of my eye.

"So Natsu where's Happy?" I asked. "Oh! I'm not to sure." he exclaimed I then got tackled. "Eeep!" I yelp falling backwards, but I started to roll. I didn't want the cat to get hurt so I held him close. Then I felt a brick wall it hurt… a lot… and I mean a lot have you ever run into a brick wall! Try rolling into it fast!

"You okay Happy?" I laughed. "Yeah thank you Zara, but are you alright you took the wall full force." he answered I started to pet him. "Yeah I'm fine. I pretty strong I can handle many kinds of pain!" I exclaimed.

"Hey you guys alright?" Natsu asked. "Yes were fine I'm just scratched up that's all." I exclaimed taking Natsu hand to pull me up. "How do you stand going through all that?" Happy asked. "I am an accident prone… but my torrance level for pain is pretty high after getting attacked to close to bleeding out, broken bones, and a lot of braking through walls… don't ask why! My 'job' is not a nice one… the one's that can't stand it will likely die." I muttered.

"Die! What in the world do you do!" they both exclaimed. "Mix match of things that, most have the people that will kill you apart of it… the norm." I sighed. "That doesn't answer my question!" Natsu huffed. "What is this job of your's?!" He yelled.

"I can't… I'm sorry! It's dangerous, for most people, that's way few are apart of it." I sighed lying on the tree. "How can you stand something like this?" Happy asked sitting on my lap. "I'll say it's not easy… constant fear, that this could be the end! You have to be very strong emotionally, hard to break." I sighed. _'But even the strong break down at some point, but just of fear not killing themselves though. I've done it more than once.'_ I sighed.

I got a shiver up my spin so I stood up holding Happy. I felt the cold shiver again I quickly gave Natsu, Happy. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked since I gave him the cat that I wasn't minding with me. "I'm getting a bad feeling! You should get out of here, right now!" I exclaimed, the feeling was strong I could feel the aura from it.

I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye. "Happy! Natsu! Get out of here!" I growled, as the feeling intensified. "No were staying." Happy huffed. I didn't want to put up with this but I knew, I could move away.

I sniffed the air, then my ear twitched. "Look out!" I yelled pushing them to the ground, hurting my ankle in the process. I put my bracelets on them then got up my ankle hurting each step getting my sword out as i walked out. "Don't do anything stupid, I mean it!" I growled getting a sword. "I defiantly will love this job." someone laughed.

"Your the one that sent one of the letter right! What do you want!" I howled she came out of the shadows. "I want you dead I hate your kind! I did send a letter for you yes." she told me.

"Hey let us out!" Natsu exclaimed hitting the barrier *sweat drop* _'I did tell him not to do anything stupid right?!'_ "I'm not letting you out" I mumbled, then guarded the attack. _'I can't get distracted right now!'_ I told myself. _"Dragon's fire!"_ I muttered an shot at her, she got out of the way and fired back.

"Your a bit sluggish… you must be in some pain, but it'll work in my favour." she laughed. _'Damn it! She noticed I guess she not as bad as a hunter I thought.'_ I gasped are blades quickly lock. _"Electrified sword."_ I whispered and both of us got shocked, I went to one knee. "I hate getting hurt by my own attack." I groaned getting up from the ground.

It was it was a while until she used a cloud of smoke, and ran off. I took the barrier off them right before my anklet gave out. "You alright?" Happy asked. "N-no. I'm pretty sure I sprained my ankle, pushing you guys out of the way." I sighed I was rubbing my ankle.

"I'm sorry about that… I should have known after those letter's this would happen. I wish I wasn't a cults this is going to take a little while until this is healed." I sighed I went over to the tree and tried to use it as prop up. _'Even with my fast regeneration it will take a few days.'_ I sobbed.

"Ugh!" I yelped and fell back to the ground, I then leaned against the tree. "Are you just going to stay here then?" Happy asked. "I'll have to there's no way I'll be able to get to the place I'm staying… and I've used too much magic already." I sighed looking up at the tree. _'There's no way I'm going to use any more magic in front of them, and using the magic I'm thinking of using is a little to unpredictable, right now...'_ I sighed.

I closed my eye's but then I didn't feel the ground any more. "Hun?" I gasped and opened my eye's. "Natsu?! What are you doing!" I gasped he picked me up. "You need to get home don't you!" he huffed. "Y-yeah but you don't need to help me." I exclaimed.

"But we want to see were you live Zara" Happy exclaimed landing on my back. "Sigh I guess there's no use arguing, I'll get to my place at lest" I sighed I wrapped my arms around Natsu's neck. "Why are you guys so nice to me" I muttered resting my head on Natsu's shoulder. "Well your a friend aren't you." he answered.

"You've said that but… no ones been this nice to me before… that I can remember." I mumbled. "Really?" Happy asked I nodded. "People are afraid… yawn… of me. Afraid of what could happen… yawn... to them. I alone with Leaf and Aria, they partners in my mission. I haven't even know them for that long, for who they really are… they are friend, but lesson of knowing that anyone my die… makes hard to be friends knowing that." I yawned I closed my eye's I used a lot of energy today so I was a little sleepy.

I was tired but also didn't want to continue the conversation anymore… but I did at lest keep my promise to Leaf. I felt a couple tears running down my face I pretend to be asleep to listen to them, and get out of the conversation. "She's asleep Natsu. I guess things were pretty bad for her… I wonder what she went though?" Happy exclaimed.

"Um would you happen to know where her place is?" Natsu asked. "No! Why do you think I'd know!" Happy exclaimed. "Ugh could you 2 be any louder… I was sleeping." I groaned fake waking up. "Sorry! But we don't know were you live." Happy sighed. "I knew this was coming, no one actually knows where I'm staying yet so I'll direct you. Go to the beach." I sighed.

"The beach?" Natsu asked. "Yeah you'll get it when you see where I'm staying." I muttered. "N-natsu don't jump! Eeek!" I screamed as he jump down to the beach. "Where alright Zara now can you tell me which way know." he sighed. I looked around to see which way then sniffed the air. "That way! I'll tell you when to stop." I told him. I looked at the sunset smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Happy asked me. "Oh nothing really I just never get board with the setting sun. I love the colours… but I also like what it means… well at home what it means." I sighed. "Really?! What does it mean?" Happy asked. "The coming night, love, the time between 2 days, really, but it also means we're alive." I sighed I looked over to the cliff.

"Stop Natsu!" I exclaimed right in front of the cave. "A cave." he exclaimed, I nodded. "Go inside nothing's going to happen, I'm here I'll make sure nothing happens." I told him.

He took me inside and saw the large space. "There's caves like this?!" Happy asked. "Nope! Me and my team did this, we don't have money but we have a lot of magic and time. So we made the cave to stay in." I exclaimed. "Wow! I can't believe that." he exclaimed I laughed at their expressions.

"Grandfather I'm back!" I yelled. He come out from a passage way, and saw me and Natsu. "What happened to you! Give her here!" he barked, taking me from Nstsu. "You know that letter that you told me about yesterday… yeah another one and well I was attacked talking to Natsu and Happy I pushed them out of the way, but hurt my ankle in the process. Then had to fight her off hurting it worse… I couldn't walk on it so Natsu and Happy took me home." I explained.

"Then I should thank you 2 for helping her, Aria can you bring some food out here… and the first-aid supplies." he sighed. I was in a chair Leaf wrapping a tenser bandage around my ankle, well Natsu and Happy were on the couch eating. "Leaf don't put it on to tight my foot needs blood!" I huffed.

"Sorry." he laughed. "So earlier today you said you went on a job with Loki right?" Happy asked. "Yeah I needed a guide since I was probably going to get lost, and still do until I'm use to finding things and places here. Mira chose Loki since he was the only one not busy at the time." I exclaimed.

"Is that all?" he asked. "Yeah he was just my guide, I took the mission alone." I exclaimed. I grabbed the crutches and went over to the couch. "Natsu, I've what kind of magic do you use? I know your apart of the magic guild right so you must use magic too right?" I asked. "I use dragon slayer magic." he told me.

"Dragon slaying magic so you kill dargon's? Why and how do you know that kind of magic?" I asked. "Igneel taught me." he answered. "Whose that?" I asked. "Igneel's a dragon." Happy answered.

"Really these dargon's here cool, I love dragon's!" I yelled. "You believe me?!" he asked a little shocked at my answer. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked tilting my head. "Most people don't believe that I was taught by a dragon, since there said to be extinct." he told me.

"Ahh extinct I wanted to see one here…" I wined. "Too bad we haven't seen one for sometime." Aria mumbled. "Any way you should be getting home right it's getting late." Leaf exclaimed. "Bye guys!" I laughed, going to my room, taking Aria wait me.

"Dummy you can't let them here that, yes that one place had them but here their no longer here, you don't know what will happen if they heard that…" I growled.

Time skip~ the next day

I went to Fairy Tail the next morning, but when I looked away I bumped into someone, and fell forward. "Oh I'm sorry are you alright?" he asked I looked at him.

"I'm alright I wasn't paying attention and ran into you. Sorry about that!" I exclaimed, was looking for my crutches he offered his hand I took it but I couldn't let go. "Sorry I hurt my ankle do you see my crutches?" I asked.

"Oh their over there." he exclaimed, he let go of my hand, to grab them but I had to put pressure on my hurt foot and I fell to the ground. "Oh I'm sorry! Here's your crutches." he exclaimed giving them to me. "So what's your name?" I asked him. "Kai. What's yours?" he answered.

In his voice it showed no emotion, I wounded why. "My name's…" I was cut off, I was already shaking his hand shaking his hand but someone called for him. I could see him better now and saw his cherry-blossm pink, and orange, _'what an odd colour!'_ spiky hair, and his brown green eyes, he was wearing a black cloak, I looked into the hood to see his face, and hair but I couldn't get anything detailed.

He looked my age, but similar to the man from my drawing. "I have to go, maybe well meet again." he told me, as I waved hiding my sadness. "Yeah." I chuckled.

_'Sadly that won't happen. I'm sorry…' _I muttered.

"Wait! How am I going to get up?! A-and were's the other crutch!" I exclaimed. I just sat there since there was nothing go to support me long enough to stand. "Zara! What are you doing on the ground?" someone called I looked.

"Happy! I'm kinda fell I'm having a little trouble getting up… and my other crutch is missing so I don't know how I'm going to get to Fairy Tail." I sighed. "Well I could go get someone, or I can stay with you, Natsu's coming this way so he could help." Happy exclaimed. "I don't want to be a bother." I exclaimed.

"It's fine Zara we like helping are friends." he told me and went on my lap. "Alright you can stay with me. Maybe you could help me find my other crutch!" I suggest, petting his head. I stayed with Happy until Natsu came by we we're laughing. "Happy where are you?!" Natsu called.

"Natsu over here!" he called back. "There you are, and Zara?! Why are you here?" he asked? "I fell, and can find my other crutch so I'm stuck here." I sighed, little disappointed.

"You need some help?" he asked, holding back a laugh. "Um…" I hasted. "Yes she does." Happy sighed rolling his eyes. He grabbed my one arm I held Happy and the one crutch in one and well Happy in my arm.

I put the crutch under my arm and Natsu was on the other side of me helping me well Happy was on my head. "I'm just being trouble again… great." I muttered under my breath. "Your not trouble. It's no trouble." he answered. "Maybe but… this is sad I keep needing your help. I kind of feel weak always getting help!" I sighed.

"Come on your not weak Zara!" Happy told me, I smiled at him trying to encourage me. Natsu brought me to Fairy Tail and we opened the door...

* * *

**I just realized that I may not have described Zara's forms as wolf-dog and about them; I'll put it just down here.**

**Zara's battle gear/form unlike her dimensional one, lacks in magic strength, but excels in power, and weaponry. But unlike both battle and dimensional form, dimension battle gear has a balance of the two. I will put images up, show each of Zara's forms with the main weapon[s] of that form.**

**Battle gear/form; Blood red robe, with light armour shirt, a pair of black shorts covered by her black battle skirt with a belt across her hips tilted, half on the skirt, and the other half or her . Where's black lace up leather boots. Hair mid length, goes to the shoulders. She has pointed ears, often covered by her bands, has fangs but not the very noticeable, along with longer then normal human claws, her normal gold eyes much more pointed, and have small tints of blood red. Wears the same jewelry no change. Can use all kinds of weapons but often seen using the bleeding, moon, or dimensional blades, in order of use and strength. In this form she looks a little order and mature. Wearing dark make up, and red lips adds to the grown up effect. Wears a mask, owns many of them, but always keeps them on, to keep who she is a secret on her 'jobs' for what she does, is very dangerous so its best to keep who she is a secret. **

**The little scary fact the Zara doesn't know/remember is that the robe was once pure white but the scar on her shoulder, was the reason that it turned blood red, for it priced through causing much blood. Purulently turning it the colour of blood, which didn't bother her. That was her first official mission, with the New Haven defences force, wearing that gear which was then enhanced her clothing's defences.**

**Dimensional gear/form; light wight armour, a 'sleeveless' top the strap around her neck, with the separate sleeves at the elbow which hides the mark on her arm, was a purple, red colour. Black shorts covered by a long deep pink skirt. She wore a pair of heals that went a little above her ankles, they were a deep purple colour, with a strap wrapped around her ankle it was like plat forms with a thick heel good for running it worked with the form****. Ears, claws, fangs, of a wolf-dog, eyes more pointed, half gold, half blood red. Hair long in a braid, jewelry the same, wears a mask. Looks older once again, but with lighter make up, and is a bit taller. often found using a magic staff, normally enhanced to wolf-dog dimension staff. The staff is metal-gem embrued, the top has her dimensional mark.**

**Dimensional battle gear/form; Very similar to the dimensional armour, but the skirt is blood red, the sleeves are longer and a deep red colour, with the ends golden rimed, the shirt was the same expect no golden rim the bottom and is the same colour, a semi length skirt that went to her knees, but had the gold ends as well, wore shorts underneath for fighting they are the same colour as before. She had a long black cape with a hood (some would call it a cloak) strapped around her neck by a golden chian. The shoes she wore was longs sandals (I'll call them the straps) go all the way to hers knees crossing one another. Much is the same expect, her hair is much longer tied up by cloth, and its still to her waste. Found using the bleeding blade and or moon blade. Can use any kind of weapon she wants she favours those two though.**

**_I__n none of these three forms does the jewelry she wears changes unless noticed other wise._**

* * *

**I'm tired an got school tomorrow which is going to be a long day I got 2 test and thing to do, so that's all for this chapter.**

**Happy; Hey what about us!**

**I glare at them who was at my door. All freeze.**

**Zara; If looks could kill we would all be dead… **

**Lucy; L-lets go I'd rather not die or get on her bad side.**

**They run out of her room. **

**Yeah that's it for chapter 7, please review. See you in chapter 8**

**P.S. I was checking something and realized I made a few mistakes on the appearance I just came and fixed them sorry, I should have watched for that.**


	9. Chapter 8 Luckin

**Arcin; Yhooo! Exams are finally entirely done! Yessss! **

**Zara; Yay your finally back!**

**Leaf; So what are you doing right now?**

**Arcin; Nothing I got 3 days off from school. I'm not back to school until next monday, and even when I get beck next monday I have new course anyways, and all of them are not easy, but compared to my first semester it's going to be easy, I have 2 music classes, and 2 social studies class, in that order. then including the repertory class I which is all school year long it's easy.**

**Aria; What classes did you have exams for?**

**Arcin; English was first and last thursday. Next I had Math which was on friday. Then Physics was the past monday… which even though I didn't finish all the question because of the time limit I made sure to for the long answer questions to do the questions that had the most marks. And the last one which was Money management a business class that I did yesterday.**

**Happy; What are exams anyways?**

**Arcin; Right you wouldn't know about them. Exam is short form for examinations, and at the end of each class starting as far as I know in high school. At the end of each course that term, or semester depending on the course and I think the school will have a large test of what you learned the entire course. At my school, maybe at others at well but as soon as you exam for that class is done you can go home, but if you don't have a ride or can't drive, you stay at school and study for your next exam like you should do at home. And I have 3 days off so the teachers can mark all the exams.**

**Erza; Arcin, there's someone at the door asking for you.**

**Arcin; Alright then, someone do the disclaimer. I really don't care who does it.**

**Erza; Arcin Enroth, doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. she only owns her own characters. **

**Lucy; She would like to thank everyone for putting up with that long break. And hopes that you like this chapter new chapter, and is trying her best, and fastest that she can. She would like me to say this Thank you for reading her story, even though its not that long but to also to tell you that she, is working on rough work for this story. But now lets get to the long awaited chapter 8.**

* * *

**Luckin**

**Chapter 8**

(Zara's POV)

"Hey Natsu. Zara what happened to you?" Mira asked other noticed and started to crowed around me, making me quite nervous.

"I-I hurt my ankle last night, and well on the way over here I fell and couldn't get up. Natsu saw me on the ground and helped me over here! I lost the other crutch so I couldn't walk here by myself without hurting or falling." I answered shyly.

"Natsu why don't you help her to a seat." Erza told him. He helped me to a bench I thanked him when he left I brought out my journal to read, I got a tea as I sat there.

"What it that?" Lucy asked. "Eeep! Oh sorry, it's just a journal… of mine it has my many adventures, as well as someone else's, it's for my 'job' I need this to help me with some mis… I mean 'job's' that I take on." I answered, she came and sat beside me.

"It's in a code, very secretive hun." she chuckled. "Yeah I know a lot of code's and I use them sometimes in notes the I give to people. The note's do make sense… but if it's an odd random note, I use code's like the last letter of every word, or every 4th word to give the real message to people." I whispered.

"Why do that?" she asked. "You never know when something will happen that is big and is threatening you." I sighed it was silent after that for a awhile.

"Any ways have you seen the news paper today?" Lucy asked I nodded my head. "Really?! You haven't It's a big story, and it's not about Fairy Tail." Lucy told me as I took a sip of my tea.

"Here read it I've just finished." Levy told me. I saw the front page, I saw the headline and the picture, I started to choke on my drink. "Are you alright?!" Lucy gasped I just nodded panting, and coughing. "I-I'm fine I just didn't expect, what was on the front page that's all." I coughed.

_'Damn it! When Leaf see this I'm in so much trouble!'_ I cried putting my face in my hands. "I'm going to read this!" I exclaimed picking up the paper.

I was reading when they left my alone, reading some of this I couldn't help but laugh. What the quotes they had, and information on here of what happened! They didn't even know the half of what happened. "So stupid! They didn't even see it… they only got information from others that, don't even know!" I muttered under my breath.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked sitting beside me. "I-I don't know what your t-talking about!" I stuttered shocked that he heard that. "What you just said, that something was so stupid." he huffed.

"H-how d-did you hear that!" I exclaimed stuttering again still shocked. "I have very good hearing!" he answered. "Oh… um… it's nothing… it's just the story." I sighed.

"What do you know about it?" he asked. "N-nothing nothing at all! I know nothing about it!" I stuttered shaking my hands in exaggeration. "Now that I think about it you where gone that day for awhile." Gray exclaimed.

"Yeah where were you?" Lucy asked. "Oh well I had to go to another town, I was… called in. Something happened that my agency need their best worker to deal with it! I couldn't let them down so I had to go." I answered shrugging my shoulders. _'That's a good one… please buy it.'_ I pleaded.

"Za-Ra! Get over her right now" I heard Leaf yelled. "Tch… damn… I'm dead." I grumbled I got up using the one crutches. I got over there to Leaf he threw the second crutch at me literally it hit me in the head making me fall backwards.

"Thanks a lot… ow… its going to hurt for awhile." I muttered not looking him in the eye's holding my forehead while still on the ground. "Excuse me, is there some where that I can talk to my granddaughter alone?" Leaf asked, I shivered worried about what going to happen.

We went to in the Fairy Tail master's office, Lead closed and locked the door behind him. "Zara did you see the paper?!" he growled fists clenched. "Yeah! Can you believe they have that!" I exclaimed trying to change it to another topic which didn't work.

"That is not what I meant! Did you see the headline!" he growled. "Y-yes master Leaf…" I answered hanging my shivering.

"What are we going to do! This is on every newspaper! You idiot if you payed attention that wouldn't have happened!"

"Master come on they don't have any facts right!"

"That doesn't matter! What are we going to do! If we can't let any more of are missions get out to the public here. We can not let them find out what we're doing. It's to dangerous for them, they will probably dig deeper into this and get themselves in more trouble or worse get themselves killed! We can't be everywhere at once."

"I'm sorry I didn't even know that they were around!" I exclaimed.

Time skip~ 1 hour

We finally came out of the office it was a little weird, I didn't look up my bangs hind my face. "Master Leaf I'm going out for a little while. I'll be back later on tonight." I muttered, and left the building in a rush. I went to the forest to be alone I put my foot in the cold stream water, I looked at the sky.

"I'm so stupid! How am I going to get through this it is my biggest fail! How will I stop this from getting out of control" I sniffed. I quickly looked around then started to play with the water lifting it of the pond.

_'When I'm alone I can use my telepathy to grab what I need without moving… I really hate explaining myself.' _I sighed holding the water up in the air, I lift my other hand and one of my crutches lifted into the air.

"I know your there come out." I growled I could sensed them for some time hoping putting on that show would bring them out. I did a quick motion with my hand and the crutch went into the bush it hit something, and was sent flying out of the bush.

"Zara! nice to see you again." someone whispered, I shivered at the sound of his voice.

"Who's there come out!" I growled getting annoyed at this game. "Oh do you forget me already." it laughed. I was then grabbed from behind and lifted up off the ground. "No! Let me go." I yelled trying to get out of his grip as he was choking me.

"Are you afraid Zara?!" they laughed evilly the voice made me shiver. _'I-i think I know this voice but from where hearing it though I get a bad feeling…'_ I muttered.

"Who are you! What do you want with me!" I screamed, struggling trying to get out the hand gripping my neck. "I despise you, I'm not on your team any more… I'm with the dime-invader's now!" it laughed. I was turned to face it and I saw a man who was who was gripping my neck. "Who are you! Why are you with them your not a dime-invader, your human!" I growled.

"True I may look it and in your case smell human, but I'm a different kind I guess then last time we met." he laughed, I hated that he acted like he knew me when I could even remember ever meeting him. "Agh!" I yowled in pain as he shocked me, with some kind of magic probably electricity magic. "My name is Luckin since you forgotten! I'm the dime-invaders' greatest assassin, hunter, and strongest, not including my parents. An I will come after you until you or I die!" he spat, with a evil grin and a killing look in his eye

"Let me go!" I howled fangs bared. "I know everything about you… but I promise I won't tell my fellow dime's that your alive it won't be fun… I want to toucher you a while before I let you remember." he whispered in my ear, my eyes opened in shock.

"You can't know everything! I don't even know everything!" I growled. "Hum… I know your staying in a cave that you made with your dog and master. You're often going to that large building full of mage's! I wonder what will happen if I try to destroy that place!" he laughed.

"No! They have nothing to do with this! What do you want Luckin!" I huffed, scratching him with my claws, and ended up having him throw me into a tree.

"I want you to leave this place go alone, or else I'll come and get you! Leave or I'll make your big secret known, or destroy that place with them inside. You must go alone, you can tell only one person, and if they tell anyone the same thing will happen of me killing them. Also leave your gear, only take a few things, no gear, and no dog or spirit master!" he exclaimed I spat blood out of my mouth leaned over the ground beside the tree.

"That's all?" I coughed he charged at me grabbing me an threw me into a rock. "No! You must leave tomorrow morning early. Make sure your not followed… I will kill all of them, none will be left." he growled in my ear after grabbing me again, throwing me to the ground. I watched him disappear in to a shadow, as I was in pain.

_'That jerk! But he's real strong there's no way I can stop him… I have to do what he said… I can't let any one get killed because of me… enough death is already on my hands, I'd rather not let people that are nice enough to deal, and help me and my group… I have to do this.'_ I muttered clenching my fist then punched the ground, and spat out some more blood.

I washed my cuts off in the stream, then healed them to make it look like nothing happened but I could still fell the pain. I lifted my hand and brought my crutches over to me, I put my one boot on the headed back.

It wasn't dark but it was quite sometime that passed. "Hey your back." A Macao exclaimed as I walked inside "Yeah. I'm back… Mira is Lucy around I wanted to show her something?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"No she left not long ago on a job." she told me. "Oh then I'll write it down what I what to tell her." I exclaimed. _'If Lucy remembers what I told her about code's and note's she'll get what to do with it.' _I muttered.

"Mira when Lucy come's back please give her this to her tell her it's important" I sighed. Leaf already went back to the cave and Aria stayed in the cave, so I could stay here for a while.

My ankle was feeling better, but I had to act like my ankle was still hurt. When it was later and there was only a few people here I went to the Master's office.

"I want to talk to you sir it is very important." I muttered. I closed the door and made sure someone couldn't get in when I'm talking. "What is it?" he asked. "I know it's odd for someone not a part of your guild to come in here but this is something that I have to tell you… it is really important." I exclaimed.

"Alright lets hear it." he sighed. "I'm being threatened, and I have to listen to his conditions or he'll do something, it's either something with me or attacking this place. I can't beet him, and I can't take the chance of a bluff. But I have to leave completely, I have to leave my friend's Leaf and Aria here… and I'm only allowed to tell one person. You can't tell anyone why I left! I have to make sure that his threats don't come true." I told him.

"Why are you telling me?" he asked "I can't tell anyone else since I'm sure that the people I know that I could tell and know they will keep the secret will chase after me… I trust you I see it in your eye's, and how you treat everyone here like family that I can! Please, I know you will what to protect them as much as I do!" I pleaded.

"When are you leaving?" he asked. "Early tomorrow morning." I answered. "Be safe. I'd rather that you would not go…" he started.

"I know but it's my choice, if I don't it won't be good for anyone. I'm fine with choosing the hard choice, and it's not like I'm apart of the guild like to others anyways. I'm just a drifter staying here for my own reasons…" I sighed.

"Don't talk about yourself like that." he told me, I didn't say anything about that I just continued talk about the problem at hand.

"I'll be fine. I did like it here… you have a nice guild sir, make sure it doesn't change to much" I sighed as I left his office giving a smile.

When I got to the cave both of them were asleep so I got a small bag ready of things, then put my d-gear down on the table beside my bed.

I made sure that I took some weapons and that none of my things had trackers on them. I put all kinds of things in there that I'd need, and may need to keep hidden. I made sure the bag felt light and wasn't big but had a lot of room in side. I put my cloak on the bag after I got my hygiene things in the bag then put my crutches down then sat on the bed.

_'I'm sorry! I'm leaving you guys without saying anything to you… but what choice do I have, I'd rather you guys continue to live, and that my secret is not revealed yet, either of those options will likely lead to death… I'm sure Luckin will probably do both since he's a traitor and has a grudge against me too it makes it certain. I can't come back until I can take care of him… I'm sorry for not saying a good-bye before I left.' _ I sobbed shaking my head knowing this is the right thing to do.

I clenched my fist. _'Luckin when its time, I will come back stronger, and make sure that I can see my friends again… I'll find someway too I swear on that one.' _I muttered.

* * *

**Arcin; S-stop it please!**

**Arcin exclaimed from behind a closed door. Natsu kicks down the door.**

**Natsu; Arcin are you alright?**

**He comes in to see Arcin and a red haired girl with a mask on tickling her.**

**Arcin; N-natsu w-why did you come in here?**

**Arcin blushing since it's something that was really embarrassing to have someone come in on.**

**Natsu; Who's that?**

**Pointing to the red haired girl.**

**Arcin; That's my friend, she's called DaysGoddess, in her field she always does that to make me smile since I don't do it too often.**

**DaysGoddess; I'd say! When we first met it was a year until the first time you ever smiled in front of me.**

**Arcin; I… Well when you met me I wasn't good with talking or expression myself… after all that happened to me I didn't want any of that to happen at the new place.**

**DaysGoddess; I didn't know you had a boy staying over at your house.**

**Arcin and Natsu both blush.**

**Arcin; Days! It's nothing like that at all! He just comes over, that's all don't go think anything weird.**

**DaysGoddess; Sure sure.**

**Zara; Goddess! I haven't seen you is soooo long!**

**DaysGoddess; Zara good to see you… Arcin does this always happen?**

**Arcin; All the time its just good that G-**

**Grey; Flame brian! What was that for!**

**Grey charges in and attacks Natsu, stripped again.**

**DaysGoddess; Eeek! W-why do you have a stripper person h-here!**

**DaysGoddess was bright red not expecting this at all.**

**Arcin; Gray get some clothes on! I have a friend here!**

**Lucy walks in and see my redden faced friend beside me.**

**Lucy; Who's she?**

**DaysGoddess; I-I'm DaysGoddess, I'm Arcin's friend we've known each other for a long time, that's she doesn't talk to the much.**

**Arcin; Well sorry be happy that we at least get to see each other.**

**DaysGoddess; Anyways I'll properly introduce myself. My screen name or as you call it here pen name is DaysGoddess. I'm her editing friend, music helper, assists with her art, telling her what needs to be fixed, really I'm her helper. But Unlike her being a writer, I'm a YouTuber. you can call me Days, Goddess, or Daze. **

**Arcin; It's nice seeing you again Days thanks for too.**

**Days; Of course.**

**Zara; Why are you here actually?**

**Days; Well the next few chapters she needs my help.**

**Aria; Hey Daze. You must be here to help her… I'm guess something to do with music.**

**Days; Something like that.**

**Arcin; Either way I'm happy that you came.**

**Days; Same.**

**Zara; Arcin's busy so I'll give the message. She hopes you like this chapter, her and Days Goddess are going to work on the next few chapters together. Arcin hope you write a review. You can PM her if you want. **

**See you later hope you liked that one.**

**DayGoddess; and that's not the last your going to see of me!**

**Anyways we'll see you in chapter 9, please review.**

**DayGoddess; I guess I could say that I'm apart of this know too, so we'll be working together. **

**Yep know stop taking the keyboard and let me end this chapter.**

**DaysGoddess; Fine… See you later people! ;p**

**Days! Sigh… see you in chapter 9 hope you like chapter 8, sorry it took so long. See you next time. **


	10. Chapter 9 Dagrun

**Arcin; We got this done but we still have to next chapter.**

**Days; Hey I'm not the worst person to work with.**

**Arcin; That's not what I mean, and you know it.**

**Days; Yeah alright but it's not like its going to be impossible.**

**Zara; You two really need to plan better.**

**Arcin &amp; Days; Be quiet! **

**Zara; Arcin doesn't own Fairy Tail or its character. She only owns her own characters. On to chapter 9.**

* * *

**Dagrun**

**Chapter 9**

(Zara's POV)

It was early the next morning I got changed put my shoes put my Swords at my side then my cloak on hood over my head, then backpack over my shoulder. I left the cave then went to the town.

I was walking through the town it was very quite. _'I have to get to the train station then I can take the train out of here!'_ I exclaimed. My pistols were on my thighs in case something happened.

I bought a ticket with the money I got from the few job's I did with Loki. I sat at plat form waiting for my train, tapping my foot to my music. I kept my music player I really hate long boring train rides and not doing at lest something.

The train wasn't going to be ready until 5-6 am I have about an hour. _'What am I going to do for the next hour… maybe I can get some money by singing! I remember that someone did that before in on of my travels! But I need to change my appearance… I can't let myself be known or recognized.'_ I groaned.

I used a spell to change my eye, hair, and skin colour. I change my eye's to a sliver colour, my hair was emerald green, and my skin a darker tan colour. I took off my weapon's and went to the wall bringing my things with me I looked at the plat form and got a hat out of my bag put a wight in it then got myself ready.

_**Dangerous to know- Hilary Duff**_

_**Some secrets need to be kept**_

_**Some stories should never be told**_

_**Some reasons shouldn't be understood**_

_**They just turn your blood cold**_

_**Who needs all the answer?**_

_**Who takes all the chances?**_

_**Who said the truth's gonna save you?**_

_**When the truth can be dangerous **_

_**Like the way I feel **_

_**It's alright to steal **_

_**What I need from you **_

_**Do what I have to do**_

_**Sat what I have to say **_

_**Go where I have to go**_

_**And that's dangerous **_

_**Dangerous to know**_

_**It was a law onto myself**_

_**When you found me out on my own**_

_**Together nothing was sacred**_

_**Together we where alone**_

_**Who needs all the questions?**_

_**Who lost their direction?**_

_**Who said a lie's gonna break you?**_

_**When a lie could be dangerous**_

_**Like the way I feel **_

_**It's alright to steal **_

_**What I need from you **_

_**Do what I have to do**_

_**Sat what I have to say **_

_**Go where I have to go**_

_**And that's dangerous **_

_**Dangerous to know**_

_**Ignorance is bliss**_

_**You're safe when you resist **_

_**There's no safety in a kiss like this **_

_**It's dangerous**_

_**So kiss me**_

_**Kiss me**_

_**Like the way I feel **_

_**It's alright to steal **_

_**What I need from you **_

_**Do what I have to do**_

_**Sat what I have to say **_

_**Go where I have to go**_

_**And that's dangerous **_

_**Dangerous**_

_**Like the way I feel **_

_**It's alright to steal **_

_**What I need from **_

_**Do what I have to do**_

_**Sat what I have to say **_

_**Go where I have to go**_

_**And that's dangerous **_

_**Dangerous to know**_

_**Some secrets need to be kept **_

I finished and saw a lot of people where here now I saw my hat and picked it up. They put some money in hat and left I saw I had quite a lot, so I went through the money. _'I hope that enough money for my next train ride'_ I sighed. I put the money in my bag and saw a girl come over to me.

"Hey what's up little one?" I asked. "Could you sing again?" she asked, I bit my lip not sure what to say than thought of something.

"I don't have a problem with that but… I'm not to sure if anyone else would want to listen to me sing again." I told her with a sweet grin it seemed that she didn't like waiting for long times either.

They didn't care so I sung until my train came. "Bye!" I laughed stepping on the train waving to the young girl.

I looked for my seat then sat down putting my bag on my right side, my guns on my thigh again, with swords on my side I put the rest of my money in my bag, then tied my bag to me an lock my bag putting the keys in my bra... I wasn't born yesterday, as if I'd let anyone get that close but in case!

I closed my eye's and heard noise it sounded like a human scream. My ears twitched, I sat up put my bag under my seat it was locked so you can't even put you hand inside but I put a little spell in case and tied it to the seat. when I tried to leave I fell on my face and my leg hurt.

_'What the… shoot I forgot to untied the bag from my leg!' _I groaned at my one ignorance, quickly untied my leg from my bag. My hood stayed over my head and I quickly put my mask on. I saw a man on the ground, rushed over to him.

"Sir what's going on?" I asked helping him up noticing the blood the came out from a wound he got. _'He's injured, looks like a cut wound. Maybe a gun shot.' _I muttered. "Someone's looting the rich passengers." he answered I gave him a herb to help the pain after covering his wound.

"I'll take care of it make sure that the other passengers stay safe," I exclaimed standing up. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "Put'm in their place." I answered takin' my guns out. "I the door locked?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but try have a weapon like yours too they will probably use hostages." he told me, I nodded. _'He didn't now what this weapon is… is in not something that's from this world? If so their either from another dimension or found the and learned how to us it.' _I muttered, I couldn't open the door so I forced I open... by kicking it in! I held my guns an checked side to side, I nodded and put my ear to the door.

I busted the next door open. "Drop your weapons!" I growled, pointing my guns side-to-side I looked around. I was closer but it still wast the right room, this one I found some people with tape on their mouth tied up.

"Where are the robbers?" I asked after I ripped the tape off. "That way probably two rooms down. That's where the rest of us are." he answered, I pulled a dagger then cut the ropes. "Get anyone else from this point back to the normal rooms." I told them.

I then ran to the next room I then started to hear guns. I ran right to the next room. "Drop your weapons!" I yelled, I started to feel that they were firing at me, so I shot back.

I finish it in a hour, I tied them up tight. "Where did you get these?" I asked. "I found them, a few weeks ago." he answered. I picked up the guns then go rid of their weapons. "Watch them and give them to the law enforces at the next stop." I told one of the people that worked on the train. I put my guns away then walked back to my seat when no one was around I took off my mask and continued on to my seat. I pulled a small thing of breakfast out of my bag, it wasn't much.

I looked at my clock... 10am. _'I'll be at my stop in one more hour.'_ I sighed, I touched my hoop earring with the heart on it and fiddled with it. _'I wonder how things are over back there... I guess I've started to feel like apart of their family I guess… That's why I couldn't let them get hurt'._ I chuckled.

(No One's POV)

Back at fairy tail

The guild was it's normal nosy self, _'I don't blame them to not notice her gone, she was a shy quiet girl around here, but a sweet one at that, didn't make a scene of herself like the others, but wasn't officially apart of the guild.'_ Makarov sighed. Looking at the rowdy guild hall, another drinking contest, and brawl was going on.

The door bust open two people ran in holding Zara's gear and crutches. "Mira you wouldn't happen to know where Zara is do you?" Aria questioned Mira, strain was in her voice. "No why?" she asked.

"She's missing we haven't seen her since yesterday." Leaf sighed. "Wait how could she leave?" Jet asked Leaf. "It's not hard. For where we're staying." Aria answered. "But what about her foot it's sprained?" Levy asked. "It's probably healed by now. So she's able to walk on it now." Aria exhaled shapely angered that this happened, and that her master was missing.

"She can survive, she can hunt, and fight, so we now that she won't die..." Leaf muttered. "Than why are you worried?" Makarov asked "She left this!" Leaf exclaimed holding up the d-gear. "What's that?" Mira asked.

"I-it her well... She must keep it on here at all times, it gives her a power boost to be on par with her strongest enemies really, it stores all her item, tell her navigation... And it was the only way that we could find her, and call her! She could be anywhere. She knows that she's not suppose to leave this, and if its left by its owner something wrong, and she must be in trouble or some worse! What worse is she could be in trouble at any time..." Aria mumbled.

"So she could survive without it... Right?" Mira asked. "For us sometime it means life or death, and who or what ever reason they wanted her to leave it knows that it means that, for us." Leaf exclaimed. "What! Why does that mean life or death?!" Levy asked seeing hoe small it is. "Her strongest armour, and most of her weapons are in the storage, meaning she'll have no access to it when in need… If she's attacked by are main enemy like a elemental head she'll be in trouble she. We won't be able to insure that she'll live, are enemies kill the problem... Which is us..." Aria sighed.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled, Team Natsu came into the guild hall seeing the grime expression an air in the room. "Lucy I have a letter for you." Mira exclaimed "Really?!" Leaf gasped not expiating to get a letter here. "Here you go." she told her handing her the letter from Zara. "Zara? Why did she leave me a letter? Where is she any ways?" Lucy asked. "Don't know we haven't seen her since yesterday." Aria moaned.

"She left you that note after she came back from her walk actually she told me to tell you its important." Mira told her. "Really!? I wonder why?" Lucy muttered. "So do you now how long she's going to be gone for?" Natsu asked Leaf. "We don't know... But her reason is pretty bad to leave a lot of her things, my guess something happened yesterday, out of the usual... My guess when she was alone and that's 2 different time frames yesterday." Aria exclaimed. "What about when he yelled at her?" Erza asked.

"No! She's stronger than most in those kind of things, and it not the first time either, I'm kinda her father figure now so it happened quiet often since she risky with her life and all… She probably knew that something going to happen if she didn't leave… For reasons unknown. But things like that she wouldn't leave... It's only happened 2 other times before where she's disappeared. But I don't think those could be the reason this time that she left… it's probably something really bad to make her not try, and go against it… and the person who threatened her may have been very strong." Aria told them.

"You three are really secretive I don't get why you can't tell us what's going on really." Gray huffed crossing his arm. "Gray! You clothes." Cana puffed. "Damn it!" he yelled. "But he's right you are secretive, there's so many questions about you ever since you came here! Why?" Cana exclaimed.

"We have to, there's dangers we can't handle yet that they would get to us through are allies, friends, family... Anything that could be are weak point! We face dangers terrible, deadly, endless, bloodshed... Death... Darkness... Fear, fate, suffering, a future that must be avoided! We can not allow people that can not fight against this... I've seen millions of people... Allies... Team mates... Lovers... Children... Friends... Family all killed... Taken! Some have seen almost all of those things like myself… Zara has, its crushing, since it could have been prevented." Leaf choked out.

(Lucy's POV)

I went home and decided to read Zara's letter that was very odd it told me information that I wanted to know but why put it in a note.

_'Wait! Before I left she told me something about codes hidden inside notes she writes as well has other to hide a bidding massage!_' I exclaimed, I quickly grabbed my pen and paper an started to work with the codes she told me about.

I found the code when it made a sentence that made sense this is what it said.

To Lucy

Lucy I must leave, I am being threatened. If I don't do what the man what's he will do something that I can not say. I am sorry that I am putting this on you but don't tell anyone what the note really says! Including Aria, and Leaf this is something that I must do, tell no one, since I am writing in code I can tell one other person I'm think to tell the master of Fairy Tail. I know it's odd but I know that he will not tell if I ask him to. Lucy I will tell you this I have trouble with friends, but if I am telling you this, it tell you I trust you… I would like Natsu to know but I have heard about the things he has done in the past, and how he feels about his friends, but I can not allow anyone to follow me. I will write this if you read about something odd that happened somewhere I was likely there. I have to keep everyone safe… please, please, please don't tell or talk about it except with Makarov I was allowed only to tell one person and I found a easy loop-hole. Be careful Lucy, the man after me maybe watching your guild! I never wanted to put you guys in harms way… but I guess that's what I get. Please Lucy stay safe, that man if he finds out that two people know, it's game over for someone.

Zara

That was the code behind the message. "I can't believe this! Oh my Mavis! P-poor, Zara..." I gasped I couldn't believe the reason she had to leave. "Luce what are you looking at?" Natsu asked.

"Eeep! Natsu can't you use the door for once instead of the window" I yelled hiding the decoded message. "Can you believe that Zara up an left with, not one trace Lucy?!" Happy exclaimed. "She's and expert at this didn't you here was her master and dog said, she's excels at things like this go you wouldn't likely find anything she didn't want to be found out." I sighed.

"Yeah but we should still try." Natsu huffed. "Don't you think I'd like to find her too, I'm sad that she left but maybe she had good reason! I don't mean there was a problem with us but she could be I don't know being threaten... That is possible." I breathed, hoping he caught on what I was saying which which he didn't.

(Zara's POV)

I got off the train in a town I bought a few item's before taking off again I fixed my weapons with my skills in blacksmithing, straighten cloak, and bag, then went on the trail. _'I wonder if I'll ever going to find somewhere that I and others can be safe?'_ I muttered. I took a step out of town and started to walk to the forest.

It was late I was walking through a forest. I started to him a little tune to myself.

_**Fearless- Olivia holt**_

_**I'm stuck in you head**_

_**I'm back from the dead**_

_**Gotcha running scarred**_

_**I'm fearless**_

_**I'm calling you out **_

_**I'm take you down **_

_**Don't you come around**_

_**I'm fearless **_

_**I'm fearless**_

But I was cut off when I tripped and scrapped up my leg. "Ow. I guess I'll stay here for the night." I huffed.

I then started to make a fire, and got my sleeping bag out. I quickly put up a spell to protect me till a few minutes after I wake up. I lied on the ground looking at the sky. "Good night... Please make sure I don't get hurt as I sleep." I prayed.

I woke up a little after dawn ate some of the goods that I bought in town. I got ready to go and was taking my time to be ready. I put my weapons on and cloak over me I packed my bag.

"Time to go, I'll go to the next town get a few things maybe get a paper, maybe I'll sing to get some money." I muttered under my breath.

I got up and started to walk again through the forest. But all of a sudden I was attacked. "What the heck!" I yowled, my left arm was between my shoulder blades, an they grabbed my bag. "Give us your money" a girl growled close to my ear. "I don't have any." I muttered she pulled my arm farther up. "I'll break your arm." she warned.

"Who are you! Why are you doing this to a lone traveller." I howled. "We're apart of a dark guild stupid!" the girl laughed I raised an eyebrow hearing that..

"A lone traveller means we can get things easier from them. Even if it is less." a man laughed. I started to smirk it seem they noticed my smirk. "What are you happy about?!" one yelled at me. "I'm not deaf!" I growled.

"Why are you smiling?!" he growled grabbing my neck. "That you think I won't fight back." I laughed grabbing his arm with my right arm, tarring his hand from my neck, and throw him into a tree.

"Get her!" the girl yelled. "Not going to happen." I laughed pulling out my swords. I had fire form around one of my swords, coming off my hand, and light on the other sword. "She's a mage!" one screeched and they started to use there magic as well.

I clashed swords but it wasn't to hard they were not the best sword fighters, I did fight with magic and hand-to-hand with was not a easy but it still didn't take that long. I pick up my bag making sure I had all my things. I made sure to leave before the woke up.

I got to the next town I bought a newspaper I didn't expect that me sing in a train station would be news worthy, apparently I was wrong! Headline for the article said, mystery girl sings for people waiting for early morning train.

It talked about how she sang for them until her train, how she sang one song for a few bucks then stopped. But started once again after a little kid asked if she would.

That was the gist of it, the next one was about the train robbery that was stopped from a female wearing a mask who left when the train crew got it under control leaving after saying "tie them up then give them to law officials." is what she told one of the personal of the train. On the front page it was about Fairy Tail.

I then went to a place were it seem a few people went by. I put my things down a quickly then got ready.

I started to sing one of the songs I was good at. Not paying attention to the people that were there, I kept my eye's closed.

I opened my eye's a little surprised how many people were here. "Your the mystery singer that sung at the Magnolia Town train station right?" I heard one man asked I nodded. "Why are you here, don't you have a better place to sing?" a women asked, I did not hear anger nor annoyance just curiosity was in her voice. "No I'm a traveller... Just hopping to make a few jewels by sing and to brighten up people's day." I answered.

"Could you do a official singing for us sometime please?" a boy asked. "I-I don't know maybe... I won't bother me is just need somewhere to go... Then have a way for people to hear about it. And a few people to help me get things set up too… I've put on performances before." I muttered. "I know somewhere miss! If you don't mind to come with me." a man told me holding his hand out, I took his hand, then he took my to a auditorium. "Would this be good enough to preform at lest once for people?" he asked.

I looked at the building tilting my head. "Hum... Yes this will suffice. But I still need some workers... What can I do it's impossible to get this done by myself, there's way to much to be done even with my own magic." I muttered. "Your a mage?!" a man with a camera exclaimed.

"Yes! Singing isn't my only talent! But I only use it when I see someone that needs help on when I'm traveling on foot to and from towns... I try to stay simple." I answered. "With the help we can ask some magic guilds in the area to help out, and I don't mind helping to much it is my job any ways." another man exclaimed.

"Okay I did save up money and the money you guys just gave me I'll use that to pay you for the help... Thank you very much! I will do my very best to perform my greatest performance for all the help you give me to get ready!" I exclaimed.

"I'm a reporter so will you give a quote out to people... Oh and tell us your name?" he asked. _'Hum I can't use my real name or code since Aria and Leaf know it... Wait I can use name in other languages! I'll use names that means mystery!'_ I exclaimed.

"You can call me Dagrun." I told them. He took my picture my hood stayed down the whole time I talked to them. "I'll get started... Can some actually help me count my jewels actually to make sure I'll have enough?" I asked. "Are you not from Fiore?" someone asked.

"No and where I'm from has different well kind of payment method, I often lose count but I really want to make sure everyone can get enough money for everyone tat helps me, and someone that knows the normal amount of jewels would be give to the people who help in a job like this. I don't like cheating people out of money so I want this to go right so please could someone please help me." I pleaded giving cute grin and pleading eyes.

"How are you so good at that?!" one person muttered. "After living with a my cousins, which I have around 10 of them for a few years you learn some tricks." I giggled. "Ugh! I'll help." one girl sighed. "Thank you! You guys do know I would have payed you for helping me right?" I asked.

I went in with the girl into the auditorium. We sat on stage an I put out all the money I had. "Hum let's see... Looking at this you have around 400, 000 to 800, 000 jewels. First we should find out the kind of jobs that will be needed to do these jobs... I'll help you to find what would be the best guilds to send the request to and we can find out how we can split it, if your short and need to get some more money, and what price it would be good to put the job at for the amount of money you have." she told me.

"Right! Umm... We'll need help setting up the stage, the sound systems, lighting, setting, costumes, advertising, constriction I'm sure there are things we'll need to make. I have instruments... I just got to call a friend, oh tuning is important, and maybe some special effects." I told her. "Ok then since we have a few if those thing in the storage I want you to show me how we're gong to make it look." she asked I nodded and pulled out my journal.

I drew what it should look like. "Here... I'll provide snacks and things like that, so we should put that in the budget as well." I told her. "Okay we need for you to get about probably around... 1, 200, 000 more jewels. The fastest way is to take some jobs for mages, and a job. If you get good jobs we could get enough money by two days, if you have two job, and take around 5 mage jobs, starting today." she told me.

"Okay! I'll do that I want to make sure it get it ready... I'll get my, two friends over here, they can help me out to get the amount we need... Please tell the man that said would help that we will be delayed by a day or too... Oh and the reporters we don't want them to send out things that are my even ready yet." I told her. "I promise to pay you after all this." I exclaimed as she left. I went to another area to 'call' my friends.

"Sinetmn, Tasinmin... I need your help please come out and add me in this task." I exclaimed. There was a waver in the air, and they appeared. "I greatly need your help I need to make 1, 200, 000 jewels to be able to pay for the concert I'm putting on I need you help to get the funds please... And will you please help with the concert too I am performing after singing a couple times in public they want me to preform your the only ones I can turn to you at the spirt that live in my cursed/divine weapons." I exclaimed bowing. "Of course I'll help your my master." Tasinmin told me. "I will… not like I have a choice." Sinetmn muttered.

"Good! Tasinmin, you and Sinetmn will take mage jobs us together with are one kind of magic. Also don't us your real name at any time here Tasinmin you us the name Lyric, Sinetmn us the name Shade. On your first mage job since we'll have to do more than one you'll have to find out how to actually do a job first." I told them.

"We can do it by are-self we saw what you did your first time." she told me. "Are you sure?" I asked. "We're fine. Now let's get the money we need." Sinetmn exclaimed, as he started to push me and Tasinmin out.

(No One's POV)

By this time everyone in Fairy Tail has seen today's newspaper that Zara was apart of some still reading it, well Lucy was talking to the master.

"Master you know why she left." Lucy muttered, He nodded and asked. "How do you?" he asked. She pull at little bit of the note out and he understood how she knew. "Do you think it's her in the newspaper?" he asked. "That or she was in the area of there... Apparently newspaper people love that girl." Lucy told him.

"I wonder what's she going to do?" Lucy sighed. "Who knows but we should be careful." he told her. She nodded her head in agreement then left his office. "Natsu what are we going to do today?" Lucy asked him. "We'll take a job." he answered.

Lucy, and Happy chose the job, and they left the guild was it's normal self. Leaf and Aria came in everyone once and awhile take a mission, leave, stay for a few minutes then leave. They miss there friend but they know all they can do is wait, for their friend to come back.

(Zara's POV)

It was 2 days later and we got the money need and more for the performance. I had Shade and Lyric change there appearance from Sinetmn, and Tasinmin to Shade and Lyric.

**Tasinmin**, has silver pointed eyes, pointed teeth, sharp nails, caramel hair in a braid on her right shoulder down to her chest, she had a silver tiara that the point is to the ground, and right in the middle it had a magic amber coloured gem in it. Her ears pointed with hoop earrings both made of magic gold and a couple magic gems in it. She as a diamond shape necklace made of gold and silver magic metal. She had a sleeveless top light blue, and a long skirt light purple, with high heels black. She had a two handed sword on her back, a whip on her side, and small knife on her two thighs one on each thigh.

**Lyric**, had violet eyes, and light orange a little longer then shoulder length. Teeth, ear, and nails where not as sharp and pointed. She had a pink t-shirt, green shorts, and black runners. The only weapons she had where hidden throwing knifes, and knifes.

_**Sinetmn**_, yellow eyes, and black short hair messy hair. A black hoop earring his left ear, his ears are pointed. Pointed teeth, and sharp nails. He wore a necklace that had a small knife. He wore a long sleeve shirt that went to the elbow it was grey colour, with light grey pants, and brown sandals. He had a assassin blades, spear, axe, kama knifes, and knifes and daggers hidden on him.

_**Shade**_, had grey eyes, blue short wavy hair. Normal teeth, and nails. He wore a black lose t-shirt, lose red paints, black gloves, and blood red runners. There only weapons were hidden weapons which was quiet a few.

"Good job at getting the money know we can split up them obey for the request. We know the jobs an I've no arrowhead it down to around 5 guilds that have the required skills, uses, or magic the well need." the girl whose name I still don't know told me.

"What 5 guild's?" I asked. "A small guild not to famous of the name Cait Shelter it has very good clothing designers, well need people that have experience making clothing so they can make a few costumes that I'll need.

Next its' the guild Quatro Cerberus said to be very energetic, they would be great at getting advertisement.

I think the guild Lamia Scale maybe helpful with the go at this. I heard that there's a couple people that has helped in set making before their experience would be welcomed. there's also been roomers they also help with quick costume changes that actors do at some times changes, make up, and set changes quite a few times getting them would give us experienced members of props! But their only roomers so it may not be true but we should look into in any ways.

Another choice should be Blue Pegasus, they have a mage that use magic archive, we could get them to work the sound systems', mic, lighting, and such.

Then finally I think we should put a request to... Fairy Tail! It popular, they have strong hard works that get the job done. They'd be a great help!" she told me.

"Yes… good idea well put the request out to those guilds, don't put the fact that other guild will be helping, but put the reward as what." I asked. "In a job like this it's around a total maximum of 40, 000 per person, to 15, 000 per person" she told me _(Just put in random numbers)_.

"Okay I'll put 80, 000 jewels and the word per person and plus free tickets delivered by me to the guild small... It can hold a lot of people right?" I asked.

"Yeah this thing could put Fiore's capital's entire population there's enough room for the guilds and the others, and it not just one night it's a total of 4 night your performing. There's going to be a lot we have the paper going out to all over Fiore, and if people hear that the first night was popular people will come again, as well as new people." she told me.

"How much for tickets?" I asked. "About 1, 500 jewels to the max price of 5, 000 for the best seats," she told me.

"Good put that out I got over 2 million jewel so I can pay for them I also got enough to get snacks for them to! Oh and don't forget to put it's a job that will that about a week or so and rooms will be provided! I'll be out on a job to make more to make sure I'll have a enough for the accommodations... Sorry also write for us to be told in advance how many are coming since we need to get there rooms... And tell the man we'll be starting as soon as we got the reply from the guilds." I told her. "I'm defiantly making my money's worth." she huffed.

"You got are head set microphones, and are instruments?" I asked Shade. "Yes it's too easy getting things from your storage if you yourself is one of your weapon's! But yes I have them... I put them in are space In Lyric's room since she doesn't trust me with then even though I'm acutely getting excited about this now." he exclaimed I laughed as I picked a job.

* * *

**Arcin; Lets keep working on the next chapter alright.**

**Days I need a break!**

**Arcin; Sigh fine… but was still need to work on it.**

**Zara; What's going on?**

**Arcin; Not work.**

**Days; Be quiet, you need to relax.**

**They continue to bicker with on another.**

**Zara; This is getting weird so I'll do this quick. Arcin and Days (her temporary partner) hopes that you liked that chapter, and that there see you again in the next chapter. **

**please review if you want or PM me. Well see you next time.**


	11. Chapter 10 Their are Musicians among us

**Arcin; Total irony here.**

**Days; What do you mean?**

**Arcin; Well it's as soon as I put up why it's taking so long on my profile. We come to an agreement and get this done.**

**Happy; Hey Your back!**

**Pointing to DaysGoddess**

**Days; Yeah we came to an agreement.**

**Lucy; Well that's good I think people we're thinking you were not going to update any time soon. **

**Aria; Well If you heard these two it mean sense also they both had to get used to there new semester. **

**Arcin; Yeah you took that off my profile.**

**Days; Hey anyways reader the songs in this chapter we don't own like how we… I mean Arcin doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's Character's. Only her own. She only owns the characters that she added in for this story. The Song name and who it's buy/Sung by is before the song. Also if you want to listen to the songs that we put in this chapter, Grand small list by DaysGoddess. ;) And maybe watch some of the other playlist I've made, (not all are music Playlits) ANd maybe subscribe. **

**Arcin; Don't promont you channel on here! How many time's do I have to tell you this! Sigh… But she did make a playlist of all the songs used in this chapter, so If you want to list check it out. Oh and this chapter will be reeeaaally long, it took us all night to write and edit. Tell me how you like the chapter, or what you didn't I'm much stronger than when I started to tell me. ;)**

* * *

**Important keys you need to know for this really long chapter **

**First/main vocals- are in bold only**

_**Second vocals- are in bold and italic**_

**All vocals- are bold and underlined**

* * *

**Their are Musicians among us**

**Chapter 10**

(Lucy's POV)

The next day

I was at the guild when master called me to his office apparently it was important. "Come in." he called.

"Why did you call me in master? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. "No nothing... I got a letter from someone we haven't seen or heard from for awhile." he told me.

"Is it really?!" I asked. "Yes! There was a request we got yesterday and we got a _hand written_ personal letter, address to 'Fairy Tail's Master, and Lucy,' I want you to read it, maybe you can find out what it's about?" he asked.

"Sure I'll work on it right now." I told him with a quick nod of my head taking the letter and opening it. I read through and found the what it really said and wanted. "It's say in short about the job that she wants my team and her two members to take that job..." I exclaimed.

"Then get them ready have Mira have you take the request officially, have Natsu and Happy get Leaf and Aria then go to the location... I didn't really read request fully after I found out there was a personal letter along with it." he told me with a slight laughed rubbing the back of his head, *sweat drop* I nodded with a small smile.

I rushed out of the room and went to the table. "So why did the master call you to his office?" Erza asked. "We were just requested personally for a job but Natsu we need you and Happy to get Leaf and Aria they were requested for this job as well." I explained.

"What job?" Gray asked I pointed at the job request board. "The newest one. The one for helping that performance, Master is telling them we've accepted, since all seven of us were requested yes they actually put the request down for Happy too." I told them. "Hey!" Happy huffed. "Sorry Happy I didn't mean it negatively but this person know Happy, so down to the smaller members of are team. That's what I meant" I explained.

Natsu and Happy went to get Aria and Leaf. "Did it really say Happy Lucy?" Gray asked in a low tone. "Yeah, it said I would like the team that I've heard is called the strongest team (including Happy in this), and the mages named Leaf and Aria, that's what it said actually in the note that came with the job." I answered.

Next thing I saw was Natsu actually dragging them here. "Natsu you didn't need to actually need to drag them!" Gray yelled. Natsu just ignored the once again striped Gray.

"We need to get something's packed this is actually going to be a long one. So we should get are things ready before we leave and lets meet in the train station... But we won't have much room there's not much space since the concert... See so we should be mindfully of what we bring... Oh and Gray please put clothes on before we leave." I sighed

"Damn it!" Gray cursed storming off looking for his clothes.

Time skip- when all the guilds arrive at the concert hall

(Zara's POV)

All the guilds have arrived and all the help. I came out on stage with Shade, Lyric, and the girl whose name I still don't know... I really... maybe should find out her name. "Welcome and thank you for come to help I will tell and remind you what my job request states." I exclaimed having my headset on my voice coming out the the speakers.

"I have made enough money in the last few days to make sure I can pay for the set up, food, and accommodations. The job request said that there is limited space and it's true I'm going to make the room pairing later on! I will tell you what your reward is for finish this job... Since this is a long job... Each person is getting 40, 000 jewels per person." I told them there was muttering from that one surprised at that fact.

"I will be practicing all the time's that, you will be working so my helper here will be the one to make sure everything goes as planned... But 2 people here I want because I know they are musicians apart of a band, is that right Leaf and Aria?

I've heard but your band, and my band is missing 2 member and I'm sure you'll know how to play the song or catch on quickly." I exclaimed with a wink and a cute smile, they came on stage.

"How did you that?" Leaf asked a little on the defensive now. "I met your friend she told me you were apart of a band in another country." I answered.

"Can you play?" I asked. "Yes! We sing some time's too." Aria answered me I gave a nod. "I'll probably do most of the singing but I'll let you get a song or 2. Hey how about we try it out for them in a few minutes!

Is that alright for you I wasn't planing on having you work until tomorrow so you can wait and rest today. I wanted to met you first but this will be a great opportunity to work on are selection, and you to see are style, to help see the image of the set" I exclaimed.

I ran behind stage hugged Aria and Leaf handed them a note explaining what happened and that I can't go back for sometime them we got are headsets on I got the drums out, and the many instruments on the side.

I grabbed my guitar and quickly strummed it. "We'll play that one first. Leaf your up first I'll sing later." I whispered.

"Ok are you ready to play? We haven't played together for sometime do you think you can play the rift?" Leaf asked. "Yeah." I huffed with a nod.

"Ok Leaf is going to sing the first song and I'll be on guitar I hope you like it." I told them. I fixed the guitar and when the other instrument were ready and we started.

**Into The Night- Santana ft. Chad Kroger **

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,**

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell,**

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,**

**how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,**

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,**

**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,**

**we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,**

**The room left them moving between you and I,**

**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,**

**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,**

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**[Solo]**

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,**

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell,**

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,**

**how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,**

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**(And the voices rang like the angels sing),**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**And we danced on into the night...**

When Leaf stop singing, we nodded and changed I went to the mic and handed Leaf my guitar, we're being a cover band this time since none of my song are ready yet and I just don't want to get into it.

**Warriors- Imagine Dragons**

**As a child, you would wait**

**And watch from far away.**

**But you always knew that you'll be the one**

**That work while they all play**

**And you, you lay, awake at night and scheme**

**Of all the things you that would change,**

**But it was just a dream!**

**Here we are, don't turn away now,**

**We are the warriors that built this town.**

**Here we are, don't turn away now,**

**We are the warriors that built this town.**

**From Dust.**

**The time will come, when you'll have to rise**

**Above the best, improve yourself**

**Your spirit never dies**

**Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne**

**Above, don't weep for me**

**Cause this will be the labor of my love**

**Here we are, don't turn away now,**

**We are the warriors that built this town**

**Here we are, don't turn away now,**

**We are the warriors that built this town**

**From Dust.**

**[Solo]**

**Here we are, don't turn away now,**

**We are the warriors that built this town**

**Here we are, don't turn away now,**

**We are the warriors that built this town**

**From Dust**

When I finished I coughed it was a whiled since I've sung like that. _'Alright Lyric your next, after that Shade you go, then I'll tell you two when your back on.' _I explained they gave a nod and Lyric switched out with me.

**The Phoenix- Fall Out Boy**

**Put on your war paint**

**You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down**

**Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground**

**We are the jack-o-lanterns in July**

**Setting fire to the sky**

**He-here comes this rising tide**

**So come on**

**Put on your war paint**

**Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies**

**Silver clouds with grey linings**

**So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked**

**One maniac at a time we will take it back**

**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**

**So dance alone to the beat of your heart**

**Hey young blood**

**Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**You're wearing our vintage misery**

**No, I think it looked a little better on me**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks**

**Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks**

**Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks**

**"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass**

**So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked**

**One maniac at a time we will take it back**

**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**

**So dance alone to the beat of your heart**

**Hey young blood**

**Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**You're wearing our vintage misery**

**No, I think it looked a little better on me**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Put on your war paint**

**[4x:]**

**The war is won**

**Before it's begun**

**Release the doves**

**Surrender love**

**(Wave the white flag!)**

**Hey young blood**

**Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**You're wearing our vintage misery**

**No, I think it looked a little better on me**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Hey young blood -**

**Doesn't it feel - like our time is running out?**

**I'm gonna change you like a remix -**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Put on your war paint**

We switched I took Shade's base, and Lyric went back on Keyboard.

**Get Me Out- No Resolve**

**The Sky is Falling **

**On You **

**I Know **

**What You're After**

**My Eyes So Cold **

**And Abused**

**I Know**

**What You're After**

**I Feel the Pain **

**Wake Up Inside **

**I Take The Blame So **

**I Can Hide**

**All The Scars**

**You've Stayed **

**The Same**

**So Long I've Tried**

**To Break **

**The Chains**

**Now I Can Find**

**All Your Scars**

**Get Me Out **

**Of Here**

**So I Can Breathe**

**It's All Become So clear**

**What Lies Beneath**

**Your Skin **_**(Your skin)**_

**It's Thin **_**(It's Thin)**_

**You're Never Gonna **

**Keep Me Down**

**Get Me Out **

**Just Get Me Out **

**Of Here**

**I've Tried **

**For So Long **

**For You**

**I Know**

**What You're After**

**Your Lies**

**Still Unknown **_**(Unknown)**_

**The Truth **_**(The Truth)**_

**I Know**

**What You're After**

**I Feel the Pain **

**Wake Up Inside **

**I Take The Blame So **

**I Can Hide**

**All The Scars**

**You've Stayed **

**The Same**

**So Long I've Tried**

**To Break **

**The Chains**

**Now I Can Find**

**All Your Scars**

**Get Me Out **

**Of Here**

**So I Can Breathe**

**It's All Become So clear**

**What Lies Beneath**

**Your Skin **_**(Your skin)**_

**It's Thin **_**(It's Thin)**_

**You're Never Gonna **

**Keep Me Down**

**Get Me Out **

**Just Get Me Out **

**Of Here**

_**(Whoa) (Whoa)**_

_**(Whoa) (Whoa)**_

_**(Whoa) (Whoa)**_

_**(Whoa) (Whoa)**_

**Life Can Not Go**

**On This Way You're**

**A Walking Tragedy **_**(Tragedy)**_

**Stuck In Here I **

**Need To Leave **_**(Need To leave)**_

**Stuck In Here I'm**

**Breaking Free**

**Breaking Free**

**Get Me Out **

**Of Here**

**So I Can Breathe**

**It's All Become So clear**

**What Lies Beneath**

**Your Skin **_**(Your skin)**_

**It's Thin **_**(It's Thin)**_

**You're Never Gonna **

**Keep Me Down**

**Get Me Out **

**Just Get Me Out **

**Of Here**

**I Feel the Pain **

**Wake Up Inside **

**I Take The Blame So **

**I Can Hide**

**All The Scars**

**You've Stayed **

**The Same**

**So Long I've Tried**

**To Break **

**The Chains**

**Now I Can Find**

**All Your Scars**

I gave Shade back his base and went back the the mic I looked at Leaf he gave me a nod.

**Bring Me To Life- Evanescence**

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

_**(Wake me up)**_

**Wake me up inside**

_**(I can't wake up)**_

**Wake me up inside**

_**(Save me)**_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_**(Wake me up)**_

**Bid my blood to run**

_**(I can't wake up)**_

**Before I come undone**

_**(Save me)**_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

_**(Wake me up)**_

**Wake me up inside**

_**(I can't wake up)**_

**Wake me up inside**

_**(Save me)**_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_**(Wake me up)**_

**Bid my blood to run**

_**(I can't wake up)**_

**Before I come undone**

_**(Save me)**_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**_

**Don't let me die here**

_**There must be something more**_

**Bring me to life**

_**(Wake me up)**_

**Wake me up inside**

_**(I can't wake up)**_

**Wake me up inside**

_**(Save me)**_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_**(Wake me up)**_

**Bid my blood to run**

_**(I can't wake up)**_

**Before I come undone**

_**(Save me)**_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

**Bring me to life**

For this one everything stayed the same only Aria switched from the drums to the keyboard since she can't stay on the drums for that one.

**My Demons- Starset**

**Mayday! Mayday!**

**The ship is slowly sinking**

**They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

**They're all around me,**

**Circling like vultures**

**They wanna break me and wash away my colors**

**Wash away my colors**

**Take me high and I'll sing**

**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

**'Kay, Okay, Okay**

**We are one in the same**

**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

**'Way, away, away**

**Save me if I become**

**My demons**

**I cannot stop this sickness taking over**

**It takes control and drags me into nowhere**

**I need your help, I can't fight this forever**

**I know you're watching,**

**I can feel you out there**

**Take me high and I'll sing**

**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

**'Kay, Okay, Okay**

**We are one in the same**

**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

**'Way, away, away**

**Save me if I become**

**My demons**

**Take me over the walls below**

**Fly forever**

**Don't let me go**

**I need a savior to heal my pain**

**When I become my worst enemy**

**The enemy**

**Take me high and I'll sing**

**Oh you make everything okay**

**We are one in the same**

**Oh you take all of the pain away**

**Take me high and I'll sing**

**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

**'Kay, Okay, Okay**

**We are one in the same**

**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

**'Way, away, away**

**Save me if I become**

**My demons**

**Take me high and I'll sing**

**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

**'Kay, Okay, Okay**

**We are one in the same**

**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

**'Way, away, away**

**Save me if I become**

**My demons**

I went to the drums and Aria went to the mic well Lyric went back to the keyboard. I grabbed my drum sticks, and gave a slight nod telling her I was ready.

**Witchcraft- Pendulum**

**It's in your eyes, a color fade out**

**Looks like a new transition**

**The starting up and shaking your ground**

**Turning your head to see a new day calling**

**Does it feel like a head to lean on?**

**A snapshot from where you were born**

**I'm looking for your hand in the rough**

**You're caught in the wire**

**Well, I'll lift you out**

**Leading on the action**

**Caught in a cell phone's rays**

**Bleeding on a sofa**

**Staring at the waistline**

**He's coming and she knows it**

**Even though she knows why**

**Footsteps in the hallway**

**Girl, you haven't got time**

**You gotta get out**

**Go far away**

**You gotta get out**

**Go far away**

**Darkness in the bedroom**

**Maybe she is resting up**

**Maybe she was out late**

**Just come back from the club**

**I can't hear her breathing**

**Something doesn't seem right**

**Killer in the hallway**

**We're living on a set time**

**We gotta get out**

**Go far away**

**You gotta get out**

**Go far away**

I stayed on the drums and Aria and Leaf switched places. _'It's been sometime but we're doing pretty good. Shade your next.' _I muttered.

**New Divide- Linkin Park**

**I remembered black skies**

**The lightning all around me**

**I remembered each flash**

**As time began to blur**

**Like a startling sign**

**That fate had finally found me**

**And your voice was all I heard**

**That I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason**

**To prove me wrong**

**To wash this memory clean**

**Let the floods cross**

**The distance in your eyes**

**Give me reason**

**To fill this hole**

**Connect the space between**

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies**

**Across this new divide**

**There was nothing in sight**

**But memories left abandoned**

**There was nowhere to hide**

**The ashes fell like snow**

**And the ground caved in**

**Between where we were standing**

**And your voice was all I heard**

**That I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason**

**To prove me wrong**

**To wash this memory clean**

**Let the floods cross**

**The distance in your eyes**

**Across this new divide**

**In every loss in every lie**

**In every truth that you'd deny**

**And each regret and each goodbye**

**Was a mistake too great to hide**

**And your voice was all I heard**

**That I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason**

**To prove me wrong**

**To wash this memory clean**

**Let the floods cross**

**The distance in your eyes**

**Give me reason**

**To fill this hole**

**Connect the space between**

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies**

**Across this new divide**

**Across this new divide**

**Across this new divide**

I took the guitar, Leaf took base and Shade took the mic.

**World So Cold- 12 Stones**

**It starts with pain**

**Followed by hate**

**Fueled by the endless questions**

**No one can answer**

**A stain**

**Covers your heart**

**Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer**

**Now I don't believe men are born to be killers**

**I don't believe that this world can't be saved**

**How did you get here and when did it start**

**An innocent child with a thorn in his heart**

**What kind of world do we live in**

**Where love is divided by hate**

**Losing control of our feelings**

**We all must be dreaming this life away**

**In a world so cold**

**Are you sane? Where's the shame?**

**A moment of time passes by**

**You cannot rewind**

**Who's to blame and where did it start**

**Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?**

**Now I don't believe men are born to be killers**

**I don't believe this world can't be saved**

**How did you get here and when did it start**

**An innocent child with a thorn in his heart**

**What kind of world do we live in**

**Where love is divided by hate?**

**Losing control of our feeling**

**We're dreaming this life away**

**What kind of world do we live in**

**Where love is divided by hate?**

**Selling our souls for no reason**

**We all must be dreaming this life away**

**In a world so cold**

**There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape**

**It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way**

**So how many times must you fall to your knees**

**Never, never, never, never, never do this again**

**It starts with pain followed by hate**

**Now I don't believe men are born to be killers**

**And I don't believe this world can't be saved**

**What kind of world do we live in**

**Where love is divided by hate**

**Losing control of our feelings**

**We're dreaming this life away**

**What kind of world do we live in**

**Where love is divided by hate?**

**Selling our souls for no reason**

**We all must be dreaming this life away**

**In a world so cold**

**In a world so cold**

I took the mic again and everyone was on the right instrument. _'Lyric your next. Aria second vocals are in the next song you'll be the second vocals for her.' _I told her.

**Savin Me- Nickelback**

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh, I reach for you**

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**[Chorus:]**

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**And say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**And all I see is you**

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And all I scream for you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I need from you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**[Chorus]**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**And all I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**[Chorus]**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

I finished switched with Lyric she was on mic. _'I'll sing the last few songs after Lyric.' _I told them. _'Alright.' _they agreed.

**Hero- Chad Kroger ft. Josey Scott**

**I am so high, I can hear heaven.**

**I am so high, I can hear heaven.**

**Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.**

**And they say that a hero can save us. **

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait. **

**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles. **

**Watch as we all fly away.**

**Someone told me that love would all save us.**

_**But how can that be?**_

**Look what love gave us.**

**A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that**

**world never came.**

**And they say that a hero can save us.**

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait.**

**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.**

**Watch as we all fly away.**

**Aaaaaah**

**[No vocals]**

**Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.**

**It isn't ****the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do.**

**And they say that a hero can save us.**

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait.**

**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.**

**Watch as we all fly away.**

**And they're watching us **_**(Watching us)**_

**They're watching us **_**(watching us)**_** as they all fly away.**

**And they're watching us **_**(Watching us)**_

**They're watching us **_**(watching us)**_** as they all fly away yeah **_**(Yeah yeah).**_

**And they're watching us **_**(Watching us)**_

**They're watching us **_**(watching us)**_** as they all fly away…**

**Whoa whoa**

We went to and normal places once again and I got ready to sing three songs in a row I took a sip of water looked back at Aria she nodded. I glanced over to Leaf, he gave me a slight nod, and so did Lyric and Shade.

**How To Save A Life- The Fray**

**Step one, you say, "We need to talk."**

**He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."**

**He smiles politely back at you**

**You stare politely right on through**

**Some sort of window to your right**

**As he goes left and you stay right**

**Between the lines of fear and blame**

**You begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Let him know that you know best**

**'Cause after all you do know best**

**Try to slip past his defence**

**Without granting innocence**

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**

**The things you've told him all along**

**Pray to God, he hears you**

**And I pray to God, he hears you**

**And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**As he begins to raise his voice**

**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

**Drive until you lose the road**

**Or break with the ones you've followed**

**He will do one of two things**

**He will admit to everything**

**Or he'll say he's just not the same**

**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

I coughed took a deep breath in. Looked back got the signal then began the next song.

**Razor's Edge- Digital Daggers **

**I think I'm lost**

**I think I'm broken**

**It's not what I wanted**

**The verdict won't change**

**I've gone off the razor's edge**

**Thought it would be different**

**Was treading the water**

**'Til it took me under**

**Quick retreating**

**So stuck in these feelings**

**I'm taking the beating**

**It won't let me go, go, go**

**I'm scared 'cause the past**

**Keeps pulling me back**

**Distorting the future**

**It's holding me close**

**It loves me the most**

**It's tearing the sutures**

**It won't let me heal**

**It tells us what's real**

**There is no truth there**

**My vision's gone black**

**I'm scared 'cause the past**

**Keeps pulling me**

**Seems I forgot**

**Which way I was going**

**Echoed mistakes (mistakes)**

**Repeating again**

**Quick retreating**

**So stuck in these feelings**

**I'm taking the beating**

**It won't let me go, go, go**

**I'm scared 'cause the past**

**Keeps pulling me back**

**Distorting the future**

**It's holding me close**

**It loves me the most**

**It's tearing the sutures**

**It won't let me heal**

**It tells us what's real**

**There is no truth there**

**My vision's gone black**

**I'm scared 'cause the past**

**Keeps pulling me**

**I'm scared 'cause the past**

**Keeps pulling me back**

**Distorting the future**

**It's holding me close**

**It loves me the most**

**It's tearing the sutures**

**It won't let me heal**

**It tells us what's real**

**There is no truth there**

**My vision's gone black**

**I'm scared 'cause the past**

**Keeps pulling me back**

**I'm scared 'cause the past**

**Keeps pulling me**

I coughed once more took a deep breath in. Looked back got the signal then began the last song.

**World So Cold - Three Days of Grace**

**I never thought**

**I'd feel this**

**Guilty and I'm**

**Broken down inside**

**Living with myself**

**Nothing but lies**

**I always thought**

**I'd make it**

**But never knew I'd**

**Let it get so bad**

**Living with myself**

**Is all I have**

**I feel numb**

**I can't come to life**

**I feel like**

**I'm frozen in time**

**Living in a**

**World so cold**

**Wasting away**

**Living in a shell**

**With no soul**

**Since you've gone away**

**Living in a world so cold**

**Counting the days**

**Since you've gone away**

**You've gone away**

**Do you ever feel me**

**Do you ever look**

**Deep down inside**

**Staring at yourself**

**Paralyzed**

**I feel numb**

**I can't come to life**

**I feel like**

**I'm frozen in time**

**Living in a**

**World so cold**

**Wasting away**

**Living in a shell**

**With no soul**

**Since you've gone away**

**Living in a world so cold**

**Counting the days**

**Since you've gone away**

**You've gone away from me**

**I'm too young**

**To lose my soul**

**I'm too young**

**To feel this old**

**So long**

**I'm left behind**

**I feel like**

**I'm losing my mind**

**Do you ever feel me**

**Do you ever look**

**Deep down inside**

**Staring at your life**

**Paralyzed**

**Living in a**

**World so cold**

**Wasting away**

**Living in a shell**

**With no soul**

**Since you've gone away**

**Living in a world so cold**

**Counting the days**

**Since you've gone away**

**You've gone away**

**From me**

**I'm too young [x2]**

I put the microphone on the stand I opened my eyes and howled out loud. "WOOOOHOOO! That was Awsome! You guys were great! It's hard to believe we haven't played together for almost 10 months, its like we played together yesterday!" I chuckled five'n them jumping into Shade's arms he spun around, as the others went into a group hug.

"Your still the best though Dagrun! None of us can top you." Shade laughed. I blushed scratching my head as he put me down.

"Stop it you know I'm really shy! You do it just to make me embarrassed." I puffed looking away scratching my nose (that classic embarrassed look).

"That doesn't matter! We're back even if it only a few days!" Lyric exclaimed Smiling which is really rare for him including when Shade, and Lyric (their real names) are around.

"She's right we're going to rock this concert like in are home country." Aria laughed jumping on top of me. I fell to the ground we smile totally forgetting that people where watching us. I then saw them there.

"Hahah! Aria get off me were in public in front of people here!" I giggled as she was tickling me. "Dagrun! I can't believe how much better it sounds with instruments if that's what those are." the girl exclaimed watching to the stage I pushed Aria off me, got up, and dust myself off.

"Yeah there actually originally meant with instruments." I answered scratching my head. "And these are the instruments we have guitar, bass guitar, drums, keyboard, the guitar keyboard, and more... Dagrun is are song writer, composer, lade singer but she lets us sing to be nice to show are talent too, as well as the only person in are group able to play each of the instruments needed in a normal song that we play. We can only play one or two of them for most songs." Leaf answered putting his arm around me. "Don't even try to hit on me!" I growled at him, he took his arm off me.

"When could you guys play?" I hear someone ask. "All of us?! Dagrun is the one that has played the longest. I think most of us have been playing for about 3-4 years." Aria answered. "I'll go take the instruments to my dressing room under lock and key." I exclaimed I went in to the back and had Shade send them to hi-... well actually Lyric's room. She doesn't trust him with them.

I came back out an sat on the stage. "So we want to know more about you, you must have a lot of jewels to do this." I was asked. "Yes in had some to begin with but got a job and got enough jewel's to pay for this so in short I got a lot, getting help from my main players." I exclaimed. "Why are you doing this anyways?" Leaf asked.

"People asked me after I sang outside they, asked and were really nice so I thought I should for them... I don't really need I'm a traveler I travel between towns... I can live off nature, I usually sing to get money to by some food, that I don't have to hunt or when I'm to lazy to actually go hunting for food. But I was board anyways… plus I want to have at least one concert here." I laughed with a toothy grin. "I should have known that's just like you." Aria laughed, I shoved her. "Like you can talk." I huffed.

"So I want to know how you now these two anyways?" Gray asked. "Oh well, before I came to Fiore I was an official band with Shade, and Lyric and a few others. We went to play, but the people messed up, and got both mine, and there band with Zara.

Hen… we actually didn't start off to good but we actually started to work together, we became friends and made a compromise to play together, me and there singer Zara where were great friends!

I haven't seen her in a while... Is she with you Aria?" I asked winking telling her to say something. "No she went missing sometime ago... Right around the time you showed up in the newspaper." Leaf answered sadness in his voice... He's really good at faking things like this.

"Really?! I was hoping she went home after seeing her in town a few days ago, she told me you where here but didn't say where so I couldn't get in contact with ya'… But I guess in makes sense now, what she meant... 'He's on the hunt a man is after me.'

I though she meant a crazy'd fan... Or her ex-boyfriend... Ugh that ended real bad for her." I exclaimed. "I'm happy she's alright!" Aria chuckled with a smile I notice the tail and pointed it to Leaf he stood there hiding it whispered to her then she fixed it.

"Yeah I made sure that she ate and got some items before she left... And her weapons sharped since it's been a little dangerous lately." I answered.

I was answering questions until I felt a chocking grip on my neck. I saw Shade could fell it... This mark on my arm links me and Shade, and the pain I feel becomes his. _'He wants to talk to me!'_ I exclaimed. _'We should come with you! He's dangerous you need someone to protect you since you don't and can't have your D-gear.'_ Lyric exclaimed.

_'No I can't it will make him more angry! I'll go alone I can't let him know that anyone knows.'_ I exclaimed pretended to whisper something in Shade's ear then ran off. I ran an jumped off the stage flipping off. Throwing the headset to Leaf. I landed an looked up from the ground and went into a run.

I was led to the forest which was not one too close.

"Good your here! I thought I told you not to get near them." he growled. "Yeah yeah! You know me better than I... Apparently! Doesn't it make sense." I huffed fangs beard at him.

"You didn't need to tell them either! Your walking on a thin line!" he huffed. "I didn't but I need them for the show! An mine isn't enough. I needed their help." I huffed. "I'm going to choosing your rooming or make sure it goes my way." he laughed.

I hated him but I have make sure he stays 'passive' I have rope burns to prove it, I don't want him to do anything stupid that could be trouble.

I have to stay on his good side until I think I can at lest stop him for attacking people who are not involved. "What ever! I got to get back." I mumbled waving him off leaving him.

I went back and entered through the doors forgetting that it's dark in here. "Eeeek" I screamed as I tripped on something and ran into someone. "You ok Dagrun?!" Shade asked. "Yes I forgot it was dark in here and when I came running in I tripped" I sighed. "You can run and dance in your high heels but going in a darker room in a pair of running shoes you fall!" Aria laughed.

"Same old Dagrun!" Leaf snickered. "S-shut up!" I snapped rubbing my hurt ankle. _'I'll act like I didn't hurt it.' _I told myself since I can't say I heal fast that's Zara's thing not Dagrun.

"I think that we should get the rooming set up. I'll go find the numbering." the girl told me. "Yes this is a completely random system I don't know who will be paired with who." I sighed, as I got off the person I fell on.

"Here Dagrun. Everyone will pick a number each number is listed on here. Find your group that your rooming with, and we'll get to your rooms." she told us.

"Yes, and band we will have practice in around 2 hours freshen up, clean up, tune up, and get some food we got a lot of work to do tonight." I told them.

We watched pulled out a number and saw the chart. It was four number room I found who I was with only one of then wasn't someone I didn't want to be with so I didn't have to worry about my secret getting out I cursed Luckin. _'Natsu, Lucy, Shade... Great, Happy is staying with Natsu, but all but Shade are people I can't really talk to any of them too much.'_ I mumbled.

We got are things in the room, I stayed close to Shade. "So you guys are apart of the band Hun? You look different... From earlier on stage." Natsu huffed.

"Natsu be nice!" Lucy snapped. "It ok we are all different on stage, Dagrun is actually shy and has trouble speaking to others, and befriend." Shade told them. "I-I also where make up f-for perf-formances." I muttered.

"Word to the wise don't make her mad! I'm still in pain from last time." Shade whispered. "Shade! I'll get you! Your almost as troublesome as Leaf at times." I huffed, dropping my bag.

I pulled him over to me. "I'm going to take a shower, after that I'll do some training in the woods, be good and don't let them search my things." I whispered, I let him go grabbing my weapons putting them on, then throwing my cloak over myself.

"Later." I huffed leaving the room with a key. _'Shade do not talk about me, they can't find out.'_ I told him. _'Will do... Just make sure you get back so you can take a shower I don't want to be with you any longer smelling like that.'_ he told me.

I glared at him and grabbed my shoes then threw my shoe at him. I saw the confused looks of my roommates, I grabbed my shoes then ran.

* * *

**Arcin; We'll try to get the next chapter done faster.**

**Days; Yeah we'll do are best.**

**Arcin; But I have been working on a side story incase it takes really long again. SO Please stay with this. Writing is way easier when you don't have school so please be understanding with this, I got a week break sometime next month so I'll get a lot more time. **

**Zara; plus she's already written the ending in a rough note book.**

**Arcin: Zara!**

**Erza; Do you have any strawberry cake here?**

**Days; yeah I'm pretty sure I just brought one over.**

**Erza; Thanks.**

**She walks down stairs a few minutes late you here a loud crash.**

**A boy; Aaaaaaah!**

**Zara; Who was that?**

**Arcin has a sweat drop **

**Arcin; that was my little brother he must have eat all the cake.**

**Days; I feel sorry for your brother.**

**A boy; Arcin! Save me from this crazy red haired women!**

**Erza; Come back here!**

**Please review, or what ever… I hoped you liked this long chapter. I'll see you in chapter 11 alright. Sorry it took so long. Please put up with me, I'll tell you this about what I've done I actually had tears writing and reading it, to make it really good and strong listen to the 9th song that is played and written. That's the only hint I'll give you'll have to see what happens to see why I cried writing this. =3 see ya' next time. I forgot to put this in the first chapter please If you notice any errors please tell my, spelling is not my strongest suit. put it in the review part, any also please tell how you like the chapter.**

**Days; By the way this is the last you'll hear of me for some time. I've done what I came for so you won't see me again until around like the 20 chapters area I think that's what I saw.**

**Arcin; You where looking in my notes again.**

**Days; That doesn't really matter I wanted to know when you where going to need my help again.**

**Arcin; Buy DaysGoddess.**

**Days; See you later Arcin Enroth. Fairy Tail. Heroine of Dimensions' character's. It was nice working with you.**


	12. Chapter 11 Getting Ready

**Arcin; Ugh that took so long and it wasn't that long.**

**Aria; What happened then.**

**Arcin; A lot of things, one I was helping Days with a few programs, then my computer had what I like to call a freak out. My hard drive on the computer is really full so If you know bit about computers then you know why I had a problem.**

**Zara; Why are you home?**

**Arcin; Holiday.**

**Shade; Arcin does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. She only owns her own character, now lets get on to chapter 11.**

* * *

**Getting Ready**

**Chapter 11**

(Zara's POV)

I was standing in the forest I looked at the sky it was nice an peaceful here. "It's a nice day, I'm going to be stuck inside for awhile. I should get a lot of training done right now, since I won't be outside long enough for a good training session. Well I better get started." I sighed.

I pulled out my two swords, I was slashing and swing in the air. I needed something to practice on, then I thought of a log. It'd work but it would work better on a person. I beet up the log like crazy and saw what it did to my weapon so I sharpened them then put them away.

_'I need to work on some thing but I have to make sure it's somewhere that no ones around._' I muttered. I went a little farther away from the town. "I think this is good enough." I muttered but took a quick sniff of the air. "Ok it's good." I sighed.

I held my heart pendent, I closed my eyes to focus and calm down. I opened my eyes but nothing that I could see was different. "What?! Ugh I guess this will take sometime before I can get that." I muttered, and went to a nearby stream. I took a sip from the stream the nice cool refreshing water ran down my trough and down my neck. I felt something move behind me. _'What was that?!'_ I gasped.

I saw nothing and looked in the streams reflection._ 'Wings?! Yes… so Leaf was right I can change like this! But it seem to be only a little still the … I guess it better then before.'_ I sighed. I then started to fly with the 'bat like' wings I went to a hidden part in the town close to my hotel. "Oh come on! Go away… away! Great… just great I can't control it." I muttered shacking my head. I pulled my wings in an hid them underneath my cloak.

I went to the room getting past without anyone noticing, I opened the door to the room. "Is any one here?" I called and waited for a reply that didn't come. "Good no one's here." I sighed as I closed the door behind me. I took my cloak off and looked in the full body mirror in the room.

It wasn't just the wings, I had a scaly tail too! "I guess I turned into my dragon form that Leaf told me about I hope this goes away soon! Before I anyone see me." I exclaimed, scratching my head, I looked around. "I guess since none one's here I can take a shower like this…" I sighed. I closed the blinds then took my clothes off. I went into the bath room carrying things for the bathroom, I turned on the water, and I climb in it was a little cold.

"How about I heat it up a little." I snickered. I breathed a little bit of fire on the pipe. _'I love being able to use elements as a dragon I can breath all the elements I can use. Dragon breath rocks when your the one that's using it!'_ I laughed. I put shampoo in my hair, I then pulled out some hair dye the colour was emerald green I got out of the shower and ran it through my hair.

I started to wash the hair dye out of my hair after the time required. I was putting body wash over me a different kind of body wash. "Who's in here!" someone yelled pulling the shower curtain. _'What in the Underworld I didn't know he was here!' _I gasped

"Eeek! N-natsu! What the hell is wrong with you!? You do not go and open a shower curtain when someone… I don't know… Showering!" I yelled pulling the shower curtain in between us hiding me.

"Why is your scent different from earlier?" he asked. _'Shit!' _I cursed I had to come up with something quick. "I don't know! but how about you… I don't know get out of the bathroom!" I screamed throwing a bottle of shampoo at him.

"Your eyes are a different colour too." he told me. "Ugh! Get out!" I growled and used my magic to throw him out of the room, I quick close, and lock the door.

_'Thank goodness he didn't see my tail and wings._' I sighed, I then realized that they were gone. _'They must have disappeared when I got scared or something.'_ I sighed. As I sat do on the shower floor.

I finished washing myself making sure the dye was wash out like the box told me, I then wrapped a towel around myself. I remembered that I brought a pair of colour contacts with me. I got them out and put them in my eyes they we're the colour that I have been using to hiding myself with my magic I fixed my towel then came out of the bathroom.

"I am not happy!" I growled to Shade. "What happened?" he asked. "What do you think! I was taking a shower and he barged in!" I muttered. "You know who will kill him if he finds out…" Shade snickered, I rolled my eyes I saw Natsu sitting on the bed I think nervous of what I'll do.

"But he's not alright! Even though I 'm angered about it that's to mean to put the kind of death on someone." I sighed point to Natsu he frozen when I said that but relaxed when I said I wouldn't sick my over protective friend on him. I grabbed my jewelry off the table, Shade looked at my one arm, he got a shocked look and stood right beside me hiding that arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a hushed tone. "Your arm, remember, the mark!" he whispered I noticed Natsu trying to see the arm Shade was hiding. "I forgot since I'm so used to it." I sighed. I then knocked out Natsu from my burst of magic sending him into the next room of are hotel room.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Shade asked. "Not sure but hopefully after I'm changed watch him and the door, well I change."

I changed my clothes then put on some make up and made sure my mark was hidden. I walked out of the bathroom. "Okay, I was in there for awhile he's not dead right?" I sighed my hand on my hip, my other hand out to the side. "How about you check he's like this because of you." Shade huffed. "Fine." I moaned rolling my eyes.

I went close to him put my ear on his chest to try and hear breathing, or his heart beat. "Well it's beating so, he's not dead." I sighed, as I was going to get up I was grabbed, and held there. "Shade help me!" I growled. I was pulled closer to him, I started to give Shade 'you jerk when I get out of this your dead' look.

I then started to hear Natsu laughed. "Natsu let me go!" I growled. "Ahh but that was fun." he wined with a laugh. "I don't care it's not nice! I'm going to the stage to practice. Shade don't be late!" I growled stomang out of the room my face red leaving the hotel to the concert hall.

I sat on the stage waiting for the others only I know what the meeting is about. "Why are you here so early Dagrun?" Aria asked. "I got some rude roommates, I couldn't stand them any more so I left and came here." I sighed looking away.

"Well the other's should be here soon." Aria told me. "Good this is important." I sighed. They all came to the stage after a few minutes.

"Alright the thing I need to talk about is how were going to have this set up we need to make sure we all have room and we have room to dance during the songs, also I'm going to do stunts of course when I'm singing I'm wondering if you will to." I exclaimed.

"Of course you and your stunts we can't take those away! But I'll be fine with some stunts but not too many." Leaf laughed. "Well the drums stay in the back that's a fact." Aria told me. We worked out the way to put it after awhile, by next was with the stunts.

"Okay no ones in here right?" I asked. "No don't see anything or anyone but us." Leaf replied. "Put things to block the door from opening." I told them. "Yep right on it!" Aria and Lyric answered, throwing items at the door.

"Well we have a few songs we can work with flying and flying with wings. When prat icing in front of them we can use wires, but during there real thing we can really fly. But for the one song I'm thinking this, we make are self look like demons meaning-" I told them.

"We kinda show are 'real' forms so we take off the magic hiding a other dimension looks is what your saying right?" Shade told them finishing my sentence. "Yeah but we only do it once making them think it's just a costume. But here's the big thing on the second song we're going to have weapons on us but only close range. But we can't use weapons that will give me away." I huffed.

"And for the songs with fire I can make my magic to have flames or Natsu's so I don't show my power off… And I think the stage should be covered in fog. Right can you see it?" I asked. "Oh I can it don't think it looks that bad." Aria answered.

For most of the night we worked on it after hours of arguing. Went to the hotel and went to the rooms late very late. I was dragging Shade back into the room.

"Who brought the alcohol anyways to an important meeting! When I find out I'm going to kill them! I hate dragging your drunk butts back to the room!" I growled. "I'm... Hink... Not drunk! Your drunk!" he yelled as I opened the door to the room and started to drag Shade into the room. "Don't yell, and I don't drink stupid you should know that, I can't stand the stuff remember. I'm happy that I don't get drunk when your drunk." I sighed, as I closed the door.

_'I really hope the others got to there rooms alright.'_ I sighed. "Now get undress and go to bed, you idiot. You guys are going to have a hang over tomorrow. Ugh what am I going to do with you." I groaned. "I want you to get undressed." he hiccuped. "What!? No way in doing that!" I growled.

"You will do what I say, mortal for I am the great Sinetmn!" he laughed maniacally. "Shh! Shh! You idiot don't say that. Get changed and got to bed or I'll use the binding!" I growled. "Never!" he growled back in my face. That was it I wasn't going to deal with this anymore I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt reviling my marks on my right arm and took off my coloured contacts lens.

"You asked for it! Sinetmn bend to my will follow my orders under no question, get changed and go to bed!" I growled, as the markings on my left arm glowed a blood red colour and my eyes flashed a differed colour.

"Finally!" I sighed as Shade was doing what I wanted so I got changed took of my make up, and brushed his teeth and took a quiet shower. "G-great it seem that there's no room left. I guess I'll sleep on the floor..." I sighed. I pulled out my sleeping bag then went down to the floor and fell asleep.

Time skip ~ next day

I woke up and quickly got changed, it was a little late for when I normally wake up but I was still the first one over at the hall.

After a few hours people started to come in. "Morning how'd you sleep?" I asked. A lot answered not the greatest some answered ok.

"How are you here so early, and bright eye'd?" I was asked. "Oh I wake up early every morning, I acutely slept in for my standards. I had to make sure that everyone got to the hotel... Some idiot brought some alcohol to are meeting last night… quite a lot. Not saying names, and my band mates drank over half of it. I hate when they get drunk they're so stupid, when they do." I muttered under my breath the last bit.

"Didn't you have any?" a girl asked. "Nah! I can't stand the stuff, so I don't drink it. It's too rich and strong for my taste." I answered. "Anyways! When my assistant comes in she'll tell you what to do, and jobs... My band would practice but all but me will have a hangover, so I'm going to be the only one practicing. I'll help but I should practice. But I should tell you that when they get a hangover don't get bother them they go at anyone! They are not in a mood for anything little, so I'll be the only one bothering them." I warned them.

My band member came in but just went to the seats. I found the wires and started to work on my stunts, well singing. At the end I flip down to the stage so I was on the wire holding on I made sure no one was bellow and let go.

"What the-" I heard and few gasped. I did a flip then landed on the stage. "Dag! Add one more flip to soften the landing, and do you have any aspirin!" Leaf yelled at me. "Alright! Oh and here's the aspirin." I answered, throwing him the aspirin.

"What were you thinking!" I heard Natsu yell. "What! I am a expert on things like this... Mainly." I laughed as I started to stretch. "It's nothing new for me, it's not even the most dangerous thing I've ever done!" I huffed with a chuckle. "What have you done before?" Lucy asked. "Well I've done sallow dives, high drops, air tricks, things like that." I answered.

"Why?" Happy asked. "It's fun! You feel a rush of energy... But no madder what kind of trick death doesn't even come to mind. These tricks really help in many things I find. Like in fights some of the tricks you learn for things like this does help every once and a while." I answered. "Hey get to work everyone! No hesitating we got work to do!" Erza yelled. "Hehe... She getting into this." I giggled with a smile.

"Dagrun we want some help with what outfits you want, to be made." a Cait Shelter member called. "Coming, right over!" I answered. "Here you'll need you bag. You forgot it in the room" Shade sighed. I thanked him then ran over.

"Well I do have a few since you never known when you got to go to something dressy. But I did make some drawings with some input from my band members on the outfits and some for them too." I told them. I pulled out my journal to the drawings and pulling out the dressy clothing I had in my bag.

"Interesting, but daring at the same time." one muttered. "But it's also not very dressy either for your performance." another exclaimed. "We can work with this at lest it take a bit but we need you measurements." I was told. "That's fine." I answered. They got the measurements the others were told them, and they started to work. I was standing when I noticed a little girl with blue hair looking at me. "Hi there what's up?" I asked.

"Um... Well I was wondering if you would put on the dress that you had here. I think with that the other could get a feel of your style and the way you look." she told me. "Wendy we shouldn't bother her with that." a white talking cat told her.

"Oh don't worry I got nothing else better to do my band mates are just lying on chairs here nursing they hangovers, I can't practice too much without them when your in a concert with them." I answered hopping down. I grabbed my dress and the other things that were with it, and I went to change in a change room.

It was a red dress that at the back was to the ground but in the front above my knees, was the kind of dress with a sleeve on my right arm hiding my mark, and no sleeve on the other. I put my downwards tiara (meaning the point was on my fore head) it was made of the same gold coloured metal as my heart shaped necklace, with a magic gem in it. I put my black high heels on, as well as my make up, I pulled on my lace fingerless black coloured gloves on then fixed how I looked.

"Okay I've got it all on like I was warring this for a performance or something like that." I exclaimed and came out. "You look like royalty warring that Dagrun." Wendy told me. I blushed at the complement. "Thanks but I'm not royalty as far as others say." I exclaimed.

"I think that would be fine right... I'll keep this on it took a bit to get this on so I may as well keep it on" I sighed. "Are you going to help the others?" I asked. "Oh yes I should get back to that! Thanks for your time though Dagrun." Wendy told me with a bow. "No problem." I answered. I fixed my hair then went to the stage.

"Hey drunks how do I looked from over there" I yelled to them laughing. "We're not drunks!" they yelled back at me. "Tell that to your hangover." I giggled. "Shut up Dagrun! An why you asking you got some clothes on or something?!" Lyric groaned. "What do you think!" I sighed. "Alright! We'll look!" Aria growled.

"You look alright from back here!" Lyric answered with annoyance in her voice which is rare for her. "Good. I need to find that out." I answered as I jumped down from the stage. "Why and how do you have that?" Leaf asked.

"Well I was just working with the people making the costumes and well I have my one of a kind dress in my bag so I brought that out and they wanted to see how the dress looked on me so I put it one." I sighed. "The things you have with you is so weird." Aria muttered. "Yeah but I not the one who brought 10 bottles of wine to a meeting!" I told them. "What it was going to be a long night." Shade exclaimed I then hit him on the head. "I told you I was going to do something to the person who brought them."

"Yeah yeah I heard it all! We can't slack off like this we don't have to time." I huffed. "Your boring." Leaf groaned. "No! It just I hate it when your drunk or have a hangover, your useless." I groaned.

"Ugh why does this always happen!" I groaned. "Why must people become drunk." Aria exclaimed. "And I am leaving now." I exclaimed, I put my headset on an started to practice, I grabbed my guitar and I started to actually practice without them.

...

It was the end of the week and we got it done, we were having a practice with costume changes. We got good a changing quickly, per song. I let the other rest everyone and awhile well we practice to listen, we were getting through great.

I was hitting the notes and rhythms down great. I finished the last songs and got changed into my normal clothing. "Thanks for your help with this. I have to say that you have a weekend brake before we start again this time it's the real thing each of you know what you will be doing during the performance. I'll give you half of your reward now and the other half after the next week, I'll see you guys soon." I told them.

Each left and it was only me, the band and my assistant were the only left. "Here's all your money thank you very much for your help." I told her giving her the money. "I'll be back to tell them when, to do they job for the concert." she told me before leaving.

"I'll see you soon, alright have a nice rest, we got a lot of things to do at the start of the week." I told them. "Yeah see you again soon." Aria agreed. "Be good alright!" Leaf told me. "Don't forget to do the thing I told you some point during the weekend." I sighed. "Yeah we will." They answered, and they both left it was only me, Lyric, and Shade left.

"I'll let you go home I'll call you when we have to preform." I told them, they nodded and sent them back. It was quiet here without everyone it's hard to miss the loud noise of the work everyone was doing.

I grabbed the tickets then went to the hotel to get my things. Tomorrow I had to get to most of the guilds, and then sell tickets to the shows.

I picked up my bag then went to the forest and started to walk I didn't want to waste money going by train and I knew walking would take sometime. But I could fly when I needed to get there faster.

"Off I go again. But I'll stay on task and time." I told myself. I had my outfits in my bag, everything was either in my bag or in Lyric, and Shade's space. I fixed up my cloak after taking a drink of cool water.

Time skip~ next day.

I made great time and gave all the other guilds there tickets the promised in one of my outfits. I choose to wear the outfit that I had on the first day of work. I hid my bag and other items then grabbed the envelope full of tickets.

"Ok I'm ready to go." I muttered. I then started to walk through the town that Fairy Tail stayed. I heard whispers of people as I walked by but I had something I had to do. I got to the doors then pushed them open. I took a step inside I here mumbles of the members in the guild surprised that I showed up here. I found Fairy Tail's Master and walked over to him.

"You are the Master of Fairy Tail yes?" I asked. "Yes, and who may you be cutie?" he asked, hand trouble not look shocked but I hid my reaction, I bowed then answered. "I am the mystery singer Dagrun I have come on the second part of the reward that your members have gotten your guild." I answered standing up right. "What is she talking about?" I heard questions.

"I guess you didn't read the request either. I put in the request about the jewels, and the fact that the guilds would obtain tickets to my concert given to you by myself. I want to thank you for helping myself in this task! I could not have done this without your guild's help! I am happy with the results of the stage, and couldn't think of a better way but to thank you in person to accept my greedy job request. I've never asked help from a guild before but I still think that asking others to help me with something and taking time for you for a long time when they could have done something better then this." I exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" the Master asked. "I could have done it by myself but it would have taken to long so I got help for your guild, to do this task. But I didn't think I'd meet the dead line without help. At my home land help for something like that is not good, and is selfish taking time out from others to help myself with a thing I could do! So I have to make sure I make it up." I answered.

"Just to tell you it was apart of the request I just read the full thing. And also to make this faster if we take it. She won't leave till! She feels that it's her job to make it up." Leaf sighed. "But she also wants people to see the work that their others of there guild have done on the stage in action. She's not one for explaining." Aria told him, I nodded after Aria said that.

"Yes I want you to see the work that your guild mates did for a week! It's quite well done for a weeks time" I agreed. He took the envelope from my hands.

"Your guild members that help and all the others help that I had, will be there on the first day." I told him. "I hope to see you there! Fairy Tail." I exclaimed in a flash I was gone.

At lest from Fairy Tail. I actually just teleported to my bag. I got change into my normal clothes, my wings appeared on my back. _'Time to go back.'_ I mumbled I started to flap my wings and lifted off the ground.

Time skip~ The next day

I was selling tickets from my concert. An they are going fast which surprised me... I guess more people then I though has heard me sing.

It was taking sometime before I got sold out. But it tired me out with all that. _'I have to rest my voice tonight. I can't lose it before I play.'_ I muttered. I went to the forest and fell asleep after I got supper.

* * *

**Zara; Why don't you go outside if it's a holiday?**

**Arcin; It's been really cold and I'm being a little lazy too. But maybe a little later I'll go outside.**

**Aria; Really?**

**Arcin; I don't know!**

**Leaf; Excuses!**

**Arcin; Why do I have to deal with this!**

**Happy; It could be worse.**

**Lucy; Yeah that's for sure.**

**Arcin just left the room leaving them there.**

**Lyric; Well that's great, You don't want her in a bad mood guys.**

**Lucy; We seen her in many other moods what could be worse about this one?**

**Shade; She is somewhat of a person that can be pain to be angered.**

**That night**

**Arcin held a small container and put it in Leaf, Zara, hair and Aria's fur. **

**You have to find out what Arcin did time to them.**

**P.S. I would not actually do something like this.**

**Like the chapter noticed a error review and tell me. PM me if you want to talk to me that's it for chapter 11 see you in chapter 12.**


	13. Chapter 12 The Concert, and Right After

**Zara; Arcin your dead!**

**Lucy; What's wrong?**

**Leaf; Can't you tell!**

**Leaf, Zara's hair had white streak in their hair, and Aria had here paws dyed purple.**

**Arcin; Hahaha that's your fault!**

**All three; Your dead!**

**Arcin; Eeep! I don't own Fairy Tail or it's character's. I do own my one characters and the plot of this story. Now onto the chapter 12… Eeek!**

* * *

**The Concert, and Right After**

**Chapter 12**

(Zara's POV)

It was an hour before the concert. "I'm nervous I haven't performed like this for while In front of this many people." I muttered. I was warring a pink dress that went to the floor. I had my shoes on and gloves that went to my elbow I felt weird have a glove that goes to the elbow._ 'At lest the marks hidden! Be happy.'_ Lyric sighed.

I got up fixed my hair, I put a cloak over myself to hide. "You guys look great." I told them seeing them in their clothes. "Thanks so do you." they answered."So are you guys ready for the performance?" I asked. They nodded so I grabbed me guitar put the head set on then went out there.

I talked first before I started to sing, Things where going alright for the first song then we got to the second song.

_'Dag problem 4 o'clock.'_ Aria told me. _'Shoot?! How are they after me or you?'_ I muttered. Then a portal appear right beside me. _'Look out!'_ Leaf yelled, I jumped out of the way. _'Use it just be careful!'_ Shade told me I nodded. I lifted my hand up and there was a bright flash. _'The portal's not closing what's going on!'_ I growled.

I got the sword out, I used my magic to go fast and I slashed them with a special kind of magic to send them back into the portal. I snapped my fingers and there was a flash to hide what happen. The song finished we went to the back.

"We have to be careful we keep are weapon on us fight them off when we have to but make sure it doesn't look real." "Yeah we need to keep this up we can't stop at all it will raise questions."

"Keep going give these to me, when I give you the signal" I told the one working the sound system handing him another sword."What's the symbol?" he asked. "You'll know." I told him as I quickly got back out. The music started for the next song I had my eyes closed.

Time skip~ after the concert

I watched everyone go then I fell to the ground I turned off my headset. "Argh I'm so tired!" I groaned. I saw my band members lying down as they helped fight them off too.

"How did they find out that we're here! Could they be after you?" I huffed. "Possibly Dagrun I don't think there after you yet. Or there on recruitment and were planing on taking us." Leaf answered.

"As soon as this is over... We have to act like this never happened go back to what we were doing before! You and Aria can stay together but I'm going back to a traveller... I'm still stuck under that deal... I guess you could call it." I sighed.

"Yeah we know it just too dangerous for you, and others if you don't follow his rules." Aria sighed. "I hope this I the only night they come or it's going to get more dangerous, the longer we stay!" Lyric huffed. "We are going to have to be more careful, for now on." I muttered putting my hand on my face.

I got up and grabbed some candy. "You have some with you!" Aria gasped. "Yeah I found them in my bag you want some?" I asked. "Sure." Leaf exclaimed.

"I wonder if they have treats like this here?!" I exclaimed. "I don't know but having this is always a treat." Shade laughed. "Arn't you going to have some Aria?" Lyric asked. "I can't too much could kill me, maybe... But! I'd rather not take the chance." Aria told us.

I giggled as wished that it could last forever but my job is for as soon as the end of the last night I'm gone... I can't stay longer. _'I don't know how am going to give them the last of their payment?! Ugh I hate this I have to leave right away!'_ I groaned.

Time skip- The end of the last concert

(Lucy's POV)

We finally finish this job but why did Zara send us here not like it had to be us... Right?! "Where's Dagrun!? She has are last part of the payment right?" Gray ask. "Lucy you alright?" Erza asked me noticing that I haven't been listening. "Hum...! Oh sorry I was thinking about something sorry!" I chuckled.

"Hey Flame brian! Why have you been so quiet?" Gray growled. "Shut it! Ice princess! I just keep getting this sent around here, but I don't see the person I know it comes from." he muttered. "Really?! Who's that?" I asked Happy flew over to me. "He tells me. That Zara girl, you know are friend." Happy whispered.

But then someone walked on stage it was Shade, and Lyric, I saw Leaf, and Aria behind us. "We have the last of your payment's here with us." Lyric told us. "We'll hand them out. We're sorry but with Dagrun being a free a spirited traveler she left as soon as we finished, after giving us your payments of course." Shade huffed.

They walked around giving us the money, but passing us he gave us each money and more whispering. "From Zara and Dagrun." handing the pice of paper. Each note said something different I knew mine must have been a code.

I looked around for the two that were giving money to us. But they were gone like they disappeared! I got the first part and I said then read entire note getting other letters. I got then eventually then quickly wrote the code it said;

Dear: Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray:

Thank you for helping, Dagrun with her concert. We are good friends... If you did not already know this... I asked you personally to help my friend. I know you do great work, and could get a lot done in little time.

Gray I can't believe that you striped in front of the poor girl and according to her of a estaminet of 10 times! Erza I loved how well you work and helped keep things in check.

Happy, Dagrun like I think your a cute, sure I have a dog but I've never seen a cat like that before, also you did great to help. Natsu I'm happy that you didn't get something started! I heard about your about guys tendencies, and was a little nervous but I new my friend wanted help and I wanted her to have help from people I knew the best.

Lucy you did great on the set and to help out with other things. For Dagrun, and I we would like to say thank you!

I am a free spirited traveller, that had to leave I'll say that. It was not choice nothing that you guys did made me leave... I loved watching your antics, the fun you had. I don't get much of it.

My 'job' is very important that I have to keep secret. But I hope that all goes well for you.

Yours truly,

Zara

"Interesting how did you know that?" Erza asked. "Oh well I was trying things out and since it kinda looked and felt like the letter was cut off in some way I just needed to find out what and why it was odd." I answered. I looked around for Shade and Lyric to ask how they got the letter.

"Guys did you see where Shade and Lyric went?" I asked. "They left... Or I should say disappeared." Leaf sighed. "What how, and when?" Gray asked. "As soon as you read the letters. Well we're going back." Aria huffed, as she turned around an left.

(Zara's POV)

"Where are those two. I got to start leaving here I'd rather not wait." I sighed as I tapped my foot on the tree I was sitting on. "Zara there you are!" Sinetmn exclaimed. "Shade! Lyric! Oh... I mean Sinetmn and Tasinmin, your back." I voiced.

"Did you tell Aria and Leaf what I did?" I asked? "Yes we told them that you used your magic on the Fairy Tail guild to make sure they won't know that you..." Tasinmin sighed but was cut off. "Are you sure that was a smart idea Zara? You could raise questions?" Sinetmn asked.

"Yes! I had to there's too many dangers if they did! I had no other choice but to... Use my memory spell on them. My magic is not of this place I can't have questions and rumours go around it dangerous as it is! Plus it makes it easier to do my 'job' that I do. If they don't remember what magic I use is also easy for Leaf and Aria." I growled. "Yeah the 'job' of protecting everyone that you can't without that d-gear." Sinetmn huffed.

"Yes it's a problem but I still have my mask it will be hard with out it... And I can't use my healing magic to seal the wounds, along with my demon regeneration abilities, also can't use my best speed, telepathic and teleportaion spells either... But I can still us element even though it's not as strong as when I'm in my d-gear forms, but I can still stop it! I did it on stage it was hard to hide those injuries from them between shows." I exclaimed. "Yeah your just luck that we hide them from the others." Sinetmn chuckled.

I turned around to face them but I looked down at my feet shuffling. "Um I know I shouldn't be asking this since it's out of line of your contract but... C-could you please stay with me! I'm lonely and fearful out here! I-I need someone or people that I know with me please! I-I don't want to feel lost again! P-please I have no one else I can turn to that I know who won't but in too much trouble if something happens." I cried as tears running down my face.

"Z-Zara I-" Sinetmn started to say. "Of course we got nothing better anyways!" Tasinmin told me. "Thank you so very much!" I thanked them and skipped a head as they fallowed behind me. "Zara! Wait up!" Sinetmn yelled. "Sin don't wait and yell. Run!" Tasinmin laughed.

* * *

**Arcin; Oh God not smart but funny.**

**Sinetmn; You where an idiot your just lucky that they won't really kill you.**

**Arcin; It's still terrifying knowing that they can kill you and know how.**

**Zara; Sin do you know where Arcin is?**

**Arcin was pleading him not to rat her out.**

**Sinetmn; Ummm… Nope.**

**Zara left and Arcin let out a sigh.**

**Arcin; Thank you.**

**As soon as she said that Zara jump out of no where.**

**Zara; Got you!**

**Arcin; Ahhhhhhhhh!**

**Arcin was jumped on the scream was loud it could be heard from down stairs.**

**That's it I was lucky to get a second post in today hope you like it. Review if you like of find some kind of error. PM if you want to talk. That's it for chapter 12, see you in chapter 13. **


	14. Chapter 13 Chained

**Arcin; Lucky lucky I've been working hard of this three chapters in one day uploaded is pretty good for me but this is probably the only time this is going to happen.**

**Zara; Well you going to have to get back to work on your rough notes**

**Arcin; Yes I know that lets get on to the chapter.**

**Zara; K! Arcin doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. She only own her own characters, now lets get onto chapter 13.**

* * *

**Chained**

**Chapter 13**

(Zara's POV)

It was few weeks that has past now. Me, and the spirits fought off some people that aren't are normal enemies but similar. It was going fine until I heard whispers of something that happened at Fairy Tail. The was rumours that they were attacked.

"We're only two towns away please! Sin, Ta, Aria and Leaf are there! You know I don't have much family left that I now you are the only ones I can talk, and have fun without being afraid of them being defenceless you know when others are around we can't use are best magic. I have friends there too please! I have to fine out that their alright." I cried shaking Sin.

We sat outside I was I the tree well they were on the ground, looking up at me. "We can't you know the dangers! We're lucky that the last time that he didn't do anything!" Tasinmin growled, she doesn't normally act like this but she's only wants keep me safe and I know that but it's still scary. "But-" I started. "Zara! There's too many dangers of going there we can't risk it." Sinetmn sighed.

"I get the risk but it kills me not finding out." I sniffed. I got out of the tree, and went into town, again. Then I heard more whispers, about things that happened. Then something at made us actually go.

Sinetmn told me that him and Tasinmin should go back, and told me that coming alone would cause more of a risk. I got off at the stop before and went through the forest.

_'I can't stay long I have to go check out what going on then leave hopefully nothing happens.'_ I muttered as I leaned against a tree.

Next thing I knew I was tied up by a metal bar around my arm and leg behind me but the topping on the cake was that I was thrown underwater.

_'Stupid! I'm just lucky that I command the water element. I wonder who did this.'_ I mumbled. I used my magic to get me out of the water but I was panting. "I barley used any magic! What happened to my power?!" I growled.

I looked at my shoulder and saw a small hole. "Grrr! That's why who ever did this stole most of my magic energy. Then tried to drown me." I yowled.

I tried to break the metal around my leg and arms but I was to weak. _'Hopefully I have enough magic left up from the river bank.'_ I sighed.

I was slinking through town it was quite hard since my arm and legs are tied. "This is not my lucky day! When I get untied I'm soooo killing that person!" I growled under my breath. It took me awhile, and people kept turning there head, to see me. _'Like it wasn't bad enough.'_ I grumbled.

I was so close now to Fairy Tail. _'Ugh this won't be good but I have no other choice! He's the only one that will be able to free me that I know has strong has enough fire magic to melt this think metal bar.'_ I sighed. I got there pushed the doors opened to Fairy Tail. "Natsu! I need your help!" I screamed. "Zara?! Your back?!" I heard Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes! I know the danger but... I've got a problem that I can't get out of I need Natsu's help… If you can't see... I'm a little well tied up." I sobbed, as I shook my arms and legs in the air. "How did that happen?" I was asked. "I'm not sure. I was jumped well I was asleep in a forest in the area to get somewhere." I sighed.

I got the metal off my arm and legs it was my guess a day or two from the marks on my arms and legs, they must have used a strong sleeping medicine on me and a lot.

"Where have you been we were worried especially your team mates." Natsu growled. I was holding Happy sitting beside Lucy, I knew what was going on, but I now made it worse.

"You shouldn't have been! I'm not allowed to be here at all! I was gone to save you all from something that I guess was going to happen either way! That jerk brought me here he wanted me dead or to end it… the stupid deal I made with him! I'm sorry but I had to he gave me no other choice... I could only tell one person that I somehow got to more, he wants my doom and sadness to be seen... But I don't get why he said... Never mine! I have to stay to make sure but... I won't be leaving this time." I sighed.

"Lucy I'm sorry for coming back I know you love Fairy Tail." I whispered. "I don't blame you for coming back Zara were friends right." she whispered. I could hear the saddness in her voice.

I pulled her closer. "Lucy, it alright it's not your fault for this happening either. Your my friend right any I know that you never wanted this to happen." I told her in a low tone.

I kept her close to me has Happy landed on top of my head. "Zara your really nice to others... But what did that guy threatened you with?" he asked. "My friends, Fairy Tail and something I'm not going to say." I muttered. "Why?" he ask as he went onto my shoulder.

"What I do it's a problem for his group and there aims, really but I could see a deep hate right towards me in those eyes." I muttered. "Can I stay with you and Lushi for a bit?" Happy asked. "Of course Happy." I answered petting his head.

I stayed in the guild when the fight began they wouldn't let me help at all. It was really boring but I had to run out if there when the Guild hall started to be attacked.

It was couple days later and I was still treating the injured Aria and Leaf were helping. "I can't believe that he broke his own deal." Aria growled her tail flicked she was carrying thing over to us on he back as a dog.

"Yeah I would have stayed away far away… but… I hear whispers about things that happened here so I decided to come over close to the border of the town just to see what happen then go on. I was worried for you guys but…" I sighed. "It was too obvious though." Leaf sighed.

"I guess but I couldn't take the chance." I agreed. "Zara could you get something for me from the local store?" Mira asked. "Yes definitely… It won't be a problem at all." I answered grabbing the list and money then ran out to the store.

I wasn't paying attention coming down the street after something that happened this morning.

_Flashback_

"Lucy left a note saying 'I'm going home' Mira where would her family's home be?" I heard Erza asked.

"Natsu were going to get her there's no reason to be upset." Happy cried.

"Happy it doesn't work well when your cryi'n as well telling someone that." I sighed. They left after Mira told them about where her family's home was the left.

_'Do they know she's coming back? She told me that she was going to talk to her father about this then come back… Well it won't do any harm right. I wounded what Lucy's large home looks like? Ah well I'll talk to her later.' _I sighed.

_End of flashback_

I then realized that the street was empty after I got out of the store. "This isn't right…" I muttered. But as soon as I said that I was grabbed by the trough I dropped the bag and the d-gear that I just got back!

"Luckin! It was you." I growled after seeing his face having trouble speaking.

"Yep! And now let's get this done." he laughed, he dug his nails into my neck them clawed my side. Blood fell to the grounded a lot of it, and I was still bleeding.

What happened next was a blur and all I knew next was that I was chained to a wall in the end after receiving more attacks.

"Argh! Your going to kill me just like your fellow dime's killed Iris!" I growled as I pulled on the chains to trying to get at him! "Haha! Too funny I get it now!" he laughed as he left me in the dark room chained to a wall!

* * *

**Arcin; I'm sorry about how many chapters I've put up today but this one and the last one was shorter than the others.**

**Aria; We'll work on rough notes and work on your stories.**

**Lucy; Your lucky you can get that much work done on a story.**

**Arcin; I know.**

**Aria; Well go to work.**

**Arcin; Fine but how about you go please so I have quiet.**

**Arcin huffed pushing Aria and Lucy out of her room.**

**Sorry that's all I got it's not easy coming up with this stuff three times in one day. **

**Like chapter, found an error review. Want to talk to me PM me, that's it for chapter 13… see you in chapter 14… I'm sorry if these last two chapter where not too satisfying from the others but I thought the end for the last two chapters were great times to end for suspense. ;)**

**I'll do better next time alright but this is the last chapter for the day, and maybe for a few days, I have a lot of work to do school related and writing related.**


	15. Chapter 14 The Demon Princess

**Arcin; Ok I have to say sorry about all the chapters last time and and how short they where. I actually can't tell how many words I wrote until after I first get the chapter online for Fanfiction. So I never know how long each will take. So I want to apologize for that entirely. But this chapter things pick up so plze read | ; Plze!**

**Luckin; Hah! Little author fearful for readers?!**

**Arcin; Ack! L-Luckin why are you here.**

**Luckin; I'm a big part of your chapter this time.**

**He comes over to her and kisses her check.**

**Arcin; Erza! Leaf! Help me!**

**Yelling for the two that were in the hall.**

**Erza; Arcin whats' wro- **

**Leaf; How the hell did you get here!**

**Luckin; Stay back or… I'll kill her!**

**Grabbing a knife putting it to her neck.**

**Arcin; Someone do the intro so they can get to the story.**

**Luckin; Arcin doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. She owns her own characters, me included, and the crossing plot. **

**Erza; Know onto Chapter 14! **

**Arcin; Review if you want… and say if you want to see a little bit of pairings in this K but I have a few thought of… but tell me any you'd like to see.**

* * *

**The Demon Princess**

**Chapter 14**

(Natsu's POV)

We returned back to the Fairy Tail still in construction, area for some reason Mira was a little antsy. "What's up Mira?" Lucy asked. "Well I had Zara go get so things for me at the store some time ago and she's not back yet." she sighed. "Did she disappear again?" Happy asked Mira shrugged.

"No not this time the last time she had a valid reason. She didn't want to leave this time she actually planing to stay around for the reason she left! It's either one of two reasons; one a long line or it took a while to find it all... Or two..." Leaf told us but bit his lip stoping himself from saying the last part. "Aria went to find her." he sighed, and left going back to want he was doing.

"Natsu your close to the girl, right? You too Lucy, I can't remember really remember what her magic was can you?" Cana asked. _'Hum? I can't think of it.'_ I muttered and nodded my head. In the corner of my eye I saw Leaf grin?! _'I did just see that right?! Why did he grin?'_ I muttered I was going to go over to ask him when someone ran in.

"Aria?! Your back already what did you find?" Leaf gasped and went over to her. I saw a cloth with blood on it in her jaw. "What?! Is that true!" Leaf gasped. I could smell the sent from the blood and on the cloth. _'What?! This scent it's...'_ I gasped and saw Leaf hit the ground.

"Damn it! Aria we got to find her right away... We don't know who it is but for them to get Zara he's strong it must be him who else!" Leaf whispered and she nodded. She licked his tears then rubbed her head against his.

(Aria's POV)

Time skip~10 minutes ago

"Aria go look for Zara it's taking some time for her to come back." Leaf told me. "Ok I'll go right now I'll find out." I answered then ran off. I followed the scent trail she left until I found a few things on the ground. _'I have to take Leaf here... Wait I have another scent and the trail continues on in another direction!'_ I exclaimed I followed the trail.

I stopped at a wall with a pice of torn cloth stuck to the wall, it had blood on it! _'This has Zara's scent on it?!'_ I gasped. I pulled it from the wall with my jaw and ran back to the Fairy Tail guild hall construction site.

I quickly ran back to Leaf who was still at the guild. "Aria?! Your back already what did you find?" he asked? _'I found a pice of Zara's clothes with… her blood on it! I'm sure that man that Zara told us that was threatening her did this!'_ I exclaimed! "Damn it! Aria we got to find her right away... We don't know who it is but for them to get Zara he's strong it must be him who else!" he sobbed.

_'Yes! I have to show you something so follow me it's important that you see this!'_ I told him choking it down, as I liked his tears and rubbed my head against him.

"Yes I'll follow you." he answered in a hushed tone. I looked at Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. _'Follow me! You say your her friends correct so come with me… you should see this too!'_ I sniffed sending them a mental message. They were a little shocked but they followed either way. I think it was out of fear an shock of what happen just there.

I walked them over to where I found the things she dropped. I went into the ally then transformed to my human form I walked out and leaned against the wall. "This is what I found looking for her… it couldn't touch it or carry it so I wanted you to grab them after I showed you the first thing I found." I sighed, I still couldn't stand the sight bangs covered my eyes.

I looked over at them Lucy had her hands over her mouth, Leaf shook his head afraid that this was going to happen, Happy was shaking with I think fear, and Natsu looked angered and shocked at the sight.

"It's a pool of blood…" Lucy gasped. "Yes… the worst part it's all Zara's b-blood. I-I can't stand it… I've seen much blood in my time but this much I can't really stomach when its my masters!" I told them tears formed in my eyes I looked away quickly.

"But you already knew that without me telling you right Natsu? I know about your strong sense of smell you must have smelt the blood on the cloth hun? I know your angered about this since it's your friend… think about us… I'm going to say this we see this often, Leaf and I." I muttered, he nodded his answered.

"We are practically fighting a war with outages odds. Zara if she want's will tell… or show you somethings that has gone on under everyone's nose." I sighed.

"We're only telling you since your already in pretty deep with Zara so we may as well tell you that. But the fact is with this much blood they must despise her much, they took her I don't know what there going to do but the fact remains that we'll need your help… Natsu to find her, with you sense of smell we could find her twice as fast." Leaf sighed, as it thundered are eyes were covered by are bangs, Natsu, Lucy and Happy looked shocked.

I looked up as rain started to fall. "I'm sorry that you saw this I bet you probably didn't want to see this but we will start to looked for her later… we only told you this so we could find her, were afraid of what he's going to do to her." I muttered then turned around and left them as Leaf picked up Zara's D-gear most limey dropped in the struggle. "You should take those to Mira." Leaf told them before leaving as well I could tell it was a big shock to them.

(Zara's POV)

Time skip~ 2 days later

I was stuck to the wall cuts on me as I noticed it started to rain well it was rain for a few days now since I got here. _'Rain how funny! I was kid napped and it's raining.'_ I laughed, as my bangs fell in my face. I could feel my blood drip off my face, arms, and legs, I wasn't nervous about it or creeped out. _'I hope no one saw all the blood that fell… that Luckin sent to the ground probably to send a massage to my friends.'_ I sighed the chains around my wrist rattled.

I looked up at the roof and felt a tear run down my check. The thoughts of 'why is this happening?' and 'what did I do to deserve this?' didn't run through my head as I was chained to the wall not at all. The only thing the pained me was myself, and the fear of what will happen to the others! _'I have had little fear for the last year only for others I'm not sure why that is maybe...'_ I muttered.

"How is the guest doing down here!" he laughed teasing me. He was walking down the stairs I could hear the pep in his step no lie... It's easy to define the difference in step patterns of a person. "Grrrr! Let me out of here you mad man!" I howled. "Why would I your weak I may no the able to kill you any easier but you are weak you can't face me!" he laughed evilly. "I don't care you jerk! You kidnapped me!" I spat trying to jump at him pulling on the chains I was sent back to the wall.

He grabbed a knife and threw it at me it sliced my arm! "Grrr! I'll end you one day! Luckin you jerk!" I yowled as he laughed at my anger. "I'll get you one day I mean it!" I hissed as he left laughed.

"How can you if you can't even get out of there!" he chuckled as he slammed the door. I slumped down in sadness and pain. "I'm a poor excuse for a member of my class level…" I muttered as I slumped back against the wall, and look out the little window as raindrops hit my face. _'I'm going to be stuck in here for awhile.' _I mumbled.

(No One's POV)

It's been a week since Zara was taken Leaf has been worried no stop, Aria can't stop pacing and there's still the fact of that blood. "I can't help but worry Aria what else could I do?" Leaf sighed. _'Yes but you'll go sick or mad sooner or later from this.'_ Aira muttered.

"Why haven't you done more?" Mira asked. "How can we her scent trial was wash away." Natsu answered her. "Well what can we do but hope and wait." Erza sighed. "Yes it's not like someone's going to show up with the answers!" Gray huffed.

Aria shot up fur prickling up on end she caught a whiff of the other scent that was with Zara's! "He's here! He's here!" she growled. The sky got a little darker and Leaf got out of his chair.

(Zara's POV)

Time skip~ 5 minute earlier

I was taken out of the cell by the chains today. He held me close grabbed a few weapons, well making sure I couldn't worm out of his grip as he was busy.

He pulled me close as he started to take me somewhere I didn't know where he was going to take me we walked up the stairs the room we went into was filled with light in comparison to the cell that I've been in for the last week, and 3 days. _'It's bright out here.' _I grumbled squinting my eyes from the light.

"Let me go!" I growled. "We're going to put on a show!" he laughed. He wrapped the chains around me to bind my arms to my chest.

"Where are we going?!" I hissed. "We're going to see your friends." he laughed his face was dark with a evil grin. "What are you going to do!" I growled teeth bearded eyes flashing red, he smirked.

"You'll find out! Demon." he laughed. I had a bad feeling but I couldn't get out of the chains. Next thing I knew there was bright flash of light and I could feel the wind in my hair, I was outside!

(No One's POV)

"What's going on?!" someone gasped as the sky went dark. "Everyone get back!" the Master yelled he could fell strong magic energy in the air. "Move it!" Leaf growled as he pushed a few back. He pushed them out of the way right before a blot of white lightning hit them.

"That was to close." Lucy gasped. "Yeah! Thanks Leaf!" Levy agreed thanking him. "It was only a little thing it's going to get a lot worse." Leaf told them.

Aria walked over in human form. "Everyone you should take cover or at lest get back." she told them flicking her hair and fixing her collar around her. "What?! We can held it." Natsu exclaimed.

"This is what we do now listen to us!" Leaf growled. He made himself look quite scary so they moved back.

He turned around an looked into the sky. "Aria! Get ready their are coming." Leaf told her, she nodded. There was a bright flash that took would away sight. She changed into her large wolf like form, and Leaf changed as well. "It's been quite some time since I've changed into this form" he laughed right before it became visible.

He had wolf-dog like features, with black fur coloured ears and tail. His normal leaf green hair became a blue green colour, with sliver eye colour.

His pants they where the colour black, and movable. With a white and black belt that went below the hip on his right above the hip. It had a whip on his left side below the hip, and a sword in it's hilt on his left side. He had a white shirt on the forearm had hidden blades.

He had a green scarf around his neck, he wore the sliver coloured rare magic metal in the shape of a crescent moon with nine gems in it each a different colour. He had gold coloured magic metal as a hoop earring in his ear with a black stud.

On his feet he had a toe ring made of the same gold magic metal with no shoes. He had a black mask over his face that hides the facile features that could give you away like cheeks, and eyes.

"I love how you greet me. I'm Luckin the prince of the dime-invaders as you call us." Luckin laughed from the sky. "Why are you here dime prince!" Leaf growled. "Oh I was hoping to have some fun with yo, and your friends after I finish what I started!" he laughed as Zara appeared in his open arm

"Zara! So it was you! The man the threatened her to leave us!" Aria growled. "Zara!" others gasped. She was covered in cuts and chained. "Stay back! Luckin Stop this it's me you what take me, and spare them!" she yelled teeth barring as she struggled.

He laughed at her attempt to stop this. "I will never stop stupid girl! Your not as good as you where a year ago! Ha! But you can't remember that now can you!" he laughed, there was pain in her eyes at the truth to the fact. "I-I don't care! I'm not going to let you hurt the people and my friends from this place!" she snapped eyes quickly flashing red.

(Zara's POV)

I felt as he dragged his finger down my face and the chains getting tighter. "Ugh!" I groaned as I had little air that I could get. "What is it pretty girl?! Need something?! Not like I'll give it to you, but why should I spare you friends? Why do you stay here anyways... Do they even know who you are?!" he laughed I looked away, it was what he was hoping for.

"Is that so!" he chuckled. "No! Don't you ass hole!" I growled, as he slapped me across the face. "Shut it! Princess! I can't believe they never found out your biggest secret... Demon Princess Zara!" he laughed.

"Shut up! Luckin they won't believe you! Why would they!" I yelled. "Why should I!? I don't follow your orders princess!" he growled licking my ear. "She's no princess, she has no guards with her and doesn't look like it! Right… your not right?" Lucy exclaimed but I couldn't look at her..

"Oh you told them nothing!? Ha it makes sense as if they would believe it! That you and your group is not from this world! This dimension actually." he laughed.

"Shut it! You spoiled prince!" Leaf growled as he jumped at him but stop when he tried to use me as a shield and Leaf went back beside Aria.

"You don't believe me!? I'll show you!" he laughed pulling out at knife. "Stop it!" I screamed right before he stabbed me. "Urk! You bastard!" I coughed blood came out of my mouth, Luckin had a evil grin.

* * *

**I don't think I've described Luckin yet so here's his ****description.**

**Luckin's description; **

Hair colour; Jet black and was neat

Eye colour; Icy blue

Age; 21

Looks; He looks very human, but hands with scales, and pointy teeth. He looks and is and assassin, he as light tan skin tone. He's taller than me but short than Leaf, he wears dark cloths and a black long cape, has an assassin blade on his back, hidden daggers, always has a stern cold look.

Personality &amp; things about him; The person you don't won't want as a enemy he will most likely kill or toucher you. He was once a ally of Iris, in her normal life but hated her from the start. He's main magic is dark and fire magic, he is cold and hateful to pretty much everyone. If you can't tell he kinda like's Zara but at the same time despises her… but its usually mostly despise. He can kill with mainly no feeling. He is the dime-invaders prince who was a new different kind which his parents did to him to gain the advantage which didn't work as well as they hoped so they brought him home.

* * *

**Luckin; Back up!**

**He still held a knife to Arcin's knife.**

**Arcin; Let me go! Come on!**

**Leaf; Luckin put down the knife!**

**Luckin; Have her put away her sword.**

**Erza; You first.**

**Zara walks past all normal and see Luckin.**

**Zara; Get out of here! Come on and are author you now we can't kill her or we die.**

**Luckin; I'm crazy enough to kill her. You know that.**

**Zara; Yeah I do…**

**Arcin; Zara what happened to you in Luckin's dungeon anyways.**

**Zara; Nothing much… Fire, rocks, knifes… oh and the meals I got weren't that bad.**

**Luckin; Thank You at lest someone likes my cooking. Unlike the others.**

**Erza; How did the conversation change like this?**

**Arcin &amp; Leaf; You get used to it after a while.**

**Luckin; I'm getting out of here!**

**Luckin huffed dropping the knife and smashing/ jumping through the ****know**** broken window.**

**Arcin; Great how am I going to explain this one! To my parents!**

**The others ran out of the room.**

**Arcin; Thanks for your concern guys!**

**That's it for this chapter review if you like, found a error, or if you want to tell me what you thought of the chapter. You can PM me if you want, Follow the story to keep up with it. Fav. the story if you want. **

**Anyways now that I got that out of the way I you for reading, I appreciate the people that read my story. And want to say seeing the amount of people that read the story, makes me keep writing it.**

**Any how the Oscars**® **are tonight so that's all from my and I got school tomorrow unless its a snow day (sigh) well see ya' later =3**


	16. Chapter 15 The Trio Sync

**Arcin; I'm kinda tried from last night.**

**Aria; Well you stayed up late last night that's why.**

**Arcin; Yeah. This chapter has a lot more action in compared to the other chapter.**

**Lucy; You could try to give us more action.**

**Arcin; You guy at some point do just wait.**

**Natsu; Yes! Finally I've been bored.**

**Arcin Grabs a book.**

**Arcin; You jerk! I can't give ya' thousands of fight scenes early on I have to work up to the more fights. Now do the intro.**

**Natsu; Fine. Arcin doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. She only owns her owns character. **

**Arcin; Review if ya' like or want to tell me something. Now lets get to chapter 15.**

* * *

**The Trio Sync **

**Chapter 15**

(No One's POV)

Luckin let go of Zara and let her fall to the ground. "Zara!" Natsu &amp; Lucy yelle.! Natsu jumped and caught her, as Aria and Leaf attacked Luckin.

It was chaos, as fear and anger went throughout Fairy Tail about there friend, what was going on, and who and what have they gotten into this time.

(Zara's POV)

"Natsu are you alright?" I asked wiping blood from my mouth. "I'm fine but what about you?" he growled. "I'm fine." I coughed, coughing a little blood into my hand. _'Great not helping my point.'_ I huffed.

"Your not fine you just got stabbed in the chest!" he yelled. "Be more worried for yourself." I exclaimed as I started to pull the dagger from my chest. I saw shocked looks on there faces I couldn't look at them.

"I'll explained later…" I sighed pulling the dagger out even though there was people yelling at me not to. The dagger came out of my chest, a wound that would kill a human if they pulled it out. I threw the dagger to the side, I then went to my belt I was feeling around for it.

_'We're is it! No! I lost it when Luckin captured me! I'll die fighting him with out it… I got no choice the three of us are the only one that can deal with Luckin… Damn it!' _I growled hitting the ground blood dripping from my wound to the ground.

_'Zara catch!'_ Leaf yelled I looked up and saw what he was doing I jumped, and caught what he threw at me. _'My D-gear! He found it good!'_ I sighed as I saw the object in my hand. "Thanks for my D-gear." I sighed.

"We'll fight too." The Fairy Tail guild told me. I saw them all ready. I gave a small grin and a giggle and shook my head. "Not just yet there magic is on a different scale as is my own… Just watch became, and if ya' have to take safe shots don't stay in one place if you attack, don't be with the group." I told them but my ears twitched it was the humming of strong magic power.

"Damn it!" I gasped as a large magic blast came my way. "Look out!" some yelled as they went in front of me I looked at them gave a small smile but shook my head. I snapped right into action, and jump in front of them at the last second to take the hit for them. "Ugh!" I whimpered, I went to one knee scraped up a few minor burns, I got a head wound blood going in my eye I had to close it.

"Zara! Your injured we could have taken it we as men!" Elfman exclaimed, I chuckled. "No! It's my duty to make sure that people don't get killed by them. So I'm your shield I can tell the power in the blast it was large! But I'm fine just lie low don't get seen if you hit him got it." I sighed, I pulled my hair out of my face.

"Luckin! Your going down! No one threatens my allies and gets away with it!" I yowled. The wind blew my hair back and my it look like it's lava looking self a white streak was there but not like anyone noticed. "You can't bet me but I can kill you! You my heal fast but there's still a way!" he laughed and sent a ball of energy once more, he noticed my wounds closing but it was still bleeding.

I put my hand in the air and used light magic to make a flash to temporally blind them.

I change in to my battle form, with my mask. I jump into the air and was flying when they could see again, I then hit the energy ball. "Take that! And your next Luckin my foot's going to your side." I growled and went at him.

"The wolf, the dimensional wolf-dog princess, and the first dimensional, and demon king, lucky me it's the great team but your missing the 8 of the best… the one's chosen by Iris herself." Luckin laughed. _'Why does mine seem the longest.'_ I mumbled.

I kicked him in the side with my foot. "Nice try! Good power though." he laughed. grabbing my foot. Leaf jumped in punching him in the stomach. Luckin threw me into Leaf we flew back. "No one hurts my master like that!" Aria growled she jumped at him, she sunk her teeth in to him.

_"Drak lightning! Kill!"_ Luckin cast, Aria was hit with a blot of black lightning. "Aria!" I howled as she fell to the ground after letting go of him. "I'm alright." she told us. I pulled out my whip.

I snapped my whip then with my whip I attacked, my whip wrapped around his arm, and glared at him. "I am going to get back at you for way you did! But I don't care if we don't have the 8 elemental dimensional's the 3 of us are the best team were just better with them! WE'RE ELEMENTALS!" I laughed.

"Let's get him!" Aria howled. _"Element boots whip! Fire! Burning whip!"_ I casted the whip set a flame.

It burned his leg, he was a master of fire he got the whip off it fell of him and went down well the tip of the whip fell the whip disappeared. I had my pistols appear into my hands right away, my ear cuffs disappeared. _'Sinetmn! Tasinmin! Let's do this!'_ I exclaimed.

_'Right!'_ they answered back. Leaf charged at Luckin with a sword, Luckin pulled his sword out and attacked Leaf. Aria fired magic at him off all kinds. Swords clashing, the sound of my pistols ran through the air and the humming of magic.

After fighting for sometime I thought that I would be a good time to get this done, I used magic to force us to the ground then ran at him with my quickly changed twin blades, and quickly came up with a plan.

_'Leaf! Aria! I'll open the portal then we'll make a mega wind gust to get him in there! We have to be in sync.'_ I told them as they nodded and took over. I went back and got the portal ready, a portal large enough to make sure he can't move out if the way.

I wiped my brow and saw a little blue cat put his head into the portal. "Eeeekk! Happy don't do that!" I screamed pulling him out. "That's really dangerous you don't even know what's over there or even safe." I gasped.

I opened my wings and flew over to the others, and handed him over. "I know you want to watch but please make sure that everyone's here please... Look out!?" I gasped.

I use my magic to send everyone and myself to another location. "Everyone alright?" the Master asked. "Yep everyone's here." Erza answered.

"I'm sorry but until I learn how much magic power you can take I'm not going to let you take it." I sigh as I change my guns to 2 blades fans.

"Be careful you'll get why soon." I whispered and flew off. "Argh!" I yelled as I threw my bladed fans at Luckin, coming back to me as I got back beside Aria and Leaf. I closed my fans and looked at Leaf. _'Aria us wolf's windy howl. Leaf change weapons.' _I told them.

I opened my bladed fans, Leaf got something similar and Aria was taking a deep breath. "Enhance!" me and Leaf yelled.

I used most of my enhancements to power up the blades fans, it became a gold colour with a few little charms and my symbol on the string on the bottom, and the was a string at the top of the two blades one on the front another on the back.

I brought my arms back to us my magic. _'One! Two! Three! Now!'_ I exclaimed. We brought are arms down at once creating a large wind gust! "Shit you plan this, you stupid tactician! You know I'll come back! I'll kill you, and your allies!" he yowled as the portal closed.

"And we'll be waiting for you to stop you again." I laughed. I noticed how many cuts we had. "Aria come over here! I'll heal you." I sighed. "You should heal yourself first." Aria told me.

I already knew I was covered in my own blood from cuts, my cough, and the fight in general. "I am fine! I heal faster then you, and grandfather from one of my parents blood line right this is nothing I'll help myself last." I sighed as I started to us my healing magic on her. "We're gettin' wash tonight we reek of blood." Leaf huffed.

"Yes, Leaf your next... I now your practically immortal but you don't want scars so sit down." I sighed and I continued on Aria. "I wish that healing magic was a thing when I was fighting long long ago it would have made fights way easier." he told me.

"Yes for you it's still new magic, but you know it 1000 years old." I huffed finishing Aria and going to him.

I worked on everyone and did myself last. We changed back to are normal forms. "You need an explanation right! Leaf do you think I can get us all to the base and back in this dimension time of let's say 3 seconds?" I asked. "Yeah it is easy." he laughed. "Aria the key." I asked.

She gave my the key charm from her collar. "Leaf will take you thought the portal. Don't touch anything with out asking please." I exclaimed pricked my finger an dragged a line of blood into it. I opened a normal portal with my magic. "Take us to dimensional base." I whispered as I put the key in and the portal changed colour.

"Follow Leaf." I told them after Leaf entered one by one they entered I had to push a few giving them some extra motivation. I looked around for any stragglers, when I saw no on was left I enter the portal myself.

"Keep moving." I groaned. _'The barrier still up, I have to get them through quickly the long I'm here the stronger it'll get.'_ I yelped, as sparks started to come off me and cuts appeared. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked I flinched. "Y-yeah let's get through the bridge... Ouch... Quickly!" I yelped as I held my arm.

"Keep moving everyone the faster we get there the faster you get answers." I huffed. I exited out the others side of the portal. "Welcome to my official house, and the dimensional base." I announced after I closed the portal.

* * *

**Arcin; I like the place they ended at.**

**Zara; Oh yeah it's great… It's a nice place.**

**Lucy; You sound so excited… not.**

**Zara; It's just lonely there that's all.**

**Arcin; Yeah thats all.**

**Zara; Shut up you don't get it.**

**Arcin; Really?! Really!**

**Zara; well I've angered you and your tired so I'm leaving.**

**Lucy; Get some sleep tonight alright.**

**Arcin; Yeah.**

**I'm actually tired so I'm having trouble writing the side talk today also sorry for the short chapter today. This is it for chapter 15, review it, PM me if you want. See you in chapter 16.**


	17. Chapter 16 Dimensionals' temple

**Arcin; What are you guys doing?!**

**Happy; Where having a party.**

**Arcin; Aaaah! No your not its my house, well my parents house, and your not trashing it!**

**Natsu; Ahh! Come on!**

**Arcin; No! Now stop I can't get in trouble again, because of you guys.**

**They started to mumble not happy with Arcin.**

**Arcin; Stop being a baby! I don't own Fairy Tail, nor any of its characters, I only own my own characters. Thanks xxItzChaosxx for your review. Review the chapter to tell me what you think. Anyways onto chapter 16.**

* * *

**Dimansionals' temple (Home Base)**

**Chapter 16**

(Zara's POV)

It had a stone temple look it was large with a large computer system, a library, a training room, a couple of other rooms, a kitchen, and many bed rooms. "This is the dimensional home base, it has every thing for the comforts of home and everything that we need to keep everything safe that we protect!" Leaf told them.

"You keep saying something about the dimensional thing what is it?" Gray asked. "That's an easy question." Aria laughed. "Really?" I heard them ask. "Oh yeah! I'll explain." I told them.

"A dimensional that's in what I am! Dimensional's are rare most are chosen a birth. There's only one group that's chosen by a higher level dimensional like myself. A dimensional are the only force strong enough to fight on par with the enemy dime-invaders! We are actually came into a war." I told them and changed the holo screen pictures.

"What are you fighting for?" I was asked. I brought up a map of at the dimensions. "This! Dimensional's and Dime's are the only ones that have to power to go to other dimensions with out a invention of some kind. The dimes want to own all the dimensions… They will run over anything in there way. We fight to the death, we're out numbered there's actually only 11 of us fighting them, it's dangerous... Many people have die. Are battles are crazy, vicious, deathly." I muttered.

"Really it didn't look that bad." I heard. "You think that was are best battle we can show you some battles! Are last best Iris fought 1000's by herself." Leaf exclaimed. "Where's she?" Levy asked. "D-dead... She died a year before I came." I sighed. "That's what you meant by sunset meant living." Happy exclaimed.

"Yes... It's very hard to fight are battles without the fear of death... Not including Zara or Leaf." Aria sighed. "Whys that?" Erza asked. I pointed to my star necklace. "This necklace... I've died before... Not like I know how I did die." I muttered.

Leaf took his scarf off and showed a feather pendent. "This is mine..." Leaf told them. "Wait you died before?" Maco gasped. "Apparently from what I'm told." I sighed scratching my head. "That's why we can go into a spirit form with easy almost when ever we want." Leaf huffed.

"Ok ay so what the guy said was it true?" Cana asked. "Yes! I can't remember anything after the past year... And I'm a demon princess. I had to leave for my family's safety." I sighed. "Um Leaf put out you know who's last battle... I'm going out." I exclaimed.

I decided to go change in my room, I was looking at the clothes in my closet in my bra and underwater. _'What am I going to wear?'_ I sighed. I took the straps off my shoulders and rubbed my arms.

"Luckin... That does sound familiar. But that jerk totally dislocated my shoulder I didn't want to put if in place in front of them so I'll do that know." I grumbled I used the wall to put it in place.

"Oh I know want I'm going to where that!" I exclaimed. It was my best, cutest, pretty, and according to Leaf sexiest dress, and it make me look great in Aria's view. I got changed into my official and formal dress I wore often in my duties as princess, but it takes the true look of me being a demon.

It a white dress that just goes below my knee open I the right side. The dress being held up by the single strap around my neck. I had cloth that went around both arms and dangle down off my arm. I had white high heels, and put on my tiara. I put if my make up and red lip stick, then changed into my third form or normal demon form but I didn't look as powerful. The demon looks were trimmed back.

I fixed my hair then left my room. I for some reason always wore shorts underneath my dress... Maybe for when I jump. I flew down to where they where.

"Still watching that Hun! You know Leaf every time I see the end of the battle I can feel the wounds is that weird?" I muttered. "Maybe. You want to show them your formal ware eh?" Leaf sighed. "Yep I got my proof and I need a boost even if its a sallow one." I huffed. "Well you got captured, and your secrets out so you must be feeling low." Aria sighed.

"Ding! I'd rather not at the fact of that I may have died before, or that I lost my memories, and there's still the fact that they could be hunted." I answered. I heard the blade piece her through and I could feel it but I hid that fact that I did, and it hurt.

"I was thinking of showing you around the place I'm sure you have many questions." I sighed walking over. "Oh that's nice were'd you get that?" Lucy asked. "It's my formal gowned that I ware when I had formal duties as Heaven's princess, I normally look just like this at my castle." I told them. "Really it doesn't look like what a princess would normally wearr, it looks a little to showy for a princess." I heard someone mumble.

"I told you I'm the princess of demons for the dimension of light and dark of the kingdom they call Heaven, and they like there young royals cute showy and sexy. It was hard not to freak sometimes have you ever had a 1000 year old demon hit on you!" I exclaimed an shivered. "Hey!" Leaf yelled.

"Not you! You idiot! I'm use to your bird calls which have been less since I got grandmother's number in my D-gear." I growled as I rubbing my forehead, they looked in shock. "I told you he's a little perverted but I'm used to it now." I sighed. "So are those ears, and tail not a magic spell?" Levy asked. "No! My blood has demon I the large mix of things as well." I answered. "So your like a dog?" Erza asked.

"N-no! I'm no pet! Ask Leaf! And I'm a wolf-dog, I have similarities to both!" I exclaimed. "What happen?" I heard a girl ask Leaf. "Oh I bite him! For good reasons." I huffed as glared at him. "How many times do I have to say sorry." he wined. "When we stop get firkin calls for your add of trying to sell me when I was stuck in one of my forms!" I yelled, right then my phone rang *sweat drop*. "Hello?!" I answered.

"Yes I'm calling about the dog for sale!" they answered *tick*. "She's no longer for sale!" I huffed hanging up. "Your never going to live it down!" Aria laughed.

It was later when I let people look around in groups but made them promise not to touch anything that could kill or destroy something. I was in my room, sitting on my bed. "So could we actually pet you? I want to see how soft your fur is." Lucy asked.

"Yeah just no sticky hand a that's hard to wash out of fur." I exclaimed. "You do look nice in that dress." Levy told me. "Thank you! But we all look good I can't take all the credit." I laughed.

"So I have a question what kind of magic do you use, and what kinds are there out there?" Erza asked. "All kinds of magic is out there really. But my magic, well to sum it up without a long list could be dimensional magic it's hard theres no group or single type to explain it." I answered.

"That journal you never told me what about it?" Lucy asked. "Oh well it's going to take a bit." I started taking the strap off from around my neck. "Well the journal was the girls that you saw get killed worked in it but it doesn't full fill like it's missing things from it but it's helpful! But I can feel safe with writing in it." I told them.

"Do you ever get lonely here?" Levy asked. "Well yeah it's a big place with only three people, not like I can do anything?" I sighed. "But sometimes, I don't even notice." I muttered. "So do you ever meet cute boys on your travels?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah there's been good ones." I laughed. "Really!?" Levy asked. "Well of course it's only another dimension." I chuckled. "Did you try to date of kiss someone?" Erza asked.

"No... I not allowed, it's to painful to for a few reasons. I'm only allowed to date other people that can cross dimensions for long times and at different place. I could date for a short amount of time. But I'm shouldn't make ties that will cause problems." I sighed. "Why?" Lucy asked. "A few things, really but it's hard for me, I haven't date any one for as long as I can remember." I sighed.

"Why not it's not like your not allowed no?" Levy asked. "I may or may not be previously engaged..." I sighed scratching my head. "What?! Really!" they exclaimed. "Yeah I got a ring not like I remember the guy. He could be dead for all I know." I told them grabbing the gold ring with diamonds on it that was on the cabinet. "I don't remember ever warring it but Leaf said it's mine." I sighed showing it to them.

"It's a nice ring." Lucy told me. "Yeah... I only know I'm not married for the reason of the ring, it's only an engagement ring, it's missing the half that make it an official marriage." I sighed.

"Is it hard not remembering things?" Levy asked. "It's annoying that's for sure, and I'm hunted by a dream now I don't get why..." I sighed. "And the part not know friends, family, enemies, being alone is what it feels like. It's not the best thing to talk about, for me I don't live in the past. I try to think of the moment now so it doesn't hurt as much." I exclaimed with a sad expression.

"Sorry about that I didn't think that it would be that bad of a question." Levy apologized. "No no! It's was a good question, not like you knew anyways... I'm just not good with people and the fact that you could be killed because of me is a large factor. It hard for me to make friends since most people before becoming friends they want to know you, so I was having a lot if fun but was in constant fear for something's." I sighed rubbing the back of my head. "Well you don't have to worry we can fight to protect areselfs." Erza told me.

"Yeah but you saw that last guy he was the prince of my main enemy, I have trouble fighting him, let alone 100 of the smaller ones! I still have problems with my magic, and I don't know my limits either..." I huffed.

"Zara your fine with your strength as it is your always so fearless and brave, so what you don't know about your powers you will one day." Lucy exclaimed I giggled. "Thanks... But I actually don't show how I truly feel... Leaf and Aria can tell, since I'm with them most of the time. When I get thrown somewhere I don't know I'm afraid, every where's different, the one the live there at dangers, what they know. If I'm not careful I could get in big trouble in many ways." I told them.

"Why is it about life a death with you?" Levy sighed. "It's the feeling of death that's stays in you mind I can't remember how but I remember the feeling... Do you guys mind if I change I have to get into something more moveable, and that I can fight in." I sighed. "No problem with me." Erza answered, I started to get change.

"You have a scar." Lucy exclaimed. "That I got that before I lost my memory, but how I'm not sure all I can tell was they tried to kill me with a blade it went through but didn't kill." I sighed. "I can't believe that stab wound gone." Levy gasped. "Demon remember I got a fast healing ability unlike others." I laughed.

"Sorry I forgot because most things people know of demons are that they are well evil no offence." Levy sighed. "None taken! The fact is that some demons are friendly but either are hidden in the crowd. Or where I have power over i.e. my family's kingdom." I answered. "So your saying..." Erza started. "Yeah don't assume all are passive and that all are evil." I sighed.

"There we go." I huffed fixing my clothes. "I just thought of something your fight, I couldn't really tell what you where warring, but I thought you looked similar to those of the mystery person in the papers?" Levy asked.

"Oh great… um… I don't have time to explain but why don't you come with me I got training right about now... You could watch if you want to, if you want to bring others... Um… blow on this whistle and Aria will come, right!" I sighed. "Hi! I still don't get how you knew I was there." she huffed. "Well I got to go so see you later." I chuckled as I waved out the door.

I was waiting for Leaf outside the training room. "You got here fast I thought you'd be talking to them for a few more minutes." he sighed. "Nope! I'm not going to be late yet! I got to make up for my time gone." I exclaimed. "Yes we need to test your powers! Your still new with them and getting used to the powers that you know but don't remember how to use is a problem." he told me.

"Yes and the fighting is also a factor, turn the setting up when you see a clear solid thumbs up. I'll do the normal signal to cut it." I sighed he nodded then past me a sword for my back, the dual swords for my lower back and, my gun holders on my thighs.

"Don't forget you can change your form of your weapon! Train with all your weapons that you have and can use." he huffed. "Yes yes!" I sighed as I entered the training room.

I got to the centre I the room, and put my feet together and hands behind my back. "Ready?" I was asked. "Yes!" I answered I took deep breathes. "Alright program starting in 3, 2, 1..." he exclaimed.

(No One's POV)

Zara waited for the program to start, but unknown to her there was people actually coming to watch. "What's going on over here?" Leaf was asked. "Oh hello Fairy Tail Master. What brings you here?" he asked. "Well I saw something happening over here I wanted to come see what's going on." he answered.

"That's fine. I think her training will be actually very surprising, for you people, are tech is quite advanced in comparison! Many places have them but this is the best out if them all." Leaf told him. "Really?" he questioned.

"Yes look at this the simulation is actually starting and come look." Leaf told him. He saw that the area changed on the screen Leaf was looking at it change to a sky field it was a high sky air battle.

Zara didn't expect that this was the first one so she fell down for a few seconds a quickly opened her wings. "Leaf couldn't you have at lest warned me that it was gong to be the sky field." she huffed. "Sorry I got distract and forgot to tell you." he sighed.

"Okay enemies coming in 30 seconds prepare yourself. You'll be on your own don't forget." he told her. "Bring it on! Dimensional gear on." she howled. The enemies appeared in front of her when she finished transforming. "Bring it on! I can not afford to lose being a dimensional! Let me show you some of my true power!" she howled. "No your not it's not good with you full on power remember." Leaf chimed in.

She pulled her sword out and charged forward as she fought her enemies, more people showed up hearing the clash of metal. "So how often does she do this?" Levy asked Aria. "She trains everyday but the system she's using when ever she 'home' she gets to use it for training. It's great but dangerous to training not many can even maintain a attack or even starting it up." Aria explained.

"Why's that?" some asked. "Magic energy is drain much faster but you get trained much faster but the thing is you actually can be killed, the enemies kinda… become real." Aria explain. "She's pretty good." Erza exclaimed watching her fight.

"She'd be happy to hear that but never admit to actually being to good at anything but music. But she needs to train and she knows that. She's had a lot of times that she was almost killed." Leaf sighed.

Leaf raised the level setting higher, like how Zara asked him too. People started to come and watch in amazement of what they saw. "Wow! She looks like a trained fighter." some gasped. "She is. She was trained to be strong and fight for the weak an innocent! We have too much to lose if she fails… but she's still in training she's not at her strongest she can get stronger." Aria sighed.

"What's going on over there?!" Happy asked. "Happy?! Natsu?! There you all I was looking for you apparently Zara is doing something that's fine if others watch." Lucy exclaimed. "I wonder what's she doing?" Natsu asked. Lucy took his hand an pulled him to the place were everyone else was.

"Natsu what took you so long your normally first for these kinds of things." Gray chuckled. "Wow! Erza have you ever seen someone with these kind of sword tricks?" Lucy gasped. "No there quite fancy and look powerful. But I've never seen magic formed on a weapon before." Erza answered. "Well these are dimensional forms, and other dimensions teachings as well." Leaf explained.

"Leaf is it alsmost max yet?" Zara asked. "No and I'm not going to if that's what your hinting!" he huffed. "Come on I need to actually get excited, it's too easy." I huffed. He clenched his teeth then gave in and put it to almost the final setting which she could do but, had difficulty setting there was 4 with setting left, and only Lead can got to the max setting.

"Is she actually getting hurt." Natu asked seeing some cut appear on her. "Only on the higher settings or the highest which is worse." Leaf sighed.

She fired magic attacks and attacking them with different weapons and dogging attacks getting clipped every once and a while. "Let's end this." she laughed pulling out her pistols. "Fire." she growled shooting at her enemies.

Blood dripped from her arm as she got hit in the shoulder. "I should have been in battle form but I need to work on this form right know... Wait!… W-Why isn't the place gong back to normal! Erk!" she groaned holding her head.

(Zara's POV)

I battled with the simulations, swords clashing, daggers, arrows flying, magic soaring, guns firing, slashing. I was attacking in many different ways.

I final use my Sinetmn and Tasinmin pistols and cleaned the map. I looked around an saw that the thing weren't going back to normal. _'Somethings wrong.'_ I gasped.

"I should have been in battle form but I need to work on this form right know... Wait!… W-Why isn't the place gong back to normal! Erk!" I groaned as I got a flash. "Leaf code 947 lava, code 947 lava, I got a vision now, about it." I exclaimed. "Damn! Be safe I'll set everything up! Let's go everyone follow me!" Leaf growled. "Aria! I left a red vile in my room you'll need that to take them out of hear. I'll think of something but I'll handle it! I'll see you in 30 minutes!" I told them I quickly put a cloak on over me.

"Well well if it isn't the mystery dimensional." Ice laughed. "Well if it wasn't the ice magician Snow herself." I huffed. I pulled out my gun, and fired.

"Oh firing at someone who did nothing wrong?!" she laughed. "This is my territory so you out of bounds!" I huffed. What she didn't notice was me putting a spell on the entire place so we were no longer in the temple anyone not in my room was transported to the area it looked like I was at in the simulator. "Eek!" I heard screams of... Well people falling. I turned and saw that some people didn't get in there on time.

_'Damn not a good day at all! Distract her for me Sin! Ta! Quick to give me time to get them some wear safe.'_ I groaned and I dived towards them. _'Thanks for given us time to answer.'_ Sinetmn huffed.

_'I'm trusting you. And your a friend right you've help me enough for me to call you that even though your trouble at times.'_ I huffed, my wings disappeared and I moved faster.

"Happy you can fly right? Take one up can take the other." I told him. "Aye!" he answered. "Take Lucy Happy, we don't know how long you have to fly." Natsu told him. "But Lucy's heavy!" Happy sobbed.

He grabbed Lucy and I held on to Natsu. "Urk!" Natsu gagged. "Sorry about him! He has severe motion in sickness." Lucy told me. "Hey! I not a transport device like a c... I mean train!" I growled! "We di-" Lucy started.

"No but I hear of it that, the only times he gets like this I'm insulted" I huffed I then just remembered a spell. "You put me in the transportation category Hun! Fine how about this!" I huffed I let Natsu go.

(No One's POV)

After Zara let go a large bird swooped in an grabbed him. "Zara! Zara...?" Happy exclaimed after realizing Zara disappeared. "How's that for a scare!" the bird huffed Natsu in its large tallons.

"That bird talks!?" Natsu exclaimed, has some but not the full blown force. "Yeah it make sense." it sighed. "How?" Lucy exclaimed now talking to the bird. "Since I'm really human." it huffed.

"What?! Who? How." it was asked. "Magic jeez." it huffed throwing Natsu on to it's back. "Is that better." it sighed. "A bit its not as bad." he answered.

"Okay just don't throw up on my feathers." it puffed. "Where are we going?" Happy asked. "Over to a stationary floating island or rock. Get on my back I can hold the 3 of you and not fall." it answered.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "Yeah these wings look weak but they are quite strong." it told her.

"What are you anyways?" Happy asked, in his cute way, as he was landing in my back. "Oh me I'm a Phoenix." it chuckled as Happy fell onto it's back.

"But those are only of legends." Lucy gasped. "Get down I have to go so fast a evade now, make sure none of you fall." it huffed.

I dived and rolled dogging ice blasts being sent at them. But at one point it almost hit but is melted.

"What happened?" Lucy asked. "Don't you know that the Phoenix is a fire bird." it laughed then quickly let them off as I got to the floating island. "If you have fire attacks use them she's a ice user, she's weak to that kind of magic here." it told them before flying off.

The fire bird attacked Snow head on. It's body caught fire as it shoot towards her.

In the flames you couldn't see it changed to another form, and hit it in the face!

The flames quickly cleared, and revealed what the bird looked like. "How do you like that Snow" s/he huffed!?

(Zara's POV)

"I can't believe it!" I heard Lucy gasped, as she saw me come from the flame that was once a large phoenix. "Zara!?" Happy exclaimed. I quickly kicked Snow before Happy flew over to me.

"Be careful! This is a battle field, like I said fire works best." I exclaimed as I sent a fire ball towards Snow. Then nodded Natsu fist caught on fire which surprised me. "Oh god!" I gasped pick up a saying from one of the many dimensions I've seen.

"That's normal it his magic, have you never see it before?" Lucy asked. "No I've seen a few forms of magic that had similarities… I just didn't think that Natsu had that kind of magic... But I guess it make sense with the eating flames thing. Not many maid users can eat there elements." I exclaimed dogging some of Snow's attacks.

Lucy looked at me at a loss. "Oh yeah! Um well... I'll tell yeah later but what is your magic called?" I asked. "Dragon slaying magic!" Natsu answered I nodded then dogged another punch. "Hum… never heard to much on that one but the basics, but you'll be great help here, Lucy do you have any spirit that can fire long distances?" I asked. "Yeah why?" she asked. "Use them in this fight and I mean if you want to help." I exclaimed grabbing Snow's fist.

Frost started to go up my arm, my eyes widened. It got to my feet and was crawling up my legs. Snow let go of what was keeping me afloat.

_'Damn it!'_ I growled. _"Fire dragons roar!_" Natsu yelled, and melted the ice. "Woohoo!" I howled and shot up.

"Your pretty good but not as good as Iris was!" she laughed. My claws became flame covered. "Grrrrra!" I growled slashing. You dimes have no feeling of pain loss! You don't get nothing of their emotion! You are a threat to the peace! And I am one of the many dimensions protecters I can not allow you to win with your mad views! With your guys rules and views it will be mass murder!" I yowled, slashing.

"Iris did that as well! She made sure to never allow you to win!" I snapped. "Fire! Every one drive her back!" I howled. "Aye!" Happy answered, holding one of my guns. _'When did he get that?! At lest its Tasinmin she doesn't control people when ever some touches them in weapon form.'_ I asked. "Happy be careful!" I yelped. Quickly opening the portal. "Later Snow!" I laughed, flames shrouded me then burst revelling my Phoenix dimensional-battle form, that is rarely used.

Claws long wings on back a feathery tail, my hair was still the same colour but gave it more of a fire kind of look to it instead of a lava look, my eyes got a flame tint in it (ps. I always had long sight vision, but it twice as good as gaining use of this form), I got facile markings, ears had a feathery look too, and my outfit changed as well! It was a red, t-shirt v-neck that showed my chest a little that stopped around 10cm below my shoulders stopped 3cm before my belly button, the long orange skirt started 4cm below my belly button, and went, 3.5cm past my knees with a wavy look to it, and normal plain pair of sandals, with my hair down.

I had a quiver of arrows on my back bow in hand. I wore a small amount of jewelry, my earrings, ear cuffs, the star necklace, my staff bracelet (staff bracelet is a quick term of my staff in it's small portable form, it's wrapped around my right arm, from my wrist it goes 6.5cm up my arm), my arm marking could be seen that wrapped around my arm, that is mainly used to keep Sinetmn under control and can be used for Tasinmin as well but not really used.

"Wow!" I herd gasped from be hind me. "Send her straight back into the portal." I told them. "Sagittarius!" Lucy called a guy in a... Horse suit?!… Who I'm assuming is one of her spirits. _"Fire dragons, brilliant flame!"_ Natsu yelled. _"Phoenix fire song!"_ I yowled, spitting fire. And Happy firing my gun with flaming bullets.

"Your planed this, your much like Iris! But she die stabbed with a sword through her heart!" Snow laughed. "Huff! You were not the one who killed her! But not like I'll see you around here much longer." I puffed, and sent a large blast of fire at her and forced her into the portal.

"Good... She's gone." I coughed. The illusion started to dissolved around us. "What's happening?" Happy asked a little fearful. Trying to stay in the air, but I used a lot of Mana since I used many strong spells.

"It's fine. The base, I need to keep it a secret from the dime-invaders, I used a mix of a transportation spell and a illusion spell, to make it real... But I've used to much Mana in the last few hours, I can't... Hold the illusion any longer." I panted.

* * *

**I'll do a quick profile of Snow **

**Snow;** light blue short wavy hair, Icy blue eyes. Age 35 female. The mage of the dime-invaders master of ice magic. Usually has a small black cat with her, strongest magic user out of all the Dime-invaders. Very cold she kills with no mercy or shame, nickname given to her Ice-queen. Wears a cloak, normally uses a staff as her weapon.

* * *

**Arcin; Why are you guys still here?!**

**Lucy; Come on you don't have to be angry.**

**Arcin; I'm mad at my computer I really need to get it check out, it's the stupid start up disk, I have to be careful or I won't be able to work on anything, mainly post anything until it's fixed, so I got to watch it that's why I'm mad.**

**Natsu; I could fix it.**

**Arcin; Nope your not touching it!**

**Zara; Arcin your really tense.**

**Arcin; Okay Zar you just made this really creepy in about 3 seconds after you came into the room.**

**Zara; hump… How'd you like that movie you watch last night?**

**Lucy; Did you go out on a date!**

**Arcin; No! Don't bother me with that, you get I don't have a boyfriend yet! Sigh… Yeah I love it I love watching it, I thought it was great! **

**Leaf; You have a really weird style of what you like to watch.**

**Aria; Yeah that's an understatement.**

**Arcin; Hey you don't have to emphasize that...**

**Zara; Well it is true.**

**Leaf; You like watching animation, anime (obviously), crime shows, action, romance (every once and a while), mystery, and etc. **

**Arcin; So it's interesting. Plus with animation, its cool to see how different and well, I guess I could say better graphics its become… and it's not like there's anything wrong with that anyways. People like what they like, you shouldn't bother them for that… I'm me and I don't want to change that to become someone I'm not at all, so drop it!**

**Zara; Alright.**

**Okay that's it for this chapter, review, PM me. Oh and to explain the cover/Avatar change, its a hand drawn picture done by me, the hair doesn't look the right colour though… I'm think of the real cover for the story but i can't get it right so it will take a bit to get that done. I may put a a little short story that I have, but I just need to get it on the computer but it's was going to be originally for how long it took of that one chapter. Any ways this is it for chapter 16, I'll see you in the next update. =3**


	18. Side Story Leargia's Adventure

**Arcin; Hey everyone sorry about not updating for soooo long I've been having some problems… a lot with my brother, he's been a jerk and mainly haven't been able to work at all with out him bothering me so I haven't been able to at all. **

**So I should stop stalling and let you get to the side story. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, only my own characters. Now let's get to the side story. **

**Side story **

**Leargia's Adventure**

_Happens after Dagrun/Zara Team Natsu, Leaf, and Aria are asked to help but before they leave Magnolia._

(Leargia's POV)

"I'm soooo board!" Iris groaned like a child her purple with pink tips hair was really messy as it touched the ground with her amber or also called golden eyes. "Iris your not a child!" A man huffed. "Sorry dad." she mumbled.

"How about we go out?" Tasinmin exclaimed. "Oh your back!" another male sighed. "Yeah nice to see you too." Sinetmn huffed. "Yeah she wants use to rest a bit before when need to come back, so how about it?" Tasinmin asked.

"What about not being recognized to the people that know about you… or looked at for looking weird?" The hooded boy huffed. "That's easy we have magic. We can change are appearances." Sinetmn sighed, snapping his fingers' his looked changed and looked human (what he looked liked as Shade). Tasinmin followed after him changing her appearance making herself look human (what she looks like as Lyric).

"Where are you going?" Iris's father asked. "We'll go to the dimension Zara's at." I sighed joining in. "Are you ready?" Dex asked.

"Shouldn't you be watching your master?" Sinetmn huffed. "I got that covered already."he answered. "I'll stay here you guys go have fun." Iris's father told us.

"Why dad?" she asked her father. "I can't appear in front of people over there like you unless I get a pass to form the deity ruling the underworld which isn't you Leargia and you get why." he sighed.

"How do I look?" the cloaked boy asked. taking off the hood. "Get rid of the ears and you'll be fine." I sighed. I saw his attempts so I helped him. "He's still having problems with his magic." I gave a slight chuckle.

When I finished with him I did myself, with a snap of my fingers. My hair turned to a flame orange, eyes yellow. I wore a teal shirt, with black shorts, black gloves, and red heels. I then put a black leather jacket over myself.

"You look nice Leargia." Iris told me. "Thanks." I thanked her.

"We're going to have to use different names, Dex is fine but not really us." Iris sighed. "Actually me and Sinetmn are fine we already have fake names with our look." Tasinmin explained. "I could use my code name Iris it is used, so I'll just have to be careful though." she muttered.

"I guess it's just us then." I huffed. "Leargia you can us… Liliana. And you just call your self Niko this time but only this time." Iris told us, enforcing the last part on the cloaked boy.

We left to the dimension that Zara was in and started to explore the place.

"Hey! isn't that the town that Zara was staying at?" I asked the others pointing to the town that could be seen for the hill we were on. "Maybe what was the name of the town again?" Iris muttered. "Um… I forgot." Tasinmin yowled.

"I think it was mag- something…" The boy huffed. "I think… I think it was Magnolia." Dex told us. We're terrible with city name's since go through and see so many in other dimensions we've given up on trying to remember them all.

We saw that there was store's in the town so we decided to go look at the stuff that was here. I noticed that Iris kept a hat on and was being very cautious. "What's wrong Iris?" I asked her quietly.

"It's just this place is the town they have that… mage guild right?" "Yeah what about it?" "Well I look a lot like Zara who often went there before Luckin threatened her and all… so I'd rather not be seen too well and be assumed someone else." she explained.

I smiled we walked through tons of stores having a lot of fun that we couldn't have had if Tasinmin didn't suggested us to got out here. We then past a small little store I saw a cute little toy. But the others didn't notice that I wasn't with them any more and kept walking. When I came out they were go, leaving me behind. _'Damn of course this would happen.' _I huffed.

I started to walk around looking for the other which was harder then you think. But what was worse I had even worse luck and got even more lost then I was in the first place. "Where am I now?" I muttered walking looking at the ground ashamed of myself for getting even more lost.

"Luce come on! Let's g-" A boy exclaimed but stopped. I ran right into someone and fell to the ground. "Ow" I yelped. "You alright?" He asked me offering a hand up. After I took the hand I was quickly back on my feet.

"Thank you." I thanked him as I dusted myself off. I noticed he was trying to get my scent which I found odd. "Um… can I help you?" I huffed.

"Ah sorry my name's Natsu." he introduced himself meaning I had to introduce myself now. "I'm Lea- Liliana." I quickly corrected myself he kept looking at me. "Well I'm Lucy, and the blue cat's name is Happy." the blond girl told me.

"Nice to meet you." I exclaimed. "So why are you coming by here?" Happy asked me. "Well I was out shopping with my friend when they left me behind… they probably didn't notice in went into a store and left without me." I sighed scratching the back of my head laughed slightly.

"Sorry about running into you." I chuckled. "No I ran into you." Natsu exclaimed. "Well either way someone ran into someone and both are sorry." Lucy sighed.

"So what do you people do there?" I asked even though I already know. "We're a part of the mage guild Fairy Tail here. We take on request from people that need are help." they told me. "Cool! I've been to one before." I exclaimed which was true.

"What are you still doing here Natsu, Lucy, Happy?" A scarlet hair lady asked them. "Yeah Flame brain why are you still here, we have a job to do." a raven haired male huffed. "Shut it Ice princess." Natsu growled. "Come on guys not in front of Liliana." Lucy huffed. "Lilian?" the two asked I waved my hand.

"Yeah that's me. Sorry I kinda held them up by either getting run into or I was the one that ran into Natsu, I wasn't paying attention when it happened." I explained.

"Well nice to meet you Liliana. I'm Erza." the scarlet haired women introduce herself. "I'm Gray." the raven haired male told me, I looked at him. I did not expect to see that at all just look at someone talking to me so my face flushed red.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked I could only point the others looked over and got why my face was red. "Gray your clothes!" Erza and Lucy yelled. "Hey you okay?" Happy asked. "…" I opened my mouth but couldn't place any words so I just closed my mouth again.

"Ice Princess I think you broke Liliana." Natsu laughed. "Wow you guys are slow I thought you'd be at the train station already." A familiar voice huffed. _'Ah damn it!' _I growled. "Sorry we got to talking to someone." Lucy sighed. "Well we should get going or we'll be late." another voice I knew huffed.

"Alright. Lets go we're all here now so we can go to the train station together." Erza exclaimed. I noticed she had a large amount of luggage. I watched they past me by and saw the two people that came who I didn't see. _'Leaf and Aria it's been sometime since I last seen them.'_ I muttered.

"Ugh I still don't know where those guys are!" I howled. I walked around looking for them then decided to go to the train station since it's the only place I haven't looked yet.

I stepped into the train station looking around for those guys. _'This is annoying.'_ I growled arms crossed. "Lilianan why are you here?" "Well interesting bumping into you guys here." I chuckled. "Have you found them yet?" Lucy asked. "Hun? Oh my friends no I came to check here since it was the only place I haven't looked." I muttered.

"So you still haven't found them yet. Even from looking here." Natsu asked. "Nope. Why haven't you guys left. It was awhile ago when I last saw you." I sighed. "Well the train's not here yet." Happy told me. "Hey you look familiar have we met some where?" Leaf asked me. "No not possible." I answered. "No you look familiar." Aria who is in human form exclaimed.

"No you must be mistaking me for someone else." I exclaimed. "Lear- Liliana we finally found you." a voice I haven't heard since this morning yelled. "No! No no! Don't please!" I exclaimed but to late as they already jumped on me.

"Save me!" I yowled from underneath them. "Sorry Liliana!" they sighed. "Lilianan don't do that again or he'll kill me, and I'd rather not die." Iris huffed. "Sorry but your the one's that left me." "Sorry about that." she laughed. "Zara?" I heard Natsu mumble.

"Anyways what do you want to do? Are we going back, or going some where else?" Dex asked. "Lets go to another place. And this time don't lose me." I exclaimed.

"Your Zara!" Natsu exclaimed pointing at Iris. "What are you talking about this is my friend Iris!" I told him. "Come on Liliana lets get the tickets." Iris huffed.

"Sorry guys but me and Shade need to go back to Zara." Tasinmin whispered. "Alright see you later Lyric, and Shade." we told them as they left.

"Come on we got to get are tickets. Then we can check out there." I told them. They nodded in agreement.

Time skip~ On the train

We we're sitting in our seats as Iris went and got use food a few minutes ago. "Sorry it took so long I had a bit of trouble." Iris exclaimed. "That's alright I'm just hungry so pass it over." I exclaimed. "Come down Liliana." Iris laughed as see handed them out.

"There all cold." I muttered. "Yeah mine too, what are we going to do?" Niko huffed I then thought of something and grinned. "No we can't take chances." Iris huffed. I handed mine to Dex then rubbed my hands together. "Come don't we can find another way." Iris huffed.

"Not a free way now give." I huffed I stared at her, waiting for her to cave. "Fine just don't burn the place down." Iris huffed. Handing me her's I took the top off. one on the bottom, the other over the open top.

I looked then heated up her meal, one after the other I heated them up. "Let's eat." I told them. "Definitely." They agreed they we're hungry too. We started to eat right away quickly finishing the meal. "Thanks for the meal." I sighed.

"I'm happy that your here including on occasions like this. "Hey I'm not your personal oven, or microwave. That's insulting I can heat things up faster then those things. But I does like being call them either." I huffed.

"Ahh come on. You know you love it!" Iris laughed nudging me. "Yeah sure I Leargia Goddess of life, death, and fire love being called a tool to cook things in." I puffed. "Ah come on Lilana don't be mad at the little things." Niko huffed.

"Ya ya! Anyways when are we going get off?" I sighed. "Not for awhile." Iris answered. "Alright I'm going read alright or fall asleep. Make sure you don't leave me on here." I huffed I had a book appear in my hand and I opened it and be gan to read.

I was into what I was reading when I was getting nudged. "What is it Iris?" I muttered. "We're getting off soon so put the book away." she told me. I nodded putting it away as I just stared out the window. "Were are we going anyways?" I asked.

"Not sure but I saw Shade and Lyric look at that name so I thought was should go check it out." Dex told us. "Dex! Did you think that there was a reason for them staring at it." I exclaimed as I ran my hands through my hair.

"Damn it Dex." Iris growled. "Sorry but I haven't been out much since my master got take over but those guys. I-I miss my master I want him back to normal." He started to sobbed. "Dex Zara will save you master alright don't forget that." Iris told him petting his head. "Y-yeah. Sorry about that." he sighed.

"Anyways the trains stopping so lets go." I sighed standing up. "Yeah." the answered in agreement standing up too. We quickly stretched from sitting for a long time then got off the train.

"You want to go any where." Iris asked. "No lets just go walk around have fun. Why do you think I'd have any store I'd want to go to?" I huffed as I walked backwards talking to them. "You should be careful you may run into someone." Niko told me.

"I'll be fine. Now come on." I laughed quickly turning back around and running into someone. "Your more of a walking hazard walking forward." Dex laughed. "Shut up Dex!" I growled. _'I'm just not used to being around so many people that's why.'_ I muttered.

"Come on I'll help you up." Iris sighed, she had her one hand up and flicked her wrist up slightly brining me to my feet. _'She used air magic smart.'_ I muttered. "Thanks." I sighed.

"Ah come on you know that's easy, but I need to practice any chance I get." Iris laughed. "Yeah and you bothered me about heating up are food with my magic." I huffed. "Alright I get." she huffed.

"Come on lets go." Dex huffed. "Fine lets go." I sighed as I followed them out of the train station. "Let's get a few apples I'll roast them." I huffed a flame on my finger. Niko put the fire out quickly. "Alright just don't use to much fire." Niko muttered. "Alright. Just get to the apples, well go to the forest then I'll roast the apples. You haven't taste something till you taste a roasted apple like mine." I laughed. "Alright Liliana just quiet down." he huffed.

He got the apples and we went to a unpopulated area. "Alright are you ready to roast the apples?" Dex asked. "Of course!" I exclaimed. "Here you go." Niko huffed handing me a large bag of apples. "I didn't need that many apples!" I huffed.

"Well we have company. You noticed them too right?" Niko asked. "Of course I don't know why they don't come out." I sighed. "Oh I thought I was going crazy I'm happy you could too." Iris laughed. "Jeez Iris not every time it means your crazy." Dex puffed.

"How about you come out." I huffed. "How'd you know we're there?" they asked. "We're always on guard, and I could hear snapping twigs." I sighed.

"So what you want?" Niko asked. "Want and apple?" I asked. They started to come out, Iris threw an apple as me.

I quickly flicked my wrist a flame appeared sounding the apple I quickly caught the apple. "The appeals still on fire." "Yeah what about it?" I huffed and the apple's flame disappeared. "Here have it!" I sighed tossing the apple over.

I looked she caught it. "It's still a little hot." "Nice to see you guys again. Don't you have a job?" I asked. "Yeah but you dropped this in the train station after running into me." Erza told me. "Oh thank you." I exclaimed.

I saw Iris glare at me knowing what it was. "Want an apple?" Niko asked. "No I wan't to fight you." Natsu exclaimed pointing to me. "Really are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah I'm sure." he huffed. "Alright then." I sighed. "Oh this is going to be good." Dex snickered.

They stepped back me and Natsu faced each other. "Are you ready?" Dex asked "I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed. "You'll get lost in my blaze!" I huffed getting in a fighting stance.

"Go!" Niko yelled. I put my hands to my sides and claws of flame appeared. "She's going easy eh?" Iris chuckled. I pointed one finger at her and a fire claw shot at her. "Eeep! Sorry!" Iris yelped and Niko dumped water on her.

"Thanks." she sighed smoke appearing off her. I snickered, then pointed one hand at Natsu as he ran at me. I let out a sigh and at fire shot off my hand at him. I quickly got a fireball in my hand then threw it at him.

"He ate the fire." Iris gasped. _Damn it he's one of those magic uses, guess it's time to turn up the fire. _I grinned. "Fire dragons-" Natsu started but I cut him off. "Flame goddess blaze!" I casted. "I could eat fire remember." he huffed but it didn't work. "Ugh!" he groaned.

"Why couldn't Natsu eat that flame?" Lucy asked. "The flames too… strong is it? I'm not sure but he won't be able to eat it." Iris sighed. "Any ways do you want to continue?" I asked. "Of course." he huffed. "Fine." I puffed.

I moved my foot back got in fighting position. "Oh that one are you sure?" Iris muttered I rolled my eye's. "Blazing speed." I chanted quietly, I push of my foot and to the normal eye disappeared, leaving a trail of flame. A quick move Natsu got hit quickly.

"What's happening?" Gray asked. "Natsu's going to be knocked out. Liliana is going to fast to land more hits. Possibly going to knock him out soon." Leaf sighed. "The flame is to keep him there." Aria exclaimed.

I quickly hit his side in a pressure point he quickly fell unconscious. "He's out." Niko huffed obviously seeing what happened. I stopped the flames around me and Natsu, the flames opened as my hand went in front of me. Iris grabbed and brought Natsu out of the flames.

They closed around me. "Wait won't she die!" Lucy gasped. I closed my eyes rises my hands above my head then threw them down the flames disappeared. "I won't die from my own flames." I laughed.

"Niko heal him, Iris help me, Dex do, well you know." I huffed, Dex walked over to Aria and explained what was happening, Iris healed my cuts. Niko help Natsu and when Niko was done he woke up.

"You alright Natsu? I hit ya' a little hard there in the fight I got a little too excited and went a little far I should have stayed on lower grade spells not the one I used on you, only few people can actually see then there's less people that can counter it I shouldn't have done that one. I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's alright I thought that was awesome, I've never seen something like that and to go at that speed!" he told me I was shocked then laughed slightly. "Anyways you want some roasted apples before you go for your job, I can do them quick and we have enough of them." I exclaimed. "It's fine we have a lot we can't take this many home anyways." Iris told them.

"Alright." They answered still a little hesitant. "I'd like mine a flame please." Natsu exclaimed. "Alright. How many do you want?" Niko asked. "How about 20?" "Alright." I answered grabbing the first apple I muttered something and the apple caught ablaze. "Here Natsu." I sighed tossing it to him. "Iris get a bag, Niko, Dex a pyramid of 20 please." I told them. "Alright." they answered I let them get to work. "So why'd you come here? For the job I mean… what is the job?" I asked.

"Something with helping set up a big concert." Aria told me I could tell see that she was still wondering about me. _Shit this is the town! Damn that's why those two looked at the name. Zara's here and their helping her so course they'd know the town. _I cursed.

"Why are you here?" Leaf asked. "Oh, well we randomly choose a place to go." I chuckled. "Apples are ready Liliana." Dex told me. "Alright. 20 roasted apples coming up." I exclaimed with a salute.

My hand shot above my head a ball of fire appeared in my hand. I threw it at the apples and right before it hit the fireball explode and the flames engulfed the apples surrounding them, my hand was to the ground slowly raising up my hand to the sky.

When my hand reached my head I shot up, the flames followed then I quickly brought my hands down, the flames dispersed, and the flames disappeared.

"Here you go." I told them. I then cooked the rest of the apples as the first 20 was being put in a bag for them. "You should give some to the one who asked you for the job, and her to helpers, named Leaf and Shade. They love these roasted apples of mine, tell them it from a friend." I told them before they left.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Iris asked. "Who knows but Lyric and Shade will be happy to know that we thought of them making these." I laughed.

"Let's go home now. Father will love to have some of these." Iris exclaimed. "Yes your father would now whose opening the portal?" I asked. "I'll do it!" Niko exclaimed. He did it right we sent all the left over apples through the portal.

Time skip~ 5 minutes

"So you roasted all these apples, and you haven't lost much mana." "Well yeah but my mana regen is faster than normal so out's nothing new." I huffed.

"And you sent some to be given to Tasinmin, Sinetmn, and that Arcus, or also called wolf-dog girl?" "Yeah they like the roasted apples, and the way I make them they love it." I told him. "Are you sure about that? It seem far fetched." Iris's father huffed.

Over with Zara

(No One's POV)

"How did you know I like these things?" Zara asked Natsu, as she sat on the stage eating one of the roasted apples with Lyric and Shade. "Apparently she's a friend or something like that." he answered. _'Nah it couldn't be Leargia could it…' _Zara muttered

Back with Leagia

(Leargia's POV)

"Yeah but you'll never find out." I huffed chomping down one for the roasted apples. "So just drop it alright." I laughed grabbing another apple. "We have soooo many apples left." Niko groaned. "And whose flat is that!" I howled taking a bite out of the apple.

**Arcin; Hope you liked the side story sorry about how long its taking. I'll try to get a real chapter up soon. Hopefully something better will have happened to me by then. I'll see you in chapter 17 alright.**

**…**

**Sorry I actually finished this yesterday but I have to go to school the next day so didn't have the time to post the chapter, I'll try to do a double post tomorrow but no promises.**


	19. Chapter 17 Dimension Gate

**Zara; You seem to be in a good mood.**

**Arcin; Well yeah I'm happy with the results that the concert bands got.**

**Zara; Yeah you where apart of that how was having two music classes at that time.**

**Arcin; Boring. Students apart of the band help with the festival and all mine were after lunch while my music class are in the morning so it was kinda boring doing nothing. Friday was killer…**

**Zara; What happened?**

**Arcin; Tired and…**

**Zara; Oh! What did you do?**

**Arcin; NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT IT ALRIGHT!**

**Zara; Okay okay! **

**Lucy; What's with the yelling?**

**Arcin; Bothering me about something I'd rather not talk about.**

**Lucy; Alright then… See as Zara and Arcin are now kinda in a staring contests, which making things a little weird here I'll do the opening. Arcin does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Only her own characters, and the crossing plot. Review the chapter alright. On to chapter 17.**

**Thanks supchild6414 your review. I'll explain why reviews of the first chapter are all the way back to this chapter, I put a thanks for who ever review I the newest chapter that is a real chapter so if you review always look for your name in the chapter after your review, your name will likely be there alright. Enough of that lets get to the chapter.**

* * *

**Dimension Gate**

**Chapter 17**

(Zara's POV)

I was having trouble holding this form. The illusion completely disappeared, and I fell to the ground. "Zara!" Lucy gasped, running over to me. _'There probably all shock at the crumbling area all around as I guess. But she probably didn't think I'd collapse like that either.' _I muttered remembering not everyone's used to this as much as I am. "It's alright I've just to much mana in a short time." I exclaimed.

The portals take a lot of mana to open including the large ones, but with all the magic I used today in a short time it make sense why I'm weak. _'Probably getting back, I'll be physically, mentally, and magically drained of all strength. Luckin did take a lot of mana from me during my time trapped in that prison chained to the wall. that's half the reason I couldn't get out.' _I mumbled.

"What?" Happy asked not following what I said as him and Natsu came over. "In short, I'm in a weakened state for a little while, but I have enough power to bring you back to Fairy Tail. I'll get you to your dimension." I groaned, I was sore after getting hit quite a few time. _'Snow punches quite hard. Sigh… I'm going to be in pain for a bit.'_ I sighed rubbing my one shoulder.

I held my hand out as the portal open I quickly grabbed Natsu hand and Happy's tail before they ran into the portal. "This is not the same way you came, this way the only way you can breath is by me, so you have to hold on to me and I'll bring you back home." I told them probably not listing to what I'm saying. "Why's that?" Happy asked.

"First there's really any to no air there, second something allows my people to breath in there." I told him. "Ok Natsu on my left Lucy my right, and put your arm that's closest to me around my waist! Happy just get a hold on me somewhere" I told them.

Happy landed on my head, well Natsu and Lucy got ready. I put my arms around there chest, and pulled them close. "W-what why are you pulling us in closer?" Natsu asked stuttering a little I noticed Lucy was a little shocked too. "You'll see." I laughed with a grin.

I looked as Natsu had a small blush, Lucy looked a little nervous, and I could hear Happy purring on my head. _'Jeez they just don't what's going on.' _I huffed. "Alright let's get going." I huffed, still tired from my lack of magic. I opened my wings that were on my back in this form, my wings were real not made by my magic, I could feel the feathers in the flaming red wings.

I left off the ground and pulled them up with me. "Urk!" I heard Natsu. "Come on I'm a Phoenix a bird remember." I huffed. "That doesn't matter, your taking me somewhere." he groaned. I landed the stomped over to the infirmary grabbed some medicine, and grabbed the one for this kind of thing.

"Take this it should help! It should work for a few hours, or so... I'll give it too when I'm around but I can't trust you with this stuff… If your not careful, taking too many of these can kill you!" I huffed.

"There lets go." I sighed, after getting back into position again. I lifted of the ground and flew through the portal. "This place is very dark." I heard Lucy exclaim. "Yes but keep quiet the dimes practically hunt here." I whispered, looking for the portal.

We went sneaking around looking for the right portal. _'I hope that they can't feel the pain that I feel for leaving the barrier that Flame put up.'_ I sighed. "There! Now come on!" I exclaimed as soon as I found the portal. I flew into the portal right before a dime saw us.

"Too close." I heard Lucy sigh. "Keep your eyes close and hold on." I told them as we entered the portal gate. At the bridge between the dimension gate and their world, the barrier Flame set, quickly became active each time right in front of me.

Flying through the bridge to their world the pain I felt as we passed was terrible on my already tired, and sore body. One eye was closed, it hurt going through but I couldn't turn back. Cuts where being made on my skin as I burst through the barrier.

I saw the exit to their world. I mustered up every last bit of strength I had and flapped my wings hard sending us fast towards the exit. For a brief second the barrier held me back but it gave out letting me pass, but not with out letting me leave injured. I was bleeding a lot before I entered the portal to their world, I was barely staying conscious, my breathing got very heavy, but I made it though the portal before falling unconscious.

When I got on the other side I landed quickly but as soon as Natsu and Lucy let go and left my side and I could see them in front of me. I fell to the ground seeing that they got back and was surrounded by others of the Fairy Tail guild. _'Stupid barrier its takes away so much mana when I get past it. But it still hurts me going through it hurts like… hell is what they say here so it hurts like hell just going through.'_ I groaned as it hit the ground, I passed out. Everything went dark and cold.

(Lucy's POV)

_'Zara got us back and to the guild hall!' _I gasped leaving Zara's side. Everyone was happy that we were back and came over to us. I then hear a loud noise behind me I turned around to see Zara on the ground. "Zara!" Natsu gasped Happy was in the air above her. _'Natsu as shocked as I what with this?!'_ I muttered. I looked at Zara a she changed back to her normal form. "Zara!" People gasped seeing the strong girl on the ground.

I was worried about the girl, but have trouble not thinking of that place we went though to get back...

_Flashback_

The place was dark and dreary, it felt like there was no breeze, the colours in the place was all dark. The only thing that looked bright here was our clothing.

The place was frigid cold but when you exhaled but you didn't see your breath. The place almost had no sound, you could hear an of swirling noise it was from the many portals as Zara calls them around us.

The place was very unwelcoming, as a looming feeling was there. I looked at Zara I thought there would be a look of unease, from the place but there was nothing, she didn't show any emotion to this place at all.

Her eyes where only scanning the area, on guard for any possible enemies. She her like this was surprising, I didn't know that was possible in such a way. I was shocked to find out when you are close to her, just like Natsu you could feel the heat come off her. It surprised me but… not as much as how she looked like this. I shook my head when I released my face was heating up. _'I got to change the topic.'_ I told myself and decided what I was going to do.

"So Zara what's this place called?" I asked. "Dimension gate, it's also called the dimension bridge at times as well." she answered. "Whys that?" I asked. "This is the place between all the dimension's. Dimensional's and dime's are the only ones able to go through here, and breath here without the use of a device. The other dimension crosser witness the same thing that you saw going to my home base." Zara told me.

"But why can we breath?" Natsu asked. "Your with me… It's complicated." she answered I could see that she wasn't amused with that since she already explained it. When I looked at her I noticed that she looked very tired, and colour was a little drained from her face. _'Is she alright?'_ I muttered.

"The dimension gate is an odd place… you can die here. Portals opening at random. Not even I understand it… one thing for sure, people that can open a portal with out a device can breath without anyone. Someone that opens a portal with a device, must wear one, but they only go through the bridge between one world to another, like we did to get to my home. A random opened portal is hard to tell if one falls through its unknown if they will be alive on the other side. The world I know is cold…" she sighed. "What the keys point anyways?" Happy questioned her.

_'The key I noticed it hangs on Aria's collar what is it point.' _I muttered. "The key is a family heirloom, my grandfather gave it to my grandmother. It can open portals, allowing people to walk through straight to another world." she sighed looking a head...

_Flashback over_

I looked at her on the ground she was surprisingly cute sleeper. "I still find it hard to believe that this girl is a demon from another dimension." I heared Cana mutter. "She's back... Damn I should have known this was going to happen." Leaf huffed, it seem that only me, Natsu, and Happy, could hear and see him.

"What do you mean by that?" Happy asked. "She my have a large use of magic but she has used a very large amount today, she's used many large and normal spells today, with transforming three times in a row, and opening three large portals. Even with the spells, two portals and one transformation, she's weak and its not good for her to fight one after another, and after all that but…" Aria sighed.

"This many she's practically out of mana to use, and fighting drained her physically as well as mentally, we're lucky that we got out, and you as well. If she wasn't strong willed. and detriment to protect other… we would have either barely made it or not at all. We're lucky she'd probably won't be here if you guys didn't go after… so thanks." Leaf added.

"Sure she'll be fine. She at this point she is very venerable like this, since you actually lived through a battle and fought, with her we need you to watch her when me and Leaf are away. She as many enemies and we have a large job that we have to go to soon… she normally doesn't come on these kind of mission anyways for a few reasons but… well there reason were saying this is, we need you to make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Aria exclaimed.

"Why us?" I asked. "You lived through a fight with the dime's for one and 2 she trust you guys the most." Leaf answered restating something Aria already said. "What?! She doesn't show it!" Natsu exclaimed. "She tries not to show you when she hurt, fearful of what you'd think, and Lucy was told something few know... Yes me, and Leaf know." Aria sighed.

I looked down at Zara, her hair covering her down to her lower back moved, revealing something on her right arm. "What that?" I asked. "Shoot!" Leaf mumbled which was the last I heard a saw of him.

(Natsu's POV)

I heard Leaf when Lucy asked him the one question, but didn't answer. "Natsu you have to get her out of here before they look at the marks too fully see it!" Aria exclaimed. I nodded even though I was confused of why, so picked Zara up bridal style since it was the only way to get her there with out to many problems.

"Where are you taking her Natsu?" gramps asked. "To her house." I answered before leaving the guild hall Happy fallowing behind with Lucy. "Which way any ways?" I asked. "Jeez! Just follow me." Leaf sighed.

I followed him to a cave on the beach. "Here's her house now go in." Aria told me. "Okay." I answered a little confused, but still went inside the cave but only after Leaf and Aria. _'That dog is kinda scary when she wants.' _I muttered.

I put her where Aria told me was her room, then went to the main area. "Okay now that I'm done. I got a look at the markings your trying to hide what are they for!" I huffed crossing my arms.

"It's similar to a curse, is what I know but it give her command over a spirit of darkness and death." Aria started. "Who's name means the dark, and killer in an ancient language very few even know, Sinetmn is the name it mean dark haven killer, the spirit is trapped in one of her weapons, but the markings only a protection now, he's become more tame then he was originally." Leaf answered.

"But it bad to have him drunk!" Aria laughed. "But really, it's been helpful to her since she's got it... But many have problems with it. They think its something strong, deadly, and evil..." Aria sighed. "Also they think of her as evil in co." Leaf added.

"So it's not harmful then?" Happy asked. "No but it's good for her, I'll explain it more for you!" Aria sighed. _'How is a curse good for someone?' _I muttered.

* * *

**Natsu; What's going on?**

**Natsu asked coming into the room seeing Zara and Arcin glaring at one another.**

**Lucy; Arcin's mad at Zara for poking on a touchy subject. I'm not sure why Zara's in this.**

**Arcin; What ever I can do this all day.**

**Zara; So what did your school's bands get any ways?**

**Arcin; Gold.**

**Zara; Good Job Arcin!**

**Arcin; Do you get the system at all?**

**Lucy, Natsu, &amp; Zara; Not at all!**

**Arcin; Do you even know what instrument I play?**

**Lucy, Natsu, &amp; Zara; Nope!**

**Arcin; Sigh… Yeah I should have known. Well the bands, are in one way competing against one another but are not at the same time. Secondly I play the flute. ****I am planning to learn more instruments though…****and work on my singing. Not like I don't like the flute any more no, I want to learn other instruments that's all I'm going to continue to play the flute.**

**Arcin completely mumbling the last part really quite unsure if Natsu or Zara heard her say that.**

**Natsu; What?**

**Lucy; How does that work?**

**Zara; Oh that's what it's called.**

**Arcin; There's 5 or 6 different rankings that the adjudicators or judges can give a band. Gold, high silver, silver, bronze, merit are the five I know. The band comes and performs for the adjudicators, and in our festival (Pretty sure it happens in others as well) one of the adjudicators will go in another room with the band and work with them. They get a mark in one of those 5. In the 5 years I've been in music and the 4 times performed in this exact festival, (Elementary school had a music program for grade 7 &amp; 8 and at the time had band that perform in the festival at my current high school) I've seen 2 bronze, and 2 gold. **

**But that's not all there's a verity of different levels as well. The band I'm in currently is a B300 band which may look high but as far as I know levels go up by 100's. My school has three concert bands, a B100, a B200, and a B300. In concert bands the longer you've played or the strength of your playing the is dependent on your level. **

**In music your rate on how you perform, not on how others performed before you since it would be unfair to other bands. So what you have to worry about as a performer is how you play and how you can improve for next time. **

**Then this is the crazy one for levels I have to say is Jazz, no offence jazz players… I mean it really no offence. The level system is by age, and the higher the number you wanna guess?**

**Lucy; Does it mean the older you are?**

**Arcin; Nope it's the younger you are. So are school also has three jazz band, A601, A501, and A401. But I don't know what the Jazz bands got… I should ask. Anyways I get its confusing for no music students… its probably a little confusing for music students, I actually found out about the Jazz thing not that long ago.**

**Zara; Yeah, who do you not get confused?**

**Arcin; I don't know… Sorry about the whole lesson kinda thing…**

**Zara; You could have done worse.**

**Lucy; Plus you wanted more words for the chapter anyways!**

**Anyways review PM, real sorry for that… I want to make it longer. Anyways hoped you liked the sadly short chapter, and the longer side commentary. But anyways that's it for chapter 17. See you later in chapter 18! XD**


	20. Chapter 18 The First Dream

**Arcin; I dislike my brother… He's a jerk. **

**Lucy; yeah I've heard you two he was quite rude in a lot of those conversation.**

**Natsu; You want me to do something?**

**Arcin; No… it's okay I have to deal with it all the time… I've lived through bullying… I just ignore bullies and listen to my music… not like sometimes it doesn't hurt but I'm not weak in that front, I'm much stronger then people think.**

**Arcin told them with a small smile putting her chin on her knees.**

**Zara; Arc its okay. **

**Arcin; When did I get this nickname?**

**Zara; I'm trying to cheer you up.**

**Arcin; I'm not sad… but thanks.**

**Zara; Arcin dose not own Fairy Tail or its character's. She only owns her own characters.**

**Lets get to chapter 18. **

* * *

**The First Dream**

**Chapter 18**

(Zara's POV)

I woke up after a few minutes after entering my home, I went to the main room and stopped listening to the conversation, that was about the markings. _'Damn I got to use more ways to hide this!'_ I growled.

"Zara why are you out over here?" Natsu asked I saw Lucy and Happy here too. "I could tell when I got back here since I have a good noise. I was hopping the Leaf could help me with some medicine!" I mumbled.

I was on my bed, getting ready for Leaf to help with the medicine. "Alright Zara take off your shirt." he told me coming through the blanket door. "Alright, I'll tell you where, when I'm got my clothes off!" I told him.

I took of the shirt then moved the straps of my bra. "Ok where?" He asked. "Shoulders, lower back" I answered. I felt the cold muscle relaxer got onto my skin. "Leaf don't put to much on you know that it burns for a while after wards." I huffed.

"Sorry buts it's been so long since I've seen you like this!" he exclaimed. "Your a little perverted that's why!" I huffed. "Yeah yeah! So we got another mission are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"Ah... Yeah! I just wish it wasn't such a bad time." I huffed. "Yeah I know! Anyways Zara..." He started the whispered something in my ear. "What!? Why! That's not good at all, please don't stay gone for to long!" I exclaimed.

"You'll have to manage! He only has small times to meet though." he exclaimed. "He's probably got missions for me too right you going to send it to me?" I asked. "Yeah! Ok your done now." he told me.

I could only smell peppermint, and couldn't fix my shirt since when any thing touches it, it burns. "This stuff is so strong." I whimpered.

"So how am I going to put this on if your not here?" I asked. "I'll work it out. Just be cautious around Aria with this scent on as she hates it!" he reminded me.

I nodded them went to the door I had not shoes and I step in something. _'Blood? Nah! It's probably a leak we are underground.'_ I laughed and kept going.

"Okay Aria we finish putting it on." Leaf sighed. It meant that we were leaving the room so she had time to get ready for the strong sent.

"Natsu your going to have to put in this stuff Zara will tell you what to do." Aria exclaimed. "Lucy watch her too you 2 are her bodyguards." Leaf added. Entering the portal and leaving me here.

I wish I wasn't stuck, I can't believe they had to leave so close to when that time gets close. "I'll see you guys later then!" I huffed turning around. "Hey what's that scar?" Lucy asked.

_'Damn it! Why did she have to see that.'_ I growled stopping in my tracks. "It's a scar." I answered. "I mean how did you get it?" she sighed. "Oh... I remember that one!" I chuckled. "So what happened?" Natsu asked.

_'They're persistent great!'_ I huffed. "Fine I remember only what happened that's all with this one... I was ran through with a blade. It was an attempted to kill me permanently turning my robe blood red... But that's all I can remember. Hen… it's sad the only thing I can remember of my past is being run through for some reason." I chuckled.

I was a little sad for that fact, it couldn't remember friends, family, or even my home. "Zara you alright?" Happy asked. "What?! Oh yeah, it's just... Never mind... Let yourself out when you go." I sighed I turned around and went to my room.

I looked at my roof. _'Who am I really I don't even know... How sad, that I'm asking that question.'_ I sobbed. I felt a tear run down my check I felt alone, I was trapped I felt like I had no one. "I'm alone." I muttered and closed my eye's and fell asleep.

_*Dream*_

_I was in the air, it was an invasion I was surrounded by about 12 people, going to fight them.__'What's going on... It's an invasion but who's invading?! No I know who! How? The dime's are invading this place!'__ I exclaimed. I was warring and ear piece, as static crossed the line._

_"Foxtrot we got most of the people out of the city, but we're going to need some help! Can you send some people Naya?!" The men asked. __'Naya? Whose Naya?' __I questioned._

_"Yes sir but call me my real name now leader." I sighed. "You don't mean!?" He gasped. "Yes. But it's fine I knew it was coming I'm ready for it." I sighed strain in my voice from my answer for some reason my lips where saying something and moving by there self but it was me I didn't recognize the place from what I could remember. "Alright Zara good luck, send some men to gate alpha 4, delta 9." He told me._

_"Safiya! Felix! Fifi! Amble! Go to the gate the rest of you will stay with me, set your gear up, your going to need it!" I exclaimed. "Yes Ma'am!" they answered quickly putting they stuff together. The four it told to go help out left._

_There was large burst, and the sky opened up, dime-invader's flying out going crazy. "Delta go now you got the perfect opening! Now go!" I exclaimed. "Why should I listen to you Foxtrot!" the delta leader spat._

_"Listen to Foxtrot, she'a up top watching and is your back up, now you should fallow what she says to a T!" Leader exclaimed. "One mess up and you dead! Each of you wait for my signal!" I told them. __'T-that's me! I'm sure of it!' __I gasped._

_"Delta! Bravo! Go! Echo,&amp; Golf make sure the dime's don't attack any stragglers. Foxtrot will stay and be support. Alpha &amp; Charlie Squad wait for your queue! The other squads will follow Leaders orders. Now go!" I told them. _

_"Right!" they answered. "Demetrius, Ria, Kitty, Fox, Lyle, Eve, Phoenix, and Fore. get your weapons ready, we had to stay ready to go." I told my squad._

_I kept watch at the large portal, watching and saw something in the portal. __'What is that?'__ I muttered. Then saw a large machine._

_"Alpha! Charlie! Bravo! Delta! 12 o'clock in the portal large machine keep your guard up! Alpha go now!" I exclaimed, and Alpha squad left there place. "Charlie 3 o'clock in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Now!" I yelled._

_There was a bright flash and the area changed, my head foggy, and aching._

_I was in the air fighting, the machine has come out of the portal, and was going to fire. "All attack squads pull out! You can't fight this thing it are turn now. Get to the infirmary right away!" I yelled._

_"Alright Foxtrot its up to you guys then, Delta take the injured and go to the base!" Delta squad second in command answered. "Alpha, and Bravo down, Charlie squad 65% down, Delta 79%!" Ria told me._

_"Echo, Golf, the rest of Delta and Charlie squads, take all the injured right away, firing in 5 minutes." I ordered. My squad was attacking the dime's keepin' then off the others back. "Echo Bravo look out!" I yelled and fired my pistols._

_"Get out of here fast!" I yelled. "Zara the status report! Out of all the outside squad 45% of them dead! You better do something Foxtrot!" Leader yelled. "Roger! I guess it's time." I sighed._

_"Really your going to?!" Ria gasped I nodded. __'What does she mean? I oh I don't know any more!'__ I huffed holding my head. "It's time to try out the new setting." I muttered._

_"D-gear on, boost! Dimension battle form." I howled. _

_I changed I had a tail, fangs, claws, ear of the wolf-dog, I had a sleeve less top, sting that goes around my neck keeping the shirt up, it had sleeve the went from my elbow to my wrist, hair long tied up, laced sandals that goes up to her knees, a skirt, with shorts underneath two sword on her hip, and a mask on her face. Claws long, and though it doesn't look like it, I was covered in armour._

_"Y-your the dimensional!" everyone but Ria gasped._

_After he said that there was another blight flash. The long I was here and was in this body the worse my head got, and my more foggy things became._

_"Guys you have to get out of here!" I exclaimed. "Never were not leaving you!" Ria yelled. "Your the hope for the dimension after today, I new I was going to die today but you can't you must live! Jade take go with them you too Aria!"_

_**'**__Is it me? I'm not sure anymore nothing's fitting!'__ I yowled holding my head shaking._

_"I'm staying with you! I will die with you be your side master!" Aria answered. But Jade who ever he is had no chance. "I get it, you told my why some time ago! I'll miss you master!" He cried. _

_I took off a gold chain that held a small pendant not long ago, and put it around Jade's neck. "Your free, help them ok you know what to do!" I huffed._

_A large form of deadly energy came to us. "You can't stay!" I huffed and opened a portal, and pushed them in. _

_"Good bye!" I cried. I turned to the energy that could destroy this place! "I'll stop it, no madder what!" I yelled. You could never see there faces the enter time._

_"Ugh my head I-it's killing me! W-why. Everything's so foggy!' I groaned as things started to get blurry._

* * *

**Arcin; Why is it cold in here?**

**Gray; How would I know? I don't even think its that cold.**

**Arcin; Well yeah but your an Ice mage, I'm a writer.**

**Zara; How about you get some blankets over you.**

**Arcin; Fine.**

**Arcin left the room.**

**Erza; Whats with her?**

**Zara; Bad day that's all.**

**Arcin entered the room again.**

**Arcin; There how's that?**

**Zara; Good then let yourself relax.**

**Arcin; Fine.**

**That's all I'm going to do for the side commentary. That's all for Chapter 18 see you guys later in chapter 19. Oh and If any of you guys know of Wattpad check me out on there too I got a few stories on there! Review, and or PM me alright. =3**


	21. Chapter 19 Fears and Decisions

**Arcin; Sigh…**

**Happy; Whats wrong?**

**Arcin; Nothing much really… I'm just bored, busy, and have a lack of inspiration at that moment. **

**Happy; What does that mean for us?**

**Arcin; Nothing your fine… My friend told me I shouldn't worry about it but I can't help it, not many people leave reviews, favourites, followers, or really any readers too (not like I have any power over those things anyways) and it makes me sadden as an author an question myself and if the stories any good. **

**Happy; Don't be sad.**

**Arcin; It's nothing too new for me… but don't worry I'll keep working on the story I don't give up on things like this. I will just probably update less that's all.**

**Happy; Arcin does not own Fairy Tail or it's character's. She only owns her own characters. Please Review, on to chapter 19.**

* * *

**Fears and Decisions **

**Chapter 19**

(Zara's POV)

I awoke my head foggy. A massive headache, I couldn't remember what I dreamed about it was that bad. I was covered in sweat. _'Damn it! It's close what am I going to do?! I hate how I can't remember the dream!'_ I growled.

I got up and splashed my face, I looked in the mirror and lifted my lip, my canine were sharper then last night proving it, my eye's gaining the, blood red colour to my normally perfect amber (gold) coloured eye's, my nails significantly longer.

"Great, I'm just going to the guild... After getting changed!" I exclaimed.

I wore a strapless red shirt, a black skirt with the bottom white, black boots that goes to my knees and a robe that did up at the neck the hood hid my face, and head in turn, the robe completely hid myself, it had sleeves. Attached to my side was a small bag that I filled with a few things. On the belt I wore my D-gear was attached to it.

I went to the guild and saw people working on the place Mira noticed me though, I looked at her, then took of my hood. "Oh hi Zara!" Mira gasped.

"I'll just have a soothing tea, I had a bad night." I sighed. "You sore?!" she asked. "No the medicine is still in effect, it's something else." I muttered.

Things got blurry, I almost fainted. I put my head on the counter. An the tea was put down, I jumped then saw it was the tea. I that taking a ship when I got another spell of dizziness. Let go of the cup a bit stopped it but before it hit the ground I stopped it.

"That was close. Sorry!" I sighed. But I decided not to bother them about it. "I'm going out!" I muttered. I was walking away when again I had another spell but this time fell.

(Natsu's POV)

I was at the guild hall (in the guild hall thats being rebuilt) when the person with the cloak came in and I knew it was Zara. (He's for some reason familiar with her sent now), but something was off so he watched.

He noticed that her eyes went fuzzy and after the second time left be feel not far out of the guild hall. Lucy ran over to her Levy and Mira fallowed.

"I'm not sure what's wrong!" Levy whispered. "We can't leave her alone though, or take her too far." Mira exclaimed. "Me, Natsu and Happy can take her home, Leaf and Aria out at the moment, so, they asked us to make sure that Zara in her weaken state didn't really kill herself, we'll watch her I guess!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I guess but take Gray and Erza with you!" Gramps told her, who went over we he heard something happen. "Right! I'll carry her" The ice cube told gramps.

"No! I'll take her!" Erza exclaimed. "No I should! I now the way to her house and are better friends with her then ice princess over there!" I huffed.

(Lucy's POV)

I couldn't believe they got in an argument over who was going to take her to her house. Zara actually moved a made I small wine similar to a injured wolf or a hurt dog or a lost puppy.

I looked at her a tear was running down her cheek. "I lost my siblings, my friends, and there family. My squad members, my allies, my cosines, Xena, Jade... I saw death, I've killed, allies, friends, killed. One of my childhood friend's dead body... And his parents, d-dragged out by the dime-invaders. But where's Kai?! Blaze?! Elise..." A whisper she was still asleep talking in her sleep, than went silent, she was tensed up. I rubbed her head and she calmed down.

"I'll choose who takes her, Natsu you'll take her you know the way and the fast you get her home the better!" Master huffed it seems he heard what she said, so Natsu must have as well.

"Poor Zara! Lushi Why's she on the ground?" Happy asked. "She passed out." I answered. Happy was in my arm and we left.

"So where's her friends?" Gray asked. "They have a job so they had to go. But the problem is that now that their enemies know they're in the area, and weak at the time, they, wanted someone to watch her till their back." I answered.

"A weaker state could that be what's wrong with her?" Erza sighed. "I don't know, they never really told us what would happen." I answered I looked over at Natsu carrying Zara.

"But what I know is she's afraid of trust, letting others in I known that something must have happened to her." I sighed. "Well we'll help its smart to have more help in something like this." Gray told me. "We'll keep her safe together." Erza exclaimed as if it was her mission to do this.

(Natsu's POV)

I could hear what they were saying I'm not to sure about ice prick, and the she-devil I'll admit will be help but I know I could do this with only Lucy and Happy. I was carrying Zara bridal style, as we went to her house, when she grabbed my arm.

"Even the best need help sometimes." She muttered. I looked at her, and realized that her nails started to dig into my arm, she was trembling. _'I wonder what she's dreaming about that makes her so afraid?'_ I muttered, and she went closer to my chest.

"I can't let any more friends die!" She mumbled. I was surprised what she said. _'She's lost people. That's why she doesn't trust anyone, but the fact that people die around her… she doesn't want to see any more. The poor girl I wonder what she's had to go through?'_ I sighed which was really out of character for me… I just hope the others don't find out about this.

"Are we going the right way flame brian the towns that way!" Ice prick huffed. "Yes! Just shut up!" I growled, as I slide down the cliff. "It's the beach are you sure?" Erza asked. I went over to the cave.

"Yeah we're here." Lucy told them and I went into the cave. "This is her house?!" Erza gasped at where it was. "Yeah know come on there's a couch, we can wait we'll Natsu puts Zara in her room." Happy exclaimed.

I went over and put Zara to her bedroom. She had a look of sadness and fear on her. "I can't sleep in clothes Kai! Help me out pleaze." She whined obviously half asleep.

_'I have to undress her!'_ I gasped a blush couldn't help but creep up, I had to undress a girl… this is not right. "Kai! Come on where childhood friends... No need to be embarrassed! It's happen before, I think…" She hiccuped.

I helped her get her shirt off and thank Mavis that she took the pants off herself not making anything more weird. _'Please don't anyone walk in or hear this!' _I pleaded since this was getting really bad for me.

I couldn't help but notice all the scars she had all over her as I pulled the covers over top of her.

"Kai… I know him… some how… and we were friends… what else about him do I remember?!" She muttered. As I was leaving I heard something. "Don't leave me again I don't want to be alone..." She coughs before putting her head down, on the pillow.

I went back over to where the others where. "See he's back!" Luce huffed. "What are we going to do now?" Gray asked. "We can't leave her she it totally out of it right now!" I told them. They looked at me confused at the comment I just made.

"W-were just going to stay here that's the point. N-not about what happened." I stuttered thinking about it. "If we're staying where do we sleep?" Luce sighed.

"There's one more bed and I'd think Zara would have some kind of sleeping arrangements." Erza exclaimed. "We can go ask!" Gray exclaimed.

We went to Zara who was sleeping, the others had me wake her up. _'You guys are jerks.' _I growled then shook Zara awake she almost killed me for doing that.

"What?" she asked. "We wanted to know if you had anything so we could stay here and keep a eye on you." ice princess told her and she let go of my shirt then sighed. "Alright the belt I wore pass me the item thats clipped onto it." she sighed, Happy got it and gave it to her.

(No One's POV)

She was one the d-gear for a minute then pressed a button and sheets, pillows, and things that looked like sleeping bags appeared she got up. "Do you want any help?" Erza asked, she shook her head. The blanket that was covering her fell and showed her in her under ware and bra.

"Zara." Lucy exclaimed pointed at the sheets, she realized what she meant picked up the sheets and wrapped them around her. She walked the living room and pulled off the couch cushions.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked her. "Getting out a third bed." she sighed and a bed appeared. she lifted the hand and some of the covers that she appeared and the bed was made.

"There's sleeping bags, extra sheets, and pillow I do not care where you sleep." she huffed walking towards her room. "There's a kitchen, another room with the food is in the kitchen... Don't eat all my food!" She huffed, she then went to her room got into bed and fell asleep.

The placing was odd and random. Natsu, Lucy and Happy in with Zara to keep a close watch on her and Lucy was there to watch Happy and Natsu. Gray was in the living room on the pull out couch, Erza Leaf's room. The door closed when it was night, Natsu beside Zara in the bed Lucy on the other side Happy at there heads.

Zara was close to Natsu since the night was cold tonight and as a fire dragon slayer He gave off heat. The girl was slowly changing into her demon form but they haven't noticed yet since nothing major has changed. But why is this happening you ask? You'll find out soon enough!

_Time skip~the next morning_

(Zara's POV)

I woke up early in a start. _'Ugh again?!'_ I grain hold in my hand on my face covering my left eye my fore fingers _(pointer and middle)_ on my forehead, then my ring and pinky opened letting me see through them.

My hair was all over the place. _'I hate this! It's tomorrow night then... I hate this time! What was I dreaming about any ways?!' _I huffed. Every time I can't remember my dreams when it gets close, it's always a blur.

_'I remember bits of yesterday, I was weak for the day before, I burnt out, but I do remember mumbling something... Of people! Yeah... But who? I must have known them before this, what where their names and who are they to me? For me to mutter their names even though I don't remember them.'_ I sighed looking at the ceiling above me.

I looked around I saw Happy and Lucy on my left side, I smiled it was kinda cute the way they were. I then looked on my other side and saw Natsu. I jumped out of bed with out disturbing anything. _'God that sacred me! They took me home I think Gray and Erza was with them as well. I should get dressed.'_ I sighed, I got some clothes out then went to the washroom and got changed.

I put in new under ware and bra on. I pulled out a long black dress the had only one strap that hid my scar on my shoulder I then put on a pair of short shorts on underneath (what it's my style… and when your a fighter you want shorts on… when it's not a formal reason). I had sox on not putting my shoes on till later.

I looked in the mirror, I saw my ears I was between human and demon. My ears pointed ears a mix between blood red and Amber (gold), claws longer, fangs too. I was fine with this

I fixed my hair then left the room. I had my guitar and went to the living room. I saw Gray in there so I moved him to the hallway of my room. I got my guitar on my lap and started to play. I was humming a little tune.

I played a rift that few can play with easy. That the last played here and most like first was at a concert by Dagrun AKA me.

I put the guitar down an went in the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. I made omelet, bacon, and taking the spreads out with me.

I got the table the in living room appeared, then the plates that I was levitating went on to the table forks, knives and spoons, then the food that was floating on the plate down and got Happy's meal, I then pulled out chairs.

I started to play again, but made sure that the food would stay hidden and the right heat like it was just made. "Morning." Lucy greeted me. "Morning I you too!" I exclaimed, and continued to play. "So you can play" she exclaimed.

"Yep! It's fun it's a feeling of freedom that I never feel. Even though I can go anywhere any time it's for my job, so freedom I kind like a illusion some times. So my music is my escape from my cage of life it's a great feeling." I exclaimed.

"Do you know how to get them up?" I asked. "Well I'm up." Erza sighed. "I here foo so I got up." Natsu and Happy exclaimed. "I was stepped on." Gray groaned glaring at Natsu, I giggled knowing what that meant.

"Anyways lets get on to breakfast!" I laughed. "What?!" everyone but Lucy exclaimed, I grind. I snapped my finger and the table with the food appeared. "I made it earlier this morning before you got up. You stayed over at house to help me, to say thanks for your help I made breakfast for us!" I exclaimed.

"Really?! Thanks Zara." They told me. "Just eat!" I exclaimed I sat down and started to eat. The other sat beside me. I finished first and went to my bedroom. I couldn't help but look in the mirror.

"Why does it have to come tomorrow night?! Stupid thing! What am I going to do?!" I growled. But I heard someone and stopped talking about it. "Hey Zara are you coming back out soon?" I heard. "Yeah!" I exclaimed then went back out.

"When your done, tell me I'll clean up!" I told them, and sat on the floor. _'I see your here, is there a problem!'_ Someone asked, I opened my eyes (without actually opening my eyes). It was a dark area I was in.

"You how?! Ugh... I only see you when I see the vision and once and awhile there! Why am I seeing you now?!" I growled. "I know the closing moon is coming soon, you know you'll be stuck for 2 weeks this time." She huffed. "I know of the closing moon Iris, why do you even bother me I don't even know you!" I howled. "That's not true and you know it!" She growled face to face with me.

"Hey we're done now." Lucy told me. I fully opened my eyes to real world. "Alright I'll quickly clean up." I sighed getting up and used super speed to get it done fast.

"Alright done let go to the guild alright!" I exclaimed. I left throwing a hood over myself. "Hey Zara yesterday you muttered about losing people do you remember anything?" Natsu asked.

"No nothing hearing that and trying to remember it's just haze." I sighed as I walked. I conutined to think as we walked but I went to talk to Lucy. "Hey Lucy how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. "Do you not like the way it is between me and Natsu?" I whispered. "No! He's my friend why would I!" She exclaimed.

"Just asking I was wondering how you would react. Me and Natsu are friend, and can be nothing more... It's too dangerous for a normal person, and saddening for them as well as my kind, and I mean as a dimensional. You don't get to see each other, much my grandparents have a hard time he has to keep his distance for her though an she knows it and why…" I whispered thinking of it makes my give a small smile.

"The people of Haven are different then the ones of other dimensions, in Haven the curse has no effect like in Aria's dimension, the underworld is the same way." I sighed walking but I stopped talking, after I said that.

After that I got back to helping but heard Mira say that the board is now open again. I saw Loki, and went over to him.

"Zara! Why are you here?" He asked his voice a little weak. "Loki your getting weaker, I could at least help to make sure you don't die yet, I can help but I don't have much time so please are you going to let yourself disappears." I sighed.

"I already told you Zara. My answers no! I've lasted this long I just want to disappear." He muttered, leaving me. "That idiot! I could've help him." I mumbled at the fact he wouldn't take my help.

I went over to Mira at the bar. "What do you need Zara?" She asked. I've been think about this for awhile and I finally decided my answer after so long, I have finally come to this conclusion...

* * *

**Lucy; What's her final decision?**

**Happy; What is it?**

**Zara; Yeah what is it?**

**Arcin; Stupid you should know this!**

**Zara; Oh! Right!**

**Arcin; You guys will find out in the next chapter.**

**Natsu; Why did you add so many weird scenes?**

**Arcin; Because I can.**

**Natsu; Haven't you noticed that Arcin's been very sad, and quite?**

**Lucy; Yeah but I don't know what to do. Or why.**

**Zara; With her it could be a few things.**

**Arcin; I'm fine…**

**Yeah I'm calling it a day hope you like chapter 19. Please review… See you in chapter 20.**


	22. Chapter 20 The New Member

**Arcin; I am back and better then ever, refreshed, but alas not any farther in my rough notes, I've been busy working on something else. **

**Zara; Yeah but that's not all.**

**Arcin; Yeah! Thanks Zar! I got my level one drivers license :D then got a job that's 2 days a week, lastly I got rollerblades with wrist knee, and elbow guards! **

**Lucy; Arcin calm down.**

**Arcin; Sorry… Anyways things are calming down a little and I'm going to keep my updating around how long you had to wait for this one (sorry) I need more time for new chapters, and I have many things I got to work on as well.**

**Erza; Are you getting board with us?**

**Arcin; WHAT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! …(Clam down) No of course not! That is just rude to think that, I've been having a lack of inspiration, and what to do (ugh not coming out the right way!) I mean I know where its going and things like that for certain chapter's, but where I am I can't think of what to do at the moment. (Nothing's coming out right **㈵1**)**

**Natsu; That was confusing for you guys too right?**

**Zara; Yeah.**

**The other nodded in agreement. Arcin then has a sweat drop moment.**

**Arcin; J-just do the disclaimer somebody!**

**Levy; Arcin does not own Fairy Tail or any of the show's character's. She only owns her own characters.**

**Arcin; Please review, follow, or favourite. On to the long awaited chapter 20!**

* * *

**The New Member**

**Chapter 20**

(Zara's POV)

"Mira... I-I want to join! I want to join the guild... You guys I trust and you Don't mind the fact that I'm another dimension demon princess that fights to the death most of the time that has power strong enough to destroy a dimension... No ones been like that and your a group of fun people too! I want to join your guild family, please!" I pleaded but made sure not loud enough to let others hear what I said.

I felt a hand on my head I looked at whose hand it was. "I was wondering when you would join. Master was too he's fine with letting you join so you don't nee to ask him." Mira chuckled. She rubbed my head messing my hair up a little. "Where you want your guild mark? What colour?" she asked.

I bit my lip, a little to hard and with my canine teeth. "Oops! Um you got a cloth?" I giggled tilting my head to slow the bleeding, I knew it was going to be a few minutes until its be heals but it's still smart to stop the bleeding. "Yeah, here, Zara." She laughed at what happened.

"Okay I know where, and what colour, but could we go somewhere that there's no males, and it's only the two of us, I'm a little uncomfortable, and over excited in need to calm down a bit." I muttered. Mira couldn't help but laugh looking at my face seeing my nervousness, unease, as well as my excitement with finally join the guild I've helped out and that's also help me out as well knowing that I can trust them is what made me come to my choice.

"Alright let's go over here." Mira told me, pulling me with her holding a stamper in her other hand. We went to a place that looked like no one would be able to see us even thought the guild was still under renovation there was still spots that you could hide. "Ok I actually have to take off my dress it won't let you put the mark where I want it with out it coming off its to long for that." I sighed. Mira got why I didn't what the males to see, but not the female members.

I was good at reading people, and I could also read minds when I wanted, I do understand privacy! "You'll get why soon, don't worry." I sighed, taking off my dress my ears showing, and my back and all my scars.

"Your ears? Why are they like that's?" She asked when she saw them. "It's nothing much to worry about at the moment." I sighed, she looked at my back.

"You have marks on you back?!" She gasped. There was a stab wound, a few slash, and my birth mark that what I'm told from Aria and Leaf that it is a diamond formed by what looks like 2 crossed claw marks, with a paw print in the middle.

"You have an odd birth mark?" She whispered. "Yeah that's hard to explain but in short, that why the mark matches the cover on my journal there's a special journal for each person their mark, and if the mark on the journal is what your mark is it allows you to open the journal, without the journal's current or owners agreement you can't open it at all… but anyways lets get this done!" I exclaimed.

"Right there a little purple colour." I told her pointing to the upper left thigh. High enough so it was hidden all the time (for when I have missions) and easy enough to show. She put the stamper on where I pointed. "There you go, Zara you are now officially a Fairy Tail member!" Mira exclaimed.

"I get why you didn't want other to see." Mira sighed as we where going back to the guild hall building project. "Yeah I'd rather not explain all the scars… sure I can heal fast but I do at times get scars. Especially if there large injuries I can't all ways heal them fast enough or at all to stop them from scaring." I told her scratching the back of my head.

"I do feel the effect of blood loss I will faint but with my demon abilities I wake up before I'd dead from lack of blood… as a demon I could have a serious injury that's bleeding and it'd heal before I'd died from blood loss. For some reason my demon powers allow me to live for around one month before I'd come close to dying sure light headed and faint comes and goes but it doesn't kill me. There's only two way's that I can easily be killed." I told her.

"What's that Zara?" she asked. "Special's weapons that can kill any creature, stopping any healing powers, abilities of healing of all creature till there death or the wound is closed the weapon will stop these power's but that scar will permanently be their. Then at a special time…" I stopped talking.

_'I only have a few ways to die but it doesn't mean I'm invincible. Blood loss can't kill me but that doesn't mean there are not other ways to kill a creature. We all have a weakness… we just never tell anyone what it is to make sure that weakness is never reviled or used against us.' _I muttered.

Later I was sitting at the bar, talking to Mira when she's wasn't busy. "What are you going to do?" Mira asked. "I don't know… my team isn't here so I can't go on a job with them or do any of the normal things I do... so I'm stuck I'd rather not go on a solo job right now, so I guess I'll just help Master with rebuilding, the place." I sighed.

Getting up from the barstool and moving a away from the bar looking around, I heard some noise that made my ears twitch. I turned around and saw something falling. My hand shot out and what was falling was stopped in mid air. "Sorry about that! Good catch Zara!" Master yelled down, he was in giant form.

"Hey I've wonder how you do that for a while now?" Lucy asked. "Oh hey Lucy." I greeted her. "Yeah how do you do that it doesn't use any magic power so how?" Mira and Levy questioned.

"Okay I guess I can tell you it's... Well in short... I'm a psychic." I mumbled. "Your a psycho?!" Happy exclaimed. "No! Not psycho! Psychic there's a difference a big one!" I yelled. _'I'm not a psycho…' _I mopped.

"There is?" Happy asked. "Yes, one is a mental state, and the other..." Levy started. "... Is the power of the mind." I sighed putting the thing I was holding in the air on the ground. "But isn't it hard to control?" Lucy asked.

"Um... Yes and no, if you don't know how it's almost impossible, in an emergency. But I learned how..." I started to explain. "You mediate that how right?!" Lucy exclaimed since Lucy has seen me mediating quiet often since I do mediation a lot.

"Yes." I answered. I was pulled over to the bar again, by Levy and Lucy. "I have so many questions!" Levy exclaimed. "Fine I got nothing else to do so go a head!" I sighed.

"Ok... Um... Does all psychic's have the same kind of power?" Lucy asked. "No, some are limited, some could have one power, or can use many but the powers are weak, it varies in each person." I exclaimed.

"Really? What kind of powers do you have?" Levy asked. "Well, I can make things and people levitate, speak telepathically to others... Um... I can read minds, which is helpful in fights, I can sense people which helps when someone is trying to sneak up on you, and I can see the future, along with the past... I think that's it." I told them.

"Alright let me ask. These powers how does someone get them?" Mira asked. "Oh?! Ok well, it's not like everyone can but, I read that something, hard to understand, and take that happen to a person has the possibility, but the fact is that only some can obtain the power. Some times it's luck other it's shock." I sighed.

"Okay I've had this question for awhile. What is it like, for you with what you actually do?" Levy asked. "Oh! Well that's a little hard... It's fun, exciting, terrifying, deadly, sadness. I've seen many things, much blood, people, every place is different, I'll say that but it's a lot more, then that." I exclaimed growing thinking about it… it's not something you like to look back on.

"So, what new with you two?" Mira asked trying to change the topic seeing my expression. "Not to much of me really my team is destructive as usual." Lucy sighed. "Same nothing much has happened lately." Levy sighed. "Hey at lest nothing unexpected happen!" I exclaimed.

"So has anything happened for you?" Lucy asked me. "Nothing too big, I had to train, I joined Fairy Tail, and I fell out of a tree after falling asleep... Again." I sighed. "Wait you joined?!" Lucy exclaimed. "Yeah." I sighed.

"That's great, are you going to join a team?" Levy asked. "I don't know, I do have a team but there not here and I don't know if anyone would go on a few missions with me when ever." I sighed. "Oh I'm sure that people would love for you to go on a mission with them your really strong we all want to see you in a fight and what to figure you out more as off what kind of person you are!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey why don't, Zara go on a mission with you two?" Mira asked Levy and Lucy. "I can't it wouldn't be right. I'm already apart of a team and I shouldn't go without them." Lucy sighed Levy nodding in agreement. "Please I have a team too it's only going to be a short mission, I have to be back here tomorrow I can't take the chance at al long mission." I told them. "Why's that?" Levy asked.

"It's nothing important. Please go on a mission with me." I sighed. "I'm not sure." Lucy sighed. "Please... just think about it, and give me your answer when I get back, ok." I sighed. I left them on the thought and went to my place.

I put away some clothes from my storage into drawers then got changed into my hand-to-hand combat gear. It was a light pink coloured tight tank-top, and shorts, with black runners, and red and black fingerless fighting kind of gloves, with black pants.

"I got to get my fight training up... But I need so sparing partners." I sighed. _"We'll help Zar."_ A male's voice exclaimed. I looked around then saw faded images of two people. "Sinetmn! Tasinmin! Why'd you come?" I gasped.

"Well your team isn't in this dimension, and we love to help you out, were also good fighters, so you'll get a good, work out." Tasinmin exclaimed. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah! I love to it will be fun!" Sinetmn exclaimed.

"Alright, you can help." I sighed. "Yes I can fight you without getting that bad hurt with the binding!" Sinetmn exclaimed. "Okay Sin, Ta, lets get to work." I exclaimed.

"So the closing moon's coming soon, what are you going to tell them about the green hair that hair dye is still in your hair you know. How long till its out anyways?" Sin ask, throwing a punch at me. Ducking my head I could hear the rush of wind past my head.

"I'm not sure I was hoping my fast regenerating speed an growth would have got rid of the dye by now. I hate closing moon's there so unpredictable, only a few can those of use that has the dimension powers, it's a feeling down your spine and a drain of power it just creepy." I sighed grabbing Ta's arm throwing her into Sin.

"Well the colour of the moon is a nice colour though." Ta sighed. Kicking me to the wall using her leg in hummed over her and split kicked them.

"Leaf has been training you well." Sin exclaimed. "Well I know the pain of death, more then most, an I got nothing else to do so I train." I sighed. "Yeah true, you can't be normal your to know in the dimensions." Ta sighed, throwing a right hook.

"Okay let's stop the talking and fight." I sighed. "Yeah let's get real with this!" Sin laughed. "I'll stop you if you get out of hand don't forget." I huffed. "Puff... Let's fight!" He huffed. "Right!" We agreed.

I got in a ready stance I steady my breathing then started to fight. I was throwing punches, and kicks. Dogging some of their attacks. I jumped up an kicked Sin in the chest pushing myself backwards. And I punched, Ta in the left shoulder.

I landed did to the ground then kicked Sin'a ankle. "Ki!" I yowled. I chopped, and used palm fist, or some call it force palm, a round house kick.

But I was taking hits too, punches and kicks in the side, legs, arm, a little in the face mainly slaps across the face they made sure to change what they were doing to make sure not to hit me square in the face. I was bleeding, I could tell since my one eye was closed so blood wouldn't get in my eye, Tasinmin has sharp nails, and I've been hit into the cave wall a lot already.

I was kicked back I to the wall, hard. I fell to the ground and used one arm to lift myself up I coughed up a little blood. But I sure that I did some hits to then to. Sin gave me his hand and I took it.

"Let's keep going. I'm a healer I'll heal us later." I coughed. "Alright princess." They answered. "I was the demon princess but I never acted like one on there grounds I have different names, I'm Zara, some call me Zara Wolf-dog, alright, as a dimensional I'm Arcus, or Wolf-dog, as a musician I'm Dagrun or the Demon, and as I fighter I heard few call me, strong beauty, I have no single name normal name I can always use, alright call me what you want." I told them.

"Alright Z/Zip." they answered I giggled.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed. I took a deep breath an closed my eyes. I let my sense guide me. I threw left and right hooks, kick, chops, arm. "Hey stop fighting!" I heard someone yell. I grabbed their arms to stop their fist And opened my eyes. "Why are you here?" I asked. Throwing them to the couch.

"Well Lucy said you wanted to go on a job with her and Levy." He huffed. "Hen, I agreed, Mira suggested it." I sighed, as I started to heal Sin an Ta's injuries. "Thank's Zip." Sin chuckled I rolled my eyes I don't really get him. "I'm the best healer so of course you'll be good." I laughed.

"Let's get you the Medicine. Heal yourself bit Z." Ta told me. "Kay Ta." I sighed. Taking off my shirt an healed a little, I was cleaned up, then got some wrap bandage, one around my mark. "Hey a Fairy Tail mark." the cat exclaimed pointing to my upper left thigh.

"Yep got it this morning, I'm getting changed, packing a few things then going to the guild, an going on a job alone or not." I huffed. Throwing my shirt over my one shoulder hiding the birthmark.

I got changed in to a light white long sleeve v-neck shirt that like my other clothing (for protection reasons) has armour, and and pair of black short pants, and flats, my hair was tied in to a low loose pony tail, and changed into a black cloak that draped over myself and had a small bundle of items.

I went to the guild. "Hey Mira! Is Levy or Lucy here?" I asked. "No sorry Zar, there not." She answered.

"Oh... that's okay, I'll take a job then and be on my way." I sighed a little disappointed. I grabbed a hard kind I job, that take a bit. "Alright go to the train station and go to the town, then go to said address." Mira told me.

"You think you'll be okay by yourself?" Mira asked. "Yeah, I can handle it." I sighed taking out a fly board from my storage putting one foot on the board. "Later Mira." I muttered an going off.

_"Show me to the town called Daisy town, in dimension 1537, guide me there."_ I chanted when I was high enough in the air so I wouldn't be seen using this magic spell, I read the town name.

I was asked to fight an odd group that is causing some problems, in the town.

_'This will be and interesting job… I'm pretty sure there's one of those people in that town I'll have to go meat with them… luckily I already know the scent group too look for.'_ I muttered thinking of the town sure that I heard about one being their, luckily their kind wasn't as wiped out as mine.

_'Most of mine kind was wiped out, the only fight one's of my kind are those that were giving the blood, and was accepted and chosen. only one kind you'll be able to find in most dimension's in many a few towns in ash one.' _I muttered thinking about what Leaf told me about are kind (dimensional) and what happened before Iris I then thought of what just happened.

I felt water on my face I touched my check. _'Why am I tearing up I don't care! I have to do things alone anyways it's part of my job.'_ I sniffed wiping my tears.

I landed in Daisy town when night fell. "Oh are you the person from Fairy Tail?" The mayor asked. "Yes! Now who, and what it the problem?" I asked.

"For the last few days there's been groups attacking people, destroying things, there to strong for us to deal with can you handle it?" He asked. "Yeah. It won't be to hard." I sighed.

"When does the attacks normally happen?"

"It's random, it could be at anytime that's what make it hard so I thought a magic guild could help." He told me. "Alright, this won't be as easy as I thought." I sighed.

"Where's the tallest building with the best view I the place?"

"That tower over there."

I sighed and jumped out the open window, ran over to the tower, and started to climb up the tower, I could hear voices. I opened the door. _"White light!"_ I cast and in the room their was a bright flash of white light. I could see what was there, it was creatures and was certain that these where the one the mayor meant. "Got'cha." I huffed with a grin as I stood in front of them.

* * *

**Arcin; Was the chapter a little lack luster? I feel like it was a little lack luster. **

**Zara; I don't know… What do you reader's think?**

**Arcin; Zara don't break the fourth wall?!**

**Zara; Why not?**

**Arcin could not come up with anything. **

**Arcin; Alright since the walls been broken… What did you guys think? Was the chapter a little lack luster? **

**Real question! Please leave answer in review area.**

**Arcin; I just realized this but I'm sorry if the characters from Fairy Tail get (or are) a little OCC or OOC (what ever it is I am not sure at all to be honest). When the story progresses and comes to the end (yes I know the ending if you didn't already know that) it will make a little more sense why I'm doing this (by accident it's really hard not to for a few reasons. But I'm trying not to). **

**Please review, follow, or even favourite… maybe. Hope you like the chapter, I'll see you guys in chapter 21 alright.**


	23. Chapter 21 New Form Appears

**Arcin; My family is a little annoying.**

**Lucy; Why's that?**

**Arcin; They won't stop being well nutty. They thinking I'm stupid about the internet.**

**Lucy; Why?**

**Arcin; They think I won't be safe for some reason they think this is like Facebook, twitter, or all those other sites, I don't even have any of those sites this and Wattpad is the closest I'm getting to social media. (I bet you think I'm crazy). I like my privacy, and don't want to get addicted it, and you can talk to people face to face, call, or text them is what I think or use email. Plus I don't like to follow trends. Why would I want someone to know things about me that could hurt me. **

**Lucy; **_**What did I start here?! **_

**Arcin; What I'm saying is… Social media sites I guess kinda scare me. I like my secrets, I like my privacy, and if I wanted to someone stay in touch with someone why do it on a computer the internet no less! Once you put something on the internet it stays there it's never gone… for me what keeps me away is… well one fear too. I don't want the internet, my phone, computer, video games, rule my life. I think what I want to do in my future, my family, the things I want to do… I don't want to be stuck in cyber space the place where everything is going. **

**Why should I fallow, I could be bullied on there, I already have been in real life. My family, my love ones I think of the time I'd like to send with them. I like to leave something behind but not something bad something great that my family would be proud of not something they will be sad about. **

**That's what I think, not to hate on anyone that love social media… heh… I probably should really old… but I'm not I'm still a student, I've only learned life lessons early… and don't want to do something that I'd would regret for the rest of my life. (Yeah I'm not old for anyone that thinks others wise).**

**Zara; Well that's good. Arcin doesn't own Fairy Tail or its character. She own her characters.**

**Arcin; On to chapter 21 please review, PM, follow, or favourite if you went lets just get to the story!**

* * *

**New Form Appears**

**Chapter 21**

(Zara's POV)

I was filled with, creature from other dimensions, it seems a portal opened I'm going to have to close it later. "Hiisss d-dimensional, k-kil-ll 'er." A reptile like creature hissed. "Not a chance, Jumpers." I huffed. They jumped back as they saw me change to a different look.

"I'm not only a dimensional, but a demon princess of Haven with many forms, you have been nothing but trouble for these people and I will banish you, from this dimension!" I exclaimed. I was fully changed into my dragon-form without the help of my d-gear.

The jumped from the building and shattered. I ran towards the window tucked my wings in and jumped arms covering my face. I smashed threw the glass, and felt the open air. I moved my arms, and took a quick look around.

I opened my wings, and stopped falling, I could feel my scaly tail move from side to side grazing my leg. I looked around for the creatures. I then heard someone scream.

I sped over to where I heard the scream. I landed between the civilian and the creature. I was on one knee, my eyes closed, and my hand on the ground.

My head started to rise I opened my eyes at the creature. "Got you." I growled. It's hand shot out at me I got up grabbed it arm. "Get out of here quickly!" I snapped an the civilian ran right then. "Get out the rest of you! I can smell ya' so no use hide'n." I huffed and the others jump out at me.

What happened next was fast. I let go of the creature I was binding, got my scythe out of my storage, then swung it around sending the ones that jumped at me backwards. "Let go!" I snapped scythe in hand the blade behind. The blade looked like a fang with it curve. The blade face away from my body to make sure I wouldn't cut myself by accident.

They jumped at me an I shot of the ground to the sky. _"Heavenly light!"_ I casted. A orb of light energy appeared in the crest of the scythe. I threw it and a bright flash went off where I threw the light ball of energy.

Then some jumped up after me weapons now in hand. _'This is getting interesting?!'_ I chuckled, swinging my scythe the metal of my scythe and there weapons clashing, a sound I am so used to, and is a good sound meaning I'm protecting myself, and attacking them.

I didn't realize that I got sent back to the train station. I heard gasps and screams of people below. _'I should get them out of hear! Know it is not safe for them to get this close.'_ I sighed.

"Get out of here if you stay your in danger, get inside somewhere in town! Hurry." I yelled, as I said that people ran. What I didn't realize was that my enemy was right there in till the last second to protect myself but not to make sure I wasn't force back.

I fell to the ground on my back I open my eyes and saw that one was coming for the killing blow I grabbed my scythe, and turn it side ways stopping the attack. "Too close for comfort there." I huffed kicking him back getting up before anything else could happen.

"I-I smell a dragon!" A familiar voice exclaimed in the distance, I quickly jumped into the air to get out of view.

"Oh oh boys-sss theres-ss ss-somthing coming that, are dimensional friend rather not have see her it seems-ss." It hissed with delight. "Oh is it ye' boyfriend? A ally from here, that doesn't know about you powers?" One laughed.

"What the heck is going on?!" A female voice gasped. "Get them we can uss-se them." Snaky hissed an order to his comrades. "Not in your life time!" I huffed getting in front of the 4 of them taking the hits.

"Agh!" I yowled, I got a deep cut on my side arm and leg. _"Bloody move."_ I chanted as the pool of blood on the ground hit, my attackers off and away. I fell down, holding my side that was gushing blood, the cut was really deep.

"What are you doing here?! This is my job. An it's good I took it these are my enemies, they'd probably kill you." I growled, I started to be sniffed.

"No! Bad." I growled hitting the pink haired sniffer on the top of the head. "You smell like Zara but also dragon? Zara's a wolf-dog, or demon." he huffed. _'This stubborn idiot!' _I growled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I have many forms dude. This is one of them just without the dimensional battle gear, but there's a form of this one that does have the gear." I sighed.

"An the reason were here is we are going to work with you. You left so soon that we couldn't even answer." Levy huffed. "You weren't even there. I've gone on lone mission anyways…" I sighed.

"Come on you wanted us to go with you. Why would you even ask." Lucy huffed I started to heal my wound. "To have fun instead of a job, a mission be real alright, I wanted to have fun with girls, that are not my dog in human form, family, nor female servants. Alright the job would have be a nice way to have fun with you, I need to make sure this doesn't go on for long." I huffed turning around.

Then saw they were gone. "Damn it I got to wait till tomorrow. They hate the light, so I have to wait till tomorrow night." I spat. _'Unless they get crazy and don't care about the light just to fight.' _I continued.

"Where going to help you too." Happy exclaimed. "Fine but we have to catch them as soon as there's a sighting, we only get, until right now to 8pm." I exclaimed, as I changed out of dragon form.

"Why's that is there a time limit or something on this job?" Lucy asked. "The job no. The chance of getting them out yes." I sighed walking off.

My tail swished along the ground, wings folder on my back, scythe in my left hand resting on my left shoulder point away from my back. My clothing was ripped and torn, shoes in need of fixing. My claws of my right hand on my side covering the large wound, I liked my fangs and my ears twitched.

"Were are you going?"

"Taking you to a hotel." I answered. "Are those real?" Happy asked. "Yes." I answered._ 'My healing ability is already weakened this is fights going to hurt I've never need to fight this close before it's going to be a close one.' _I sighed and changed forms holding my scythe. I could hear them talking to one another.

_"Don't let yourself die…" _Iris whispered. "I won't there's too much to lose…" I whispered quietly. _"My powers are what keep me alive… but I have nothing to save me soon… I will be come a normal human… very soon... I can't let them get hurt… I'll let myself die before I let that happen." _I whispered very quietly in my head and out loud.

* * *

**Zara's Dragon form**

**On her body she has many dark coloured scales that was on her. Sharp teeth and claws, with pointed ears. She has the same skin and eye colour but the pupils of her eyes are slits (like a cat). Wears a dragon shape pendent, and that is the only change with jewelry. Her hair is almost white like the moon. She has wings, the branches were black, and the skin between was pink, at the bend of the wing there was a a sharp point. Her tail was with white points, and a white point. On the top of her head she had horns. **

**In Dimensional battle gear from she looks the same, just clothing changes. Pink bikini top, white long skirt, a belt, and tall black leather lace up boots.**

* * *

**Arcin; Sorry about that long thing but hey it's longer, any ways I'll see you guys later I'm kinda busy so I would get back to work.**

**That it for chapter 21, review, follow if you like, favourite, or PM me. See you in chapter 22.**


	24. Chapter 22 Injuries and Scars

**Arcin; have you ever had a really bad day?**

**Lucy; Yeah of course.**

**Arcin; Yeah I just had one, the worse thing is that I'm trying to do an online course and my internet is going all crazy I'm lucky that I got this out.**

**Zara; How about we get to the chapter.**

**Arcin; alright but this one's really short sorry about it I'm just been really busy. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, I only own my over character and intertwining plot. **

**Please review, fallow or favourite. An If your nice the next chapter you may get a special look at one of the stories I'm working on.**

* * *

**Injuries and Scars**

**Chapter 22**

(Zara's POV)

I watched as the others got a room in a local hotel. I went and slept for some time under a tree and then I went to the mayor's it was about 4pm after I did all that.

"I see just make sure you get them out as soon as you can. There tricky ones, but you where protecting another what allowed them to get away so it's not a big problem." He sighed. "Oh thank you sir I'll make sure this time." I exclaimed, bowing then left.

_'You sure are one lucky bitch!'_ Sin snickered. _'Come on!'_ I huffed. _'You do know the real word bitch actually means a female dog people just made that word in to something bad, which when your demon magic isn't hiding you appearance you are a female wolf-dog, he wasn't insulting you. Technically'_ Ta sighed.

I quickly sniffed the air then jumped into the windows to a room that was very high above the ground. "Hey people!" I greeted, sitting in the windowsill. "Zara how did you-?" Lucy asked. "My sense of smell, it very strong." I sighed.

"Hey how about I look at the cut." Levy exclaimed. "Or is it already healed?" She asked. I came in to the room and threw off my shirt. "Y-you know N-Natsu and Happy are here." Lucy stuttered. "Yeah I can smell 'em. It's not much for me." I sighed, as the shirt fell to the ground revealing all me scars on the upper body not covered by gauze.

"I'll take it off." I sighed unwrapping it from around my torsos. The cut was of the right side hip to right low part of the rib cage. "God!" I heard them gasp at the size and sight. "Yeah you've seen nothing till you or you seen someone priced through. It's terrible. I don't really remember it, but the pain and blood is all I can remember of that." I muttered under my breath.

"These scars, I can't believe them!" Lucy gasped. "A mark and one on your arm only different." Levy gasped. "No! Don't look." I sighed. "Why?" She asked I bit lip.

With no answer she kept looking. "Interesting that for sure noting that harmful." Levy sighed. "Alright but I think that you all shouldn't look at this." I sighed certainly not wanting this to become a scar I knew a slightly painful, but effective why to do it.

"Whys that?" Happy asked. I held my hand out and needle and special string on a spool. "You don't what to know." I huffed the turning around after that did to a mirror. "Make sure Happy doesn't see this." I sighed stringing the needle.

I then started to stitch up the wound. One needle going through skin. When I was finished I tied each end to make sure the stitches will stay. "You get why now." I puffed. They nodded they couldn't believe I did that.

"Why did you just do that!?" Levy exclaimed. "It's to make sure it doesn't leave a scar when it heals. I may be able to regenerate and heal myself but I can still get scars." I answered half lying about it. "How do you know this stuff?" voiced Lucy. "Not sure... I do know you can learn it but I don't remember learning it." I sighed it annoying not remembering things.

"Anyways the reason I'm hear is to warn you about what we're going to fight." I announced putting on my shirt. "They look like yo-" I cut Levy off.

"I look nothing and am nothing like them. They are reptilians and hybrids, the only reason I look like a animal is cause that's the type I am and what most of the demon's in my world have began to look like, but we have supernatural power's they don't. There's your more common known demons. But saying something like that is an insult to my people, my kin, my kind! I don't known their history, but they kill others, my kind is more civilized than them." I puffed I realized what happened an covered my mouth.

"Oh my I'm so sorry! I forgot that you wouldn't know, it's only that kind of talk is despised, Haven is one of the few dimensions that knows there's other dimensions." I sighed hands at the back of my head, looking away.

"The point is that they kill by instinct, steal by any means. The town is lucky they haven't gotten violent. But makes sure you leave as a group or in a pair." I told them walking over to the window.

I sit down on the ledge of the window. "See you guys later!" I laughed leaning back and releasing my legs.

"Oh Mavis!" Lucy gasped looking out the window. "Did you forget I can fly?" I asked, looking at her from below me I was flapping my wings. "What do wings feel like? Happy never lets me feel his." Natsu asked. "Well of course!" Happy huffed.

I looked over there with a look of annoyance. I sit on the little ledge and spread out my one wing closest to them.

"Make sure your hands are clean feather don't wash well, oh and don't hurt my wing, especially no pulling feathers a single feather gone can mess up my flying." I huffed, the other wing went in front of me and I smoothed out the feathers. "Also go with the feathers not against, it can bend them if you don't do that." I exclaimed.

I felt hands other then my own feel my wing. "It's really soft." Lucy exclaimed. "Aye!" Happy exclaimed. "Why are you feeling Zara's wing if you have your own?" Levy asked. I took my wing back, smoothed it down the got in the air. "Happy probably can't reach them it's not the easy." I sighed since compared to mine his are tiny.

"Ok I'm going off. I'm going the blacksmith's here I need to get some weapons sharpened and tuned up." I exclaimed flying off.

It was a little far but it's not big trouble. I landed in front of the store my wings disappeared right as I went inside.

* * *

**Arcin; It's hot out here today it like 28° its crazy! **

**And it only May I have to be careful to because there's a storm coming which is half the reason my internet is bad, and also its supposed to be a thunderstorm and in hot weather it can be very dangerous.**

**Zara; Well be careful, and get back to work you got e-learning to and it has to be do by May 22nd so no slacking off.**

**Arcin; But my internet keeps crashing every time I try to get on their… I may just have to do, them tomorrow if I won't work which is angering considering, I'm already over a week behind on these classes.**

**Zara; So get going.**

**Arcin; Fine fine.**

**Hope you liked the chapter sorry that it was really short but I need to get caught up for my class. Review, favourite, follow, PM alright I'll see you in the next chapter. In chapter 23.**


	25. Chapter 23 Daisy Town's Blacksmith

**I'm sorry I'm too busy to make any side commentary. I don't own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters. I only own my own characters. Please leave a review.**

* * *

**Daisy Town's Blacksmith**

**Chapter 23**

(Zara's POV)

"Welcome.-" I cut him off. "Where's the blacksmith, the owner." I sighed. "That's be me." A women sighed appearing from the back.

"Alright then, why does this wolf howl?" I asked, it was a code to make sure it's the person I'm looking for, and if they are they now the answer they have to give me. "At the purple dimension's closing moon." She answered I grined.

"Right answer Daisy's smith." I smirked. "Ace close up the shop this is importent don't let use be disturbed." Daisy's simth huffed. "Right ma'am!" Ace replyed.

"Hold on there's four people that may come four me. There friends, know about that, and helping me with something. Here these are them there Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Happy, they can be let in." I sighed. Handing him the picture. "Yes ma'am." He answered.

Daisy's simth took me to the back and then we got down to business. "So watch ya' come here for wolf-dog?" She asked. "I got few reasons the first one is my fine tuned an I don't got the tools." I told her. "Alright I'll get started you got a lot don't ya' so get them out." She told me.

I got out, my sword, twin swords, claws (the weapon), scythe, arrows, pistols, daggers, knifes, kuma knifes, bladed fans, whip, and my secondary sword. "That's all?!" She ask a little shocked.

"No these are only the ones that need it, I got more." I answered, she started to grab the weapons. "Wait don't touch the pistols, there special, come back for them with gloves on, and be gentle or I'll be hearing it later." I told her panic in my voice.

_'What was that about?'_ I muttered I shook my head and got it out of my mind. "What's the other reason your here?"

"Have a question for you." "Alright then answer mine first. Why are you in this dimension?" "The faught with Flame getting in this dimension, I crashed into a place with a large amount of people and he grabbed my allies, so I fought him to save my friend and protect the innocent people who were not even apart of it. But he put up a barrier, what I didn't know was thereas a fricken assassin there. Things happened an I saw a vision of dime's invading this dimension I have to try and stop it if not I got plan B I do stop them but not after much devastation." I sighed.

"Alright your stuck hun... Alright what's your question?" She asked me me expression went serious. "Why and how did some hybreeds, and reptilians get here?"

"A portal I closed it but I can't fight them like you I've been trying to call someone but I can't get anyone. It happened about 2 weeks ago when I found the open portal, but it was 4 days after that they showed up."

"Well it's either cause of 4 reasons. One all of the dimensions were busy which I wasn't too busy, 2 there's no one at the temple but it should have went to Leaf's d-gear, 3 Flames barrier is not allowing the message to get through, and 4 it could be the since the closing moon happens tonight at 8 your power won't get the message out to been sent." I sighed scratching my head.

"Wait it's tonight I thought it was tomorrow! I guess the little ears on the side sticking out makes sure now, your part demon right. Demons, creatures or anything out of there dimensoin, there powers don't work so your power of making you look human is slowly warering off."

"Yeah but the catch is some powers of dimensional's work I found out last moon, I found some of my magic worked, but nothing that was a dimensional, or demon power worked." I sighed.

"We're going to have to be careful." "Yeah I got to much sure that I don't get a sirous wound I may kill me..." I muttered, feeling my ears. "You look so demonic like that wolf-dog the gold blood red eyes, fangs, claws... How long is it this time?"

"It's a long one, 2 weeks... You think that you could get a message to the other smiths in this dimension?" "Probaly I should as I'm done I will, you got to get them out before the closing moon, yeah the worse thing is we don't even know if the closing moon works on dime-invaders durring are weakest time."

"Yeah I gotta hope my teams aright, they went to meet a contact, I could go since Flame's barrier stops me. I had trouble going to the temple are main base, with the dimension key. Coming back was worse I still feel the sting from it."

"You know I always feel sorry for you dimensional's you guys can't marry a normal person anymore, the boss was just lucky to get his girl."

"Yeah the boss is my master, and my grandfather, he made the rule after one of the dimensional's got married to a normal person. The dimensional died, and the normal person first was confused they had kids but couldn't remember the other spouse so the person went mad he went on a killing spree.

The dimensional's back then had to start to deal with it unknowing who it was and someone who knew the married dimensional and spouse. After that it became a rule." I explianed.

"I haven't heard that story?!" "Yeah I'm the only that knows it besides Leaf."

"Do you like anyone? I know you can't even do anything but you still can like someone." "Well I guess but it just hurts to admit it. The fact is that I can't remember anything after a year ago. I'm 17 years old, I was 16 when it happened, so I could be married, or have a boyfriend I can't remember it. I'll admit I have seen cute guys." I muttered blushing a little.

"Just tell Wolfe I'm not going to tell an my boy Ace won't tell either." "No one espically my grandfather he's very protective of me. He hates it when I'm around other guys like just talking and hanging out he flips! He would have killed the boy with the pinkish coloured hair... I don't know what it's called, but anyways if I didn't get in frount of him an deflected the attack it probaly kill him! The blast was strong enough that if at the time I was actually in my physical form it would have left a mark."

"What do you mean? Where you in spirit form how?!" "The star necklace I was givin this, but I only remember that and the fact that I was killed, I only know that for the place I woke up at I had an large open cut and enough blood where I layed, that would kill anything even a demon."

"So that's why you don't show fear for almost anything... It's a known fact that wolf-dog some call her Arcus, that like the girl who was before herself with the name of the goddess she is name after's Greek counter part shows no fear." Ace piped in from the door.

"Alright I'll get us to the original topic, of if I like anyone. I find 2 people really cute and intriguing." I sighed giving in not wanting to be bothered about it any longer.

"Oh yes! I don't get to hear these kinds of things too much." The smith cheered. "Alright a boy I've actually met who is nice, he act wasn't afraid of me when I was well my per say real form, he's not bad to look at, he's got muscle, and abs, which means he's not the type of person to lye back much. I find he's understanding, at least, I find he's funny too! He's from dimension 1537. I know he can be a great friend that I can trust."

"You got a picture?" "Yep, here." I yipped pulling it out and handing it to her. "Oh! He is a looker you do got some good taste in guys." She chuckled. "He's a fire mage too he told me that he a dragon slayer" I whispered in her ear. "I've only heard whispers of kinds of magic that is for killing things of myth as its calling in one dimension. So yeah he's one to see, a good person to have as a friend for sure! I at lest can have friends." I chuckled.

"Whose the other one?" "Oh well I've seen him in my journal, it was Iris before, it has drawings, and text, but I don't know the name, but know bye the date it was sometime ago." I muttered showing her the picture. "Yep I remember the picture, the black smiths knew about the boy, and the reason Iris knew him.

They where child hood friends, the boy was taken by dim-invaders on the boys birthday. She talked about how the boy lover her the stories.

The saddest one was when he was taken it was his 9th birthday her younger brother disappeared a year ago a few days after the boy in the pictures birthday, her older sister, two years before 1 day before, and every year they always would play, talk, walk, and eat together. This time was different they went to the park the had cherry blossom trees there found a secret passage way years ago, to a secret garden, they went there and looked at all the plants. It was romantic, but on the way home he proposed to her and before she could answer ran home.

The family and the boy disappeared. She looked for him when she got here powers finding out that he could be alive gave her some hope." She told me, I noticed how hard it is to get other sent in here besides the strong sent of metal that blocked to rest of the sents.

Time skip~15 minutes

"Here's your weapons." She announced handing them over. "Thanks, an be careful." I told her putting my weapons away. "May we live on till the morrow." "You now about that." "Yeah a lot of us do." She laughed seeing me blush.

"Bye Daisy's blacksmith my you live on till the morrow." I sang walking out. _'Zara did you have to get are weapon cleaned.'_ Sin muttered. I rubbed my on finger on the black ear cuff. _'Sin you do need to be tuned by a dimension blacksmith everyonce an awhile.'_ I sighed the ear cuff is the actual normal form of my pistols, where Tasinmin and Sinetmn reside, so I can summon them when ever, even when it's the closing moon.

"Zara!" Someone called I turned an looked. "Oh I didn't notice you sorry about that!" I chuckled with a smile.

Time skip back~One hour 15 minutes

(Natsu's POV)

We heard a knock at the door Lucy answered it I was on the couch. "Your allies of the girl from Fairy Tail correct?" He asked Lucy nodded. "There's been another attack! An ones still happening we need you to stop them!"

"Natsu! Happy go after Zara! Where's the fight?" Levy excliamed. "The main plaza." "My and Lucy will go, just get tithe blacksmith and get her!"

"Come on Happy!" I huffed. "Aye sir!" Happy replied going out the window. "Ok they know there's a door right?!"

"Do you know where the Blacksmith even is Natsu?" "No I'm following Zara's sent."

We flew around for a bit before we found her. "Over there Happy!" I told him pointing at a house.

I went to the door, and knocked. "We're closed today." Was the reply form the other side. "My friends inside. I need to get her." I huffed.

"Come in be quiet if you can the simth and your friend are having a serious conversation well waiting for her weapons to be ready."

They were talking about a few things but then they talked about something that I listened to.

"So how many assassins are after you for your role?" "My guess around a hundred." "Does your job ever get any easier?" "No. Not at all think of it, how many fights I go into..." Zara started to cry tears ran down her checks. "It's hard to believe I was once a princess, who only wanted peace for her people, of all kinds. When I've be come a killer...

The setting sun is life,

It is death.

To me it means

I'm had lived to see tomorrow.

To kill

We bleed

We die.

The setting sun is life,

It is death

The end of today

Comeing to tomorrow.

I lie wake of the truth,

I am a killer.

But so are they.

What I do is not for me

It is for those who don't know

Children lost

Families killed!

My enemy are killers of all but themselfs,

I am their killer.

I can be called the heroine or hero

But to me I'm not.

The setting sun is life,

It is death.

The end of one

Begining of the next.

My world is cruel,

But this fact is ture.

If I don't fight

They will end you!

The setting sun is life,

It is death.

To this world

To the next.

The setting sun is life,

It is death.

It means that I won't die today,

But I may tomorrow.

To love.

To live.

To die.

To hate.

It means nothing to me,

Only the setting sun,

Blood is spilt to be free.

I maybe a killer

but I am for you.

I can't love.

I can not let myself hate!

I live for tomorrow.

I die for you.

My life is nothing,

Compared to the death of thousand.

I will die to save them,

I will live to save them.

The setting sun is life,

It is death.

I may never see it again,

But I did save you." I sang.

"The setting sun you made it into a song. But that's us for sure, I may not die like you but the setting sun means the same." The simth sighed walking off.

"That's-" I cover Happy's mouth since Zara's hearing is very good like a dragon slayers. "I'll agree that song was sad, that's for sure." The heard to door open ands saw her walk out.

"Zara. Zara we need to-" I exclaimed but she was lost in thought. "Zara!" I yelled.

(Zara's POV)

_'I tought I told that boy to let my friends in if they can for me they may have just come or... Never mind.'_ I huffed.

"We have to go to the main plaza there their!" He exclaimed. "Alright hold on!" I gasped, grabbing Natsu arm I put my arm around his waste. Grabbed Happy in my other arm.

_"__Main plaza. Daisy Town. Dimension 1537."_ I casted. We teleorted over there, I saw Lucy and Levy back into a coner, I let go of Natsu, and put Happy on top of Natsu.

"Sinetmn! Tasinmin! I need you now!" I yowled hand out. _'Right. Z/Zip!'_ They answered.

I shot my pistols, running over and fired again when I got in front. "You alright" I asked. "Yeah we're fine." Lucy answered, but I could smell blood. "Your bleeding both of your Levy, your side, and Lucy your leg, an arm is cut, I can smell the blood on you." I huffed.

_'Which one of you can heal?'_ I asked. _'I can Z.'_ One answered. _"Alright Tasinmin I need you to heal them, I don't have enough time, and I got a lot of them left to take care of.'_ I exclaimed.

"Right Z, I'll handle them." She reassured me, I nodded, turned an ran. "Are you ready? I'll need your help too." I huffed. "Yeah all set. Zip lets get this done." He answered. I got my weapons from my storage place, I tossed him the crescent moon blade, and chain scythe. I pull my Bleeding blade, tessens also called the bladed fans, I also carried around my pistols.

"Let's go! Come an get us Jumpers." Sinetmn laughed. We ran to the plaza to get the enemies in the open was were are trap was set for them to spring.

We needed them out in the open, where there was more space. The like to corner to give them the advantage.

"We found them!" A female hybred exclaimed. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Zip?!" "Hold on... Now!" I huffed jumping up 20ft into the air and floting there. "Good idea going battle gear, we need to go fast." Sin whispered.

"I know we took to long in the first place taking away so much time only giving us, 2 hours. There's so many it's going to take some time opening all the portals and getting them inside." I puffed. "Get their help." "But!" "Not those guys them! The one pasted out, and the blue cat!"

"Oh right!" I laughed, forgetting they where there since I'm not used to them being around when I do a job like this. I wasn't playing attention and I was hit I grabbed the person who attacked me, but felt something get put on my anckle I then started to fall my magic not working Sin saw what happened. "Zip!" Sinetmn gasped.

"I can't it's to close. I won't save myself in time." "Z!" Tasinmin shrieked, when she saw me falling and fighting. "Can't she save herself?!" Levy exclaimed.

"No it takes longer in her curent form to use and cast spells, and she still got that person to beat giving her not enough time for a spell. Her telepathy, won't slow the dessent enough to stop her! I don't have enough power, and my partner is stuck in a corner." She cried.

I was punched in the face I kicked her and was scratched on my side. "Get off me!" "Never I'll die killing you!"

"Lucy?! Do you have a spirit to be able to save her." "No. There not fast enough to get there and save her. I'm not sure they would be able to handle safly catching he at that hight anyways." She sighed.

"No! Then. There's no way we could reach her in time!" Ta sobbed. "Natsu and Happy there close enough!" Levy exclaimed. "Yeah but?! He's unconscious."

"Natsu! Happy!" They started yelling. "Natsu! Happy! I really need your help! Someone please help me!" I screamed.

I was scratched across my face. It started to bleed, she scratched on my leg as well were the canceller was.

"Get off!" I howled kicking her off me. My eyes closed I was to close to the ground to be able to get off the magic canceller and save myself from the fall. _'I'm going to die... Again, I'm sure. I'm sorry for failing you.'_

* * *

**I'll see you in the next chapter, leave a review ****favourite, or follow the story and I'll see you in the next chapter. Chapter 24**


	26. Chapter 24 Counting Down

**Arcin; Sorry Don't got much time I have a wedding this weekend so I'm getting this chapter done now.**

**Natsu; Your all ways ****busy!**

**Lucy; Married?**

**Zara; Your getting married.**

**Arcin Face palms.**

**Arcin; NO! MY COUSIN! NOT ME I DON'T HAVE A BOY FRIEND SO DON'T RUB IT IN.**

**Zara; Eeeek!**

**Arcin; I don't own Fairy tail nor any of it's characters. **

**This is a heads up to all my readers. I start exams in 2 weeks starting tomorrow meaning I won't be updating that week. I'll try to update when exams are done but I can't make any promises. Also if anyone needs a beta reader (I'm kinda bored) Send me a massage alright and we'll talk. Now onto the chapter. (Their will be no commentary after the chapter so I'll see you in the next chapter). _(Hey Guys Check out my Cannel sometime too I've been kinda and me, Arcin, and a secret weapon have been working like crazy! I'll take Arcin's Com-) _(Days Stop Taking my computer!) _(Yiks Got to go! I'll tell you when that video I want you guys to see it up- DaysGoddess)._ (See you guys later alright… Now where did she go?!).**

* * *

**Counting Down**

**Chapter 24**

(Unknown POV)

"She's going to die!" I exclaimed. "She not boy! He'll wake up. That boy is interesting I get why she likes him... But she's right he is interesting." A women in a cloak laughed. "Likes?" "He's a close friend of her recently. She in more control of her emotions than the rest of us were, and still are"

"I'm going to go save her!"

"You can't boy! An you my not remember but you do know why!" A man growled. "How many of us are here?" "All but the 3 out there and him. I haven't seen him yet."

I'm unsure why I care I don't know the girl but I can't stand watching this. "Boy imagen how I feel!" "Leafsin!" The others gasped.

"We have to watch we have no other choice." "..." I stayed silent, I didn't get why I wanted to get out there I didn't understand, but I knew arguing with him would lead to no where.

"Are we going to at lest make sure he'll wake up?" "Yeah of course." Leafsin huffed.

I saw Leafsin pull out a vile. "He's a dragon slayer there noses are strong I hope that the sent of her blood from the vile work. It's missing all the other creatures blood that she has, in her vins but it will work it has her main bloodline."

Leafsin waked out invisible, with the vile. When over to the unconscious boy he popped open the cork, set a drop of blood right close to him, enough so he could smell it.

"You got to hope that it works boy never doubt Leafsin, with things like this." The first women in the cloak told me. _'Yeah I do hope it does. Dragon slayer wake up, she needs you!'_ I exclaimed.

(No One's POV)

Zara was flighting a hybred well falling from a cancelling item that the hybred got around her ankle. She was scratched on her face, side, and leg by the hybred.

She screamed for the unconscious dragon slayer, and the blue cat for they were to only ones that could, everyone else was corned or out of mana to help, or even get there in time.

The girl was a master of weapons, though memory fails her. She is mad at herself for if she was playing attencine this wouldn't have happened she was hating herself for letting it happen getting in this dangerous problem. She was fight for her life... "Natsu! Happy! Please I need your help. Wake up! I'm going to die! Please!" She yelled getting scratched across her stomach.

"Arg!" She screeched from the pian, it burned like fire, though it wasn't large. She put one arm on the wound it quickly healed then kicking the hybred off her. She looked at the fast approaching ground, she turned her attancine to the item that was cancelling her magic. She closed her eyes and whispers one last thing...

"I guess I'm going to meet Leargia for my death agian… Good-bye..."

What the girl didn't relize was that the dragon slayer woke up. "Zara!" He gasped seeing her fall an ran to her catching her. _'What?!'_ She gasped.

"Natsu! Thank you!" Sobbing happily that she didn't hit the ground. "I thought I was going to die! I don't want to go back there. Thank you! You save me!" She cried wiping her eyes for the tears. "Couldn't you fly?!" Happy exclaimed she shook her head looking up to the sky.

"I was takled and I didn't reliaze what happen until it was put on. I couldn't get it off and fight her at the same time, so I couldn't fly." She sighed, pulling out a dagger and cutting the item. "Burn it." She sighed after Natsu looked at her asking what do you want me to do.

"If you want to help you can... Oh god! I only got an hour left before I'm out of time!" She gasped looking up once more a small grin appeared, then jumping up from where she was.

(Zara's POV)

_'I got to get going or I won't make it!'_ I gasped I flew into the air. "Sin! Watch out!" I yelled. _'I'm going to have to use the spell. But with the words this time... The enchantment... that canceller's effect is still in me, it's only going to work with them... Great!'_ I huffed.

"In thy name. Open thy door to thy gate! To banish out these intruders of this dimension, divin dimensional beings allow me to send them back to wench thy, once came!" I chanted (which was translated out of ancient text). Sin pulled back and a portal opened taking the ones he was battling. I then quickly closed the portal back up before anything could get out.

_'It still effecting you hun.'_ He asked. _'Yep. But its fine now.'_ I sighed. "How many left?" "About 60." "We'll split them up. I take 30 you take 30."

"Hey don't forget me!" Someone exclaimed, we landed when we saw who. "Ta! You finished?!" "Yep now count me in too!" "Alright 20 for each of us then."

"We can help to you know!?" "Are you sure you guys want to its gong to be dangerous." "Yeah!" They answered.

"Ok 10 for each. Happy your helping Natsu. Sin? Ta? You got enough mana?" "Yeah we got enough." "Alright 3 teams, one Fairy with, a dimensional! Each person takes ten. The leader is mine though with him it's 61 of the count of enemies. Make sure that you stay close to your partner, since we got to send them out."

"Teams. Tasinmin, and Levy. Next is Sinetmn and Lucy. And finally me, Natsu, and Happy." _'Sin! Ta! Watch ou for your partners. And Sin you make sure of it, your fine with me but not others, so I swear on the dimensional's deities that you will get punished!'_ I growled Sin flinching and Ta laughing.

"Alright let's go!" I exclaimed my wings appearing on my back. "Right!" They answered, Sin and Ta then cast there spells allowing there partner to fly. "Whoa what's happening?" Levy gasped. "Are enemies are 20ft in the sky, so you need to fly to fight them." Ta answered.

"H-how do we control this?!" Lucy stuttered. "It not hard you think foward and you turn your body to move. Your floating but you get used to it fast. I could get you fly boards if you want but is more compacted." I sighed. "We'll get used to it." They answered.

"Alright let's go!" I exclaimed Happy garbbed Natsu as started to fly following me.

We split the group in half fighting sending each into a new portal I opened. Using my sword it forced them back. I noticed I was getting a few scratches. "Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu cast. I felt the rush of heat at my back. "What the?!" I yelped. "Be carful you got ones be hind you!" Happy told me. I kicked the ones it was forcing, into a portal that I opened.

_'Natsu! Happy!'_ I exclaimed. "Who was that?!" _'It was me! Zara! Listen we should round then up then I can get them all in at once were running out of time, my effect... Never mind! Just being your group over.'_ I huffed closing the portal.

I charged at them makeing them running when I got to Natsu, I grabbed him and pulled him back. "I get you want to fight... But I'll explain what's going on soon." I sighed opening a portal again with some difficulty.

_'Damn it's getting much harder by the minute.'_ I panted. Me, Natsu, and Happy finished first becuase of my plan, but the others came back soon after us. I spoke up when everyone was there a little bit of strain was in my voice.

"Have you seen their leader?" "No." "What time is it?" "10 to 8." Ta answered me.

"Good there'ss no why you can get me in time sssince it took you 50 minutesss to catch my falloweresss you'll never be able to get me in time!" He laughed, appearing out of the shadows. "Don't count on it!" I growled appearing out of nowhere giving him a good right hook in his side.

"Try it!" He laughed I got my whip and got his wrist. "I'll get you in there before times up and that is my perdiction!" I growled, eye to eye with him.


	27. Chapter 25 When Time Runs Out

**Arinc; Hey guys I am back exams are done and summer is here. All I have to worry about really is work.**

**Zara; Really… How did you do?**

**Arcin; I don't know yet, I don't get my marks till later on the first or second thursday of July.**

**DaysGoddess; Hey I'm here!**

**Arcin; Come on stop doing this!**

**DaysGoddess; Hey! You said I could tell them though and I saw you working on it, that's what you get for working on it well I'm here.**

**Arcin; Yes… you right. I should have know this was going to happen.**

**Sinetmn; Do you want me to take care of here.**

**Arcin; No it's fine… and don't scare us like that Sin.**

**Tasinmin; Hey guys Arcin doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's character's alright. **

**DaysGoddess; Also if you read Arcin's Profile-**

**Arcin; You read my profile on here?**

**DaysGoddess; That doesn't matter… anyways you would know that we were getting something ready for you guys on here and we got it done we worked on it really hard but we thought, that we should let you guys see the art work that Arcin come's up with for many of her story's to give better descriptions. SO at the end of this chapter I'll tell you where to look, and what to search for. **

**Arcin; Now onto chapter 25.**

* * *

**When Time Runs Out**

**Chapter 25**

(Lucy's POV)

We finally regrouped agian. _'Thank Mavis! Sin was scary maybe more scary then Erza!'_ I sighed. When Zara started to ask Sin and Ta about some things, but I've noticed how she's been fixated on the time, I wonder why.

Just when Zara finished talking to Sin and Ta he appeared right when the time was told. Good there'ss no why you can get me in time sssince it took you 50 minutesss to catch my followeresss you'll never be able to get me in time!" He laughed, appearing from somewhere.

I looked over to Zara and she was gone but I looked over quickly seeing Zara there, and hitting him, with a strong punch. She them pulled out her whip, grabbing the man, and when I thought Sin what the most scary person I've met. Zara topped it.

"I'll get you in there before times up. And that is a prediction!" She growled with a scary aura coming off her, eyes dead serious, her teeth bare at him. _'Oh my Mavis she's scary when she wants to be. And what's worse is the grin along with it. Thank Mavis she's on our side.'_ I shuddered. I saw the guys face he was afraid... Zara knew that she was using it to her advantage.

I looked to Ta, and Sin unfazed happy grin on there face. "She saw it." Was what I heard Sin muttered.

(Levy's POV)

I was surprised teaming up with Ta. 'She's quiet strong I didn't think we'd finish that fast.' I sighed.

What was unexpected was the leader bent right there... Zara as well I've never seen something like that before, she's is not a person to get on her bad side, at all. I could tell her friends knew that for a fact.

_This girl is something else, such a mystery. I've never seen anything like that, her change, speed, power, why use it now?'_ I muttered, wounding why was her plan, was it the entire time, and the biggest question was what is so important about the time.

(Happy's POV)

I never expected to see that from Zara but something big is happening. _'What's up Zara? Your change of act, could you smell him? I know your nose is much stronger like Natsu's. I never expected to see an aura like that from you... What is so important?'_ I mumbled.

I'm not like that I know, but even though at the moment I realllly want some fish I can tell now is not the time. _'Fish... Ark! Not now... Eep that scary aura just got bigger! Something's going to happen!'_ I gasped, a fish now in my mouth.

"Happy! Don't drool on my head?!"

"Sorry Natsu." I muffled with the fish hanging out of my mouth.

(Tasinmin's POV)

_'I haven't seen Zara like this for sometime. She knows that's he's been following her for the last hour. She had a plan which work perfectly!'_ I exclaimed.

She was ready to end this before the closing moon.

(Sinetmn's POV)

_'I never thought she had the guts to do this... but she's great! She may not remember but... She can pull it off I won't argue with that. She sure is Leaf's granddaughter.'_ I chuckled.

I knew of her plan... I never thought it work… but I knew about it... She made it after Natsu saved her looking in the sky she noticed something and made a plan from there.

I then saw the glint in her eyes. "She saw it." I muttered unknowing that I actually said it out loud.

(Natsu's POV)

For some time I smelt and additional scent beside use I wasn't sure what it was. Zara smelt the scent too. I caught her slight grin I knew I was going have to trust her without knowing what she was thinking, which wasn't the first time.

_'I wish I got to fight some more... Jeez I didn't think Zara could have the same killer aura around her... I guess it makes some sense. She could die at any moment, or so she said.'_ I muttered.

She showed little fear, on the other hand the one she was fighting did.

(Zara's POV)

He got out of my whip's grip, I knew I had to finish this up quickly. I charge at him full force, pull out a dagger.

"Urk!" I groaned, as my appearance flashed to my demon form, it stung when ever this happened. "Your running out of time." He laughed. I could hear them asking Sin and Ta why that happened, but they couldn't answer knowing it was my choice.

"Maybe but I'll send you out of this place before the moon turns!" I howled, the moon was now reaching over the building tops behind me, I could tell only from the light the showed around me it was there.

He lunged at me getting my side as another spell hit me but harder than the last I bit my tongue to not cry out only making my own tongue start to bleed from biting it so hard. My wings were the only thing keeping me up in the air, but as time went on they started to fade from the closing moon's power.

"Ha! Getting hard to fly?!"

"Shut up!" I spat, I couldn't take him and the pain at the same time.

My wounds now closing but very slowly. He burned my side with a fire spell that I deflected back to him hitting him in the chest with his own blast.

I switched my weapon to dual blades, and started to grind the walls when my wings fully disappeared. He slashed my arm and my side when I was most open.

My swords be came dislodged and my one arm no longer strong enough to hold me up.

"Zara!" Lucy and Levy screamed watching me fall. "Eek! Sin! Ta! Keep me in the air till my spell's cast!" I yelped falling, giving me a slight nod, they used there magic, but their power was fading too, so neither one could do it alone.

I rushed at him with my swords, and surprised him. I locked my swords to his blade sparks came from the three blades. I kicked him back, he got a cut on my check, but not without losing his balance I then quickly took the opening.

I finally pushed him back my hand shot out opening a small portal gettin' smaller by the second. I could fell the blood drip from my many wounds.

My form now baring wolf-dog ears, tail, claws, eyes, and fangs all of it in full. I pushed him in with no time to spare, as he went in and I flicked in the warm blood that ran down my arm right into the portal right before it closed.

When it closed I began to fall. My form… it was my demon form... I was warring different clothing.

The moon was a deep shade of purple, it was very ominous.

I held my arm that hurt but know it was not the worse of my problems. For a few seconds as I looked around trying to find a safe path I noticed blood the blood that was dripping from my many injures. I noticed that I was close enough to the buildings that I could jump off them to get down to the ground slowing myself down enough to live and not break anything at the same time.

I jumped building to building getting closer and closer to the ground my claws clicking on the windows, and walls as I did so.

The last building I pushed off and flipped to the ground, landing softly and skillfully on my feet. I looked around, quickly then dashed to an ally with no people.

Waiting for the others, to get over here knowing it would take sometime before they got here I slide down the wall sitting down with my back on the wall. I tipped my head up looking up at the sky.

_'I wonder if that spell is still in effect...'_ I sighed, my body was limp and eyes closed, but I was still alive. I heard foot steps and recognized there scent.

"Hey." I sighed. "What just happened?!" Natsu asked yelling it at the same time I covered my ears. "Lower your voice I can explain but I can't take the train so I'm going to walk back... Sinetmn, Tasinmin I know your tried, go back to your normal vessels, I'll call on you again later... you need to rest." I huffed.

"Thank you." They sighed an disappeared leaving only the two different coloured pistols on the ground right beside me. I picked them up and they change back into my ear cuffs putting them back on my ears.

"I get you have a lot of questions, I'll answer them later... But I need rest..." I started moving around a little trying to get up.

"Your bleeding." Natsu muttered. "Yep... But you don't have to wor-" I was cut off. "Don't say, don't worry! Zara your in a pool of your own blood." He huffed, in the dark a human couldn't tell, but Natsu's nose was strong so her could smell all the blood that was around me.

"I know... Like I didn't smell my blood... It's nothing big, I can survive this go back to the hotel. Rest and find me in the forest in the morning-" cut off once again but not by Natsu this time. "Why not stay with us in the hotel." Levy asked.

"I'm not good company to have around in populated places at the moment..." I sighed trailing off. I got up off the ground still out of sight... I slowly walked to half light letting the right did of my face showing, using the wall, they were a little surprised.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I huffed walking off. I lost a lot of blood which was affecting me now but I was in the forest at least. I wash my wounds in the river I found. I wrapped my wounds and look at myself in the water.

"I get why they were shocked... They never saw this side of me... They did see the side of Haven's demon princess... But in that look, the features are… different some how… it... It's like it not real... like your seeing a corsplay or a myth. But it now looks real... The real look of the demon. Even if it's not like demon's where so many years ago…" I sighed.

I had tattered clothing... This happens every time, the clothing gets ripped it was the fight that did this though. I sat up I the tree looking at the deep purple full moon.

(Natsu's POV) 2 minutes before finding Zara

I could get the scent of her blood with ease it was so strong, meaning that she's lost a large amount of it. _'Those wounds were no joke, and her friends that appeared, they seem to be have some trouble, but that Sin guy already barked at me once for asking.'_ I muttered I could hear the two's whisper's it didn't even seem like they were whispering.

"I hope Zara's okay." Sin coughed. "Yeah, she was injured quiet a bit in the fight... The closing moon is powerful, but so is she." Ta answered. "We have to watch for her." Sin stated but that's all they said.

"Don't you think what happened was odd." Levy exclaimed. "It's different for sure." Lucy agreed with her. "Happy what do you think happened?" I asked. "I don't know Natsu. But a lot of things around Zara are full of questions." He pointed out.

We went to the ally where the scent lead us.

But there was more questions then answers. But when Zara said she wasn't taking the train back, I wasn't going on back on it this time if she wasn't I'd rather not.

"Natsu, what's going on I don't even know anymore. But I'm sure Zara's here for a reason." Lucy told me as we walked back to the hotel. "I guess, but I don't think we'll get what happened here for awhile." Levy exclaimed.

I couldn't argue or think of anything to say, but I'm sure of this, that Zara is a friend so their must be a good reason for not telling us.

(No One's POV) Zara's dream

_On the ground you saw a girl being grasped by the neck. Her eyes filled with anger, fear, and determination. _

_Those eye looked as though they've seen death it's self, but would not give up. Her nails dug into her attacker's arm. _

_"I-I just don't want anyone else to die! I have nothing left in this world! You have to live! Don't you understand!" The girl coughed. _

_You couldn't tell who she was talking to but what was happening looked real. _

_"Who are you?" A voice asked. _

_"I don't know... I can't remember but I know death, the feeling... Live on okay?!" She sobbed the hands gripping her throat even harder. _

Zara woke up holding her throat, tears running down her face. "Why did that dream come up." She muttered rubbing her eyes.

_'I'd rather forget that day… why do I have to see it tonight…' _She mumbled.

* * *

**Arcin; Hey sorry it's short but my works never done you know.**

**DaysGoddess; Same thing for me. Also check out that thing I was telling you about by**** going to Youtube and Searching DaysGoddess my channel and Nigthcore - Monster by me... okay.**

**Arcin; Oh come on you going to get me in trouble for this!**

**DaysGoddess; But they have a right to see it. **

**Sigh… hope you liked the chapter. Review, favourite, or follow the story and PM me when ever see you guy in the next chapter… (hopefully DaysGoddess won't get me in trouble).**


	28. Chapter 26 Time of The Closing Moon

**Arcin; Sigh… I got another chapter done.**

**Days; Yep.**

**Arcin; I'm really tired.**

**Days; Yep.**

**Arcin; And I have more work to do.**

**Days; Yep.**

**Arcin; I'm going to hit you if you say yep one more time.**

**Lucy; Well your in a bad mood.**

**Arcin; I'm just drained… and outside its really dark… so its not helping.**

**Zara; Let's just start the chapter before anyone set her off then.**

**Lucy; Good idea. Arcin Enroth does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's character. **

**Zara; She only owns her own. **

**Days; Now lets get to chapter 26 and stoping holding you back from reading 'kay. **

* * *

**Time of The Closing Moon**

**Chapter 26**

(No one's POV)

"Why did that dream come up." She muttered rubbing her eyes. She got out of the tree it was late morning now. Going over splashing her face with water to wake up.

Coming back, she noticed the people that where there. "Morning." She muttered. "You scared us when you woke up." Levy exclaimed. "Sorry bad dream." Zara sighed, my bandage covering my eye's.

"Can you tell us somethings now?" Lucy asked. "Yeah ask away." "Who acctually where your friends?" Levy asked. "Sinetmn, and Tasinmin, are my weapon spirits, they protect me, Sinetmn is bond to me though." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Happy questioned. "The meaning of there name's will explain. Sinetmn means dark haven killer, a spirit of darkness. Well Tasinmin is the light haven saviour, a spirit of light. To control Sinetmn I got these marks on my arm. He's no problem... Unless he's drunk then he's an ass that I don't want to deal with." She huffed.

"Haha! Okay okay, what happened last night?" Lucy asked. "That is called the closing moon, the woresy and weakest time for any dimension creature. Anything out of there world that can use powers there magic I now restricted. I can't use any of my dimensional powers so portals, and transformations will no longer work at this time, mana's weak and my powers will work depending. Normally I can use any kind of magic from this dimension that I already use but I'm not really sure yet about that." Zara sighed.

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked. "You've be wondering that for sometime hun! I don't think I told you then did I?" She questioned. "I guess not... Alright I'm here because, one is Flame but I could leave but haven't yet, but the other is something I saw... Flames and death claimed the land, I have to stop that from happening. So I'll be stay for sometime." She told them.

"Seeing what you do I still don't really get it. What do you do?" Levy asked. "I protect the people of dimension against dimension threats, is the simplest explanation." She sighed.

"Why didn't anyone in the town talk about the purple moon?" Happy asked. "It can only be seen by people that now about the fact of many worlds being real, but knowing about parallel world fro your own doesn't count... An theories don't either, it's fickle but the easiest it when people have crossed to other dimension." Zara explained.

"What was the dream you had?" Lucy asked me. "Oh well... I'd reather not talk about that." She muttered starting to walk. "Come if you want it not the first time I've walked back. So going alone doesn't bother me." She sighed. "Nah! It's fine." Levy told me. "Really I thought you'd go to get home faster." She exclaimed.

"It's fine Natsu can't handle the train anyways." Lucy chuckled Zara didn't get what she ment by that an it showed. "I got to show you it makes more sense when you see it." She told her.

"Yeah, well until I get to my place I can't be seen." Zara huffed, one leg stretched out well putting all the wait on the other.

On the sides of her legs there's gun holsters to hold her two pistols. Her two pistols look similar to the Dan Wesson M1911 ACP pistol (just to give you an **idea** of what they look like) which is a semi-automatic pistol, but her guns are not operated the same way.

She put her two guns in the holster on her legs. Walking over to a tree she moves a lagre rock that was covering an opening in the tree and starts to rummage through the trees opening. "Come on I put it here not that long ago with the rock over the opening." She muttered till she got her hand on it.

She pulled out a small bag that goes over the shoulders, with a sleeping bag on-top tied to it. Putting it over her shoulders she puts her hand in the trees opening once more and pulls out something wrapped in cloth with a strap attached to it.

"That's quiet big you sure you can carry it?" Lucy asked seeing it. The comparasion: the item itself is a little over 6 and a half feet, Zara is almost six feet tall, and is over when wearing heels. "Yeah of course." She answered. "How heavy is it anyways?" Natsu asked, looking at the cloth covered item. "Here." She sighed leaving it. He goes to grab it but has trouble lifting it.

"Let's see you pick it up Zara." Levy exclaimed. She grabbed the strap grunted a little an sung it over her shoulders. "Easy." She puffed. "Is there now proper cover for it?" Happy asked. "I can't find it." She sighed, with a shrug.

"Let's get going." She sighed scratching her ear the thers nodded in agreement. "Good it will take us some time before getting back to Fairy Tail. But be careful stay on gaurd." She told them walking forward.

Zara looked over her shoulder quickly. "Oh! And if you get hungry just tell me and we'll stop." She snickered with a fang full cute grin with a tilt of her head. "Why when we get hungry?" Levy asked. "Well eatting isn't really something that comes to me let's say." Zara sighed looking up at the sky her tail swishing back and forth.

_'The sky of blue _

_Why must I be for saken?_

_My life is small in comparasion _

_To thy vast sky._

_The starry nights we can see,_

_The colourful mornings we shall see._

_Why do you let us see_

_This untamed beauty?_

_For I am untamed as well, _

_But nothing like you._

_So vast _

_So grand!_

_Your sky's fill_

_With the _

_Redness of blood!_

_What is this..._

_My vision clouds_

_As I stair _

_At your bloody colour._

_Did I put it their?_

_Thy sky _

_Once deep blue_

_I miss its colours_

_All I see now is black..._

_Sky oh sky _

_Grand and blue_

_Changing thy colour _

_To the red of blood._

_What happened _

_To the untamed sky?!_

_Untamed untamed_

_Is now tamed._

_Where's the starry nights _

_I watched over?_

_Oh those blissful lights!_

_What is with this cover!_

_All I see now _

_Is cold black darkness_

_As it be comes a new _

_None will supass thy greatness!_

_Sky oh sky _

_You and I _

_Are the same._

_For we are untamed._

_Who will love _

_One like I_

_Who is untamed_

_Like the blood sky?_

_To love _

_One like I_

_How can you?_

_Sky oh sky?_

_What should I do?_

_I am untamed_

_Who has found love_

_Like the grand blue sky_

_With the earth_

_Sky so blue_

_What shall you do?_

_To me for leaving you?_

_We are the few..._

_Us untamed few_

_As we are all blue._

_Sky oh sky _

_Starry sky, that is deep blue_

_But never at the night. _

_For ever and ever _

_The untamed sky.' _

Zara humed in her head it was a song she called Untamed. She got that feeling often including when she looked at the sky. She started to walk again through the forest, she listened to her friends foots steps that where behind her.

She put up a brave front but had some fears of getting shuned, bothered about this look that was now on her, and what they will think. She shook her head and looked down to the ground as she kept walking not wanting them to see her like this.

_'Come on Zara! You've faced worse, seen worse. Don't be bothered by it. Your job now is to make sure that they return safe and sound... Your a demon not like their kind. Stop it just do my job don't think about things like this.'_ She muttered arms crossed.

The birds could be heard well they walked through the forest it was peaceful walk. The others talked to one another well Zara walked up front alone, tears streaming down her face. She didn't feel sadden by them or that at all it was something else entirely, but she didn't want people to see this so she kept her distance.

"Haven't you noticed it?" Lucy whispered to Levy, as they walked. "Yeah. I have I wonder what's going on." She agreed in a low tone. "What are you talking about?" Happy asked them. "Zara. She hasn't said a word since we started moving." Lucy told him.

"Hey you alright?" Natsu asked Zara. "..." She didn't answer him. "Zara are you alright?" Lucy asked this time. She realized that she was being called quickly wiped her tears and answered them.

"Yep! I'm fine... I'm just thinking..." She answered hopping that no one would notice the wavering of her voice, but not turning around to see them in the face.

All went silent agian and they reached a clearing. A nice clearing with green grass and a large tree with shade the wind was a cool breeze, there was some flowers it was a peaceful place looking place.

"Let's have something to eat here." Levy suggested. "Alright I'll start to make lunch." Zara answered going to the tree.

She put the large cloth wrapped item against the tree, and took off her side bag. Pulling out items from the bag, she noticed the other just looking. "Um... I don't need you help you can do something to occupy yourself till I call you it's fine." She told them as she set things up.

She closed her eyes after she had a table and burner set up trying to think of what to make. _"Just make anything."_ A voice sighed. _'How and why are you here Iris.'_ She sighed. _'It gets boring after awhile in need others to talk to.'_ She puffed. Opening her eyes she grabbed some articles of food from her bag.

_"Are you really making that?"_ Iris sighed. A slight groaned escaped Zara's lips. _'Leave me alone right now.'_ Zara mumbled.

10 minutes later

"Food's done." Zara called out, as they came over after hearing her say that. "What's this?" "Oh well it's just a recipe I know of, it's meat and vegetables cooked and persented in another way." She told them grabbing a left over piece of meat and eatting it.

"Enjoy." She sighed as she got up. "Where are you going?" Levy asked. "A walk." "But aren't you going to eat?" Lucy questioned. "I'm fine, I'll eat what ever is left since we can't leave it behind." Zara answered before walking off. "Have we set her off?" Happy asked food already in his mouth. "No I don't think so." Natsu answered food in his mouth as well.

(Zara's POV)

I walked away making sure out of sight and ear shot I fell to the ground, then put a hand to my side. "Ugh... I hate this time. I don't heal as fast." I muttered as the blood became more noticeable.

I looked at my bloody hand. _'Better put another bandage on it... But what bothering me is something else.'_ I sighed I closed my eyes. _"What is it?"_ Iris asked as she appeared in front of me.

"The past what else that dream... Was about the first day. I keep think about waking up beaten, cut, bleeding. These clothes are no help, this is what I looked like when I woke up in that forest." I sighed as I looked up.

"You've come some way from there though." She told me. "What even happened?" She asked.

"Hump... I'll tell you I guess. I woke up all of a sudden in a forest dark, my head was killing me. I tryed to think back on what happened but everything was a bluer.

I notice that I wore torn clothing, was beaten up, and cut. I lost a large amount of blood enough to kill but I wasn't dead.

I saw my claws and was confuse right there the weapons on my leg, I was confused why I was there who I was... What is was. But then I heard some noise I snuck through the bushes. I found a man being attacked, I didn't know either of them since I couldn't remember anything but I jumped on the man with the knife.

I fought clawed and bit him, till I was forced to the ground I dug my nails in his arm well he had his hands around my neck chocking me. "Why did you-" he started but I cut him off the word just coming out of my mouth. "I-I just don't want anyone else to die! I have nothing left in this world! You have to live! Don't you understand!" I coughed.

"Who are you?" He asked. "I don't know... I can't remember but I know death, the feeling... Live on okay?!" I sobbed the hands gripping my throat even harder.

"I don't get why I did it but, what do I have to lose?" I chuckled my hands let go as I started to pass out when I felt the hand leave my neck. I saw the men I saved takel the other guy off me. But I passed out next thing I know. I'm in a castle bandaged up on a soft bed. It was Haven's royal castel if found out. I was given the name Zara, told that the queen was my grandmother, and I was a demon and a rare one at it. I met grandfather not long after. Then the rest is easy." I told her.

She said nothing and left without saying anything. I then opened my eyes.

I sighed once more before getting up and walked back.

(No one's POV)

Zara packed up the things getting the last of the food. Putting her bag on her shoulder and taking her sword they started to move once more.

Time skip

They found a place to stay before it got dark and set up camp.

"There's a canyon we'll have to cross going this way what are we gong to do when we get there?" Levy asked. "I'll handle it." Zara sighed. "Okay what's with you?" Levy huffed. "Levy-" Lucy got cut off. "It's fine." Zara sighed.

"You want to know fine! I'm stuck like this for two weeks, what magic will work I don't know! I could die with ease like this in my weak state. My demon abilities won't work, my magic is very limited. And the past is hunting me by making me think of the past! So I'm not in a good mood... Death is praticly leaning over my shoulders, I stick out, my hair is dyed and I have ears and a tail." She howled huffing.

"It thought your hair was a different colour." Natsu exclaimed. "That's all you have to say." She muttered. "Yeah." He answered and Zara started to laughed.

"That was funny." She chuckled. "I haven't laughed for sometime." She sighed and look at the sky. "I'm sorry it's just the worst time for actually getting to know one another. I'm on the edge when it's like this, so I have some trouble with talking to others." She excplained. "Well it's not like your alone." Lucy told her.

"Yeah I know that… but it doesn't always feel that way… for me… it's… well... I'm not like you… I'm not like other humans… I'm not even like other demons… You just don't get it… Being what I am… their are few... that are the same… the same thing as me."

* * *

**Arcin; Hey guys I'm really busy so I have to cut this short. **

**Days; Don't forget about me.**

**Arcin; Yes Days… but I have things I got to do.**

**Days; Fine.**

**Arcin; Jeez I'm going to hear about this later from you aren't I?**

**Days; Probably.**

**Arcin; Great.**

**Zara; Your always busy.**

**Arcin; Well it's not easy juggling all this. Getting chapter's done on time, work on rough work, please my family, and things like that. **

**Zara; I'm happy I don't have to deal with that.**

**Arcin; You would be.**

**Hope you like the chapter please review PM, follow, fav the story, and I'll see you guys in chapter 27.**


	29. Chapter 27 Dimensional Legends

**Hey people I am back! I am busy though so I won't be doing much but putting up this chapter and saying I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it characters only my own.**

**Dimensional Legends**

**Chapter 27**

(Zara's POV)

I stayed up last night for a long time I don't think other saw me up, but I just couldn't sleep. _'I still haven't told them the full truth... I'm not sure if I should.'_ I sighed looking at the purple moon.

I saw moment in the corner of my eye I moved fast as got over there, I was ready to attack until I saw who it was. "What the hell Natsu?!" I growled from behind him as I calmed down. "Zara! When?!" He gasped.

"I'm fast and sneaky remember it thought you were an attacker." I huffed storming out of the bushes grabbing my things. "Why where you watching me?" I muttered.

"I wanted to see that you where alright I didn't see you with the other and found you in sitting on the ground under the tree." he told me. "Sorry couldn't sleep. It's not I don't trust you guys but, I'm just on edge. I joined the guild since it was fun different then other places... But this happens which I knew was going to but not this exactly." I sighed.

"I haven't been fully honest with you guys, I've told you somethings but not everything I should." I puffed looking at the sky. "Your bleeding." Natsu muttered I looked at my side. "Damn." I grumbled I pulled off my shirt. He saw all the injuries and scars on me.

"Your wounds haven't healed?!" He growled at me for not saying anything. "I told you my demon abilities aren't working, meaning my wounds don't heal fast at the moment! Why do you think I've be so one edge!" I howled pulling out some first-aid supplies.

I wrapped my wounds once more I notice Natsu still looking at my scars. "I guess you haven't seen all before." I sighed grabbing my shirt not wanting to be only wearing my bra, and button clothing for to long. I looked down at them.

"I don't even remember half of these scars, so it doesn't bother me." I muttered pulling my shirt on. I could help but frown. "Wake the others well set out soon I'll make breakfast, tell Lucy and Levy if they want to wash there's a stream close by I'll take them to after breakfast." I told him quickly grabbing things out of my bag.

After breakfast

"Alright you want to get washed right? I'll take you to a nice stream that close I found." I sighed. "No it's okay." Lucy answered. "In fine too." "Alright I'll see you later... I still got blood on me any ways I want to get off." I mumbled walking off taking my stuff after I put them away.

I walked through a bunch of bushes that completely hide the stream. "I love the sound of rushing water." I sighed that could clearly be heard now. I pushed through the last of the bushes and you could see the stream or really the river with a water fall.

"I guess stream was the wrong word to say but I couldn't tell last night when I fell in." I sighed taking off my clothing. I place it down and jumped into the river it was quiet deep. My guess about 5 and a quarter feet deep at the deepest and farthest part.

"I wish this dye would come out... I'm just lucky they haven't place that yet but eye colour I guess isn't usually faked here." I sighed. I started to sing as I washed since I thought no one was around. I washed my tail along with my hair.

Got out and pulled a towel out of my bag wrapping my hair and body with towels. I fastened my towel tight and I washed my clothing. I put my clothing to sun with the breeze and used a fire to dry them but the was going to take a while so I started to sing once again and danced like I did before. I spun and stepped quickly and light.

I then heard something, and froze grabbing my closest weapon I aimed. "Who's there!" I yowled they stood up. "Why... Eek!" I screeched free hand pointed, when my towel feel, dropped the gun and dove into the stream the towel came off my head as I jump I stayed underwater for a bit then popped my had up. "You peeping toms! And Lucy Levy you followed me, come on." I muttered.

"..." They said nothing. "I want to get changed... Go. I don't want boys around." I huffed still hiding. "Get out of here Natsu! You too Happy make sure he doesn't look." Lucy huffed kicking Natsu into the bushes.

"Thnk bou." I thanked well still under water. I popped my head up more. "Are my cloths dry?" I asked. "No not yet." Levy told me as she and Lucy got undress. "I thought you where good." I snickered. "We changed are minds." Lucy answered climbing in. "It's f-ff-freezing c-cc-cold! H-hh-how can y-yy-you stand it?" Levy chattered.

"I have A very weird body temperature." I chuckled. I gave Lucy and Levy my arm to see. "Your right your really warm!" Lucy gasped. "I can try to make the river warmer. It maybe only a little but it will at least be better for you two." I explained.

"Yeah let's try it." They agreed in unison, we all chuckled. "Too good! Alright I'll get to work don't worry about anything. Just stay together to keep your body temperature up, until it's warm." I sighed I quickly took a breath then went under water.

_'Give this pool of water heat to allow us to take a bath in this spring. Elements of water and fire I am your master and fallow my heed. Heat up this pool of water for us till we get out.'_ I chanted I felt the magic form and disperse. _'Well it seems I can us my element magic but nothing more than two at a time, I can feel the effects of the spell more so though.'_ I muttered swimming up above the water.

"How's that." I asked as my head popped above the water. "A lot better thanks." Lucy exclaimed. "Want to wash you hair I have some shampoo and conditioner." I told them. "Sure." They answered. I levitated them over. I put some in Lucy and Levy's hair. "What about you." Oh I already wash my fur. Hold your breath for a few seconds, staring now." I told them then sending a rush of water to get the shampoo out of there hair.

"Haahaa! You two look like a mess, the rush of water made you hair go every where!" I laughed having trouble getting it out. I was then splashed in the face with water. "Hey!" I huffed. "You started it." Levy puffed. The Lucy splashed us both we then got into a water fight.

"Ok let's comb are fur, I mean hair. Then let's get out." I chuckled they nodded when we looked at one another. Lucy combed my hair, well I comb Levy's. Then Levy comb Lucy's when she was done. I got changed into my clothes.

"That was fun... Something like this hasn't happened to me in sometime." I laughed but it wasn't my words that came out. _'Wha?'_ I thought I grabbing my things. "What's in the cloth anyways?" Lucy asked. "You'll see... I won't tell you." I told her. Swinging it over my shoulder leaving the river.

"Ok let's head out! I'm pretty sure Mira's gonna get worried." Levy exclaimed. We agreed with heading out part, we started to walk me a head listening to my music but staying alert. "Zara I have a question?" Lucy asked me.

"Yeah what is it?" I sighed taking out my one ear phone. "Why does this happen to you, and I mean why does when the moon turn purple you lose your powers?" She asked. "This is a odd one but there's two answers to it." I told her.

"Tell me both." "Alright then, the first answer is a legend about one of the deities of dimensional's we turn to them in hard situations but me I turn them for those reason and to say thank you for having me they divine protection. The legend is about the goddess of the moon Zaran, she had relations to the God of the sun Leafsin.

The God of the sun loved the little girl goddess, and was her protecter, but the one day he went and left her alone the young goddess was killed. She was killed to test the blades that could kill any kind of creature, she was one of many test subjects to the project.

The God was enrage at the fact the little goddess was killed. He sealed the 12 blades that was maid for this finding out that the creator of the blade also kill a young God not long after killing the young Zaran. Sealing the 12 blades he mourned for the lost young deities.

But he heard Zaran voice, "do not worry Leafsin it was not your fault that I and Kaisen died it's was that blade smith, wanting to make the blade that could kill all. Go to Leargia, she will tell you something you should know."

It's said the time it takes the moon to turn back to normal is the amount of time that Leafsin, took to morn the dead deities, that where meant to be immortal. The moon turned purple of the sign of the dead.

Zaran was one of the strongest of are deities. She rules over the dimensions, the moon, and magic. The moon turning purple is representing her death along with the other deity that die, and of Leargia making it so they would revive one day.

Are powers get blocked of the death of the magic, and dimension goddess dying. Making are magic power weak, and are connection to the dimensions gone during the times the deities mourned.

I have two of those blades, and one made by the last, which was made with the same power." I told her that legend. "That's dark... And it's not like it's true it has to be made up... right?" She exclaimed. "You don't have to believe it. It's my deities anyways." I sighed.

"What was the second reason." Happy asked I smirked. "I thought you where listening and the second one it a little confusing." I told them.

"Come on just tell us." They pleaded, I snickered. "Alright! The dimensions get cut off from one another. Forcing us to be in a dimension or risk to possibility of possibly dieting in the dimension gates where the air becomes toxic to all. The connections are severed making are connection to the other dimension gone, and making us like a normal person her, with side affects like this is and example. All connections are cut, cutting all of are out of the dimension powers, my powers as a demon is what hides this form from others, with it gone I can no longer hide this form.

Only magic that is used in this dimension, and it is limited on what, and how I can use." I explained. They asked questions until we got to the canyon. "What can you use?" Natsu asked. _'I think he wants to fight... Please don't be me.'_ I pleaded.

"Not much as of the moment my telepathic powers have gone back to normal after losing a large amount of blood yesterday. I can us fire, air, and water magic I can use as well but only 2 at the same time. And I can't use any strong spells of any kind." I sighed.

I looked at the canyon and thought we should stay the night to watch, out and I probably could levitate some rocks for them to hop on across but I need to get in touch here since I don't know how deep it is. Or where the rocks are in need to find them.

"We have to stop here I have to get you across. I have a way but it will take a bit." I sighed. "What are you going to do?" Levy asked. "Make you a path." I sighed, throwing my stuff down. "How?" Lucy asked.

"It's doesn't matter as long as you get across." I sighed drawing a magic circle a special one, the one that helps my psychic powers. I sat down crossed my legs and went in to a trance. I took deep breathes as in and out calming my mind.

(Lucy's POV)

I watched as Zara say motionless with little movement form breathing. "We should seek up." Levy sighed. "Yeah... But someone should watch her too." I agreed.

"We'll take turns." She told me. Natsu was the first to watch over her. I was the one at the night to watch I took over for Levy.

I had to keep the fire going, but I noticed something. _'I can feel strong energy coming off her... What going on?'_ I muttered. There was a bright flash and when I could see Zara stood up. "You don't have to watch me anymore... But I'll watch the camp..." She paused then leaned into my ear.

"We not safe, hunters are coming after us going for me. I'll make sure to keep you guys safe." She whispered. _I didn't get how she knew that you can't hear them... Did she sense them? _I asked.


	30. Chapter 28 The Hunters

**I'm getting another chapter out… so no commentary…. review if you want the commentary cause if you don't care for it at all I will take less time… any ways I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**The Hunters**

**Chapter 28**

(Zara's POV)

The other woke up I packed all are things up, and out of no where my ears twitch I could hear the foot steps of many they were coming for us. Or should I say their coming after me.

"Alright I'll make the path, go across as soon as I say it's safe to cross no questions asked we don't have time for disagreement." I told them.

"What's happening?" Levy asked. The footsteps grew louder and louder I knew they were coming closer I just didn't know how much time I would have left to explain.

I open my mouth quickly to try to explain it to them… But it was too late and an arrow fell right in front of me as soon as that happened I knew I was out of time to explain the danger.

"Come out and show yourself! I already know who you're after." I scoffed as a lifted up my hands in secret and started to lift the rocks up into the sky making a pathway for the others to cross.

"Your sure are a fun game to go after." One sneered. "I'm not your pray." I spat as I stabled the pathway.

I kept my hands behind me working on the pathway and secret not allowing my enemies to find out what I'm doing. When the pathway was stable I dawned a small grin.

"Go now! I'll hold them back!" I yelled, Levy went across first since she was closer and Lucy followed after her. "I'll let them go if you come with me.

"Another laughed. "Not happening, she's our friend!" Natsu shouted.

With a flick of the man's wrist arrows were fired. _'What can I do this to stop this?!'_ I muttered. "Roar of the fire Dragon!" I watched arrows were set ablaze.

Natsu that's who was helping me hold back their attacks Happy stayed with us as well to stay with us make sure we were safe… I hope it's really hard to tell with him though.

I noticed a few tried to sneak across. I kick them back to make sure that they won't get across I had to keep my friends safe while they were still crossing.

When I saw Lucy and Levy where across I had to get Natsu across but I knew that wasn't going to be easy. When I got when I get them across it will be easier for me to fight I would no longer have to hold of rocks in the air anymore.

"Natsu! Happy! Go!" I grunted from exhaustion was taking its toll from holding up the rocks, people that went across, and tried to go across the rock path. "I'll help you here." he huffed.

"Really?"

"Aye!" Happy answered, knowing the was no time to argue with them, I stopped levitating the rocks and let them fall to the bottom of the canyon.

"I hope you won't regret it." I sighed shrugging my shoulders.

I cracked my neck and rolled my shoulders. "I'm only after the demon! You'll handle the boy and talking cat." The leader huffed. "Yes sir!" They answered him. I had a creepy smile energy was coming off me.

"Ready?" I asked. "Yeah!" Natsu answered. "Kill them!" The leader spat. I glared and untied the strap holding the item on my back and rested it on my left shoulder.

"Alright it's time to use this then." I sighed cutting one of the cloth straps around the large item. I had Lucy take my side bag with her so I didn't have to worry about it.

"Like that would hurt us!" Some laughed. I put my other hand beside the first hand and swung it in front of me.

The cloth that was on it flew off revealing what the large item was to them. It was a large two handed great sword.

"I will make you regret threading my friends like that!" I growled power surged off me.

"What's happening?!" Happy gasped. "The sword is releasing energy. To be at full and show itself at full strength." I muttered.

"Go I'll take care of the the boy and his cat!" The leader growled. His followers went after Natsu, as the leader came over to me.

"Why do you keep hunting me! You already know my power. You can't kill me!" I growled. "Not normally but your powers are gone remember. Your like a normal human right now." he laughed.

I swung my sword he tried to block with his own sword but his broke from the strength, power, and forced from mine. I inflicted wounds on him at the same time. He threw away his broken sword.

He pulled out a shotgun, I charged at him and swung he dodged the blade cutting his side. I quickly swung it around and got his leg but I didn't get a clean cut, nor did I sever his leg, he got a large gash at the front of his leg missing the major artery of his leg.

He pulled out a knife from the side of his leg and cut my side stabbed my leg pulled it out. he went for my neck I moved back quick enough to not get my neck sliced, but he did get my ear.

I lifted my sword over my left shoulder and swung it over with strong force he rolled out of the way, he aimed at me but I kicked him to mess him up.

Getting my blade up I roll out of the way. I was getting ready to attack again, and noticed that he was aiming at me.

I quickly brought my sword back with one hand on the hilt, and the other on the blade to protect me from the blast.

But all of a sudden he grabbed my arm. "Got you." he laughed as he squeezed the wrist of the arm holding the hilt of my sword. He gripped my wrist so hard that dropped my sword. _'No!'_ I gasped.

I tried to kick him away from me quickly knowing what will happen if I didn't. I eventually kicked him away from me but not before…

You heard the sound of a hung rang through the place, echoing through the canyon. The leader looked at me with a creepy smile. "See you in hell… urk… demon!" he laughed coughing up blood.

My hand was through his chest claws sticking out of his back. I pulled my hand out of his chest my hand covered in blood.

"Take your leader and go!" I growled at his followers, my eyes flashed red.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Natsu growled I rolled my eyes.

_'He does know that guys was going to kill us right?'_ I grumbled.

"I didn't stupid! If they take care of it fast enough he won't die from blood loss." I coughed I felt something drip from my mouth.

I wiped my mouth my tail flipped in anger and disgrace. _'Blood…'_ I muttered I wasn't happy at the sight knowing what that meant.

I knees buckled and he fell to the ground of my knees, one hand on the ground the other around my chest. Blood sleep through my fingers this was a deep wound and knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Zara!" Happy gasped.

"Your injured!" Natsu exclaimed after catching the scent of my blood and seeing blood drip for my mouth.

A sharp pain arose in my chest, and all of a sudden I started coughing up blood it once more.

"We need to get you help!"

"The cloth... that was around my sword... bring it to me."

Took a while but but he brought it over to me eventually ago I took it from his hands and wrapped it around the wound.

"We have to get across then we'll take care of my wounds. Alright?!"

"Happy take-"

"Take Natsu and my sword across." I told him I was given a concerned look. "I'll be fine." I sighed.

I watched as they got across, I waited a bit then started too go back.

I started to run, I picked up speed the moment launch myself over the canyon. "She's not going to make it." Lucy gasped. I was across landing on the other side of the canyon right on the edge I knew I made it.

My foot then slipped back off the edge, I reached my hand out as I started to fall back. Natsu reached out for my hand, the cloth stopping the bleeding from my wound fell out of my shirt.

"Natsu!" I gasped tears fell, and blood came from my mouth and side.

I closed my eyes I couldn't get out of this one… my magic weak, I could feel pain from my wound, what was I going to do?

_'I'm sorry Leaf it's all my fault! I wasted the second chance Leargia gave me. I failed my mission.' _I sobbed.

I felt a rush of air then all was dark.


	31. Important AN please read

A/N

To all the readers of my story. I won't be able to update for a while for my computer is broken right know I'm using another computer at the moment to write thing note to inform you that I won't be able to update the story for a while till my computer is fixed. It will give me time for the story father in.

This was a shock when it happened. My computer stopped work on August 21st so it's been a while that my computer has been broken. I am truly sorry about this you guys.

Sincerely ~

Arcin H. Enroth.


	32. Chapter 29 The Saviour

**Arcin; Hey everyone! I am back... I'm going to post what I've got done which honestly is not much. **

**Zara; What were you doing well you were gone for all those months?!**

**Arcin; First of all I didn't really want to disappear for all those months my computer broke, and I just got a new one. Second I've been busy with school I'm a grade 12 now so I have a lot of things to do. Finally I've been working on other works, that you can see on my Wattpad account so check it out, anyways I've been real busy with things so I have been doing some work just not work on this.**

**Zara; Your still slacking.**

**Arcin; B-be quiet! You don't know my life so be quiet and do the discloser.**

**Zara; Sigh... Fine, Arcin Enroth dose not own Fairy Tail or its characters, she only owns her own characters. **

**Arcn; Now onto Chapter 29 called The Saviour, cause I could not think of anything better to call it I just made it up in a few minutes.**

* * *

The Saviour

Chapter 29

_(No one's POV)_

Zara jumped across and was taking off the cloth when her foot slipped the cloth fell as she reached out her hand to Natu who went to grab her hand to save her from falling. There hands missed and she contuned to fall she closed her eyes as she fell.

Then a blur rushed past Natsu and jumped after Zara. The blur quickly grabbed the edge and grabbed Zara's hand. "H-hold on!" It groaned. She slightly opened her eyes. "It's you..." She whispered before closing her eyes agian. "Urg! Come on!"

It sounded like a male who was saving her. "Pull her up." He told them.

They got out of shock and grabbed her arm pulling her up to the solid ground. He pulled himself up from the edge of the cliff.

He then noticed her blood soaked clothing for some reason he felt a pang of consure inside of him when he saw her face and the wound... Why?

"What happened to her?" "I'm not sure." Natsu answered. The stranger lifted up her shirt reveling the large wound. "Oh Mavis!" Lucy gasped.

"What happened to her?" Levy asked they mus have never seen a wound like this was the strangers conclusion. "So that explains the gun shot I heard." He muttered they looked at him confused.

"You friend here was shot at close range in the chest, by a shot gun." He told them.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll save your friend." he sighed. "I suggest you don't look." he told them and dug his hand into the wound pulling out the bullet.

_Why am I doing this I don't even know these people. But the girl when I look at her… I can't describe it, but I think she reminds me of someone. I guess that's why. _he muttered.

"Pass me her bag. She's got medical supplies in there I need some so pass it over." He pulled out a containers he pulled out a small container, and poured it on the wound.

"Hold her down! She probaly knows what I'm doing. But it's going to hurt like hell so hold her." He told them, they held her down to the ground. A large cloth was put in her mouth for the pain to bite down. A flame then appeared in his hand.

He saw Natsu look at the flame with a hungered look in his eye's. "What are you doing?"

"Natsu! Don't you dare!" Lucy, Levy, &amp; Happy huffed sharpness in their voices. The unknown guy put the wound on fire, they understood what he was doing he was dealing the wound. She screamed in pain. He then quickly put a bandage on it.

He looked at the girl and sighed. "She'll be alright but it will take sometime for the wound to heal." He sighed getting up before leaving them.

Zara was watching the entire time when he left she got up. "Stay down!" Levy exclaimed she sat up and grabbed her sword and the cloth that was close to her, and wrapped up her sword. Then she pushed herself up.

"Let's go we can't wast time." she coughed using her cloth her cloth covered sword as a walking stick to keep moving.

"You should rest. You could reopen your wound." Lucy told her.

"I know but I'll be fine I just want to get to my room here. I can rest better there knowing I'll be safer than I would be out here. It's not the first major wound I've got and it's not going to be my last. That a fact for me so why should I be worried." she sighed.

They weren't far by the time it got dark but they stopped since they were more worried that Zara was going to kill herself by doing this. "Guys I've been shot before this is one of my closest hits though." Zara told them.

She sat down and put her sword down beside her. "Do you know any good stories?" "Not one's I'd like to talk about." she sighed but they just stared at her knowing that she would have stories.

"Tch… Alright there's one story I don't know if you would like it though." she sighed.

* * *

**Arcin; I hope you all had a good christmas or holiday what ever you celebrate.**

**Zara; I still don't for give you.**

**Arcin; Oh be quiet or your going to be locked in the closet!**

**Zara; That's not that bad.**

**Arcin; How about locked outside!**

**Zara; You don't have snow outside so still not bad.**

**Arcin; Ugh why don't we snow here yet we should. Fine! I'll lock you in the Freezer! Or I'll make you go to work and have you get a job and I get all the money!**

**Zara; You should get a job. **

**Arcin; Shut up! I just can't get any where for work so thats why I don't have a job yet.**

**Zara; Yeah yeah.**

**Arcin; What ever! I'll see you in the chapter Review leave a comment, favourite, follow and I'll see you later.**


	33. Chapter 30 The Story

**Arcin; Hi I thought I should tell you all this I have exams soon that means no distractions. No free time things until done exams. **

**Zara; Your leaving again.**

**Arcin; I'm sorry! I just need to focus! Schools hard at times and this is one of those times I have to ****bunk down and get ready for big things like this. **

**Zara; Your slaking.**

**Arcin; Be quiet Zara! I need to focus to get ready for university so I need to keep my grades high. I'm sorry about the times of all this me just getting my computer back and all but it can't be helped.**

**Zara; Yeah yeah excuses ****excuses, thats what you've got.**

**Arcin; Come here! If you think its so easy! Do my exams for me.**

**Zara; No way.**

**Arcin; To hard for you hun! So you admit it! **

**Zara; N-no I just don't want to do your work!**

**Arcin; You really have to keep your mouth shut then! **

**Lucy; I don't now whats going on here but... Arvin Enroth does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, she only owns here own characters. Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

**The Story**

**Chapter 30**

(Zara's POV)

"There was a kingdom when life was great. The princess of this kingdom was always different from her cousins. The King and Queen loved the young girl of their missing youngest daughter.

The young girl performed for them almost everyday. She was adored, she treated everyone the same. There was only one neighbouring country, she had there , and one friend from here on her kingdom.

Everything was great for the princess until, an odd creature she never seen before appeared. The two countries tried to fight off this entity, they lost thousands of people in this fight. She also lost one of her friends in this battle.

One day this threat came after the princess wanting to use her for a deal. But the princess some how fought back.

She found out that many things she knew was a lie. The took her to a special place that few can enter, and gave her the gear she needed to fight. She found out the truth about her pet as well.

She tells them that she'll take on their mission they have for her if she could take her friend. It was fun for her at first but then her friend got hurt.

A curse was placed on him. He killed many and their was only one way to stop it and stop his pain. She had to kill him to stop it for their was no time left to lift the curse of him any other way.

She fired her weapon and amid for his hreat. He fell to the ground running over to him watching him die in front of her. The princess cryied for her friend for his last words and that he was dying and their was nothing she could do to help him.

She lost another friend. Only to see someone come over. He was an enemy but but everything was blurry he hit her in a pressure point hard and she passed out.

When she woke up she saw her friends dead body. She cried she had killed her friend. It was the first blood every spilt the she could every remember. She then made a new code for herself. 'Involve no one else in my fights.' After that she killed quiet a few of hers that were out to hurt others.

Her story contours but it's unsure what way it will go." I sighed, I saw they're faces.

"What you wanted a story." I huffed, I then let out a sigh then forced myself up. "I'm gonna go hunting." I muttered I put my hand on the black ear cuff. _Sinetmn do you have enough energy to grabbed my bow and arrow, also another pair of clothes the one's I'm waring are kinda in tatters. _I asked.

_Yeah I've got enough energy for that. _He answered. _Just wait a bit alright I'll bring them to you. _He told me. I grabbed my sword and put it on my shoulder._ I have to leave the sword when I go so it won't slow me down._

Sometimes appeared in front of me with what I asked him to bring. "Thank you Sin could you watch my sword well I'm out. You know I can't take it with me." I thanked him taking my things.

"Sure master. Tahsin min wanted me to ask you if she could come out for a bit." Sin asked. "Yeah can you and Ta wait for me here I'll only be out for a bit so it won't take too long you can eat with us if you want." I offered. "Sure." Ta answered appearing beside Sin.

I the. Took off my tatted clothing and put on the new one Sin brought for me it was simple gear. I put my quiver on my back, and now in my left hand.

I went into the woods surging for some kind of animal. It took some till I found one.

I quickly strung my bow, I took aim then fired. It missed the animal moved I strung the next arrow and fired. The animal fell to the ground I grabbed what you could eat and left the rest behind.

I came back gave Sinetmn my bow and quiver. "So how long have you been hunting food for?" Levy asked me as I cooked. "A very long time but with numbers I'm not sure." I sighed the meat was on a BBQ splint I quickly made to cook the meat.

When I finished cooking I headed out the food. I made Natsu's food on fire the way that he like then ate the fire I made.

"Sinetmn, Tasinmin you should go soon I know coming here like that at this time puts strain on you, your power, and your physical form. I'm going to sleep so go back soon." I sighed I turned away from them.

I grabbed my shirt and took it off, then I took my pants off so I was in my bra and underware. "Should you really do that in front of us?!" Levy exclaimed. "Don't care I'm covered in scars plus I want to go to bed which is right in front of me." I huffed.

"Sieriously I'm just in my normal under clothing. And it's mostly girls here. 4 girls, 2 boy, and 1 cat." I spoke brankly turning around and noticing the boys have nose bleeds. "Jeez can't you boys not look when a girls changing at least!" Lucy and Levy huffed seeing the boys.

"I did notice all the scars you have." Levy sighed. "A lot of them hun! It reminds me of the dangers in my world, my life tha I have to face." I sighed sliding into my sleeping bag.

_Ugh I'm such an idiot! I'm so used to going to sleep with me either being alone or everyone else is already asleep. I forgot they where there. It's kinda embarrassing. _I muttered, checks bright red face hot. I was mentally shooting myself in the foot for doing that! And in front of boys no less!

* * *

**Lucy; Are you two still arguing?!**

**Arcin; What do you think! She's been like this for a while now! Giving me all these problems! She just can't give me a easy time!**

**Zara; That's because your slacking and are never going to finish this at this rate or anything!**

**Arcin; I'm sorry! I have been in a slight slump but I've also been under so much pressure it makes me feel like I'm going to suffocate. Things are not easy for me, and it feels like no one can help take off some of this stress I'm feeling from everything. **

**Zara; ...**

**Arcin; Writing is one of the things I try to use to relieve some of this stress, but not matter what I do school gets me more stress or my family.**

**Zara; You could talk to someone.**

**Arcin; No, I can't. No matter how much I try I feel like people just don't get me... they just want me for my work, my friends don't really get it nor can I talk to them since I've been so busy I rarely get to see them.**

**Zara; Arcin you can't just keep this all in.**

**Arcin; I've done it for years, I've gotten used to it, just sometimes things boil over and I can't cope. I'll probably feel better when My ISU's and Exams are over and done with hopefully but I will be busy next semester with the classes I have Math, English, Chemistry in one semester, I'll be busy.**

**Zara; Arcin that's not th-**

**Arcin; I hope you liked the chapter I'll see you all in the next chapter, review, favourite, and/or follow, the story. I will still accept Beta request, I am just holding on post my story for a while alright. I need to get the end of the semester out of the way and get back into the routine of this but I will probably be changing things to compensate. I'll see you later. **


	34. Chapter 31 Flashbacks

**Arcin: Yeah I'm done exams... except now I have a cold... and yesterday was a really bad day that I won't get into.**

**Zara: Well that's good.**

**Lucy: Not really.**

**Zara: She got what she had coming to her.**

**Arcin: Your mean Zara. *Sniff***

**Lucy: Are you sure your okay?**

**Arcin: Yeah its just a little cold besides sneezing every once and being a little sore for reasons of injuries that happened from events that happened yesterday I'm alright. **

**Sinetmn: Yeah of course you would say that.**

**Zara: Sin! What are you doing here?**

**Sinetmn: Zara you should be nice to Arcin.**

**Zara: That doesn't sound like you Sin... Do you have a cold to?**

**Sinetmn: What?! No! What I'm saying is it's not nice giving her such a hard time she has been busy. You should have seen what she had to go through the last mouth. **

**Zara: Yeah and what else?**

**Sinetmn: She also has the power to kill you off.**

**Zara: Eeep!**

**Arcin: Ahah... *cough cough* ... I hate this cold.**

**Tasinmin: Arcin-**

***Arcin sneezes and trips down the stairs***

**Arcin: Ow... not again... ow.**

**Tasinmin: You alright?!**

**Arcin: Yeah but next time lets not have a conversation on the stair case, so there is no possible way for this to happen again.**

**Tasinmin: Alright. Come on let get you up to your room that way you can lie down.**

**Arcin: Fine someone do the disclaimer then.**

**Sinetmn: Alright, Arcin Enroth doesn't own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters. She only owns her own characters.**

**Tasinmin: Now on to the story!**

***Tasinmin lets go of Arcin causing her to fall down again***

**Arcin: OW!**

**Sinetmn: Tasinmin!**

**Tasinmin: Sorry Arcin!**

* * *

Flashbacks

Chapter 31

(Zara's POV)

I shot up from my sleep breathing heavily, sweating, and was in pain. I pulled my right hand through my still green coloured hair that I perviously dyed, then I started to cough and spit up some blood. _Damn! My wound's reopened. _I grunted as I slowly got up.

_I'm happy that they haven't asked about the different hair colour. Well they probably haven't noticed it yet then. _I sighed as I opened that journal I opened it to a picture. It showed me with out any spell hiding what I looked like... my hair had a major difference from what they have seen...

I have a white streak in my hair, I'm normally seen with my lava like hair colour, but that white streak is only seen during the closing moon. Another is of my pink with slight purple tips but I'm not often seen with this hair colour. Then the last colour that I've been seen with though I can only remember having this colour in a hazy... very hazy memory, but I think it was when I was younger my hair was a dark pink colour, and at time that tips of my hair look purple but thats the only time I ever remember using that one.

I know what your going to say, "people only have one hair colour unless you put hair dye in." well your wrong when your talking about me anyways. I got 3 and 1/2 different hair colours or is it 1/4 but its probably from me being this after all and I've used magic to hide my appearance so many times that it can become like a second colour, I guess.

I let out a sighed then looked up to the sky. _The moon's so pretty even if it is the closing moon, how it light the night sky is lovely. _I sighed my tail moving side to side, as I let out another sigh. I reached my hands up to the sky as I stretched out it looked a little like I was reaching out for the moon, and closed my had around it.

I opened my hand and looked at my claws, then smiles and put my hands down to my side. "Sigh... ever since I've left my home and traveled around to places that few would ever get to see, I wonder what it be like to be a human, normal... not someone risking myself everyday... Heh! But what can I do... I don't even know who I really am..." I sighed the last part I said caused me to look at my one hand. "... 16 years I can't remember... its slightly scary at first... but then its normal... but maybe back then I didn't wish to be normal... sigh... I should stop thinking like that... It only gets me frustrated and upset... but there's already to much already to worry about." I huffed as I combed my hair with my claws.

"Heh... I still can't believe that they haven't asked about my hair yet..." I chuckled. I then wrote a note and put it down where I know that the others could find the note.

_I'm sorry that I have to go... but there is something I need to try... no that I need to do. _I muttered as I left going into the forest not looking back as I left them behind going away from the original planed route. _I wanted to do this... I didn't plan for you guys o come with me... though I'm glad you did. _I sighed walking on through the dark of the forest.

(Natsu's POV)

_Time skip~ morning_

"Na... Natsu... Natsu wake up!" Happy yelled in my ear. "Happy? What is it?" I groaned still half asleep. "Zara's gone." Lucy told me. "What?!" I shouted. I looked to see that she had left her things here.

"We don't know where she went." it was the two spirits of Zara's.

"Natsu could track her scent." Happy told them. "Wouldn't work. She's done something to prevent us to find her she's likely to have done the same to insure that Natsu wouldn't be able to find her either." Sinetmn sighed. "Didn't she tell you two to return last night or something because of the moon?" Lucy asked. "Yeah but when we noticed something was off we came back to find out what was up." Tasinmin told her.

"Hey I found a note." Happy exclaimed we all turned to see the he was in the middle of Zara's things. "Well Happy let me read it out loud for everyone." Levy told him. "Alright." He answered flying over to Levy handing her the note.

"Guys go on a head I need to take care of something quickly before I head back as well. P.S. I'm fine, I'll meet up with you soon. Zara." Levy read, we didn't have any words for what just happened.

(No One's POV)

Zara was at a hidden area in the Forest on top of a rocky mountain, she was covered in sweat. Her hand were scraped up, her knuckles were bleeding, legs were a little cut up, and feet where raw. She was panting hard.

_Come on! I should be able to do this! _She howled. She punched a rock hurting her hand, proving that this was one of her many power that was missing or lost from her for the time being.

_~Flashback~_

_Haven, the Demon Castle;_

_The purple moon could be seen high in the sky. On one of the castles many balconies a teen demoness stood looking up at the sky to be more precise at the moon._

_The out walked an older demoness, thus one bore a crown, and she looked 25-years-old, and had fox features unlike the teen who had Wolfdog features. _

_"Grandmother good evening. I didn't expect you to come visit me. How was the battle meeting with are angel allies about our strong attacker?" the teen asked. "Fine. This was a good time to hold this meeting, when the purple moon is out. our attack from another dimension won't be able to attack us after all." she told the teen. _

_"..." she didn't answer but had a confused look on her face that said it all._

_"Zara I will explain. You know how during this time we can't go into our forms 'first' and 'second' forms that allow us to look more 'human' than demon, or our natural forms. As well as much more similar to our angel allies problem at this time as well. Its a little like that." She explained, and the demoness was satisfied by that answer, as the queen stroked the girls lava like hair that currently had a white streak._

_Time skip ~ 4 months ago_

_A young teen with pink hair and purple tips sat on a bed well beside a 20-year-old looking man with crown on his head. "Grandfather I have to ask. During the closing moon what powers can I use?" she asked the man. _

_"Besides the one or two forms of magic you have the is from this dimension, you can use telepathy even though it won't be as strong and as easy to use, any forms you have that are linked through blood are included like, but the exception to that is what you demons here call your 'first' and 'second' forms you can't use them, but you any use what you call form 'three' you can use and possibly a few others that you have as well but that one is for sure you will be able you use, for its whats called your natural form." he explained. _

_"Why'd you ask?" _

_"I just wanted to know the full power that that closing moon has on us." she sighed. "Zara your one weird girl." he muttered as he got up and walked off leaving her smiling._

_Time Skip~ A month ago_

_The teen walk over to her grandmother that was sitting in her flower garden. "What is it Zara?" the grandmother asked not even turning to look at me. "Sorry but grandfather told me to ask you a question." the teen muttered looking down at her feet know how much her grandmother hates begin interrupted or bother when she is in her garden._

_"What is it?" the grandmother asked. "Why is it that we demons, and to a lesser extent angels of this dimension are unaffected by the dimensional curse, and not as affected by the closing moon?" she asked. _

_"Oh... well that is easy. I can't believe he had you come over here to have you ask me this." the grandmother muttered. "What?" the teen asked asked. "Never mind. Anyways, the reason for both of those things is that the first dimensional has a special connection to us." the grandmother answered. _

_"How?" the teen asked. "He's related to us... to the royal blood after all... he is your grandfather." the grandmother told the teen. "Really?" the teen questioned. "Yes and the gods and goddess made a loop hole in the dimensional curse for the demon's and the angels to a lesser extent of our dimension only since he became the demon king. But its the same reason we have that same connection to be less effect than another creature that is in another dimension during the closing moon. For that we don't lose all our abilities that we can some if them. But unlike is a dimensional to what happen when it gets closer to the end of the closing moon's time." the grandmother told her._

_"Okay thanks... oh also Grandfather told me to tell you..." the teen exclaimed whispering into her grandmothers ear._

_~Flashback over~_

"Okay lets try this again!" Zara huffed as she closed her eyes. Dust started to swirl around her, till it eventually engulfed her. A light started to appear inside the cloud. Then it disappeared and the dust then started to clear.

* * *

**Arcin: Alright done... this took some time I had to type it out and a few parts were not planned out before hand but its done. **

**Tasinmin: Good now how about you go to bed.**

**Arcin: No not yet I got some work I got to do before that.**

**Sinetmn: How much?**

**Arcin: A lot... like some editing for H.O.D. more work on The Assassin story I'm working on and like three others, and another idea that I have to I need to take all the note down for too. My jobs never done. **

**Zara: I wonder why.**

**Arcin: I know... I keep making more work for myself but I don't mean to I just get random ideas that I then elaborate on. Don't worry I'm going to be sure to get a lot of work done tonight. **

**Zara: Yeah I hope so.**

**Arcin: Don't-**

***Arcin sneezes***

**Arcin: Sorry... but Don't worry I'm going to actually work on this stuff I have a reason to this time that I'm not going to tell you.**

**Zara: What? What is it? **

**Arcin: I'm not tell you you've been mean to me for that last few chapters.**

**Zara: Come on.**

**Arcin: NO!**

**Tasinmin: This is going to go on for a long time.**

**Sinetmn: Yep so lets just say it.**

**Ta &amp; Sin: If you liked the chapter leave a review Arcin would love to hear fead back, also follow and or favourite the story since it hard to tell when she'll update again. Then well see you in the next chapter. **

**I couldn't come up with a good title for this chapter. ****Sigh... hard days... hard times. See you later. =3**


	35. Chapter 32 Forms

**Arcin: Hi its a snow day and I've actually got some time so I though I may as well update.**

**Zara: May as well?**

**Arcin: Shut up Zara I've been busy... having three hard courses in one semester is not easy... plus I could have update another story that I haven't update for months, so be quiet.**

**Zara: At least Days will update things not when ever she feels like. **

**Days: Yeah I do... since how much work goes into somethings it is pretty much when ever.**

**Arcin: Why are you here I didn't call you did I?**

**Days: Nah, I got board plus I need to borrow you computer since mine is having problems still.**

**Arcin: You still can't get the songs to work can you.**

**Days: Well it's not may fault that the program I used to keep music has a max of devices that can be on it.**

**Arcin: Fine let me finish what I've got to do then you can borrow it for a bit.**

**Days: Yeah! Your the best Arcin!**

**Arcin: Yes yes... So let me work if you want to get to it faster.**

**Days: Yes ma'am!**

**Arcin: Sigh...**

**Zara: That was unexpected.**

**Arcin: Tell me about it.**

**Zara: Arcin doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, she only owns her own character like me. Favourite or follow the story, maybe leave a comment, or some, or maybe even check out Arcin on some of her other works...**

**Days: Check out my YouTube Channel too if you like!**

**Zara: Hey! Ugh lets just get to the chapter.**

**Arcin: Zara! Don't you dare! Your not hitting my friend! Zara!**

* * *

**Forms**

**Chapter 32**

(No One's POV)

The cloud of dust cleared almost revealing what was inside this cloud. But you could see that nothing was there as if she had disappeared.

But then some white blurry sped past, and to the edge of the cliff stopping and looking down almost as if it was taking in a breath. What you could see was that the creature was a pure white canine, or maybe it was some type of lupus, though its eyes were strangely the colour red similar to that of blood.

The odd animal had a grin and pleased look on it face, tail was sweeping back and forth. Then tilting its head back let out a loud wolf like howl into the air and let it ring through the sky. It did a weird kind of stretch before it started to climb down the obscured mountain to the forest floor.

The other how ever were some while away from here, it was over 10km away from where the animal was. They were walking off towards Fairy Tail without Zara.

They were worried about their friend but knew she could take care of herself alone and also asked them to do so. They did believe that she would meet up with them later on like she wrote, so after some arguing they continued on through the forest.

"Natsu the guild's that way!" Happy told Natsu pointing forwards. They were following Happy for directions through the forest to get back to the guild.

"Happy's a cat not a dog. So why are we following his directions?" Tasinmin questioned. "I don't know but lets hope that Zara will find us." Sinetmn whispered back.

Lucy was talking to Levy well Natsu was listening to Happy and his directions, following them from behind was Sinetmn and Tasinmin. Sin was carrying Zara's large sword, and Ta was carrying the rest of her things, she was slightly getting annoyed with the quietness between the group with little conversation here and there between two people.

"Okay it way to quiet it's just getting really weird. Lat's talk to one another or something!" Ta huffed. "Yeah but what are we all going to talk about?' Levy asked. "You probably have questions or something so talk, ask away!" Sin sighed.

Back over with the odd animal it seems that's its heading for the group at a feast speed, following there scent trail. But why? Why is it following them so fast?

Then it found them and could hear them laughing and talking to one another so it duck into some bushes. It got in close enough to hear and not give its self away sneaking through the bushes following close behind them very quietly.

"Okay here's a good one! When Zara was first learning to use magic when ever she casted spell most of them instead of hitting the target would hit her!" Sin chuckled. "How? Would that even happen." Lucy asked trying hard not to laugh. "We don't know, but... hehe... Zara was electrically charged for 2 weeks from a electric spell she cast. The lightning bolt hit her instead of the target! It was like just following her!" Ta snickered, and the others laughed.

The animal arched itself then launched off the ground towards Sin and sunk its teeth down into his shoulder. "Aaaah! Get it off me!" he yowled as the animal sunk its teeth into his flesh once again, then it sunk its claws into his back before releasing its teeth from his skin. "You didn't need to tell them that you frick'n jerk!" It howled, as its claws held onto Sin's back drawing some blood.

"What?!" the other's gasped. "No! It couldn't be?!" Ta muttered. "Who else could it be you idiots!" it asked/hissed. "Zara! What in the underworld do you think your doing! An in that form no less." Ta asked in a very loud tone. "Ears! Don't yell in them!" it hissed at her.

"Wait?! That's Zara!?" Levy questioned. "Ah yeah. It's one of the very few forms that I can manage at this time, though it does take a lot of energy to change forms at this time, and it is only the second time that I've changed into this from fully during the closing moon my normal forms nose wasn't cutting it so I went off to go change forms since its really difficulty, to change into this form I went of somewhere to be alone.

I knew that I could catchup to you guys and need to get back so I told you to go on a head of me, and made sure that you would be able to follow me by making my scent when I left camp by leaving my things and things like that to make sure that you wouldn't follow or look for me even after the note I made sure that Sin and Ta were out, but didn't tell them anything of what was going on either." it sighed stilling holding onto Sin's back with its claws.

"Well how about you prove it." Natsu told it. "Fine." it answered letting go of Sin and jumping off onto the ground and stepped back a bit. _This is going to be really tiring. _it muttered. It placed its paws firmly on the ground and closed its eyes. Then wind started to pick up around it causing dust and leaves to surround her, then a light appeared in the cloud.

When the light disappeared and the dust and cloud of leaves settled you could see a tall two legged creature standing in the middle.

"See... I told you... but could you pass me some clothes or something... please." she panted as her tail and one arm was and attempt to cover herself well the other was extended to grab the cloak, bra, and underwear that Ta handed her and quickly covered herself and got changed into. Then she fully stepped out of the still settling dust and leaf cloud.

"I managed to change, and maybe able to but it doesn't mean things are normal." Zara stated as she place her arm on the wound that was still open. "It's not easy to change into that form... it's very draining taking a lot of may energy just to change forms which is why I try not to change forms." she answered. "How? Don't you almost no power?" Lucy asked. "Thats true for my abilities as a dimensional, but my kind from the dimension that my kind of demon's come from and at my level was have a special relationship to the Gods and Goddess which gives us a few special perks. It allows normal demons of my world to go into the form that if mostly and with hits of human like walking on two legs. But me being royalty because of my grandparents, royal demons of my world can go full animal from... It's kinda confusing." she sighed scratching the back of her ear after putting on the ear cuffs.

"Since you know that now can we just get back to Fairy Tail?" she muttered. "Yeah let's go." Sin huffed knowing what Zara means, causing her to smile, rolling her eyes and slightly shoving him.

"Yeah we better start moving again the others will probably get worried if we're not back today, and we're taking some time to get back by walking." Levy agreed. They then started to walk a head well Zara stayed still with a grin on her face.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes. Her eye's then shot open showing the eye colour change to blood red, fangs showing, the wind started to pick up casting dust and leaves to fly. Her ears flicked and she flipped backwards a light surrounded her and when she landed she changed forms. But instead of the white fur wolf-dog pup it was a large size. She licked her muzzle; and rolled her shoulders despite her injury.

_Alright lets do this... wow... changing forms really makes me all stiff and make a loud cracking noise. I'll have to just go through it can let anything slow me down now. _she groaned noticing the pain and stiffness. She went towards the others and sent them over her head and onto her back.

"Wah-" they gasped as she sent them over her head to her back Natsu was the last one to be sent to her back. "Jeez calm down Natsu!" Ta huffed. "What's going on?" Lucy asked. "Why are we on-" Levy was cut off. "This animal is that what you were going to say right? huff! Zara's going to take us to Fairy Tail and its way faster then walking." Sin growled.

"Sin calm down its fine I don't care." Zara sighed. "But-" Sin stopped talking when seeing Zara's pleading gaze. "Fine! But you better hold on." he huffed, then Zara started to run.

"Zara whats it like begin wold?" Happy asked. "I'm not really a wolf... I'm part wolf. But this forms not bad its fun running like this, and is way easier to carry people." She laughed.

"I was wondering what's up with the green hair?" Lucy asked, causing Zara to laugh. "I was wondering when someone would notice or at lest say something."

"I dye my hair that could that's why." she muttered in reply. "Why's that?" Natsu asked. "..." she didn't answer.

"Her natural hair colour is too odd and makes her stand out which makes it hard for her to walk around out in public especially when she's hiding, or at this time especially, she needs to look like she's from here... plus if dime's are here at this time its easier to keep her safe." Sin lied to them though his teeth.

_That's why he controls darkness. _Zara snickered. "Natsu why aren't you getting motion sick?" Happy asked.

They enter way Zara was very happy that Natsu wasn't getting motion sick, and was talking to one another. Apparently he's fine riding animals. Which made Zara happy that her fur wasn't going to get messy from him being sick.

She stopped at the edge of town, allowing them to get off. She then changed forms, the green in her seems the it was beginning to disappear from her hair. _Changing my forms seems to be getting rid of the colour in my hair finally. _she sighed, then having Sin, and Ta put cloaks on as well.

Ta then hand Zara something else it was a black robe which she happily put on. The sleeves hid her hands and nails, and the either thing could hide her tail/body.

"Let's get going." Levy exclaimed as Zara pulled the hood over her head hiding her ears and face. Then they started to head for the guild.

Walking through town Zara felt like everyone was looking at her. _Lets just up, this is just so weird. _she muttered. Then they finally reached the guild hall.

"Hey everyone! We're back!" Natsu yelled. "Natsu the place is in wide open space so don't yell so loud please!" Zara whimpered as she put her hand on top of her ears.

"Sorry Zara!" he apologized. "It's okay Natsu you didn't mean to do that. My ears are just more sensitive then usual." she told him with a small grin to her friends that were around her.

* * *

**Arcin: Alright I'm done.**

**Days: Yeah no I can get to work.**

**Arcin: Fine just let me finish this.**

**Hope you liked the chapter follow, fav. or leave a comment. And I'll you everyone later. **

**Stupid Auto correct... I had to fix things because of it. :[**


	36. Chapter 33 Welcome Back

**Arcin: Hey.**

**Zara: What's with you?**

**Arcin: What do you mean?**

**Zara: Your tone of voice, your position, a lot of things. Its hinting thats something wrong.**

**Arcin: N-nothing... its nothing.**

**Sinetmin: Yeah right.**

**Arcin: ... Can I just get to work on this please.**

**Zara: Sigh... fine.**

**Sinetmin: Well you read the chapter we'll work on her to see whats wrong. But anyways...**

**Zara: Arcin does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Only her own...**

**Sinetmin: Now off you go to the chapter, don't forget to review, favourite, or follow. Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Welcome Back**

**Chapter 33**

(Zara's POV)

Natsu yelled a little to loud for my ears especially since I'm right beside him, it caused my to let out a little yelp, which they heard. I told them it was okay but I was really nervous about this after all what I look like at this time is not a human. We all pretty much went our own way after that expect I followed Lucy to the bar.

"Who are you?" Mira asked. "Its Zara. I'm Zara, Mira." I muttered. "Then why do you look like that and with that hair colour?" she questioned.

"Jeez thanks. Its the moon, it caused my to lose practically all of my powers for the duration of its effect but I still have use of a few skills like telephay, my low fire, water, and air spells, but also some transformations that are in my blood. All to them a weaker than normal beside them I'm powerless, all of the boost I get from my dimensional powers gone, demon abilities gone, many (pretty much all) of my strong spells gone, I can't heal myself either... I'm just lucky to be alive right now." I muttered holding my side know I should look at it.

"We were attacked coming back they where after Zara." Lucy explained. "Yeah but we held them off!"

"Natsu! We nearly did. If me and their leader didn't do pretty much final bows on one another or their was a miss in my attack, I'd be dead." I huffed head on the bar. "What happened?" Mira asked.

"Well in the last moments of the fight I kicked him back and leapt for him, he had a gun out and ready at the same moment my hand shot at him as he pulled the trigger. Both blows fatal if not treated quickly, his more so then mine so I told his followers to him and go or he's dead." I paused for a breath then continued. "If that guy didn't catch me and see how serious the wound was I would had died from the fall or from blood loss. But those guys always go after me so its not anything new just the situation that we were in was a bad on." I sighed.

"Your still very powerful like this Zip." Sin sighed. "Yeah because I learned how to survive without the powers." I huffed. "Z calm down." Ta sighed putting a hand on my shoulder. "Who are they?" Mira asked. My ears twitched at the questioned I wasn't sure to to say. I glanced over to them they where no help shaking they're heads.

_Great what am I going to say then! _I grumbled I opened my mouth slightly. _Got it! _I exclaimed knowing it was really going to hurt.

"Urgh!" I groaned falling to my knees holding my wound then quickly I dug my claws in to make sure the wound reopened more that it already was.

"Are you alright!?"

"Y-yeah.. I think I reopened my wound." I groaned. "Let's take her home." Sin told Ta. "Yeah it will allow her rest too." Ta agreed. They grabbed a side and lifted me up. When we went past Lucy and Levy I winked, putting one of my bloody claw figures to my mouth telling them to be quite and not to tell the others, and at the sam time showing that this pain was on not an accident.

When we got far enough away they let me go suddenly making me fall to the ground. "Warn me next time!" I growled standing up. "Well next time tell us when your going to do that." Ta huffed. "Good acting though they definitely bought it." Sin laughed. "It wasn't all an acted my wound was already opened I just opened it more to make it look like its something that wound be of concern." I sighed showing the blood that was soaking the gauze.

"Well you could have just used that." Ta sighed. "No this amount was from a long time plus running to much for the opening that the wound already had, I had to make it worse and more believable." I sighed. "That was stupid." Ta hissed. "Well what else could I do? Ugh... let get to the cave though I need new gauze." I huffed as we walked to the cave.

When we got their Ta had me sit down and take off about all my clothing that would prohibit her from getting at the wound well Sin on the other hand fell asleep on the couch. When Ta finished covering my wound they was straining themselves just to be here.

"Guys go back and rest you don't have to stay with me. Your going to kill yourselves at this rate if your not careful. Our power are weakened and being like this is putting a strain on you I can take care of myself... save your strength for later when you really need to save me from something dire which could happen so please go and rest." I told them putting my clothing back on.

I knew they wanted to argue but knew I was right and wasn't going to take no for an answered, but also just worried about them so they went back to the ear cuffs on my ears.

I went to my room and grabbed my blood red blade. The Bleeding blade was in its sheath as I wasn't out onto the beach the sword on my back. I took a deep breath, in... out... in... out.

Unclipped the buckle of the strap, pulling out the sword as I let the sheath fall to the ground as I slashed the air in front of me. I was practicing with my sword, though I maybe hurt I need to stay sharp and ready.

I continued doing this over and over for hours to perfect this, and my technique then notice as sweat dripped from my forehead. I slashed my sword and sweat came off my hairs and forehead. I continued on either way practicing techniques and skills for any occasion that my occur. I didn't stop till after the sunset I went and grabbed my blade's sheath and covered it putting away the blade. I was drenched in sweat, my wound let like it was on fire, and I was burning.

I put my blade down in the sand I looked at the water them took off my shoes, socks, pants, and shirt. I put my jewelry in the pockets of my pants and in my shoes. The I just ran straight for the water.

When it was deep enough I jumped dived into the water and quickly coming back up into the surface. _This feels so great. _I sighed as I swam going underwater from time to time. After a while I started to swim back to shore. I grabbed my things a went back inside.

I got a towel and put it around myself, put my jewelry and the blade away then I put my cloths in the wash. I grabbed something small to eat, wrote a little in the journal then got ready for bed.

"It's a little lonely here alone its really quiet..." I muttered them look at my wound which was sill fresh and well there then lied down in bed then let darkness consume me.

What I saw in my dream was odd I didn't really understand it.

It started out nice the normal dream with that boy in the park with the cherry blossom trees. Then it changed when everything around me turned dark and when I could see again the area was on fire blood dripped down my arm and face with my blade in hand. I looked up and saw Gale... the wind elemental of the dime-invaders.

_What does this mean?_

* * *

**Sin: Come on Arc tells us whats wrong?**

**Arcin: It was my own stupidity and my anxiety when ever I have test. Everything just flies out the window... then also it wasn't even the test I thought it was so that made me mad at myself for thinking other wise... and many other things I rather not get into detail of.**

**Zara: Well everyone mess up sometimes.**

**Arcin: Yeah... but every time I have a test I can study my heart out and can remember it, as soon as I get in the room, or have it place in front of me or what ever you get what I mean, I'll freak out. Get all nervous and mess up things I know how to do... It gets me frustrated and upset since I know I can do better. **

**Ta: Don't people use tricks to help with that?**

**Arcin: Yeah I use a lot of them and they don't always work... I hide I was going to try chewing gum for this one but the gum I bought I took a few pieces gave one or to to my mom and dad, then my brother stole them all and the last one which I was saving for this test. I get nervous easily... like a quiz I can study what it is on and remember it then take another quick glance or reads of it before I have the quiz then when I get in or its time to take it things that I highlighted or what ever I will forget I don't make notes since I never can use them. Projects I'm fine till I have to present them then I'll be an bubbling idiot shaking, can't look up or at people with out shaking. **

**Sin: Arc calm down.**

**Arcin: I-it Just makes me so upset and angry! I j-just-**

**Natsu: What's wrong with her?**

**Arcin: Sniff... Sniff.**

**Zara: Its okay Arcin.**

**Natsu come over to Arcin and ruffles her already messy hair.**

**Natsu: Don't cry Arcin your alright.**

**Arcin: ...**

**Natsu smiles his big grin at her.**

**Arcin: Alright... I get it. Don't worry I'm alright... I didn't come to get sad I came to get my mind off this. Thanks... I'm alright guys.**

**Zara: Good.**

**Sin: Alright well later Arc.**

**Arcin: Bye.**

**Ta: I got to go to Arcin.**

**Arcin: It's okay, see you later.**

**Alright end of chapter hope you like, review, favourite, and follow. Sorry I know its kinda short and I'm sorry for that but ****I'll see you in the next chapter.**** I got some work to do.**

**(A/N If you want me to update sooner. Please leave a comment to request it. I am gone on a trip and have to get caught up on school work when I get back so unless requested updating this is low on my priorities list. {I still love the story I've just been really busy with other things with school})**


	37. Chapter 34 Short Love

**Arcin; Aaaah! Help me! Roy! Roxanne! Please!**

**Roy; What's wrong?**

**Arcin; Erza and a few others from the fan fiction are really mad at me!  
Roxanne; Well you didn't update for a few mouths after all.**

**Arcin; I had writers block and no time durning my last semester. Then my mom took away my computer after an argument we had! What could I have done?! I'm still not that far on this!**

**Roy; What do we get out of this?**

**Arcin; I'll give you both $10 and...**

**(Arcin goes right to Roy's ear, and whispers something)**

**Roy; Deal!**

**Roxanne; Oh hey Zara.**

**Zara; Roxie! I haven't seen you for a while.**

**Roxanne; Same here.**

**Zara; Has Arcin finished your first book yet?**

**Roxanne; Not just yet but she close for once. Your story is there at least.**

**Zara; Yeah but it needs a lot of work... then this fan fiction she has gotten no where with it.**

**Arcin; Hey I'm sorry try dealing with my life! Things are not too easy for me you know. **

**Erza; Arcin!**

**Arcin; Eeep! Roy save me!**

**Roy; Sigh... stand still.**

**(Roy picks up Arcin)**

**Roxanne: By Zara!**

**Zara; See you later Roxie.**

**(Roy, Arcin, and Roxanne leave)**

**Erza; Where did she go?!**

**Zara; Don't know she just left.**

**Erza; Zara!**

**Zara; Arcin does not own Fairy tail or any of its characters only her own. Now on to the next chapter.**

* * *

**Short Love**

**Chapter 34**

(Zara's POV)

They've finally found out about Loke which took them long enough. Natsu and the others have left for this park or something so I'm stuck at the guild then again in the current condition I can't do as much as I normally can anyways. I still have my injuries from before after all my healing ability has been decreased to normal. I was going to the guild slightly limping since my ankle hurts, I twisted it yesterday so thats fun.

"Ugh why did I have to sleep in! I promised Mira I would come to help her out 30 minutes ago. She's going to kill me!" I groaned as I weaved through the people but I thought I heard something and looked away and ran straight into someone.

"Eep!" I yelped falling back. "You alright?" the person I ran into asked. I looked up as them from under my hood that was hiding my wolfdog ears. I was surprised I saw a really cute boy. _I can't believe I just ran into a really cute boy… its that time… I could do that now since…_ I muttered. I could feel my face getting hot I'm sure I was blushing.

He offered out his hand for me. He was going to help me up even though it was my fault. "Thank you… but I should be the one asking you that. I was the one that ran into you. I didn't hurt you did I? I looked away when I thought I dropped something but I ran right into you." I exclaimed as I took his hand, he pulled me up to my feet he was taller then me so it made it easier to hide my ears… and my blush.

"I'm alright. I was worried that I hurt you. You fall after all." he sighed. "Yeah I know but that nothing to new. I find that I'm kind of a klutzes sometimes so its not the first time I've fallen." I told him. "Well at least let me make up for it." he exclaimed. "Heheh. I'd love to…" I answered trailing off. "Oh damn it! I sorry but I can't! Mira's definitely going to kill me now!" I exclaimed racing off to the guild.

"Where were you?!" Mira exclaimed. "I'm sorry Mira, I slept in then when I was heading here, I ran into a guy. I really cute one at that… I sure he was asking me out on a date but then I remember I need to come help you." I panted.

"Well I finished what I ned you help for but I'm sure Master will need your help." Mira sighed. "Alright." I sighed.

So like Mira asked I helped out Master I used my powers sending things up to him that he needs. It was definitely exhausting. Times like these make me miss my powers.

"Can you pass me that beam?" Master asked me. "Y-yeah." I answered with a slight stuttered. I used my power to send it up to him it was a struggle. I felt myself get light headed and my knees going weak. I got it up to him this allowed me to let go and I felt my body give out and I passed out.

"You alright?" a voice asked. I opened my eyes to see the cute boy from before holding me. He must have caught me when I fell. "Y-yeah… thank you for catching me." I muttered as I tried to get up but just fell down again but once again he caught me again I fell into his chest. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Come on you've over worked yourself. Your wounds haven't healed yet so rest for a bit." Mira sighed. "I'm fine Mira." I muttered. "Can you put her down over their." Mira asked the boy. "Yeah don't sweat it." he answered as he picked me up bridal style it just increased my blush even more then before. He put me down then went back over to Mira. Luckily I have these wolfdog ears I can listen in on what they're saying.

"So do you want me to help out since she can't." he asked. "Maybe later… how about you just take care of my friend there till then." Mira answered my face heated up even more and I saw her glance over at me with a grin.

_Mira!_ I hissed. I watched him come over to me. "So this is what you meant." he sighed. "Yeah sorry I didn't mean to be rude but I told Mira I was going to help out and slept in so I was already late." I sighed. "Actually you dropped this when you left so I thought I should find you and give it back." he sighed handing me a book that I guess fell out of my bag.

"Oh thank you. I didn't even know I lost it, I would have been in so much trouble if I lost it for good." I exclaimed taking the book it was actually my journal to be accurate.

_Thank goodness he gave it back to me I would have been in so much trouble with Leaf._ I muttered.

I looked over at what Mira was doing at the moment when I hear something causing my ear to twitch. "God she's so cute." the boy muttered to himself very quietly this just increased my blush even more.

"Hey how would you feel about going out with me some-" he was cut off. "She would love to!" Mira exclaimed pretty much appearing out of now where.

"M-Mira!Don't you need my help to fix the guild?" I asked after being surprised like that. "Nope while be fine." Mira answered. "Oh... Alright then. I'll be happy to going out with you at sometime." I told him.

"How about lunch?" He asked. "Okay." I muttered. "While come on then." He huffed. "R-right now?!" I stuttered. "Yep." He replied I looked over to Mira.

"It's fine just go have fun and tell me everything when you get back." Mira told me. "Okay." I sighed. He then took my hand and then took me with him.

We went to a restaurant that was in town at least. We went and sat outside on the patio of the restaurant.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. My friend a call me Zara, but what's your name? I should at least know that since you've taken me out to lunch." I told him still keeping the hod over me head as I looked at him. "Um... My names is... K-Kai." He answered but it sounded more of a question than anything.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I answered. We ordered our food before we really spoke again.

"So what was that place you where at?" He asked me. "Oh? That's a guild they're quiet common in this land." I told him. "Why were you there?" He asked.

"I recently joined the guild. I was helping them rebuild the place after it was destroyed. I like it there though, they are really nice, and funny. They don't even seem to care that much about my current condition too which is great as well." I answered taking a sip of my drink.

It was a really nice time that I had with him. I'll admit that he's cute, but's he's really funny, interesting, and a good listener to. Though I don't know much about him... He doesn't seem like he knows either so we're in the same boat for that one.

He told me that he is only going to be in town for a few days. So I choose to have as much fun with him as I agreed for the time that he's in town we will dated or a little while.

Days went by as we help rebuild the guild while having our own fun from time to time. At this time we where sitting at one of the new tables together as it was the end of the week I was a little upset about this. My hood was off as my head rested on his shoulder.

He was perfectly fine with my current appearance he didn't mind it. He was stroking my head which was nice my tail was wagging but I swear I'm not a dog.

"I can't believe that the time has pasted this fast." I muttered. "Yes it always goes slower but this time it didn't. It's probably because your here with me." He kissing my check.

"You two are so cute together." Mira exclaimed. "Mira!" I exclaimed. "But it's true." She told me. "That's not the point! Where did you come from?!" I huffed. "Oh." She gasped.

"I'm sad that we have to say good-bye." Kai muttered as he began rubbing my ear. "Yes it is. But we must... If things were different this could have lasted longer." I sighed as my ears twitched.

"So few people treat me like a normal person. It was nice to be able to experience this." I mumbled, he brought my face to his then kissed me. "I should be going." He sighed. "I know... Good-bye." I answered, Kai then got up and left the guild.

Time skip~ the next day

"We're back!" Natsu yelled as they entered the guild. "Mira what's wrong with Zara?" Lucy asked. "Oh. She broke up with her boyfriend afew days ago." Mira answered. "It's not like we want to." I muttered.

"Wait you had a boyfriend?!" Grey exclaimed. "Yeah she did and he was pretty cute too." Mira answered. "I thought your not allowed to date." Lucy huffed. "I'm not but I never follow that rule durning this time if Leaf isn't around." I sighed resting my head on my arms.

"Besides I'm pretty sure that he had blood from one of the two races of my home dimension." I sighed. "How could you tell?" Lucy asked. "I could smell it. It's a distinct sent." I sighed.

"Well what did you think of the guy?" Lucy asked. "He was really cute like Mira said but he was even alright with my current appearance he loved it. He said that way he could always find me, or I could always find him. He also asked me out first, we went for lunch and from what he told me he was really interesting." I explained.

"We helped each other and made up for each others weaknesses. He always stood up for me too when ever people started to attack me." I muttered.

"The way he found out about my ears and tail was when I got attacked coming home. Kai was close by and stood up for me. Eventually one guy pulled off my hood." I sighed.

"They called me a freak and may other things that were rude then Kai stood in front of me and said.'So what! She's a much better person than all of you. And I think the ears and tail make her really cute and adorable.' Then he scared them off and whispered in my ear something. Then kissed me and pet my head to clam me down." I told them. "He was your knight and shinning armour then." Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah... It was almost like we always knew one another. Though... Well it felt like I did know him at some point in my life." I muttered. "Why is that?" Lucy asked.

"When I first looked at him my chest got very tight... Not in the way when you have a crush on someone though." I paused.

"Then when he told me his name... My body felt relaxed and at the same time some kind of relief the I don't know of." I whispered. "But even more so I was much more comfortable around him than I am with other people that I just meet." I mumbled.

"An when he said he liked me like this and didn't care. The feeling I got was a feeling of happiness like a wight that I've carried for a long time fell from me. It was just weird." I muttered looking at my hands. "Are you sure it not because you liked him?" Lucy asked I nodded my head.

"But enough about me how where things for you?" I asked. "Don't get me started of what happened to us." Lucy exclaimed. I spent the rest of the day with Lucy talking about what happened to them while they were gone.

"Geez a lot happened to you guys. Mine was nothing in comparison." I chuckled. "Hey way is this metal head apart of the guild!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy stiffened but I say another new member named Juvia come over. "Natsu it's alright. Gajeel is apart of the guild know like me." Juvia exclaimed.

An argument began about everything. Master tryied to smooth things over but it wasn't working out so well I could tell.

"Natsu I'm not to sure who these people are before they came here. But they came here... Both for there own reason. When you let me around with you guys origanlly I was more of a danger to everyone than they likely were." I sighed.

"Though what every happened in the past with them, don't basis it full on them. They joined the guild and master allowed them to. Let there actions speak to show their resolve to the guild." I huffed. "I know I was not here where what ever happened between you all... But I've learned... That sometimes the past doesn't define you. It give you experience, and lesions that you use afterwards. But you know when you can't remember your own past... You can't let it rule over you." I muttered taking a breath.

"Don't get me wrong... You can always be wary of new people, espically when you've had a bad expirance with them. But don't make that a reason to treat them rudely, as they are now your guild mates." I exclaimed. "But like you said you were not here you don't know what they did." Grey told me.

"Yes but master allowed them both to join dispite what happened... And they came here to the guild. They didn't have to come to this guild but they did. Knowing full well of what happened between them and the guild." I exclaimed.

"You a weird one for sticking up for us." The one called Gajeel huffed. "Gajeel!" Juvia exclaimed. "Heheh. It's fine, for its true. After all I'm not even from this dimension... But I have experience with things. I've had to trust people I don't know or remember... So I have learned that along the way." I chuckled.

"But unlike in this situation you probably don't need to worry about if they will kill you or not." I smirked my tail swishing back and forth a little. "Also you guys. We just rebuilt this guild hall so don't go destroy it or I'll make you wish that you didn't." I hissed at them my ear going back.

"Okay we get it!" Grey exclaimed fear full of my arua that was there. "Good!" I chirped my ear popping back up as my tail started to wag.

"Hey Zara how long are go going to be stuck like this?" Lucy asked as I sat back down. "Ummm I think a little over a week now." I answered.

"Isn't being like this for so long annoying?" Happy asked. "Not really. I'm a demon remember when I still lived in my dimension I was always in this form. I don't really notice it as much as you'd think." I answered

"I've actually been wondering do you ever miss your home?" Erza asked. "A little but the truth is... I may not even come from the dimension I call home. I'm accepted there but... From the little things that I can remember from my past the places don't add up." I muttered.

"Leaf told me that the dime-invaders take people from their dimension to use them. So that could be the reason." I sighed. "So does that mean the Leaf is not really his grandfather?" Lucy asked.

"I did think that at first as well... But to show me he was we test our blood through the main frame... It told me that me and Leaf are related but it told me nothing else." I sighed.

"Well I'm tired... So I'm going home." I sighed. "Alright do you want anyone to go with you?" Erza asked. "Nah... If you want you can but I'm going home." I huffed getting up and going home.

* * *

**Arcin; I'm sorry for taking so long but don't kill me I've got things to do today.**

**Zara; What like work?**

**Arcin; Yes! I got a job and I have a lot of plans to do in the future so don't kill be Erza I've been trying to work on the story I promise!**

**Erza; Well you have to make it up to them some how.**

**Arcin; What if I up load another story or something?**

**Erza; Maybe but the reads have to agree.**

**Arcin; I know that! I really need more time to work on this story too. I've been have problems okay.**

**Erza; Well maybe but don't take mouths to update again.**

**Arcin; No promises!**

**Roy; Can I put you down now?**

**Arcin; F-fine. **

**(Roy drops Arcin to the ground.)**

**Arcin; Ow... thanks a lot.**

**Zara; Please leave a comment, review, favourite, follow. You can all tell Arcin how mad you are at her for taking so long if you want to. **

**Arcin; Zara?!**

**Erza; Hope you liked that chapter Arcin will work hard to get the next one's up faster. And if you do want another Fanfiction leave a comment as your reply of yes or no. **

**Arcin; It's another Fairy tail one but there is no crossing of character's from other stories.**

**I turely am sorry for how long it took I've been have a few problems with ideas of what to do and things. So thank you for waiting and sorry if the chapter is a little lack lust then what you hopped for this chapter. I am truing really hard to juggle everything in my life. So once again thank you for putting up with me.**


	38. Chapter 35 Contest and Fights

**Arcin; Ugh so busy!**

**Lucy; What's with you?**

**Arcin; So tired. I've been so busy the last while. Also I've been binge watching something and I stay up for over 24 hours because of it. Things are so busy and I'm so stressed and so many other things are going on in my life. **

**Lucy; You've really have been busy.**

**Arcin; Yeah of course. I really need to work on a lot of other things too.**

**Lucy; So have you made any progress?**

**Arcin; On what thing?**

**Lucy; Your one story. You know the one that Roxie girl is from. **

**Arcin; Oh yeah. I finished the rough and I've entered to story in a contest on Inkitt. I just really need to type out all the the rough draft's of the story. An there is a lot, plus all my other stories, and my life, also my job. I have to keep everything balanced.**

**Lucy; Well you took it all on good luck with every thing. Actually how do you find that story of your's?**

**Arcin; Why?**

**Lucy; Maybe some one wants to find it.**

**Arcin; Fine. The story is called The Assassin, my pen name on that site it the same. So if you want to read that story go a head an check it out maybe help it out in the contest if you really like the story. Now can we get to the story then let me get back to work?**

**Lucy; Fine. Here's a cookie.**

**Arcin; C-cookie? Why are you giving me the cookie?**

**Lucy; No reason. Arcin does not own Fairy tail or any of its characters. She only owns her own characters. Now if you like favourite, follow, and review.**

**Arcin; Now on to chapter 35.**

* * *

**Contest and Fights**

**Chapter 35**

(Zara's POV)

It's finally halfway through the closing moon and some more of my magic has returned. I have more freedom then I did before but nothing great. Though my magic ability is greatly increased I can use pretty much all my spells, but my dimensional powers, and illusion magic for some reason even though it is a magic that is used in this world.

I saw on a sign about a contest that the guild was holding for money. I thought of signing up for fun and give the prize if I win to someone else as I do not need it.

I was currently in the process of doing right now. As I went to the sign up place. Master notice and wanted to talk to me so I went over to him.

"What's wrong master?" I asked. "Are you sure you'll be alright to perform in this?" Master asked. "Yeah I'll be fine. Beside I'm doing this for fun. I'll make sure not to push myself to hard if that's what your worried about." I sighed walking away.

_This will be fun. I wonder what is going to happen._ I muttered. I grinned slightly, then left the guild hall. _I know what I__'__ll do better get ready for it._ I chuckled.

(No one's POV)

The contest has began everyone was here but Zara. "Thank you for that performance Mira now lets call out our next contestant-" they were cut off when an albino pup hopped up on stage with a stick in its mouth.

The pup threw the stick in the air and then caught it in its mouth and did a roll in the air. It bite down on the stick and flames came from its mouth on to the stick. Landing on the ground it threw the stick again but right above it this time. It used air magic to make the stick be higher above its head and spin to make a circle.

It sent another flame at the stick and burned the middle of the stick. Then the pup jumped up to the ring of flames. As its one paw passed through the flame ring water shot up and the ring causing a mist.

All the could be seen was a shadow of that inside. The shadow landed which was much larger than the pup. The shadow stood up and the mist began to clear slightly to begin revealing what is inside the mist now.

The figure's face was still hided but you could see that it was wearing a cute black bikini. A tail was wrapped around its leg, you could see ears as well.

The mist cleared to reveal Zara standing there with her right hand pulling her right ear down, with her left hand near her mouth, left knee slightly bent, her tail wrapped around her right leg. She had cute and sad pleading eyes, while standing in a cute pose.

"I-i'm sorry." she whimpered cutely, with her hair draping her shoulders. "Thank you for that performance Zara." she was told and went to the back.

She went to the back of the stage and went to talk to Erza and Mira. "That was fun! Do you guys often have things like this?" she asked tail wagging.

They talked as the contest went on, at one point Zara went off to grab something as she was cold. She came back to see someone freezing the others. She began chanting a spell as they got closer and closer to her. When they froze her, the spell she was chanting was complete.

Another contest was under way the guild hall was pretty much empty as The spell that Zara cast took effect and she was no longer stone.

(Zara's POV)

I took a deep breath as I fell to the ground. "How are you no longer stone?" Master asked me. "Before I was turned to stone I cast a spell to make what ever it was ineffective to me but I had to make it appear like it worked to I made the spell activate on a delay to free me." I panted holding my chest.

"Huff… I didn't get time to cast the spell to help the others. Though I may not have had enough energy to do so for everyone. I would have tried but I had no time anyways. If I was there sooner I could have probably saved them." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. "I was getting cold so I went to the back and grabbed my jacket I came back as it began it was to late to do anything but cast that spell." I groaned, as I was having trouble keeping myself up.

"Are you alright Zara?" Master asked. "Ugh…. I will be… I should help you out to… stop this." I panted. "Your not alright you used too much magic power." Master told me.

"Yes… I know that. Like I said that spell I wouldn't be sure if I could us it on the others. It's one of my most advance spells that I use. I didn't know what magic it was so to make sure I didn't mess up I used it to have amenity against anything." I groaned.

"You need some to take out someone right… So I can't stay here and rest." I sighed. "You're going to let yourself rest to regain your magic energy." Master told me forcing me back down. "F-fine. But what are we going to do? It's obvious that you can't leave if your still here." I asked being held down but Natsu now.

"We have to wait." Master answered. "Damn… I hate waiting like this." I groaned. "Natsu can you take her upstairs to let her rest?" Master sighed. "Alright gramps." He replied as he picked me up and took me to the infirmary. "I know you don't like to sit here either so why are you?" I asked.

"Freed placed runes around the guild hall and I can't seem to leave for some reason." he answered. "That makes sense then…. though I don't know who this Freed guy is." I muttered.

Natsu placed me in one of the beds. "Now sleep. Try to regain you magic energy alright." he sighed. "Yes… I'll try. Too bad that you can't get out. You probably really want to join this." I sighed.

"Well of course it would let me fight the other's of the guild." he proclaimed. "Heheh. Yes of course." I chuckled.

"Ugh. I wish I could be more useful right now. I'm not used to sitting on the sidelines." I muttered. "Same for me. I hate sitting back I'd rather be up in front." he agreed.

"It shouldn't take too long... I hope, to regain my magic energy." I muttered as I pulled the blankets over me and fell asleep.

I woke up as few minutes later Master was in here as well and it seems that everyone is free from stone. I was happy about that, I got up from the bed I was in and went to a window to see these odd things floating in the sky above the city. I climbed out the window to the roof to look at it better it.

I then headed the plan about destroying these things. Lucy going off at the guild for their reply to this plan. " Heheh. Lucy don't worry if the other guild mates won't do anything. You still got me as help to brake them! I don't care what pain comes from these things! I won't let this town get destroy because of them." I laughed. "Zara!"

"Yep I may have been out for so long but that doesn't mean you should count me out. Now since it seems like the guild full of babies who are afraid of a little shock we'll have to take it out our self!" I huffed. "Are you guys going to let these newbies make sure look bad?!" Warn exclaimed.

The guild was all pump know. Lucy was happy about the guild banding together to take these things out. We took them out all together and got shocked by them. "Jeez these things sure pack a punch." I chuckled.

"Too bad I couldn't have been anymore of a help for this." I sighed I hand bat wings appear on my back as I jumped off the building to land softly on the ground below.

_It__'__s all up to them now. Good luck._ I sighed.

Time skip~that night.

Master had me become a part of this parade that the guild puts on. Gajeel and Natsu were both bandage up… very much so. "You went all out and got really hurt. Good job but jeez you look really bad you two." I chuckled.

"No! I can still fight." Natsu exclaimed. I hit him in the chest and he winched. He went to grab me and I jumped back. "Come back here!" he exclaimed. "Nope! Not happening you have to catch me!" I exclaimed running off.

In the parade we show off our magic. I showed off my fire magic making spirals, having it lace my feet and hands and tail as I moved around to show it off.

At one point we did this hand just I copied what everyone else did doing the hand gesture as everyone else was. The parade was really fun and the town also was enjoying it too.

These guys are so much fun and weird. It's hard to believe that things can be this way. _I wish I could have fun like this all the time._ I chuckled.

* * *

**Arcin; Hope you like the chapter. Need to get back to work and I think their up to something.**

**Lucy; Everything is fine.**

**Arcin; You gave me a cookie. **

**Lucy; So?**

**Arcin; Cookie is something to distract me from something. **

**Lucy; It's just a cookie!**

**Zara; Hey a cookie.**

**(Zara takes the cookie and eats it.)**

**Arcin; NO! My cookie.**

**Lucy; I thought you didn't want it.**

**Arcin; I didn't say I didn't want it. I just want to find out your reasoning for the cookie gift.**

**Lucy; Why is that a your reasoning. **

**Arcin; People only give me things when they want something or are trying to get in my good books.**

**Lucy; Really. Couldn't it be just because.**

**Arcin; I guess... I need a nap. I'm going to bed.**

**Hope you like the chapter. I'm thinking of ending the story soon so thank you everyone that have come this far in the book and have encouraged me along the way. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	39. Chapter 36 True Demon

**Arcin; Hi I don't got much time as I have to leave for work really soon. So ****a lot****happened I've got my 2nd level drivers license so I can drive by myself yeah. **** Let's just get to the chapter, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its character only my own character that are apart of the story. How you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for the late update very busy.**

* * *

**True Demon**

**Chapter 36**

**(Zara's POV)**

The closing moon is just about to end I had all my gear that own… really my sword, clothing, and d-gear. I was up on the roof looking at the night sky mainly at the light purple moon that was in the sky while fiddling with my heart pendent. I was looking at the moon which always gives me a weird feeling when I looked at it. I could feel my power's returning to me slowly as the moons purple hue began to wane.

I then stood up as right as the purple hue disappeared and my power fully returned feeling the rush of power return to my body. I jumped into the air and began to float around.

_It__'__s nice being__slightly normal like others but I really do miss my powers in the end of it all._ I sighed as I floated down to the ground bellow. I sighed as I knew that Aria and Leaf will be back soon to give me what ever mission that they found for me to do.

I turned myself invisible and teleported myself to where team Natsu was which was climbing a mountain. I floated close to them to see what was going on.

They where currently in a battle with some other mages. I didn't get in the way but when ever I saw that one of the was close to getting hurt by one of the attackers I jumped in and sent them flying back. Keeping out of sight as Natsu can still see me like this.

But then suddenly the other mages ran off. I began looking around knowing that it was a little odd that was going on. I noticed that it was getting very snowy, it was becoming a blizzard.

I flew over to Natsu quickly. "Natsu something is coming… this blizzard is a bad sign get everyone close together." I whispered in his ear. "Zara?" he questioned. "Yes its me. I know it's your mission and all I just want to come tell you that the closing moon has finished. But good thing I did." I sighed.

"I'm not going to stop you from fighting but I am warning you. But don't worry alright." I whispered. I helped make sure that they got together before the blizzard hit and made everything hard to see.

I then saw a large shadow come out at me and threw me aside into the snow. _This one is strong… I won't transform just to fight it though. But my normal form isn't strong enough and my next one wouldn't be either._ I muttered. I sent all my things into the d-gear.

I then changed into my true demon form. I don't look like the same person in this form, I only have the same jewelry, my mark on my left arm, and some of the same scars. I have pure white messy hair, my right eye was amber, and my left eye was red but both eyes had slits for pupils. I have double tip horns on my head, pointed ears, four markings on my face, and two large fangs.

On my arms I had two blades on each are one on my fore arm the other at my elbow, the blades can retract though I have markings and scars all along my body. My nails where all claws.

My tail was odd that was like a blade its scales making it retract, where the scales can all be open to me a blade to cut or not when unneeded, the scale colour's was black while the tip is red. I had four wings two above my shoulders two below them. They where blood red inside while the limb was black, and on the end on had talons. While I had very pale skin, waring a black shirt with the sleeves down my arm, and a very torn up pink skirt.

I shot up from under the snow and rushed off after the creature. I sped at the creature and tackled them sending the creature away from team Natsu. I let out a growl at the creature with My claws out. It roared and went towards me. I opened my wings to go into the sky then with my tail I slashed its face.

It grabbed my tail and pulled me down in the the ground. I let out an odd moan as I got up flames licking my feet, the tips of my hair, and hands. I threw balls of flame at the thing before charging at it to attack which I did with my horns.

The fight was getting really intense our blows getting harder and harder. Our blows began drawing blood as it was no more nice monster. It grabbed me by the neck and thought it had me when I bite down on its arm real hard drawing blood with my fangs. I let me go I landed in the ground and sprinted back to avoid its slash. I then flew into the air and sent a large ball of fire at the creature.

I then lunge at it diving forward when it saw me and hit me as side. I tumbled to the ground rolling. Getting up I saw that the creature was getting ever closer to my friends. I could easily sense it's intent with them and knew I had to stop it. Rushing forward at high speeds I flew passed it and slashed it with my claws and arm blades.

It let out a pained roar as I slashed me as I flew by. I sent another fire ball at the creature. I then charged at it again to slash it with my arm blades. I also slashed it with my tail.

It eventually hit me really hard throwing me into a rock. "Urk!" I groaned. I wipped my mouth as I got up. I saw as it got real close to someone their was no way of a good block with this guy. I got up and then pushed off going really fast I grabbed them taking the blow in the side and opening a portal sending us off somewhere.

"What the- what just happened?" She asked. "Sorry... Ugh. That creature caused me to open a portal be accident when it hit me sending us both inside." I groaned. "Zara?!" She gasped. "The one and only. Ugh!" I groaned holding my side.

"Are you alright?!" She asked. "Not really that blow is pretty bad. I don't think I'll be able to get us back for a few days." I sighed.

"What?! They don't now if I'm alive though? They will be so worried." Lucy gasped. "Yes for you. I'll recover as fast as I can. But I can't make any promises as this is a bad injury. That closing moon just finished and I am still a little weak from that." I sighed.

(Leaf's POV)

Time skip- one week later

We finally can come back and get Zara for the mission that we got. It's important so lets hope things don't take too long. I noticed the guild or what ever it is was really crazy and not the normal craziness their's. I then saw that boy that Zara saved the one time.

I went over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Natsu do you know where Zara is?" I asked. "No I saw her while she was invisible while on a mission with the team. Then were where attacked and I didn't see her after that. The weird thing is that no one in the guild remembers her." Natsu told me.

"Well whats going on here then." Aria asked. "Lucy disappeared during that mission." he answered. "Could you tell us what happened on that mission then?" I asked.

"Sure. We went to defeat a dark guild but a few minutes after Zara showed up they ran off. A blizzard came and Zara told me to have everyone close together. Then a fight happened between this creature and something I could better describe as a demon. The fight between the two sounded bad but I couldn't see anything but shadow's. Then the one shadow was real close to Lucy and the demon shot out in front of her taking the hit but the two of them disappeared." Natsu told us.

"Well I can tell you one piece of good news then." I sighed hearing him say that I knew what happened. "Really what is it?" he asked.

"Well Lucy is defiantly safe. That demon was Zara herself in her true demon form. But what happened was that creature must have hit Zara in such a way that caused her to accidentally open a portal and send both of them inside it." I told him.

"Really but why is everyone forgetting Zara?" He asked. "Us Dimensional's are cursed didn't Zara tell you that. When we leave a dimension not matter the length of time they forget every memory of us. The only creatures unaffected by this is the demon's and angel's of Zara's dimension. Only Dimensional's of any kind, and the demon's and angel's of the one dimension are unaffected." Aria sighed.

"Why am I not affected then?" he asked. "You caught on that's good. Well it's because… um... remember how Zara saved you?" I muttered. "Yeah. She used her blood income way get rid of it." he answered.

"Yeah. Her blood well its special like Leaf's as she's whats called a high dimensional. They're the top of the chain and are the original line. They are able to use their blood to make other dimensional's with limited power. But that amount and concentration she used was not enough to give you any kind of power besides, seeing when we are the spirit state, and it also seems to have given you the immunity to the curse so far but their could be more." Aria explained.

"In short her blood that she gave you is the reason." I summarized. "So how are we going to get them back?" he asked. "We have to wait." Aria sighed. "What?! Why?" he asked.

"It was portal that was made by accident. We have no idea where she could be or what state they are in. It's safer to wait for them to return on their own." I told him.

(Zara's POV)

Time skip- 2 weeks later

It's been two weeks an I'm finally in good enough condition to get us back to Lucy's world. It was a little difficult keeping things together. To pass time I helped Lucy improve some of her skills since I had nothing better to do. Some times she had me tell her a few things that I've done. It was not easy finding things that were good to share with people.

But finally we can go I had Lucy come over beside me as I opened the portal I grabbed her as we jumped into the portal. I then quickly went through the dimension gate to get back to her world. We enter the portal and landed on the ground safely.

"Were finally back. I was getting a little consider we were never getting back." she joked. "Hahah. Anyways lets get back to the guild. I hope Leaf and Aria are not back or they are going to be mad." I sighed.

...

"What the hell were you thinking you idiot!" Leaf growled at me. "I'm sorry I was just trying to save someone. I didn't think that creature was going to hit me in the side like that." I huffed.

"Enough with the bickering you two! It is going to give me a headache." Aria sighed. "So that creature was you?" Natsu asked.

"The demon yes. It was easier to use that then anything else to fight it considering what happened. So I fought it off. I notice the thing going for Lucy and jumped to action I flew in front of her taking the hit but it hit me in such away I accidentally opened a portal and sent me and Lucy to another dimension. I would have came back right away if that creature didn't do such damage to me that I couldn't leave with out any problems arising." I sighed.

"That's pretty cool you can do that can you some me sometime?" Natsu asked. "Maybe." I chuckled. "Zara hate to break this up but we got three mission's for you. One of them we have to leave right away to make it in time." Aria told me.

"Really? I'm sorry Natsu. I have to leave again. But I'll come back between mission's." I told him before having Leaf drag me off.

"You didn't have to do that." I muttered. "I'm making sure we don't bring anyone else with us. For this mission is not one that they should see." Leaf sighed. "Really? A-again they don't it to another one?" I asked. "According to my information it seems so." Aria sighed.

"Damn. I hate this part of the job. Let's try to make this quick though." I sighed. "Agreed. Follow me." Leaf sighed jumping into a portal.


	40. Chapter 37 Back to Where This all Began

**Arcin: Hello... I know the update is late and I'm sorry I just started school so I haven't gotten around to it till now. But I will tell you that I'm thinking of ending this book soon.**

**Zara: What?**

**Arcin: Yeah I have the ending ready and it's pretty much all set up for the ending so I'm thinking it be good to finish. Besides I've been working on this book for... is it almost 2 years now. I've had the ending ready for a while so I think it's a good time to finish it up on a high.**

**Zara: B-but**

**Arcin: Don't worry about it Zara I'm sure everyone will be ready for when the ending comes along.**

**Lucy: Yeah but if you finish the book that means we don't get to talk to you anymore. **

**Arcin: Um... yeah well. I've been thinking about it for awhile. But I do need some time to set up the next chapter to introduce the ending chapters so don't worry.**

**Roxanne: Yeah let Arcin work on other things... like getting my book done and out for the contest it's in on Inkitt.**

**Zara: Hey stop stealing Arcin away! Bother her when she's working on your book!**

**Arcin: Roxie I told you not to promote the book on this story.**

**Roxanne: Well you need all the help you can get since you have pretty much no social media that will help you expand your readers of the book.**

**Arcin: Hey! It's a choice. L-lucy while I deal with this can you do the disclaimer.**

**Lucy: Sure Arcin. Arcin Enroth does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. She only owns her own character and the over crossing story with the original.**

* * *

**Back to Where This all Began**

**Chapter 37**

**(Zara's POV)**

Time skip- one month later

"That took longer than we thought." I muttered. "Yeah who would have thought that thing would be so hard to find." Aria sighed. "It was not too surprising." Leaf huffed.

I pushed open the guild hall doors I noticed Natsu over with the others I didn't think if bothering him but he actually saw me and went over to me. "Zara how did things go?" he asked. "Fine took way longer than expected though to complete it. The stupid thing was a pain to find." I told him.

"Well, you finished it at least. But we actually go two new members when you were gone. This is Wendy and Carla." Natsu introduced me. "Nice to meet you two. Hey besides that did anything else interesting happened?" I asked. "Well we were sent to another world." he told me. "That's pretty cool. And you came back alive so that's a bonus." I chuckled.

"Very funny. But you should have seen the place. It had floating islands, and magic was limited there too." he exclaimed. "If I was a normal person that would have sounded very interesting. But I see weird things like that often Natsu. Though I'm sure you had one underworld of a good time." I chuckled.

"So when are you going one your next mission? I want to come with you." he told me. "Soon," I answered. "This one will be fine if others come along it's not as bad as the other two." Leaf told me.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning. You don't need to bring much. If you for some reason what to bring other people no more than 6 not including yourself." Aria told him. "Well, we're going to our place to make sure we have all our things packed up see you tomorrow." I told him.

...

It was early morning. We were waiting for Natsu to come along since he said he wanted to come. "What's taking the boy so long?" Leaf muttered. "I did say morning, not early morning Lead so be calm." Aria sighed. "Zara put your robe on with the odd over you head alright." Leaf told me. "Fine." I sighed.

I had my robe on with my hood over my head as I lied down in the grass. When I saw some people come this way. "Sorry, it took so long. I had trouble getting some people to move." Natsu told us. "Thank god you're finally here. Now let's go." Leaf huffed.

"Hold on. Aria said I could bring some people so I brought my team." Natsu told him. "She did say that." I chuckled.

When we finally had everyone we left. I followed after Leaf and Aria as I protected the others that came as we went through the gate. Natsu brought along Lucy, Happy, Gary, Erza, Wendy, and Carla I was actually expecting this to happen so this did not surprise me.

We landed on solid ground I looked around to see that we were in a graveyard. "Leaf, Aria where are we?" I asked. "We are in Iris' dimension the one she fought hard to protect. This is what has become of it after 8 years." Aria told me.

"So much death. The town is in such bad shape too." I muttered I felt bad seeing the town in such shape. "What happened here?" Wendy asked Leaf. "Our enemy the dime-invaders happened. They destroyed this town after the protect of it died as it was not really important to them. They leave death a destruction in their path where every they go." he answered.

"He's joking right?" Lucy asked. "No. This is no joke. Me, Leaf, and Aria are fighting a losing battle at the moment. We are the only one's that are able to protect the dimensions at the moment. This is a war that is going on and places like this get caught in the middle." I sighed.

"Things are going to crazy. Portal's have begun opening up at random. An attack is also coming this way." I overheard someone growl. "Everyone get down and behind me." I growled. "Whats going on?" Gary asked. "We can't be spotted by the people here. Things are crazy like they said. This location is special let's say." I muttered.

"But shouldn't we do something about this?" Erza asked. "Yes we are going to do something but stop talking they will hear us." I hissed.

"I know that. But I can't leave the city that my daughter and husband fought to protect." they growled. "But things have gotten real bad. At this rate you will die too." the first growled.

"I don't care. My life is here. I won't leave it behind." they growled. Before the conversation continued an alarm sounded. "Shit they're here! I'm going to get everyone to safety. You better go and hide." the voice exclaimed before leaving. "I'm not going to sit back and let my home get destroyed." the second growled before leaving as well.

"This has gotten worse than we thought." Leaf hissed. "They have a safe house we can hide you guys there." I told them. "No way we want to help protect this town." Natsu growled. "They've lost so much we need to help." Wendy told me.

"Leaf I don't think I'll be able to change their mind. Can you do something? I'm going to protect this town. Come on Aria." I huffed as I walked past two graves that had flowers on them. I shook my head before continuing forward.

...

I was hiding in a building currently in my dragon dimensional armour form holding on to the bleeding blade. Aria was beside me in her battle form as we waited. I watched as the sky turned a dark purple as dime-invaders began to come through the portal.

I was quiet as the dime's came down to the streets. I was racing past quickly killing the odd dime-invader as I followed them to where they were heading. I saw a lady demon fighting off the dime-invaders the best that she could.

I could clearly see that she was outmatched but she was doing very well. "What shall we do?" Aria asked. "Attack. Take out the dimes I think this building maybe where a safe house is so we have to protect it." I answered she nodded to… well, what looked like a nod from a giant dog.

Aria charged forward and began attacking some of the dimes. I then flew over and blocked and attack from a dime-invarder that was going to kill the lady. "You're going to get yourself killed lady if you're not careful." I told her. She looked at me in surprise but quickly changed and nodded in reply.

"I can see that you're in pretty bad shape you probably should go rest up and get yourself some medical attention." I told her. "No! I'm not going to back down to them. I'd rather die." she exclaimed. "You really wouldn't. It's better to live and fight another they die when you can. Things will be fine. I can handle it." I told her.

"But your all alone." she told me. I heard the sound of a yell. "Not really. I have some help this time. So don't worry. We'll take care of this." I told her. I eventually got her to leave which allowed things to get real.

"You couldn't change their minds could you?" I chuckled. "No, those guys are so stubborn." Leaf muttered. "Be happy I think with their help things might actually get done faster." I told him.

"You guys try and avoid as much close combat as possible. They maybe are only low-level grunts but to the normal person, they are very strong. So be careful and watch each other's back." I huffed.

The fight began and we started fighting the dime-invaders all over. I was using magic mainly fire and air with the odd use of light magic on the dime-invaders, but I was all slashing them down left and right.

Whenever I had one of them coming from behind it was either Aria or Erza that took them down before they could hit me. I made sure to keep them safe from the dimes as they helped me.

"Natsu and Happy. I'm going to close the portal. Cover me as I get up there. The rest of you keep them distracted." I told them. "Alright." they agreed. "When I close the portal all we have to do is get rid of the remaining stragglers." I told them.

I began to fly up towards the portal. I had Natsu keeping whatever dimes that came for me away. I actually got there close enough and began the spell to close the portal. Then a dime came right for me but Natsu flew with Happy right over and punched him away and allowed me to finish the spell.

The portal closed and that stopped any more dime-invaders coming through. "Natsu. Look out!" I exclaimed as I pushed him out of the way putting up a shield I got nicked on my arm in a quick counter I slashed them down.

The two of us got to the ground. "Everyone come to me I have a trick that might just work." I told them. We got into a circle as they surrounded us I then put up a shield around us. "Leaf, Aria use some of the spells to increase our power." I huffed. "Got it." They replied.

"To get out of this we all have to attack at once. But stay in this circle. Leaf is preparing a spell to help us." I told them. Leaf and Aira increased our power with and enhancement spell. "Alright now!" I yelled. Using all we had we attacked as many as well could.

We used attacked to give Leaf enough time to prepare the spell. "Alright now!" he told me. I put up a strong shield around all allies as it was cast. After that, there were no dime-invaders left.

"Alright, let's go." I told them. We then got away from there. "What are we here to do Leaf?" I asked. "It's a simple drop off, to gain some more information. This will the next mission." Leaf answered. "Alright take us to the drop sight." I sighed.

We walked off and went to a park. This was the drop site apparently. Leaf put something down on the bench then we hid off to the side of a few minutes before going back over to see a drive now on the bench. Leaf picked it up then gave me the signal.

"See easy. Now let's go." Aria sighed as I opened the portal. "Let's go." Leaf sighed as we entered the portal.

"Thanks for your help. You really helped out when we fought against the dime-invaders back there." I sighed looking at the guild hall. "Actually let's take a few pictures." I huffed pulling out my camera. We got a lot of picture's groups together. The last picture was that of all of us. I thought that the pictures looked really nice.

_This is definitely something I'm going to keep. These pictures are really good. These are a great keepsake for the time I've had here._ I muttered as I put the camera away.

* * *

**Zara: Your not even in this book Roxanne! So stop confusing the readers by coming here!  
Roxanne: Well it's just as much my house as it is yours!**

**Arcin: It's not either of your houses! It's my parents!**

**Zara: Yeah so get out!**

**Arcin: Ugh!**

**Roxanne: Look your annoying Arcin!**

**Zara: No you are!**

**Arcin: You two are acting like children! Which neither of you are! So shut up! Zara! Though I'm deciding to finish this book that doesn't mean you can be rude! I'm writing a book for you just like Roxanne so stop pouting if anything the guys from Fairy Tail should be more upset than you! And you Roxanne! I get you want your book to do well in the contest so do I but this fanfic does have nothing to do with you so please refrain from popping in at random.**

**Zara &amp; Roxanne: Yes Arcin.**

**Arcin: Sigh... good. **

**Natsu: Hey what's wrong?**

**Arcin: These two were acting like children. I have enough to deal with already this just put me behind on my plans.**

**Natsu: So I've heard that your planning on ending the book is that true?**

**Arcin: ... um. I-i'm just going to go.**

**Natsu: Hey answer my question!**

**(Arcin runs off before Natsu gets any answers)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter once again sorry for the late update. And yes I am planning to finish this book soon don't now how long it will take but I am going to finish this book. Do you get why I named the chapter this? Probably not... If you did tell me I'd love to see who got it. Anyways Favorite, Follow, and Review. I will see you in the next chapter then. So I'll see you later~**


	41. Chapter 38 Distress Signal

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry that this is late school has been killing me. But I've finished the story so I'm going to post them in consecutive order. Then go to bed FYI The Assassin a story I was working on is complete and I'm not sure if I said this last time but the original HOD is OH for reasons. I'm remaking it and the new name for it is Dimension. IE things from this many things may or may not be cannon to the story. **

**Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I only own my own character.**

**Distress signal **

**Chapter 38**

(Zara's POV)

Time skip~ 3 weeks later

I stepped out of the portal I was pretty scratched up. What happened back there wasn't too good. I held my right arm that was wrapped with the gaze that was currently red with blood. It wasn't too easy to stand as my legs had quite a few injuries.

I was in much worse shape earlier I would probably be dead if I wasn't a demon.

_Flashback_

_"__Leaf your 100% sure that the girl is a sleeper? I can't sense anything around her?" I asked. "I'm sure. My information isn't wrong." Leaf sighed. "Zara I know you hate to do this but we have no choice. If we don't the sleeper will give them easy access, this place is not ready to be able to fight something like this without us around." Aria paused._

_"__She's right. At the current moment, we don't have enough Dimensional's to be able to handle such a thing especially if they have more than one." Leaf added. "I know that… Sleepers are a lot stronger that the normal grunts so it's too dangerous… but I hate doing it." I muttered._

_I've been in this dimension for 2 and a half weeks now. I've gotten into the school that the sleeper was reported to be in. I've gone through documents and I did find oddities in the records so it did tell me it's very likely it could be them. _

_I had to go to the school and blend in. It was necessary for me to get close to the person so I could get a better idea and see if I could sense any energy. So for the last 2 and a half weeks that what I've been doing and I finally got close enough to be able to have her come so were with me alone._

_Doing this was not easy. It was one of the hardest parts of my job. Leaf invisible beside me and Aria at my feet. I had my pistol in hand the safety was off. I've prepared for any possible outcome that could occur during this. _

_I took a deep breath holding my pistol behind me as I open the door to the roof with the other hand. _

_"__Zara! There you are. What took you so long?" she asked turning to look at me. Her shoulder length blond hair shined in the sun, as her deep blue eyes looked at me with a smile. _

_I pull the pistol out from behind my back and aim it at her. "W-what are you doing?" she yelped seeing the gun. I didn't answer as my bangs covered my eyes as I bit my lip._

_"__C-come on this isn't funny. Your scaring me." she exclaimed. I still didn't move or speak I did take another deep breath. "I thought you were my fo-" she was cut off as I pulled the trigger._

_I watched as she fell to the ground. I closed my eyes as I turned away. "It's harder when I have to kill people than when I kill dime's." I muttered. "Yes, I know. But it needs to be done." Leaf sighed. _

_The pistol disappeared as I began to walk away. "Let's get back. I've been getting those visions more frequent. We should get back." I muttered. I then felt something grab me. _

_"Ow, poor little dimensional. Think that was going to work on me." _

_Something pierced my side. I was then thrown off. _

_Time skip~_

_I stood in front of the sleeper. I was in real bad shape as I had multiple cuts on my legs and arms. _

_"Come on is that all you can do?" She laughed. I summoned the bleeding blade. One of my eyes was closed as blood was in it from a cut. I had a cut on my check. _

_They sent a blade at me. I jumped aside but my legs were badly hurt and doing this was hard. I just moved enough to get my right arms deeply cut._

_"Ugh!" I howled. This one was hard and my injuries were not healing fast enough for what I was getting hurt. I had the blade take the blood from my leg wound and then let the blood from my heavily bleeding right arm. I could feel the power coming from the blade. _

_I charged at them and slashed their chest. I jumped back and sent a fireball at then. _

_"Sinetmn help me out." I huffed. "What do you need?" He asked. "Your strength." I huffed._

_Together we killed the sleeper. They fell to the ground the sleeper changed back to its human form and died. I had my blade stuck in the ground as I leaned on it. _

_"Thanks for your help Sin." I panted then fell into him. "Leaf! Take your granddaughter!" Sin snapped. _

_Flashback over~_

Next thing I knew I was in the base. It's been three weeks here since then. I went back over to the guild and I sat down on a bench.

"Zara your back. What happened to you?" Natsu asked sitting beside me. "My last mission didn't go too well. It was very dangerous, I was out for a few days if time past in the base." I groaned as he hit my right arm by accident.

"Ouch." I yelped. "Sorry. It makes sense why I was smelling blood." He told me. "Sorry." I sighed.

"At least you're alright." He told me. "Sigh... yeah. But my arm hurts." I muttered as I got the vision of death again.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Natsu asked pulling me out of my trance. "Y-yeah. I'm fine just a vision. I have a bad feeling about things." I sighed.

As few minutes past some people left. Leaf was gone as well as I was with Aria in the guild hall. I just kept getting the same vision.

"Zara your really pale." Aria muttered. "I'm alright." I muttered. "Are you sure? Has your arm wound opened again?" She asked.

"No, it's fine... it's that vision. I keep having them. It's giving me a pit in my stomach." I muttered.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah." I muttered.

Aria opened her mouth to say something. But all I heard was a big pitch sound. "Aria that's a distress signal! You stay here I'll be back soon." I told her as I ran off.


	42. Chapter 39 Dime-Invader's

**Dime-Invader's**

**Chapter 39**

(Zara's POV)

I opened my eyes to see the destruction that the dime-invaders brought. Tears streamed down my face it was what I was trying to avoid. I could hear screams from people close by. The guild was hit the hardest I'm lucky to have survived.

"D-damn it!" I sobbed lifting the rubble of me and the rock off my arm. I held my chest, blood was dripping off me, but there was already so much blood all around I couldn't tell if it was just my own.

The sky was on fire. It was unfair they appeared and attack out of now where to get rid of the greatest threat. I could picture images. _6 of the dime's elemental leads! The town never had a chance since they took out the guild first. _I sobbed.

"Damn it all to the underworld! This is all my fault. I could have stopped this! The vision where telling me what would happen if I stayed too long. They found us and in the end brought the dimension to such a state." I cried.

"Zara!" a weak voice called out. "Aria!" I gasped racing over to where I heard her voice.

I saw her body she was in wolf form she obviously awoke before me and when to fight. She had a large gash and a large pool of blood was formed underneath her. I covered my mouth, as tears streamed down my face.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough it's all my fault. My weakness is the reason that it happened!" I cried holding her side. "No you can stop this… ugh… the form that can. It needs to be unlocked again." she coughed blood dripping from her muzzle. I tried healing her but my magic did nothing.

"Zara… you just have to remember-" I cut her off. "Stop talk! You can't die on me now. I don't know what's happened to Leaf! Please don't leave me alone!" I sobbed.

"Zara you know what you have to do… I love you master." she coughed. "I lover you t-too Aria." I sniffed she licked my face. I had to watch as the light left her eyes and her body go limp it wasn't long till I felt her spirit leave.

"N-nooo! A-aria!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. "Hic! Hic!" I sobbed gripping tightly to her once warm pelt. She has been with me since the beginning. She promised me that she would help me regain my memories and be there for me when I do. And that is no longer possible.

"Z-zara…" I heard someone mutter. I changed forms out of anger and sadness. "Who's there! If your dime-invaders I will personally send you to hell!" I growled.

I turned around to see Lucy, Natsu and Happy. They were not in the best shape but they were alive. I fell down to the ground changing back into my normal form.

"I guess I'm not the only one to survive the attack at least." I mumbled. My wounds were still there and bleeding but lucky not enough to cause me to bleed out.

"Come with me. I'll take you guys some where safer so we can regroup." I groaned forcing myself up flinching a little as it stung as I did this. "Are you alight?" Lucy asked hurrying over to me. "I'm fine. How are you?" I asked really worried about my human friends. As I stood up Lucy helped me out which really stung.

"Zara! Your drenched in blood!" she gasped when she felt the soaked clothing. There was a loud blast that came from behind us. I turned, and my hairs prickled.

"They couldn't have!" I gasped when seeing that item that was being held by Thunder the lighting element dime-invader head. I grabbed Natsu and Lucy's arm and pulled Happy over as well as I began to move.

"We got to run!" I exclaimed pulling them. "No we have to fight and avenge our fallen guild… our friends and family!" Natsu growled.

"That's not going to happen right now or do you really want to be joining your friends so soon? Because doing that definitely, will be the end result at this point in time." I hissed.

My ear flicked as I heard a humming sound. "He saw us!" I gasped. "Get down!" I howled forcing them to the ground quickly pulling Happy down right before a bright blast zoomed over our heads. My body shield them from falling and flying ground, bricks, weapons and more that were caught by the blast.

"Hah…" I gasped as I had even more cuts than before. "Did you get her?" I hear someone ask. _I have to give them time to get out of here… _I muttered.

"Nope! I won't die just yet. You have to pay!" I growled shooting up from the ground. I then felt a pain in me chest. "Same spot eh!" I snickered as I pulled the blade out of my chest. I coughed up blood. _That wasn't the pain I just felt… what was it? _I coughed wiping my mouth.

The one the had the sword grabbed it and jumped back. I covered Natsu's mouth. "Get out of here. I'll distract them as you flee. I'll meet up with you. Don't argue just go when I change forms." I whisper.

"Thunder, Earth, Aqua, Snow, Gale, Flame, the Dark King, Light Queen all eight of you are here. But let's not forget about Luckin he's here too!" I sighed holding my arm.

"You didn't kill her Luckin!" Aqua growled.

"Oh he stabbed me in the chest. It just didn't kill me." I huffed touch where the blade ran me through showing that my hand was covered in blood.

"Then how are you alive?!" Flame growled. "Leargia's blessing and the fact that a demon as powerful as I will not be killed as easy as the other dimensional's you have killed. But none the less I am going to make you suffer! You've killed thousands, this entire town, and probably even more than that. So I will make you pay for what you did to all of them! For destroying my friends, my home, killing my friends of Fairy Tail!" I growled my head was down eye's closed fist clenched.

"Get her!" the Dark King told them. Thunder charge at me going to punch me in the head. I grabbed his hand. "You killed Aria as well! For all of that I will send you all to the Underworld!" I growled tears steaming down my face.

I changed forms into my battle form but instead of having just the Bleeding blade and pistols on my belts… I had the Bleeding blade in the final form Bloodied blade, the Crescent moon blade in its final form called Zaran's blade, the Dimension blade (the two handed sword) in its final form called the Deities blade, the two pistols on my belt in the strongest from.

(The strongest form is Bloody Excalibur which is an ultimate enchantment which is different from normal enchantments)

Throwing Thunder at the others then I rolled my shoulders not caring about the pain. All three blades where in there sheaths all of them were on my back. I pulled out the Bloodied blade letting my blood from my wounds drip onto the blade to make it stronger. With my right I pulled out Zaran's blade out as well.

I was a little difficult holding both as they are more two-handed sword and I am in pretty bad shape. But this needed to be done to keep them all distracted.


	43. Chapter 40 Is This It?

**Is This It?**

**Chapter 40**

(Zara's POV)

I slashed, swung, and forced the back. My will to fight now was stronger than ever before. "Is this the best you got?!" The Light Queen laughed.

I smirked quickly switching out blades to the Deities blade. I held the hilt with both hand as I lifted the blade up. "Time to go." I snickered and swung the blade creating a large gust of wind making a smoke screen which I used to flee. I left them injured but I was still in worse shape.

I saw the blue tuff of Happy's fur and followed in.

"Your alright." Lucy sighed seeing me come the the bush. I changed forms back to my normal form and fell to my knees holding my chest where the blade ran through me.

"Let's see your wounds." Lucy sighed. I noted and took off my shirt. I saw Lucy cover her mouth, Natsu and Happy where looking the other way when I told my shirt off.

"I know it's bad, I can heal it now though since we are hidden I can heal you as well if needed." I sighed. I put my hand over the hole in my chest and head the wound. I wrapped bandages around the others.

"What happened?" Happy asked after I put my shirt on. "Their was a fake signal. When I wasn't paying attention Luckin came from behind and ran my though. He then sent me off a cliff thinking I would bleed out. I then made my way back to the guild I got in just before the explosion happened. I was in the infirmary." I explained.

I clenched my fist, biting my lip. "It's all my fault this happened. Aria said I could undo this but what did she…" I muttered.

"How?" Happy asked. "It was something she said… unlock the form… I can stop this… I just need to remember… you know what you have to do… No! She could mean that could she?!" I gasped my eyes widened.

I know what she wanted me to do.

_She meant I need more power enable to use that spell. _I muttered. "What is it?" Natsu asked I put my hand on my forehead. "What she meant was about a spell. One of which is unlike any other spells of it's kind. How ever its unpredictable and…" I trailed off.

"What?" Lucy asked. "The spell she wasn't me to use is a special type of time spell. What is to happen is that tI take out the event that set the time line on this path…" I answered. "What's wrong with that?" Natsu asked I looked at him in the eye tears formed in my own eyes for the answer was not going to be one they liked.

"The trigger of all of this was me coming to this dimension in the first place. I will go back in time and not attack Flame which the fight that occurred was the one that sent me and my group here in the first place. The past will be altered stopping any dimes from ever coming here in the first place." I paused.

"We will never become friends, no one will die. A reset. But this is what the unpredictable part it's granted that I will remember. But was comes with me is a little more unpredictable. The only certainty is things that was in my d-gear storage I owned before hand, and any writing I made in my journal during this time how ever I am the only one that can read it."

"Anything learned or obtain during the time will have to be relearned. Who else remember's will be unknown but they will probably only think of it as déjà vu, but the dead will not remember the past events for sure…" I trailed off this spell was one I tried to avoid at every possibility.

"You can't do that you, Aria, and Leaf are apart of Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed. "It as last resort. But what else can I do?!" I yelled. "You could go back and stop them." Happy exclaimed. "I maybe strong but not strong enough to fight all 13 of them to stop this."

"It will only happen again and one of witch I die and have no way to change things make everything worse." I sighed shaking my head.

"Why not think of another way?" Lucy asked. "… If I think of away before I have enough mana I'll do that if not…" I sighed. "Now I have to get somethings from my place." I sighed.

Time skip~ 1 hour

After was got back to the forest I found the perfect spot to perform the spell. We were only waiting for me to have enough mana. _I don't want to say it but it's time. _I muttered.

"I have to set up know and draw the needed pentagram." I mumbled. "But-" I cut Natsu off. "It doesn't matter what spell I use. A spell of this size and kind needs a pentagram to complete it properly and safely." I huffed not wanting to tell them I was going to perform that spell.

I looked up at the sky, it was night and the moon was right above this spot. _Are my deities trying to tell me something?_ I wondered. Taking out my staff I began to draw the pentagram into the ground.

I draw the runes and connecting lines which where channels for the pentagram. There was nine circles in the six pointed start pentagram. Six circles on the outside at the tip of each point of the star, there where runes and channel between each of the six outside circles. The next two circles where were the two lines crossed each other in the little of the but not in the middle go the pentagram as that was wear the last circle was an where the cast sat.

Each of the circles but the one in the middle represented an element. Light and dark were the closest to the caster. Fire in front of them, ice north west of them (saying fire's north), water north east, Air south west, lightning south east, and earth was right behind the caster.

There were two outer circles that went around the star. In between the two circles had a enchantment written in old language.

I put something that represented each element using my magic all except fire. "Natsu can you put a flaming in that circle right there." I asked he nodded and used his fire dragons roar to make the flame.

I then got to my place. "I offer my mixed blood." I annoyed having a special ritual dagger appear in hand. I slid the cool metal across my left palm and them my right then the dagger disappeared. I dug my nails in the to wound to make more blood come from the cut. I put both hands over a channel. I could tell the blood fell into the channel as there was a flash and the channels became filled with blood. When full the gashed in my hand where gone.

I lifted up my left hand up and open. My staff flew into my hand. I closed my eyes and stuck the stand in the middle of the pentagram.

"Found you dimensional Zara!" Luckin laughed.

"Luckin stop! That magic sign its something big." Aqua exclaimed.

He charge at me but just hit the barrier. "Let me!" Thunder ousted and talked into the barrier. I put up both hand making the barrier stronger. _Thankfully I made tricked Natsu into a demon oath to prevent him from inter fearing. Other wise he would likely die. _I sighed.

I watched as my barrier continued to be hit. _The barriers getting weaker but I only need it to last until the preparations are done. _I exhaled sharply.

"Thunder I'll take over anymore any you brake your shoulder." Gale huffed as he unsheathed his sword. "Fine…" Thanked sighed. He didn't show the pain but I could already tell he fracture the bone in his arm from his attacks. Gale took over with strong slashes from his sword.

Each attack made the barrier visible to the human eye. After the few minutes I could see cracks starting to form. _It's not going to hold much longer. _I muttered bitting my lip. The cracks got larger and are as they could be seen with ease now.

_It's not going to hold any longer. _I gasped._ "I need your help! Demon oath is now null and void!" _I chanted but was cut off when the barrier shatter before my eye.

"Oh Gods!" I gasped he was going for my hear to run my through.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't do anything once I started readying the spell I couldn't stop. That's once of the reasons this spell so danger ouse you can easily be killed preparing it not to mention the mana coast for it is very high a normal person would die just trying to use it.

I maybe hard to kill but I lied about the bleeding blade being the only way to kill me. The truth is its the easiest way to kill me as it 'drinks' my blood. Its a one of many special kinds of blades used to be able to kill something like me.

As before people were afraid of mix's like myself with my different kinds of blood for creatures from different dimension's not to mention the fact I'm a demon which is hard to kill and a dimensional.

Such power made it hard to kill mix's. These blades where made to make sure to stop any kind of creature. If hit in the right place t could kill.

How the swords do it iit slows the ability to quickly heal the inflicted wound with the regeneration ability and stops the actually heading that heading magic could do to insure that they had a no chance of healing it quickly or with magic.

They could be covered and closed up but it not likely that a fatal hit with one of these blades you would be able to survive it.

In my possession I have 2 of those blades made by that very maker and the 3rd sword i have was made by Iris. The guns are the oldest of my weapons that are seen.

I could tell the blade Gale had was one of such blades. I was going to die trying to stop this from happening.

I was then pushed out of the way as I finished readying the spell. I opened my eyes to see blood fly. I felt to the ground and was shocked at what I saw. "W-why d-did you? "I stuttered tears streaking down my face.

I rushed over and grabbed Lucy. I then with full forced winds I threw Gale out of the pentagram.


	44. Chapter 41 End

**End**

**Chapter 41**

(No One's POV)

The pentagram flashed red as the two girls sat together in the middle as the one was dying and the other sat there crying unable to do anything to save her friend. Natsu and Happy ran over.

"Do something you have healing magic. So heal her." Natsu exclaimed. "I can't! The healing magic won't work." Zara sobbed tarring her pant leg and put it on Lucy's wound.

"What do you mean you can't?!" "Hold her alright. I can't because of the blade. It prevents any magic healing, or abilities" Zara answered. Zara put up and new barrier Natsu was crying.

"Why didn't you leave when you were about to be killed." he exclaimed. "She couldn't Natsu." Lucy coughed blood dripping from her mouth. "Lucy don't talk save you strength." Zara sniffed.

"What is she talking about?!" Natsu sniffed. "It's the reason I tricked you into a demon oath. When the spell starts it can't be stopped until it's ready to be cast. The caster is stuck, variable, weakened, and a barrier the only thing to protect them. When I put the drops of my blood I the channel I was stuck there until it was ready… or another took the casters place in the pentagram." she exhaled.

"How touching, but you know your friend will not live. unlike how you did." Gale laughed.

"S-shut up! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Zara hissed but then my head started to kill. "Ugh!" she groaned. "I'm fine it was just a sharp pain that all." she muttered.

"Ha! You do have manias ironic." he laughed Zara was still holding her head looking at him. "So that's true?" Happy asked. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Can you even remember your death." Gale chuckled. "No!" Zara spat. "You were stabbed just like that only shackled to a wall, killed with the bleeding blade after Flame stabbed you through the heart." he laughed she held her head as it hurt even more than before.

_That explains how I died then. _She sighed. "Are! Do something she dying!" Happy exclaimed. Zara nodded taking off her necklace star necklace. It was the thing Leaf said was keeping her alive.

_Let's see if it is Leargia's blessing that can save the dead. _she muttered as soon as the necklace was no longer touching her skin she felt a pain in her chest. She held back her screams of pain.

She put her necklace around Lucy's neck. "What good would that do for your friend. Flame laughed. She touched the star tears formed in her eyes. "Large! Dimension goddess of life, death, and fire! I plead you to save my friend!" she prayed over and over each time she felt pain. Blood eventually started to drip from her mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu gasped seeing the blood drip from her mouth. "Ack! Cough! Saving her." she coughed blood and fell to the ground. "What about you?!" Happy gasped. grabbing onto her leg. "Hump! You can't have both." She chuckled then put her hand over her heart.

She looked at her hand giving a small sad smile. Natsu put his hand on her chest and felt the blood. "Only one of use can be kept alive with Leargia's blessing." she sighed. as she stood up and the barrier disappeared,

"I will not let you pass. I will die before that happens." she coughed a sword appeared in her hand. The crescent moon blade but she didn't call it.

"You won't have to!" A voice boom as the moon had a large portal appear. "Zara!" someone gasped. "Leargia… Sinetmn… Tasinmin… Leafs why are you here?" She coughed. "We're here for you. It's fine for that power to come out." Large told me.

There was a bright flash and no one could see, but when it cleared two new people stood as one was beside Lucy. One was female the other male.

The girl wore high heels a godly like dress, with 2 gold rings around her arms, a cloth-like whip the would work for attacking , it was enchanted so it could be any length wanted. She has small angel wings, long nails, ear of a wolfdog. Eye a amber colour with blood red mixed in as well. Her necklace was a crescent moon.

The boy wore sandals godly clothing, smaller angel wing, cat ears, with a sword on his back. Eye's a green colour, and good nail not too long, eyes, and teeth like a cat.

The necklace on Lucy was gone but she was no longer dying. "Who are you?" she asked. the god-like girl beside her. "We are the 12 dimension deities." she answered with a soft angelic voice.

"Nice to see you again Zaran! You as well Kiasen!" Another goddess exclaimed well fighting off the Light queen. "Likewise Levace." Zoran answered.

"Lucy I promise you, you'll be fine." Kaiser sighed pulling out his sword. "How do you know?" Natsu huffed. "I'm the god of creativity, memories, and healing that's why." Kaiser answered.

The 12 dimension deities are mainly worshiped by dimensional's. They are Leafs God of the sun, dimensional's and time; Levace goddess of creatures, telepathy, and portals. Leargia goddess of life, death, and fire; Aserrsay god of skill, confidence, and ice. Heview god of knowledge, love, and air. Foara goddess of power, courage, and earth; Nieta goddess of speed honesty and electricity; Yensa god of relaxing weaponry, and water. Sinetmn god of destruction, creation, and darkness; Tasinmin goddess of order, chaos, and light. Kaiser god of creation, memories, and healing; Zaran goddess of the moon, dimensions, and magic.

"Zaran you're using that spell." Leafs told her. "Right! I'll get on it!" she exclaimed. Grabbing the staff that was left by Zara and stepped in the the pentagram.

"You must leave the pentagram as I complete the spell. And no if and's or buts." Zoran huffed forcing them out. She then slammed the staff into the middle making sure it wouldn't fall.

"I Zaran the goddess of the moon, dimensions, and magic call on Leafs to open up the gates of time!" she started. "No you don't!" Snow huffed taking out a dagger and threw it at Paean.

It was hit out of it's path. "You will not touch her!" Kaiser hissed. "Oh! I'm sure there's something here! Do you lover her?!" Snow laughed with no reaction. "Snow the women colder than her name." he huffed. "Die Kiasen!" she growled.

"I open the gate of the past. To avert this future and make it so this will have never happened. I the caster know the terms of what will happen and I agree and use the spell." she exclaimed.

"I should have done this at the start." one appeared from the shadows. "Zaran!" Sinetmn yelled. The guy from the shades was tackled down by Natsu.

"Who's going to stop me? You?! Don't make me laugh!" he snickered quickly pulling out a knife. "I open the gate of the Lion Loke!" Lucy summoned. "Lucy?! You alright!" he asked. "Yeah there was nothing you could do just help Natsu." she told him.

"The future will not repeat itself. None shall die, and this will never happen none but I the caster and the blood that flows through the veins of the person used to form this spell. I use the dangerous spell to make sure that this will not happen. None but I and the blood of Zara the maker of this sign shall know." she chanted. The red glow changed to a white glow like the moon and grew brighter.

"You;'ve run out of time King of Darkness." Leafsin laughed.

"Open up gate to the past so I can change it so this will never happen." she cast the light of the circle got brighter. "I'll never forget you Natsu, Lucy, Happy, I needed someone like you to show me things I've forgotten. Friendship, trust. I never had a friend like you." Zara's whisper could be heard, right as everything turned bright white.

...

...

It was dark and quiet a girl sat there alone and let out a deep sigh, Or at least she thought she was alone however there was a certain pinkish hair coloured dragon slayer there as well.

"Ugh! That's what I get for giving up the pendant that brought me back to life. I hate this pain and the fact that a few thing are easy… It'll wear off at some point though." she sighed.

"Zara!" Natsu exclaimed when seeing her here.

"I thought you were dead." he exclaimed. The hugged one another the realization this will be the last time they see one another hits Zara and see starts to cry. He was pretty much her best friend, she truly trusted him. She took in his scent and he did the same stroking her hair.

"What is this place? Natsu asked her was they broke apart. She took a deep breath as Natsu whipped away her tears. She gave him a little smile.

"I call it end. There's nothing here really only darkness. It's the point where the people who will remember gather. So we could say our goodbyes to one another since we'll remember what happened in the other timeline." she sniffed. "Only us?" he asked she nodded.

"I guess my blood that I gave you the first day was much stronger than I, though." she giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"I would have been here alone otherwise." she answered.

"I'm sorry that all of this happened to your dimension because of me." she cried grabbing her journal.

"I can't believe we're never going to see each other again." Natsu sighed. "I wish this wasn't the last time I'll see you." he muttered. "Maybe we'll see each other again one day. Just please don't forget me." Zara pleaded.

She then went and pulled out the picture she took a few months prior and handed them to Natsu. "Here take these don't let anyone else see them. Not even Happy." Zara told him.

"Don't you want to keep them?" he asked. "I have some these are you I meant to give then to you guys earlier."

It started to get brighter and brighter.

"We're running out of time." Zara sniffed popping her journal and writing something down.

They hugged once more to say good-bye. She leaned to his ear then whispered. "Take care of Lucy Natsu. And don't change. I love you the way you are okay. And be careful.

She lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Good-bye, Natsu."

"Good-bye, Zara."


	45. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

(Zara's POV)

My eye;s opened I was in my bed in the base. I did remember that and Natsu but in the morning I always had doubt if it was real.

I went to the bathroom and took a shown and could see my guild mark.

_It was real. I knew it. _I sighed.

I quickly got changed and had breakfast. We then headed out to the dimension gate. I saw Flame and watched as he passed by. I look at the portal that lead to Fairy Tail.

_This is Goodbye Natsu. _I sighed as I flew off with Leaf and Aria.

(Natsu's POV)

I woke up like another morning remembering what happened before. I went to the guild hall and stayed in the corner watching. I saw nothing was wrong. Nothing happened… Zara didn't appear here like last time

I couldn't help but let out a sigh. I knew it wasn't going to happen but it did mean what happened was true as I had these picture in my pocket that Zara took off all of us together.

(No One's POV)

_I'll keep the promise I made. That's for sure! _They both muttered looking forward at what was in front of them. Know very well they may never see each other again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story Thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this long journey. If you want to read anything else by me I'm also on Wattpad and Inkitt so go check me out of there if you want to read anything else by me.

None the less thank you for reading


End file.
